


Lost little souls

by Yaoi_Queen_the_13th



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Drama, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, I promise a happy ending!, M/M, Social Issues, The feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 92,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Queen_the_13th/pseuds/Yaoi_Queen_the_13th
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After fleeing from Smaug, Thorin and his people have no where to go.  Gandalf suggests that they go to the Shire.</p><p>Everyone must cope with the heart break of their journey.  The hope of a new beginning and the strength to carry on.  However, it quickly becomes apparent that the refugees are not the only ones who need strength.  The green hills of the shire holds some terrible sorrows and secrets that even those who live there are not aware of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Radioactive

**Author's Note:**

> Things to remind people of BEFORE you read this fic.
> 
> 1) It is an AU. An extreme AU.  
> 2) In this fic, the races age the same. However, when they get to a certain age they might age slower. This is for the sake of what will happen MUCH later.  
> 3) All of my chapter titles are song titles. It is to give the reader a feeling for the chapter before they read it and as a little coming attraction for the next chapter.  
> 4) Words in italic are thoughts.

Lost little souls

Chapter 1 Radioactive

Imagine Dragons

 

Things to remind people of BEFORE you read this fic.

 

1) It is an AU.  An extreme AU.

2) In this fic, the races age the same.  However, when they get to a certain age they might age slower.  This is for the sake of what will happen MUCH later.

3) All of my chapter titles are song titles.  It is to give the reader a feeling for the chapter before they read it and as a little coming attraction for the next chapter.

4) Words in _italic_ are thoughts. 

 

One last thing before you start…Disclaimer:  I do not own anything of Tolkin’s because if I did, things would have turned out differently.  I also don’t own the music.

 

ENJOY!

 

* * *

 

 

 

The rain fell heavily, soaking the ground beneath the refugees’ feet making it little more than mud.  But still they trekked on.  _What choice did they really have?_   Thought Thorin.  This people needed a place to stay.  Many were sick, especially children.  Many had died during their journey including Dis, leaving her two young sons in his care. 

 

Looking out of the corner of his eyes he saw Kili and Fili trudging behind him.  Neither said a word or complained but the looks on their faces were unmistakable.  _How can I protect my people, if I can not even save my family_? He thought.

 

“Don’t worry, laddie.  Everything will work out.”  Balin said coming up next to him.  “There should be a village in a mile or so.”  Thorin was extremely grateful to Balin and his vast knowledge of the world.  “However, it might be best if only a few go ahead.”  While the old dwarf didn’t want to tell his king what to do, he could tell that Thorin needed some advice. 

 

“Agreed” Grunted Thorin.  Turning to his people, he informed them that they were to stop while he and a few others would journey ahead to see if the village would give them shelter.  A rock formed in the pit of this stomach as he heard a little, wet cough coming from an area near Dori.  A cough.  That’s how it always started.  Before death came. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

Accompanied only by Balin, Thorin traveled to the village gate.  _Please,_ _Mahal, give us shelter_.  He prayed before he banged on the wooden gate that surrounded the village.  A wooden latch opened, reveling a pair of eyes.  “What do you want?”  The annoyed voice asked.

 

“We seek shelter for a few days.  Among us we have skilled workers who are willing to work just for entrance into your village.”  A pregnant pause followed.  Thorin hated lowering himself to begging but what choice did he have.  Before the king could open his mouth, the man on the other side spoke up in a harsh voice that could cut diamonds.  “We do need the likes of you here!  Leave before I call the guards.”  Slamming the eye panel shut.

 

This had been the reaction his people had received many times before.  However, his people need protection even for one night!  “Please!”  He begged as he banged the wooden gate with his fist.  “We have children with us.”  His cries fell on deaf ears.

 

“Lad.”  Thorin looked over his shoulder to see his old friend.  “You did your best.  Let’s go back.  Tomorrow will be better.”  The reassuring smile only confirmed Thorin’s feeling of defeat. 

 

His hand still on the gate, he began to slide down to his knees.  There he sat for a while.  His head leaning against the barrier to civilization.  The heavy rain and mud soaking his furs, making him look more pitiful than ever.  He didn’t even want to think about the picture that he would present to his people when he returned.  But how could he return.  Once again, he had failed.  This people would once again be forced to spend a night in the forest where they were at the whim of the elements and of potential enemies.  What hope could he give his people?  They had no destination, no goal to reach.  At this moment it was purely survival and nothing else.

 

Behind him, Thorin could hear the sloshing of muddy foot step.  “Thorin Oakensheild, King Under the Mountain.  It has been a while.”  The voice that carried those words was warmer than the forges that once burned in Erebor. 

 

Turning his head, he laid eyes on the gray wanderer.  “Gandalf.” 

 

“It seems that this village is a bit inhospitable.  Perhaps it would be wise to find a location to settle down.”  Gandalf suggested.

 

Thorin couldn’t help but bark at such a suggestion.  Of course finding a place would be nice, but where?  The mountains were no place for this people at the moment.  Too many of them were weak or sick.  Going there would be suicide, even if that is where dwarves are meant to live.  “And where, Oh Great Wizard, would you have us go?”

 

Balin would see the edges of wizards mouth twitch as a smile formed.  “I know of a place.  It is less than a day from Bree.  The winters are much milder than in the mountain.  The people are kind and respect hard work.  I could tell you more, if you would like?”

 

Before Thorin had a chance to speak, another pair of footsteps could be heard.  A much smaller and lighter set.  “Uncle.”  The king did not need to turn around to know it was his heir, Fili.  “Ori is sick again.”

 

Only rain could be heard after the lad spoke.  Not a soul moved, the weight and implications were clear.  If something didn’t happen soon, Ori would be joining his mother on the other side.

 

“Now, this will just not do!”  Gandalf said as he walked to the gate.  “The lad needs shelter.”  With his staff, the wizard banged on the wooden blockade.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“How does he do it?”  Murmured Thorin as he and Balin sat at a table in cheap local inn.  His people had been given shelter, along with food and medicine for a few days.  In exchange, the dwarves would use their skills to improve the crumpling buildings around them.

 

A large hand came to rest on his shoulder.  “Most do not wish to anger a wizard.  Even if he is with dwarves.”  Laughed Dwalin before he took a seat next to his older brother.

 

While Thorin knew it was charity that gave them entrance into the town, but he was not about to forsake it.  At least his people had a place to stay for a few days.  Especially the sick ones.  His eyes roamed the room that they were in.  Crudely made wooden furniture decorated the dreary room, even the fireplace, despite the fact that a roaring fire was blazing, gave little character to the room.  But the king knew, at the moment, the fire was vital.  Near it he could spy a bundle of knitted blankets with a tuff of red hair sticking out from inside and a silver haired dwarf softly singing a lullaby while stroking the bundle. 

 

The scene was heart breaking.  How many times had Dori sat near this baby brother hoping that he would heal?  Would this be the last time?  If it was, he knew three lives would be snuffed out.  Losing the youngest could quiet literally kill Dori and Nori.  Nori…that thief left the group in favor of Bree, thinking it would be a better place to blend in and “work”.  At least he would send money when they reached a town.  In the back of his mind, Thorin always wondered how Nori knew where they were.

 

“I fear the little one will not survive much long unless we find a place we can truly stay.” sighed Dwalin.  “I spoke with Oin; he would recommend for the lad to rest in a warm home and eat good food.  However, I do not know of a place that would give us that.”  While it was no secret that Dwalin had issues with Nori, he respected Dori and all that he tried to do for his brothers.  Especially the little one.  The little one, so soft, small and frail caused a soft spot to form in his other wise hardened heart.  Perhaps it was his sweet smile…

 

“Perhaps, I could be of assistance.”  Smiled the wizard taking a seat at the table.  Thorin eyed the old one cautiously, what was he up to?  What was the catch?  But for now, he bit his tongue.

 

“As I said before, there is a place near Bree called the Shire.  There it is full of rolling green hills, fresh and clean streams, orchards and gardens.  A forest lays not too far which is perfect for hunting, if you so choice.”

 

“What of its people?  It be them we had the most trouble with.”   Dwalin grumbled unable to hide his hate from those who shunned them.

 

A twinkle arose in the gray one’s eyes.  “Now we are getting to my favorite part.  The shire is inhabited by beings called “Hobbits”.  They-“

 

“Aren’t they some kind of rabbit?”  Laughed Dwalin.

 

“Hush.  Let Mister Gandalf speak.”  Reprimanded Balin.  “Please continue”

 

“Well, that is a good point.  Hobbits are a bit like rabbits.  They are smaller than dwarves and do live underground in homes that are like burrows.  Now that I think about it, they do have many children…But if I must be honest, hobbits are more like a cross between elves and dwarves.”  Gandalf knew that he was on ice in late winter when he likened the hobbits to elves by the look on Thorin’s face.  “Let me explain.  Like the elves, they hold manners in a certain regard and they tend to be quiet.  However, they are more like dwarves.  They are extremely hard working, love good food and drink and especially music.  At their parties, you can hear the music from all over the shire.  And of course, they are very dedicated to their families and friends.  If that wasn’t enough, they have wonderful pipe tobacco and even better pipe weed!” 

 

The trio of dwarves was silent for a moment.  Although the hobbits were foreign to the dwarves, the truth was, they didn’t have much choice.  Gazing into their companions’ eyes, it was agreed upon.  They would go to the shire. 

 

 

 

To be continued….

  ___________________________________________

The song for the next chapter is “Float on” by Modest Mouse.


	2. "Float on" by Modest Mouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who review, kudoed and bookmarked. You all are the reason I am updating now instead of later next week. Enjoy.

Lost little Souls

Chapter 2

“Float on” by Modest Mouse

 

 

Note: Anything said between ** is said in Khuzdul.  Later, I will but a word or two in but for the most part follow this.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Spring had to be little Frodo’s favorite time of year.  The weather was just starting to warm up, which meant swimming in the river, and fireflies buzzing about at night.  Everything started to come alive again.  The trees began to bud bringing the promise of sweet fruit in the fall and the fragrant scent of flowers flittered in the air.

 

Speaking of flowers, it was also a time when he would see his best friend much more.  Sam would work in the garden with his father to bring all of Bag End in full bloom making it the envy of the entire shire.

 

Sighing sadly, Frodo looked around his new home.  While he loved his Uncle Bilbo, Bag End still didn’t feel like home just yet.  Maybe it had to do with all of the looks that he would get in Hobbiton, the “Poor little Frodo.  He now lives with Mad Baggins all by himself.”  It had been two years since he came to live in one of the biggest smial in Hobbiton and Frodo remembered to count his blessings.  Before he lived with Bilbo, the young hobbit lived in Buckland with Merry and his family.  While at one time, that would have been a match made in heaven, unfortunately that was no longer the case.  Since his parents’ deaths, the dark haired hobbit became a bit withdrawn and unable to keep with his wild Brandybuck cousins.  Oddly, it was here in Bag End where he felt more comfortable, even if it was not “home” yet.

 

Both Frodo and Bilbo had an interesting love of books and learning.  The pair would read for hours on end, while other hobbits preferred to socialize with each other.  It was an odd thing to bond over, but it was theirs.  Smiling to himself, he couldn’t help but think of all the things he would learn.  Bilbo had traveled to far off places and promised that one day, he would take Frodo with him.   It was because of this that Frodo was learning Sindarin.

 

An even bigger smile danced across his face as he spotted Master Gamgee and his youngest son coming up the road.  Meeting Sam had been the best part about coming to live in Bag End.  The blond hobbit was quiet like Frodo and sincere in every action.  However, it bothered Frodo whenever his friend would put himself down or “mind his place” as Sam called it.  It was something that grown ups always said, “Some people needed to mind their place”.  It really didn’t make a lot of sense to him, but from what he was able to figure out, it meant that Sam and he shouldn’t be friends.  If that was true, Frodo definitely didn’t what to understand it.

 

Grabbing a book from the shelf, the young hobbit ran out through the back to sit under the tree in the yard.  If he was where Sam was sure to pass, then they could talk.

 

The conversation between the Gaffer and Sam passed his ears.  “Now Samwise, today while I am turning over the soil, I want you-Oh good morning, Mister Baggins.”

 

“Good morning, Master Gamgee.  How are you this morning?”  Inquired Frodo.

 

“I can’t complain, Mister Baggins.  It looks to be a mild day; so much of the soil will be done today.”

 

“That is wonderful.”  Frodo paused turning the book in his hands.  “I’d hate to be a bother, but would I be able to borrow Sam this afternoon?  You see, my Uncle and I are going into town and I was hoping Sam could join us, if that is alright by you of course.”

 

Hamfast turned to look at his youngest son.  Since Bell died, Sam had been much quieter than usual.  He became extremely withdraw, in fact; the only time when Sam seemed to smile now a days was when he was with Frodo.  While he knew it would be good for his son to accompany his friend, part of him worried about what could happen in the future, if this became a habit.  It may be alright for them to be friends now but later on, it could prove to be heart breaking.  Many in shire did not approve when someone stepped above their station.  Frodo being a gentle hobbit, where as Sam was just the son of a gardener.  Their friendship could never last and the very last thing Hamfast wants is for his sweet son’s heart broken.

 

Master Gamgee could see Bilbo watching the scene with hope dancing in his eyes.  The Master of Bag End was emphatic that the two lads be friends, even insisting on teaching Sam when he wasn’t needed in the garden.  The older hobbit remembered the day the Master of Bag End nearly got down on his knees, begging to Hamfast to permit Sam and Frodo to be friends.  Bilbo explained how sad and lonely the little lad was, but after meeting Sam, he seemed to have more life in him.  Bilbo could have cared less about social class.  Just another reason many thought he was cracked.

 

A fast nod was all the answer they need.  Giving the gardener a bright smile that would put the sun to shame, he grabbed a hand of each of the children and ran through the gate.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“So are we really going to live with the rabbit children, Uncle?”  Ask Kili looking up at his uncle. 

 

Thorin’s head jerked over to his younger nephew.  “Who told you that?”  Of course they were going to the Shire as Gandalf had suggested but rabbit children?  “It was Dwalin, wasn’t it?”

 

“Yep!” smiled Kili. 

 

Fili ran up to his brother and uncle.  “Are they all going to be our age?” 

 

Thorin sighed.  _I’m going to kill Dwalin one of these days_.  “They are not rabbit children.  They are hobbits.  They are a small, quiet people that live in the ground.”

 

“Like rabbits!”  Screamed with joy Kili as he pictured who cute they hobbits would be.  “I bet they all have long ears!”

 

Hanging his head with a sigh, Thorin continued on listening to the laughter and eager joy of his nephews.

 

A few paces back, Dori looked at the laughing children.  It saddened him to know Ori wasn’t one of them.  Looking down at the bundle in his arms, he cradled it closer.  Nothing was going to stop Ori from getting better.  One day, he would be like Fili and Kili, running and laughing.  But for now all he could do was wait and pray.  Something good had to happen soon, even if he made it so.

 

“Deep in though again, Dori.  Careful or your mind will turn to mush!”  Laughed Bofur, walking beside his friend.

 

“I can not help it.”  Dori whispered as Ori snuggled closer to his oldest brother warmth.

 

“Well, from what I heard, the Shire would be a good place for Ori to heal.  It’s supposed to very peaceful and mild weather.  And of course lots to drink.”  Leaning his head close to Ori, he whispered, “Ya get better and I’ll let ya have some ale.  But don’t tell Dori.”

 

A light chuckle came from the silver haired dwarf.  Bofur always knew how to make things better.  Originally, Bofur had been Nori’s friend.  But when he left, Nori asked Bofur to keep an eye on them.  Soon, Bofur’s cheerful personality won Dori over and of course it didn’t hurt that he made Ori all kind of toys.

 

“Here, let me carry the lad for a while.  You’ve been doing it for that past few days.”  The toymaker extended his arms to take the sleeping child from his brother.  A look of hesitation appeared on Dori’s face before he finally gave into his smiling friend and deposed the sleeping child into the other’s arms.

 

“Thank you, Mister Bofur.”  Dori was thankful for Bofur as a friend.

 

“Bofur, Dori.  Not Mister Bofur.”  He winked.

 

A set of brown gazed up at Bofur.  “Hi, Bofur.  Why are you carrying me?”  squeaked the dwarfling.

 

Bofur quickly looked around in an obviously comical way before bringing his mouth close to the redhead’s ear to whisper but still loud enough for Dori to hear.  “I have always wanted an adorable little brother, but I got stuck with Bombur.  So, I made a deal with Dori that I could keep ya.”

 

“No, you didn’t!” little Ori shrieked.

 

Keeping up the act, Bofur stuck out his lower lip and pretended to sob.  “Ya, ya, ya, don’t want to be my little brother?  Not even on the weekend?”

 

Ori wrapped his tiny arms around his older friend.  “I’m sorry, Bofur.  I can be your little brother on the weekends, if it is ok with Dori.”

 

The eldest Ri brother chuckled.  “You can be his little brother only on the weekends.  The rest of the time, you are mine.” 

 

Nodding his small head, Ori agreed to the agreement.  “Bofur.”

 

“Yeah, kid?”

 

“I really like the kind of toys you make.  They are really neat.  You must really like to make toys for children.”  Observed little Ori.

 

“Well, I also make toys for adults too.  Those are special toys.” A mischievous glint came into the dark haired dwarf’s eyes. 

 

Ori’s brown eyes lit up with wonder.  “Really!  Grown ups like toys too!  So that means when I grow up, I can still play with your toys.”

 

“And this is where I take my baby brother back.”  Dori’s nimble arms grabbed Ori, clutching him to this chest.

 

“But Dori, I want to hear about the special toys!”  He winded.

 

“When you’re older!”

 

“But-“

 

“When you’re older!”  the silver haired dwarf shrieked before sending a death glare to his friend that would have killed Smaug himself.

 

“Oh, come on Dori.  I was joking around…sort of.”

 

Before long, the little dwarf was sleeping against his brother’s chest, content to listen to the sound of his beating heart.  Seeing the kid sleeping, Bofur lowered his voice.  “I couldn’t help meself.”  Explained the toymaker. “The kid is so dam cute an innocent.”

 

“That is why you should not have said such things.”  His mind was clearly some where else as he spoke, never once looking up from his sleeping brother.

 

“Dori.  Ya know that if there is anything you need, I’m here right?  I mean, not just cause Nori asked me to look after ya, but I think of ya, I mean both of ya, as my friends.”  It meant a great deal to the toymaker that his gentle friend understood this. 

 

A kind smile graced his lips.  “I know.”  Once again they walked in silence until Dori excused himself to see Oin.

 

A frustrated sigh escaped Bofur’s lips.  _That went well_. He though.

 

“*So.  Do you want to look after him at night as well as during the day?*”  Only one dwarf only spoke Khuzdul.

 

“What is that supposed to mean, Bifur?”  Not for the first time in his life, did Bofur wish he had more facial hair to cover the rising blushing.

 

“*I see the way you look at him, cousin.  The same look our king has when he talks about Erebor.*”

 

“Oh!  So ya mean anger and frustration?” he teased.

 

“*Longing, my dear cousin, longing*”

 

Perhaps Bifur was right.  Maybe Bofur did look at did look at Dori with longing.  How could he not?  Dori was one of the kindest dwarves in all of Middle Earth.  The older dwarf cared for both his brothers without asking for a single thing in return.  Even though Nori was out of sight, Bofur knew that he was not out of Dori’s mind.  The silver haired one loved his brothers with all his earthen soul and would do anything for them.  May be that was what drew Bofur to the other, the limitless dedication.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Bilbo looked over his shoulder to see the two lads following, walking hand in hand.  The hobbit had to stifle a giggle that was bubbling up inside when he saw the sight.  They looked so perfect together.  Even though the pair of children could not have looked more different.  Sam’s sandy hair completely contrasted to Frodo’s ebony locks.  While his nephew’s alabaster skin opposed the gardener’s son’s golden tones.  But it was not the physical differences that truly set the two friends apart, it was their dress.  Sam wore cloths that had obviously been worn by his two older brothers making the clothes look even more worn and dirty even though they were clean.  Frodo, on the other hand, looked neatly pressed, clothes that spoke of his status in their society. 

 

 _A status in society was nothing more than something for true fools to worry about._   Thought the older hobbit. 

 

Unlike many of the residents in the shire, Bilbo was a true believer in equality.  Take people as you find them.  He would say.  Just because one person was of a certain status or race did not make them any better or worse than another.  While Hamfast might believe himself to be below the “gentle hobbits”, but there were many who Bilbo felt weren’t worthy enough to breath the same air as the skilled gardener, Lobelia for one.

 

“Look, Sam!  It’s Merry and Pippin!”  Frodo pointed to a crowed of people near the post office.  “Let’s go.”  Still holding hands with Sam, the pair ran up to see Frodo’s wild cousins. 

 

“Hello, Mister Merry, Mister Pippin.” Smiled Sam.  While Sam knew he was not in the same class as the three, the four were very good friend.

 

“You as well, Sam.  I can’t wait for the weather to be warmer, and then I can go swimming. And I will take you with me.”  Grinned Merry, knowing fully well the other hobbit was afraid of the water.

 

“A very kind offer, bbbbbut I do believe that I have to help my Gaffer that day.”  Sam couldn’t help but stutter out his reply.  It wasn’t a complete lie, Sam reasoned with himself.

 

It was then that Frodo spoke up in an attempt to save his gentle friend.  “Pippin, it is good to see that you are feeling better.”

 

Pip could only smile and nod his head.  While the pair had their attention on Pippin, they missed the cloud of sadness that drifted through Merry’s green eyes.  _My sunny Pip.  What will I do about you?_

 

Bilbo had decided that he had given the lads enough space and decided to join in on the conversation.  “Hello, lads.  What is going on here?”

 

“Bilbo!”  Pip jumped up in to the older hobbit’s arms and all but demanded a hug.  Bilbo had to laugh, Pip everything a Took should be.  Mischievous, foolish and adorable.

 

“I heard from some of the grown up what’s going on.  A pair of Dwarves came into town and they wanted to speak with the mayor.  But I’m not sure why they are at the post office or in Hobbiton.”  Merry commented.

 

Thinking for a moment, Bilbo realized the problem.  While Hobbiton was the center of the shire, it was not where the mayor resides and if one is looking for the office of an important person, you might look for a building that many people would go to.  That would be the post office.  “Lads, I want you to wait here.  I am going to see what this is about.”

 

As soon as Bilbo was out of sight, Pip leaned over to his blond cousin to whisper.  “Let’s follow.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The song for the next chapter is “The Pit” by Silversun Pickups .

 


	3. The Pit  Silversun Pickups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who gets cavities from parts of this chapter, please do not come after me. I am broke!

Lost little souls

Chapter 3

 

The Pit

Silversun Pick ups

 

“Excuse me.  Pardon me.”  Were the only words that escaped Bilbo’s mouth as he moved to the center of the commotion.  It seemed that almost no one in Hobbiton had seen a dwarf before and were all extremely curious to get a good look.  This however, made it a challenge to get to them.

 

Finally, able to push his way through the voluminous crowd, he locked eyes on them.  A pair of dwarves.  The older of the two had a snowy beard that seemed to flow off his face in an avalanche of white hair.  The younger one stood tall and with a great sense of purpose.  Onyx hair cascaded down his head, with only a few braids in his rugged hair.  His beard, unlike his company’s, was short and trim. 

 

Bilbo approached the taller of the two with a warm smile “Pardon me.  But is there something-“

 

“How did a cloud get on your face?”  Shouted Pippin at the white haired dwarf.

 

Dreading what he would see, Bilbo slowly turned to find that the all four of the young hobbits had followed him into the center and now Pippin was causing a scene.  The crowd began to murmur to themselves.  “Fool of a Took” could be heard.  “Now he will get what is coming to him.”  “What a noisy child!”  “I don’t even now why he is let out sometime.” 

 

The white haired dwarf just smiled affectionately at the little hobbit.  “Well, lad that is what happens when you get old.  Your hair turns white all over.  Believe it or not I had dark hair in my youth.”

 

“Really!  Will I get white hair too?”  Pip had seen white hair before but not on someone’s face. He had heard that all dwarves had beards but he always thought they would be dark.

 

The old dwarf laughed.  Seeing such concern over hair was not common and the innocence was refreshing.  “You might.  Or you could get gray hair.  But you have to wait a long time for that.”

 

“Can I feel your hair?” Pip pointed to the beard, eager to feel it, his fingers already starting to twitch. 

 

Multiple slaps were heard as his friends smacked their heads with their hands.  “Pippin, you should know better then to ask a complete stranger if you can feel their hair.”  Frodo said as he tried to lead his younger cousin away.

 

Ever the voice of wisdom, the old dwarf spoke.  “Your friend is right.  It would not be appropriate if we were complete strangers.”  Pippin’s face fell at the other’s words.  Perhaps he was a fool.  But then the dwarf extended his wrinkled right hand toward the young hobbit.  “My name is Balin, son of ---.”

 

Understanding what was happening, the sunny smile returned instantly to his face as Pippin took Balin’s hand.  “I’m Peregrin Took.  But everyone calls me Pippin.  Now can I feel your beard?”

 

Balin knelt down to give the little hobbit a better reach and without any hesitation, Pippin thrust his hands at the facial hair.  “Ha, ha.  It’s soft like a cloud too!”  The laughter become contagious as Balin and the other young hobbits burst into a fit of laughter.  The crowd, along with Bilbo and the other dwarf could not believe what they were seeing.  All staring with wide eyes.

 

A nervous chuckle was all Bilbo’s throat could manage as he turned back to the large dwarf.  “Hee hee.  Leave it to Pippin to lighten the mood a bit.  Oh!  My manners.  My name is Bilbo Baggins.”  As he extended his hand.

 

“Baggins?”  The dark haired dwarf remembered hearing that name somewhere before.  _Wait!  Didn’t Gandalf say something about Baggins?_   **If you find yourself is trouble, might I suggest that you locate a hobbit called Bilbo Baggins.  He is odd for a hobbit and many refer to him as “mad” or “cracked”.  However, he will be a very powerful ally should you seek one**.

 

“Thorin Oakensheild, at your service.”  Thorin chose his next words carefully, remembering that Gandalf said if the hobbits knew he was a king, they might feel awkward and not know how to respond.  “I am a blacksmith and the leader of a group of refugees.”

 

“Refugees?”  By this point Merry, Frodo and Sam had come forward to examine Balin’s beard.  Content that the boys were safe and together, Bilbo wanted to continue his conversation.

 

“Sadly, a number of years ago a dragon came to our home and drove us out.  Our people scattered and a large group followed me.”  He was not sure how much information will be needed to insure the hobbit’s assistance.  He didn’t want to bring up the next tragic event that caused them to lose any resemblance of a home.  “We have children in our group and we are looking for a place to settle for the time being.”

 

Bilbo thought for a moment.  He wanted to help them but where could they stay.  With as many people as Thorin let on, it would be difficult to house them in the local inns, even if they used every inn in the entire Shire.

 

The young hobbits couldn’t help over hearing the conversation.  Where could the dwarves stay?  And if there were children, would they be their new friends?  Surely, having some dwarf friends would make things a little more exciting around the normally boring shire.

 

Sam opened his mouth and quickly closed it.  It was not his place to speak.  He had been told time and time again, not only by his father but others that if the gentle hobbits were talking, it was not his place to say anything.  That’s just how it is.  Silently, the mild hobbit hoped no one saw his actions.  However luck was not one his side since Frodo had seen his action.  “Sam, do you know somewhere?”

 

All eyes turned to the gardener’s son.  Sam, being a hobbit who was not used to such attention, began to fidget, pulling at his already worn shirt in a despite attempt to calm him ever growing anxiety.  _Ninnyhammer!  Mister Frodo saw you!_

 

“Sam.”  Bilbo knelt down to the lad.  “If you have any ideas, we would like to hear them.”  He hoped that Sam would be able to put aside his “proper manners” and help the travelers.

 

Suddenly, Sam felt his small hands being grasped into equally tiny hands.  He knew who’s hands they were without even looking.  The silky softness was one that he knew well.  “Please, Sam.”  Frodo’s sweet voice drifted into his ears forcing him to look into the other’s unpretentious eyes.  An encouraging smile appeared on Frodo’s face. 

 

Their gaze held for a moment before Sam took a giant breath to speak.  “There are a bunch of abandoned smials just outside of Hobbiton, the direction of Bree.  They might need some fixing, if you don’t mind me saying so.”  A few months ago, Merry had made this discovery and since then the four had taken to playing there to hide from the grown ups.  Sam only hopped that Merry and his friends wouldn’t be too made at him.

 

The young Master of Bag End leaned in close to Sam’s ear.  “Thank you.”  It was sincere and full of warmth, letting his friend know that he truly believed Sam had done the right thing.  As much as Sam hated being in the spotlight, getting reassurance and praise from Mister Frodo was enough to make his blush head to toe.  Even Balin would see the tips of his pointed ears had turned a crimson shade.

 

“It’s not perfect, but I think it could work?”  Bilbo thought out loud.  “What do you think, Master Thorin?”

 

“I agree.”  Anything was better than nothing.  Hell, it could have been a shack in the forest and he would have taken it.  He and his people had learned to adapt to survive their unfortunate situation. 

 

“Perfect!  Let’s go back to Bag End and I will write a letter to the mayor.”  Bilbo was all too happy to help those in need of assistance and it seemed the dwarves could use a friend or two.  Besides they seemed very friendly, or at least Balin did.  Anyone who could handle a Took’s antics was not a bad person.  Besides, he mentioned that there were children.  Which naturally meant more friends for his four favorite young hobbits.  He just hoped that Merry and Pippin wouldn’t get the dwarf children into too much trouble.

 

Balin who had been quiet up to this point, spoke words of wisdom.  “Perhaps it would be best if we informed the other’s of the decision.”  Thorin nodded in agreement.  “Wonderful!  I am sure they will be happy to hear.  Come, Mister Baggins, you must meet the rest of group.  There is a hand of children as well and I am sure they would like to make some new friends.”  Balin winked at the little ones.

 

Predictability, a squeal came from one of the hobbit children.  New friends were always exciting and the shire could be down right boring at times.  Merry and Pippin grabbed a hold of each other Balin’s hands.  “Please lead the way, Mister Balin.”  Merry grinned.

 

 

* * *

 

The walk through the shire had been a peaceful one.  The halcyon spring day brought sunshine with just a light breeze that carried the scent of the newly planted flowers.  Balin out in front with Merry and Pippin still holding the elderly dwarfs’ hands, while Sam and Frodo stood a little ways back swinging their interlocking hands, talking about all the new kinds of flowers that would soon be planted at Bag End.  Bilbo and Thorin covered the flank to insure their group was not disturbed, or at least that was Thorin’s intention. 

 

“Most hobbits have never seen a dwarf.”  Bilbo’s voice cut through the kings’ thoughts.  “They are good people but a little timid of things they do not know.  However, no one will harm you or your group.”  For the first time since they had started walking, Thorin’s blue eyes meet Bilbo’s.  “I can tell you are worried.  But I will not allow anything to happen.”

 

Little Pippin’s voice shook both out of their conversation.  “Look!”  Pippin pointed to the hill towards the end of the shire.  There stood a dwarfling about Pippin’s age.  Dark hair flowing down from his head as he watched the group of hobbits and dwarves coming towards them.  The little dwarf shouted something and then another one, who was a little taller and had golden hair, appeared.  With out waiting for permission, Merry, followed Pippin, run up the hill towards the pair.  Quickly followed by Frodo and Sam.  Balin on the other hand, took his time climbing the hill.

 

For the first time since Bilbo had meet Thorin, he could see a small tranquil smile crawl across his face.  “Those are my nephews, Fili and Kili.  Fili has the golden hair while Kili has ebony.”

 

“They look sweet.”  Commented Bilbo.  _For some reason, they remind me of Merry and Pippin._

 

“Those two are what truly gives me strength when I feel I have none.  Raising those two is not an easy task, even with help from the group.”  Thorin had no idea why he was speaking so freely to nearly a complete stranger; perhaps it was what Balin would call an “aura” that Master Baggins had.  

 

“I’m sorry for your loss, Master Thorin.  About two years ago, my cousins died and I took Frodo in.  It is strange to think that while they are the one’s suffering, it is us they help.”  The hobbit started to feel some sort of kinship growing between him and the dwarf over their mutual loses and gains. 

 

“Truer words were never spoken”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I thought all dwarves had beards.  Where are yours?”  Pippin asked the dwarf brothers.  Both of the Durin lads had smooth faces since neither one was old enough to grow a beard.  Fili had been told in the next few months he would probably start to get some hair but would have to wait until he was older to get a full beard.  While the brothers knew this, they couldn’t help the chagrin they felt.

 

“PIP!  You are being rude.  I’m sorry for him.  My name is Merry.  This is my cousin, Pippin.  Our other cousin, Frodo is on his way with our friend Sam.”  Smiled Merry.  He had been thinking the same thing as Pippin but knew better than to say anything.  Pippin’s mouth usually got him into all sorts of trouble and it was usually Merry’s job to get him out of it whenever he could.  Merry was just glad that the two dwarves children didn’t look didn’t look too offended.  A bit uneasy but not offended.

 

“That’s ok.  Kili does rude things too.  My name is Fili and this is my little brother, Kili.”  Fili chuckled.  Hearing Merry’s heartfelt apology on his cousin’s behalf, more than pleased Fili.  It looked like he was not the only one to apologize for someone else.

 

“Where are your ears?”  Inquired Kili.  It was as if Kili needed to prove that he could be just as rude or foolish as the younger hobbit.

 

“Our ears?  They are right here, see.”  Pippin pushed back his russet hair, reveling a set of small, pointed ears.

 

Both brothers looked a bit confused as they stared at the appendage.  “We thought they would be much longer.”  Fili sounded a bit disappointed at the find.  Maybe their ears would get longer when they got older.  Sort of like growing a beard.  Maybe it was just the grown ups that had the long rabbit ears.

 

Now it was Merry and Pippin’s turn to be confused.  “Why would they be longer?”  Not one in the Shire had long ears.  Long noses, maybe but not long ears.

 

“Well, Mister Dwalin said that hobbits were like rabbits, so we thought you would have long ears like rabbits.  Do your ears get longer when you get older?  Fili and I will grow beards when we get older.”

 

“FILI!  KILI!  How many times do I have to tell you hobbits are not rabbits?”  Bellowed Thorin.  It was then that the four realized they were not alone, the others had caught up.

 

Shocked by the noise the large dwarf made, the four hobbit children hide behind Bilbo.

 

“We are sorry, Uncle.”  They spoke in unison. 

 

Not detoured, Kili ran over to Pippin and grabbed his hand.  “Come on.  I want you to meet the rest of my friends.  But you can’t really meet Ori.  He’s still sick.  But once he gets better, he can play with us.”  Following his younger brother’s lead, Fili grabbed Merry and ran towards the large group of dwarfs, with Frodo and Sam in tow.

 

Thorin shook his head causing his midnight locks to shake.  “What am I to do with them?”  He muttered.  If they were to stay in the shire, they had to be on their best behavior or they might be forced to find a new home.  Thorin silently prayed to Mahal that they had not just offended their hobbit connection.

 

The sound of laughter brought Thorin out of his inner turmoil.  “Master Baggins?”

 

“I’m sorry, Master Thorin.  But I can’t help it.  Children and their naiveté is adorable.”  Bilbo beamed up at his dwarf host.  His eye sparkling as he spoke.  “Though I’m not too sure why they picked rabbits.”

 

A slight heat rose on Thorin’s cheeks as Bilbo smiled.  It had been ages since he saw anyone smile like that towards him.  It was nice. 

 

Just then the sound of a wet, hard cough caught their ears.

 

      To be continued...

* * *

 

 Things are about to get dark.  How dark?  Well, the next chapter title is called “Castle of Glass” by Linkin Park.  Please note that these were the happy chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the "happy" chapters. Things are going to bad, sad and every emotional very soon.


	4. Castle of Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look, children! The Easter Bunny came early and she brought us angst!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter of any of the fics I have written so far. I thought it would be chapter 3 from From Wrong to Right, which was 122K. But this chapter is 124K!
> 
> Before starting...
> 
> First-  
> I regret nothing!
> 
> Second-  
> Thanks for all the bookmarks, subscriptions, kudos and of course, comments. Comments are num num num.

Lost little souls

 Chapter 4 

Castle of glass

 

* * *

 

Bilbo’s eyes dilated as his heart raced.  That sound.  It was the hellish sound from his nightmares!  Quickly, the hobbit scanned the field to locate his nephew.  Frodo was standing with Sam and the others, who had been joined by another dwarf child with red hair and an adult who was obviously his father.  The noise wasn’t coming from Frodo. 

 

The ghastly coughing refused to stop.  This was bad.  With urgency, he located person it was emitting from.  Bilbo’s eyes widened even further.  A child!    A small red haired child was sitting in the lap of a silver haired dwarf, who was patting the little one’s back in a desperate attempt to ease the cough.  The Master of Bag End was not longer in control of his limbs as he walked over to the pair.  As he approached the silver haired dwarf looked up in confusion as to what this creature could want from them, his arms subconsciously tightening around his precious cargo. 

 

“He is sick.”  The dwarf nodded and was about to apologize but before he could utter a word, Bilbo beat him to it.  “Being out here is not good for him.  Come with me.  He may stay with us until he is well.”  With out waiting for a response from the dwarf, Bilbo began to leave, expecting him to follow.

 

Willing to do anything in sure his baby brother’s survival, Dori stood up and followed the creature whose name he did not even know.  Closely followed by Bofur and Thorin.

 

 

* * *

 

Dori had never been inside a hobbit hole before now.  It was unlike the mountain where he was born.  It was full of flowers, books and delicate knick-nakes; in short, it was the type of home the dwarf would have loved to have.

 

Still following his host, Dori carried the now sleeping child with him to a large bedroom.  Sunlight filtered in through the clear glass as Bilbo turned down the sheets and motioned for him to put Ori in the bed.  Looking down at his little one, he was unsure of his action to place him in the bed.  It had been at least a week since Ori bathed and didn’t want to insult his host by ruining the sheets and possibly destroying any chance of help they might receive.

 

Bilbo could sense the other’s apprehension.  “I must apologies for the state of the bed.  I had intended to wash the bedding early tomorrow.”

 

The quiet dwarf could see what the hobbit was trying to do and deep appreciated the gesture.  Softly, he placed the teeny red head in the warm bed making sure to cover him up.  Turning around, wanting to thank his host, he noticed he was alone.

 

* * *

 

A sigh slipped passed Bilbo’s lips as he walked through the hallways.  He had hoped never to hear that cough again.  But it seemed fate had other plans. 

 

All of a sudden, he could hear heavier foot steps following him.  Looking behind, he saw the silver haired dwarf.  Now that Bilbo thought about it, he did not even know the other’s name.

 

Rapidly, the dwarf came to a stop and kneeled on the ground in front of the stunned hobbit.  His silver hair shimmering in the light as his forehead touched the floor.  “Thank you so much for you kindness and generously, Master Hobbit.  If there is anything I can ever do to repay all that you have done, please do not hesitate to ask!”

 

Bilbo could have been knocked over with a feather.  Never before had he seen someone bow and the thought of someone bowing before him, at him, was quiet unsettlingly.  “Please, get up.  There is no reason for this.  If you feel that you must repay me then please tell me your name.  I am afraid that I was rather rude before and did not introduce myself.  My name is Bilbo Baggins.”

 

Obeying as he was instructed, the other rose.  “No, I must ask your forgiveness.  My name is Dori and the little one is Ori, my baby brother.  But please, there must be something I can do to repay your kindness.  I can clean or cook.  I am quiet skilled at knitting as well.”  There had to be something he could do.  Anything.  Without Master Baggins’ help, Ori would have been forced to sleep outside in the cold early spring.

 

Dori felt a warm hand on his shoulder.  Their eyes meet.  “You can go keep your brother company.  I will fetch a doctor to have a look at him.  Perhaps he could be of help.  Or is there one in your group that you would like me to find?”

 

 _Is Mahal answering my prayers?_   “We do have a healer and he has given his advice.  Perhaps, having another person look could help.  Especially, since we do not know the local plants.  Maybe your doctor knows something ours does not.”

 

* * *

 

If Mahal was answering Dori’s prayers, he had a strange way of showing it.  Ori was much worse than he had been last time Oin saw him and the hobbit doctor confirmed everything Oin said.  But with a terrible prognosis.  Predominantly since Oin’s recommendations could not have been followed.  They finally found a safe place for them to stay, a hobbit that was kind enough to give them food and shelter without asking for anything in return and Ori was probably not going to make it.  _Nori, I wish you were here._

 

A warm cup was pressed into his hands.  Looking up, he saw Bilbo’s warm brown eyes, gazing back at him.  “Here take this.  A cup of tea can help when nothing else can.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Bilbo took a seat across the kitchen table as he watched the other slowly drink the hot liquid.  “If there is anything I can do to help, please tell me.”

 

“No, Mister Baggins, you have done more than anyone else could have imagined or asked for.  But if you do not mind me asking, why are you doing this?  We are strangers in the shire and dwarves.  Why help us?  Why help Ori?”  It had been bothering Dori that their host had never given a reason and invited them into his home without so much as an introduction.

 

“The little hobbit lad, the one with the black hair, he is my nephew.  While technology, my cousin, but he calls my uncle since I am older.  But I digress.  About two years ago, Frodo, that’s his name, came to live with me.  His parents had passed and there was no one to take him in.  I must be honest; it was nice to have a little one around.  Even though he was extremely quiet and very depressed at first, well who could blame the lad.  Anyway, shortly after he came to live in Bag End, he became very sick.  He had a high fever and a wet cough.  Not to mention fatigue and aches.  I had never been so worried in my entire life.  I would stay by his bedside night and day, praying for him to heal.  There were times when I was too afraid to close my eyes to sleep for fear he might pass as I slept.”  Bilbo wiped the growing tears from his eyes.  “Someone was looking out for the little lad, for he is now a healthy one.  But when I heard that cough, I instantly thought it was Frodo.  I don’t mind telling you that I sometimes hear that sound in my darkest nightmares.  So when I saw that a little one was sick, I couldn’t just sit by and do nothing.”

 

Dori slightly stared at his host.  He could not have imagined that was the reason behind his generosity.  He had never heard of hobbits having troubles like others, perhaps they were not so different.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hi!”  Bifur looked down to see a very small hobbit girl looking up at him.  Her bright eyes sparkled in the sunlight as her hair twirled in the light breeze.  “Hi!”  She said again, smiling showing what little teeth she had.  Given the amount of teeth, he had to assume that she was only about the human version of 1 and half, if that.

 

The child was standing not even 5 feet from him.  She did not seem to care that he was a stranger or that he was not a hobbit.  Part of him wanted to locate her parents to remind them that children shouldn’t be walking around by themselves.  Especially one so small.  It was then that he remembered that since the shire had no real danger, people might just let their children out assuming that they would be safe.  Perhaps, they would look after each other’s children?  Bifur knew he would never left any of his cousins, especially the little ones, out without him knowing where they where going. 

 

But it was the child’s actions, not the adult’s that left him speechless.  Bifur could only look down at her in wonderment.  Most people, including children were scared of him.  He was large and wild looking and could only speak in Khuzdul.  The axe in his forehead did not help matters either.  Many people, who did not know him, told others, especially children, to stay away from him.  So why did this child not run? 

 

“Hi!”  She squeaked again waving her tiny hand at him.  Bifur returned the smile to this jewel of a child. 

 

“*Hello.  My name is Bifur.  What is your name?*” Bifur hardly knew why he bothered to speak.  Chances were she did not know Khuzdul but if was nice to have someone who was not part of their group not be scared of him.  Thinking, he realized that given her age, she might not know how to say her own name.  But he had to call her something.  Thinking hard, he came up with the perfect nick name for her.  “*Sun jewel.*”

 

He felt a sense of responsibility to Sun Jewel.  While hobbits might let their children run around without supervision, dwarves did not.  He could not in good conscience leave her by herself.  Taking a seat, he watched the little one spin around in circles.  “*Careful, you don’t want to hurt yourself.*” Quickly, he looked around to make sure there were no rocks.  He couldn’t count how many times Bofur bumped his head like that.  _Come to think of it, that might be why he turned out the way he did._

 

Bifur couldn’t help but chuckle.  His younger cousins were wonderful growing.  Despite everything, they were kind and playful even after their mother’s death.  He had taken the brothers in a raised them.  Before that he had taken the lion’s share of watching them when his aunt was not around.  Now he could watch his cousin’s children run around and he had many!

 

But right now he was only too happy to watch this little one.  Here was a child that was completely oblivious to what was going on around her.  All that she knew was there was someone who was willing to watch her. 

 

Apparently she spun a little too much since she flopped down on the ground holding her head.  Bifur could spend all day like this.

 

Just then he heard a group of children approach their location.  He recognized Fili and Kili, but did not know who the other four children were with them.  Bifur was glad he left his boar spear over with his younger cousin.  While his sun jewel might not have noticed it or known what it was, the older children with the two princes would and it wouldn’t do to frighten them off.

 

“Marigold!  What are ya doing here?  May will be worried!”  One of them shouted at the child.  So someone had been looking after her.  She just got away.  He had to laugh at that.  So many people think looking after a little one is easy. But once they get mobile, they go where they want and if you take your eyes off of them for a minute they disappear.

 

“Hi!”  Was the only response that the hobbit boy received. 

 

It was then that the child recognized Bifur’s presence.  The lad made a motion to step back.  Bifur was used to this kind of reaction but that didn’t mean it hurt any less.

 

To the hobbit lad’s chagrin, Kili walked right up to the wild looking dwarf.  “Hi, Mister Bifur.  Do you know where Mister Bofur is?  We couldn’t find him with everyone else.” 

 

Bifur stopped to think about this one.  In the distance he could see Bombur and Bofur, wasn’t with him.  The only other person he could think of that Bofur would stalk-he meant follow- would be Dori.  Looking around, he couldn’t see the other.  Perhaps the pair when somewhere together with Ori.  It wasn’t completely out of the realm of possibility.

 

“*I don’t know.  I don’t see Dori, Ori or your uncle either.*”

 

“What?  Hey, Bifur’s right!  Fili, where did Uncle go?”  Fili looked around.  It looked like their uncle had gone somewhere.

 

“Mister Frodo, Mister Bilbo is gone too!”    Sam looked very worried as he held his baby sister tight to his chest looking around.

 

“Don’t worry, Sam.”  Said Fili.  “Mister Bifur is really nice.  He and his cousin make all kinds of toys.”

 

“That is good to hear, Mister Fili.  But where did Mister Bilbo go?”

 

* * *

 

 

After setting Dori up in another room, which he would probably not use since it was away from his brother; Bilbo knew he had other things that needed his attention.  First, he composed a letter to the mayor informing him of what Bilbo’s plans were.  In the letter, he left no doubt to where his desires laid regarding their stay.  If money was required, he would see that it was acquired.

 

The second he sent the letter off to the post, he knew he had to get started on the smials.  This however, posed a bit of a problem that required some brain storming.

 

Thorin, wanting nothing more than to help his people had, had arrived to discuses the matter.  He was extremely pleased to see Bilbo had taken good care of Dori and Ori.  He hoped that Bilbo would continue to do so in the inevitable event….Thorin refused to dwell on that thought for long.

 

“Tell me, Master hobbit.  Why did you seek Master Dori out to assist him?”  It was a thought that had bothered him and others as well.  Perhaps he was not as generous or as kind as Gandalf had inferred. 

 

“Does one always need a reason to help those in need?  You ask me ‘why’, I as you ‘why not’?”  Bilbo knew he was showing a great deal of cheek but he could not help himself.  It bothered him that someone thought he might have some sort of ulterior motives.

 

Thorin’s eyes narrowed.  He was being played with, he could tell.  In another time and place, he might have yelled.  In another time and place, no one (except for his close kin) would have thought speak to him in such a manner.  But Thorin needed to remind himself that it was a time long ago and a place far away.  “We have not been treated very kindly in the past by strangers.  You can understand my concern.”

 

“Oh!  My apologies.  I did not mean to make you think ill of me.  That is sort of my usual response to people when they ask me why I do odd things.”  Rouge rose on Bilbo’s checks.  Normally, he didn’t care what people thought but there was something about Thorin that made him desperately want him to think the best.  “I have already told Master Dori this since he was also concerned.   When Frodo first came to live with me, he had become gravely ill.  Ori seems to have the same symptoms.  I thought that having a place where the lad could rest and get well, would be good.  I know that if I was in his position, I would have greatly appreciated the concern.  Sometimes a kind word or sweet gesture can do more than all the money in the world.”

 

Before the mountain fell, his people were concerned with wealth.  The more money you had, the happier you were.  Or so people had thought.  The dragon came because of it.  His people learned what true wealth was.  But this hobbit knew this without the suffering.  Or was he wrong.  Something was in Bilbo’s eyes.  Some sort of sorrow that he could not place.  Was it something he had said?  No.  Perhaps a demon from his past?  Most likely.  Something that he would take time to uncover?  Defiantly. 

 

“I bet you think me a fool.”  Bilbo’s words caught him off guard.  “Helping someone I do not know.  Letting them into my home and asking for nothing in return.  But this is who I am.  If that makes me foolish and weak, so be it.” 

 

It was strange to see Bilbo go from meek to a strong resolve.  This hobbit was obviously full of surprises.  “I once heard it said, “Tenderness and kindness are not signs of weakness and despair, but manifestations of strength and resolution”.  Meeting you has helped me understand those words.

 

The covert king had to bit the inside of check in order not to laugh as the hobbit’s entire face turned red.  He would have to keep it in mind about how to acquire such blush from the hobbit again.  It had been a long time since he sought to get such a reaction from anyone.  But that would have to wait.  “Back to the matter at hand.  The smials that were mentioned.  Do you think it would be able to house all of us, Master Baggins?”

 

“Bilbo.”

 

“Pardon?”

 

“My name is Bilbo Baggins.”

 

Thorin stared at the hobbit as if he was insane.  Which from what he remembered, the hobbit just might be.  Of course he knew his name!  The little creature had introduced himself to Thorin not even half a day ago.  “Yes.  I am aware.”

 

“Then call me that.”

 

It finally began to dawn on Thorin what the hobbit was referring to.  “You wish that I address you as Bilbo?”  He received a nod in the affirmative.  “Forgive me, but we just met.  Don’t you think it would be improper?” 

 

“I broke Hamfast of that annoying habit, I can break you too!”

 

He couldn’t help but smirk.  There was a fire in Bilbo’s belly, that much he was certain.  It had turned into an atypical meeting, that was sure.  “What if I choose to call you Master Bilbo or Mister Bilbo?”  He hardly knew why he was bating this companion. 

 

“That would be more expectable than Master Baggins.  I get that enough and I would hate for someone who might be a friend to be so formal with me.”

 

_Friend. Do I even have friends?  I have kin who I would consider friends but I don’t think I have anyone else._

 

Bilbo’s voice cut through his inner monologue to the matter at hand.

 

“From what I found, there are many abandoned smials and some of them can house more than one family.  It should be plenty.”

 

“A roof over their heads is all they need.  If it is a little cramped, they will be able to deal with it.”  Thorin smiled in his mind.  Everyone would be housed!  Finally, his people could rest and lick their respective wounds.

 

“Excellent.  Now about the repairs…”

 

“My people can see to the repairs.  Make no mistakes about that.”

 

“But I thought dwarves knew more about stone not dirt.”

 

“What is the difference? Wait-“

 

“Did you just ask ‘what the difference’ is?”  Bilbo didn’t even try to hold back a smile.

 

“Forget I even said that!” It was his turn to blush.

 

“Oh.  Don’t worry.  I won’t.”  As embarrassed as he was, the mischievous smile looked very good on his host.  It brought back memories of a time when the mountain and his people were safe.  Back when his grandfather ruled.  Back when Dis and Fegrin were alive.  He missed his siblings. 

 

Bilbo had to stop and think.  Who could help them?  They would need more than one or two hobbits to fix that many smials.  Then a candle was light in his mind.  “I do have an idea of who can help.”  Just as he said those words, he spotted the very hobbit he was thinking of walking outside.  “Excuse me!”  Bilbo shot up from his armchair and ran out the door nearly knocking over Balin in the process.  “Sorry my good dwarf!”

 

“That was a bit odd.”  Balin commented.  Looking at Thorin, he could see an odd mixture of contentment and puzzlement.  “Things went well I take it.”

 

“Ah, yes they did.  We were talking about repairing the smials.”  Hearing much heavier foot steps both turned to see Dwalin had followed him.  He was always glad to see both brothers.  Balin for his wisdom and tact.  Dwalin for his honestly and straight forwardness.  At the moment, he needed both.

 

Dwalin looked around in amazement.  Never before in his life had he seen so many useless things. Or as he would have put it if asked.  “What’s with all the crap?”  As a warrior, if something was not practical or could be useful, it had no need to be in his home.  “That reminds me Thorin.  What the hell is a ‘smial’?”

 

Thorin’s mouth hung open for a moment.  Now that he thought about it, he really didn’t know.

 

“That is what they call these homes, little brother.”  Balin thought that it would be obvious given all of the content clues, but Dwalin didn’t like leaving anything to chance.

 

“I take it you have been conducting some sort of investigation then, Balin?”  He knew Balin would do that.  Learning as much about the people and the land as he could.  The people probably trusted Balin more than any other dwarf at the moment after that display with Pippin.  Not to say that it was not genuine but still, showing interest and compassion for the young is a good political move.  That was what his father had said.

 

“I have.  I wanted to learn more the people.  What Gandalf said was true.  They do seem to be descent people.”

 

There was more to it.  Thorin could feel it in his bones.  “But…”

 

“Everyone has their secrets and demons and I believe our host might have quiet a few.”

 

This caused Thorin to straighten in the chair.  “Bilbo?  He-“

 

“On a first name bases already, are we?”  Winked Dwalin.

 

 _I will deal with you later_.  Thought Thorin.  Balin, for his part, ignored his little brother.  “Yes.  I was trying to find out why so many thought he was odd.  His kindness leads me thinking about his past.”

 

“Why?  So, what if he is kind?  That is what we need at the moment!”  Thorin could not just sit there and let his kin speak slander of his friend- what he meant was their chance at survival.  He passed over to the window only to see the hobbit they had been discussing.  He was talking to another hobbit.  Obviously some sort of labor given his clothes and the amount of dirt on him.

 

“Laddie, I mean no offence to Master Baggins or to any of the hobbits.  Believe me when I say that.  I am very grateful to Master Baggins, which was why I wanted to know more about him.”

 

“You could have just asked.  He has already told why he has offered to help Master Dori.  If there was something you wanted to know, all you would have to do is ask!”

 

The brothers shared a glance.  Thorin, by nature, was very emotional and passionate.  But this was different.  Thorin was outright protecting Master Baggins.  Or so it might seem.  Perhaps it had something to do with their nephews.  Balin had been listening in on their conversion as they traveled back to the group.  It was clear that some sort of friendship was starting to form. 

 

His brother’s soft words did not seem to ease the fire that was burning inside Thorin.  Dwalin decided it was his turn.  “Thorin, if that hobbit were to walk right through that door right now and ask you about yourself what would you tell him?”  Thorin ripped his eyes away from the window to glare at his shield brother.  “Would you tell him the truth?  That you are not just some black smith that our people decided to follow, but are our king?  What about Fili and Kili?  Would you tell him that those hobbit children were playing with really princes?  One of which will one day inherit?  Would you?”

 

Thorin knew his kin was right.  Everyone had their secrets.  “Laddie, I am not worried about what he might do or that he has other motives.  ‘It is just the pretties smiles hide the deepest secrets.  The prettiest eyes have cried the most tears.  And the kindest hearts have felt the most pain.’  I am not worried about the hobbits; I am worried for the hobbits.  Call it warrior’s intuition.”

 

Sighing, he had to agree with that.  He had felt something similar earlier.  He would find out in time.  But until then there were things that had to be done.  Things that had had prayed he would not have to do.  With a heavy heart, he began to speak.  “When Master Baggins comes back, I need to ask him where we might acquire some stone.”

 

The room fell silent with the implication.

 

* * *

 

Seeing Hamfast the moment he did was like Elbreath sending him some sort of message.  Bilbo practically took flight down the green hills to catch up to his gardener.  If anyone could help, it would be Hamfast.  “Hamfast!  Hold up!”

 

The other hobbit had to stop.  Part of him wanted to keep going though.  If Master Bilbo was chasing him, it only meant no good.  He like Master Bilbo as much as anyone could but with him, you were never quiet sure what you would get.  Still he waited for the gentle hobbit to arrive.  It was only proper.  “Yes Master Bilbo, what can I do you for?”

 

It took Bilbo a moment to catch his breath since he was not used to that sort of physical activities.  “Hamfast, I need your assistants.”

 

Hamfast wouldn’t say it, but whenever Master Bilbo asked for something it usually left a rock in the pit of his stomach.  Not that he had ever asked for thing any out of the ordinary, but Bilbo being who he was…one never knew.  “How can I help?”

 

The bright smile he received was almost enough to make him forget about that feeling.  “I’m not sure if you heard about the dwarves that will be staying in the shire.”  Hamfast nodded, indicating he had heard.  “Well, they will need somewhere to stay and I know that there are a bunch of abandon smials near Bree.  I was hoping that you might be able to gather people to help fix them up for the dwarves.”

 

It finally happened.  Master Bilbo had asked him something that was very strange.  Repair a bunch of smials for some strange dwarves to live in?  How did they know they were really friendly?  What if it was some kind of trick?  Hamfast was not too keen on having outsiders in the shire.  They didn’t know their ways or they might try to take advantage of the smaller creatures. He had six children to think about, to protect.  If he did this and one of them become injured in any sort of way, he would never forgive himself. 

 

Bilbo could see the conflict in his gardener’s eyes.  It was to be expected.  Most in the shire could greet the new residence with caution.  “I am not asking for a decision right now.  It will take a few days for everything to be set in motion.  All I am asking right now is for you to think about it.  Meet some of them.  You might find you have more in common than you think.”

 

He would not speak above his station.  In his mind, he couldn’t.  What could he possibly have in common with a bunch of dwarves?  They lived in stone and cared greatly about gold and jewels.  Hobbits, most of them, thought that those trifles were pretty but nothing to get too worked up about.  But he was able to reply honestly.  “I will see, Master Bilbo.”

 

 

* * *

 

Rumors started to fly that the dwarves were looking for some stone.  None of the hobbits knew why.  Perhaps it was a dwarf thing to be near stone.  Fili knew the reason though.  His eyes traveled over to his younger brother and their new friends.  His friends wouldn’t have a clue why it was needed, but Kili would.  Kili hadn’t heard the rumors and Fili was hoping to keep it that way.  It would break Kili’s heart even though Fili knew deep down Kili knew the truth.  His younger brother had been so hopeful about Ori getting better and now…

 

“Fili!  Come play with us!”  Merry waved Fili back from his inner thoughts.  Merry and Pippin had decided to drag the brothers on some much needed mischief making as they put it.  Fili and Kili, like Merry and Pippin, loved to cause trouble.  Nothing too serious just enough to be annoying and of course they would make sure no one got hurt.  If someone got hurt, it was no longer fun.  It would be mean.

 

Fili wanted nothing more than to see what they and their new hobbit friends could get up to.  But there was a worrisome thought that was in the back of his mind.  What if they cause too much trouble and get kicked out?  This had been the reason Fili had originally insisted that they did not bother the hobbits.  Even at his young age, Thorin had started to train Fili on his responsibility to his people.  The last thing he wanted was to be the reason they were forced to leave their new home.

 

The young dwarf felt a light punch to his shoulder.  Looking over he saw Merry beaming, a twinkle of trouble sparkled in his eyes.  It was the kind of look he, himself used to get from time to time.   

 

“Did Pip tell you what we are going to get up to?”  Merry was extremely excited about having his new friends come along.  Normally, they couldn’t get Frodo and Sam to come along.  Especially recently.  Sam’s dad had been watching all of his children like a hawk.  He now insisted that if his children were to go anywhere that they stay with an adult.  While some of grown ups could be fun, like Bilbo, others were not.  They would insist that they sit quietly and behave.  But that was just not Merry and defiantly not Pip’s style.

 

“Is this everyone?”  asked Pippin.  He had remembered that they wanted to see if Fili and Kili’s cousin wanted to come.

 

“Yep.  It is just us.  Gimli wanted to stay with the others.  He’s not much of a mischief maker.  He likes being alone.”

 

It was true.  Gimli would go for walks in the forest by himself saying that he wanted to be by himself and that the others didn’t get him.  What was there to get?  He was weird and liked to be alone.

 

“So where are we going?”  Kili had been bouncing on his toes for the past few minutes.  He was only too excited to do something fun and his new friends seemed to know what was fun around the shire.

 

“Do you know who Farmer Maggot is?”  a sly smile formed on Pippin’s lips as he spoke.

 

* * *

 

The four of them were running for their lives now!  They knew better then to be seen, but Pippin wanted just one more carrot.  That one more carrot caused the dog to bark, which caused farmer Maggot to come to see what was happening, which caused everyone to be spotted, which caused them to now run for the their every loving lives!

 

Even though they were being chased by an angry farmer with a scythe, the four of them were laughing like there was no tomorrow.  After all, there was no need to be quiet now since they had been spotted. 

 

The sunlight felt warm on Fili’s face as his heart drummed in his chest.  This was what he was talking about!  He thought as he laughed.  No worries.  Other than an angry farmer.  No problems.  Other than the fact that he did just steal someone’s crops which he would use to feed his family.  No troubles.  Other than…

 

His feet began to slow down until they finally came to a halt.  This wasn’t right.  He had to make this right.  As future king, it was his responsibility to insure that his people were safe.  His actions could undo all that his uncle had worked for.  Fili couldn’t allow that to happen.

 

His friends noticing that he had stopped also halted.  “Fili, what are you doing!  He is going to catch you.”  Screamed Merry.  Was his new friend crazy?  They didn’t want Farmer Maggot to catch them.  That was not how the whole thing worked.

 

Merry thought he heard Fili mutter something about “he needed to make things right.”  Kili, for his part, stood with Pippin dumbfounded for a moment.  That was until he understood what his brother was doing.  They were guests in the shire and it had been emphases that they were to be on their best behavior while there.  If they were not, everyone could find themselves homeless again.  While Kili was not going to become king like his brother, he was still taught the importance of putting his people first.  Besides, if they had to leave, Ori wouldn’t have a place to get better.

 

Large, hairy hobbit feet skidded to a stop as Farmer Maggot looked down at the set of dwarf children.  “You are supposed to run.”  He snarled.  Why weren’t they running?

 

Fili extended his hands that had the carrots in them.  He had wanted to give the carrots to Bomfur since he had the most children and was the best cook.  But he knew that he had to give them back.  “We are sorry that we took you crops.”  Fili’s head hung low in a display of shame.  “We hope that you do not take our misbehavior has a sign that all dwarves are rude.  There has to be something that we can do to make up for our actions.”

 

While dwarves were taller than hobbits, Farmer Maggot seemed to tower of the young pair.  “It’s not Friday.”

 

Both Fili and Kili stared up at the old hobbit.  What was he talking about?  What did the day of the week have to do with anything?  Always taking a chance, Kili spoke hesitantly.  “No.  Today is Wednesday.”

 

“Very good.  So it is not Friday.” 

 

Fili’s golden hair swung back and forth as he shock his head in confusion.  _Remember your manners_. “Excuse me, Farmer Maggot, but what does the day of the week have to do with what we did?”

 

Pointing his scythe at the trouble cousins, his old voice echoed in their ears.  “Didn’t those pests tell you?  They cause trouble all week and on Fridays they come and help to make up for it.  It is sort of an arrangement we have.”

 

The Durin boys were dumbfounded.  The trouble they thought they had been causing had been preset.  All parties, expect for them, had known what was going to happen.  Fili didn’t know how to feel.  Angry, at being tricked by his new friends.  Glad, that he really wasn’t stealing.  Giddy, that his new friends thought enough to involve his brother and himself in what he was sure would be a weekly thing or proud, that even though it had been a game, he had put his people’s needs before his own.

 

Glaring at the trouble cousins, he shook the dangerous farming tool.  “You too should have known better.  They are new here!  If you were going to get them into something, you should have explained it.”

 

To their credit they did look a bit embarrassed.  They meant to stir up some trouble at the farm and afterwards explain the whole deal with Farmer Maggot.  But they never thought that the brothers would stop and try to turn themselves in.  “Sorry guys.  Pippin and I thought it would be a lark to see your reaction.”

 

Kili smiled at his friend.  He knew that they meant no harm.  They just wanted to play a little trick on all of them.  “It’s ok.  We play tricks on people all the time.”  It was great to have people who thought that they were close enough to the pull pranks on.

 

The group turned to leave.  It had been an exhausting afternoon and everyone was eager to get home and rest.  However, they were stopped by sound of the old farmer’s voice.  “Oh, lads.  I nearly forgot.  I meant to find you uncle about this but if you could tell him, I’d like that.”  Fear formed in Fili’s stomach as the hobbit continued.  “Your uncle had been asking around for some stone.  I know that I have some behind the barn, if he still needs it.”

 

Anger and betrayal blazed in Kili’s eyes as he glared at his brother.  Fili knew if he did not get Kili away some, his little brother would cause a scene.  “Thank you.  I will tell my uncle.”  Quickly grabbing Kili’s hand ha dragged him away as fast as he could. 

 

“What was that all about?”  Pippin whispered to this cousin.

 

“I don’t know.  Let’s go find out.”

 

* * *

 

Fili didn’t want his friends to see what was going to happen.  He knew that Kili was furious, beyond furious and extremely upset.  He could feel his little brother pull back against his grip, desperately trying to get him to stop.  A sharp pain ran though his hand.  Kili had bitten him.

 

Stopping, he let go of his little brother’s hand to look at his own.  The wound didn’t even pierce the skin but it sure hurt like anything.  But as much as his hand hurt, it was the pain the he saw in Kili’s eyes that did the most damage. 

 

“Why?”  He screamed at his older brother.  Fili had to look away.  He couldn’t face his brother.  “Why didn’t you tell me!”  A tear socked voice asked.

 

From the corner of his eyes, Fili could see that Merry and Pippin had caught up with them but had decided to stay quiet.  Fili gave them a look that said, he would explain everything later.

 

“Answer me!”  Kili ran over to his brother and started to beat the other’s chest with his small hands.  Kili’s mind and heart was in overdrive.  It wasn’t fair!  It just wasn’t fair.  It wasn’t fair that Ori was sick.  It wasn’t fair that his uncle thought they needed stone.  It wasn’t fair that Fili had kept that from him and it wasn’t fair the Ori was dying! 

 

He had to do something to ease his brother’s pain.  But sadly, all he could do was wrap his arms around Kili and let his cry his little heart out.   

  

* * *

 

 

The soft glow form the fireplace illuminated the forlorned features of Dori’s face as he sat by Ori’s bedside.  Over the past few days Ori was getting worse.  The coughing increased and his fever would spike for hours.  Nothing seemed to help.  Bilbo tried everything he could think of.  Things that had worked for his nephew, but nothing worked.  Dori heard the whispers that the wind would care to him.  Stone.  The others were looking for stone.  They believed that it was only a matter of time before the little one would pass.

 

Dori put his head in his hands.  This was not supposed to happen!  After everything they went through.  Losing their home, their mother.  Ori was supposed to live.  Was Mahal really that cruel to take that little bit of light from his life?  Tears escaped, running down his face.  Always be thankful.  That was what their mother had said.  Even in this darkness, he still had people who were willing to help him and stay by his side.  Bofur had come calling everyday at least once.  He would stay for hours just sitting with Dori.  Other times when Ori was awake he would play his flute or tell him a funny story to keep his sprits up.

 

The dwarf could hear soft footsteps at the door.  Having known each other for so long, Dori did not need to turn around to know who it was.

 

“I’ll be leavin now.  I’ll try to be ere tomorrow, but no promises.”  The normally jovial voice spoke as he leaned against the door jam.  Dori nodded in response.  Too tired to speak.  It was moments like this that he wished for Nori’s presence. 

 

* * *

 

 

Bofur could see that Ori was not well and despite his wish to be optimistic, didn’t think the lad would be in this world much longer.  There was only one thing for him to do.  Find Nori. 

 

While Nori might not travel with them, he always made sure that Bofur knew how to contact him should the need arise.  At the moment, the wily dwarf was in Bree. 

 

Carefully, Bofur pushed open the door to the local inn of Bree.  The smoke and smell of cheep liquor choked his senses.  Carefully, he made his way to the bar where the owner was serving drinks.  “Excuse me my good sir, I am lookin for someone.  Might ya be able to help?”

 

To the bartender’s credit, he was polite and didn’t just tell the toymaker to shove off as so many would have.  “Perhaps I can master dwarf.  Who might you be looking for?”

 

“I am looking for a dwarf by the name of Nori.  He is a friend of mine.”  Bofur didn’t see the need to go into a description.  A look in the bartender’s eyes told Bofur he knew that dwarf. 

 

But that was not to say that he would acknowledge it.  “I am terribly sorry master dwarf.  I do not know anyone by that name.”

 

Bofur had a feeling that would be the case.  Nori was a very cautious person and if someone were to come looking for him, chances were it was not for a good reason.  “I understand, my good man.  Would it be alright if I left a message just in case he comes by?”  Bofur fished out a note he had written before he left the shire.

 

A well worn hand reached out to take the note.  “If I see him, I will be sure to give this to him.”

 

It was a few hours before Nori returned to the inn looking tired from his day.  But he really couldn’t complain.  The money he was getting hopefully helped his brothers a bit and for that he was grateful.  When he arrived, the bartender flagged him over.  “Master Nori, a dwarf came calling for you today.  He didn’t know if this was where you were staying.  But per your order I did not tell him.  He did how ever leave a note.”

 

“Braid on both sides of his head.  Tooth earring.  Mustache and big floppy hat?”

 

“Aye sir.”

 

“Give me the note.”  Nori grabbed the letter as it was handed to him.  A smirk formed on his lips.  He had made a wise decision when he had asked Bofur to keep an eye on his brothers and report back to him.  But normally his messages would come by mail, not in person.  This could only mean that they were very close.  Perhaps he would visit his siblings.  His eyes widened as he read the words on the paper.  –Ori very ill.  Shire.  Bag End.-  Was all it said.

 

 

* * *

 

The humming of insects signaled to Dori that night had indeed fallen on the shire.  Not that he noticed much.  It had been a little over a day since he had seen Bofur and while Bofur was usually a bit noisier than most, he terribly missed the company of his friend.  For some reason, Bofur not being there hurt more than Dori could explain.  Maybe it was because they had been through so much together or maybe it was because Bofur truly cared for his younger brothers.  Either way, have Bofur sit vigil with him at Ori’s deathbed brought some measure of comfort.

 

This was not to say that he did not appreciate everything their host had done for them.  Bilbo was generous to a fault and would try to do whatever he could to help.  However all Dori wanted was his friend.

 

In the hallway, Dori could hear the stomping of footsteps.  His eyes enlarged.  Over the course of his life he had become very good at identifying people by the sound of their footsteps.  He could tell if it was Ori or another dwarf child.  Dori was even able to tell the footsteps of the hobbits that frequented the hobbit hole.  But these footsteps he had not heard in a long time.

 

Quietly and quickly, Dori stood up from his chair beside the bed and ran into the hallway.  His breath was caught in his throat as his eyes found his younger brother standing in the hobbit’s home.  Tears started to form in Dori’s eyes as he ran to embrace him, his heart palpitating.

 

Strong arms wrapped around Nori as he returned the crushing embraces with equal fervor.  Neither brother wanting to let the other go for fear they would not have the strength to stand on their own.  Nori could more feel than see his brother sobbing into his shoulder.  Try as he may, Nori could not keep his own tears in.  Seeing his older brother reduced to mess was enough to make him lose it as well.  They stood there for a long while both not wanting to release the little bit of comfort they had in this trying time. 

 

Through his embrace of this younger brother and passed his tears, Dori could see Bofur talking with Bilbo.  Apparently trying to explain the situation.  So that was where he went.  Dori thought.  His heart was glad that he didn’t need to make that request of Bofur.  He just knew what needed to be done.

 

A watery voice chocked out of Nori’s throat.  “I know this is a foolish question brother, but how is he?”  He wanted to be strong for his older brother.  He knew that Dori had sacrificed greatly for the little one.  To lose him, would kill Dori and probably himself as well.

 

It took a moment for Dori to steady his voice.  It wouldn’t do to have them both be a wreak.  Ori was still alive.  He shouldn’t bury him prematurely.  “Not well.  He is resting in the other room.  I’m sure he would be glad to see you.”  If it had been any other time, Dori would have berated his younger brother for not seeing Ori sooner.  The little one always asked about Nori.  Wanting to know when he would come back or what he was doing.  Things that Dori could not answer.  But Nori was here now and that was all that mattered.

 

* * *

 

Nori had always been known for his stealth.  That’s what made him so good at his “job”.  He was able to steal a few moments unnoticed by the little one laying awake in bed.  Ori was always on the small side.  There had never been enough to eat no matter how many meals Dori skipped or how often others like Bofur, would give Ori their food.  Seeing him in the large bed just made his obvious malnutrition worse.  Nori berated himself for not coming sooner.

 

“Hey, kid.”

 

Brown eyes widened and began to light up at the sound of his older brother’s voice.  “Nori!”  Nori was glad he was able to hold his wince as he heard his baby brother’s scratchy and weak voice.  Ori didn’t deserve this.  No little one did.  He flashed Ori one of his trademark smiles, the kind that always pissed Dori off but would amuse Ori to no end.  As silent as a grave he walked over to Ori’s bed and sat down next to Ori before pulling him into a gentle embrace.

 

“How you been, Ori?”  Nori didn’t want to let Ori go.  Letting him go would mean he could see his face and he didn’t know how long he could keep up the act.

 

“I’m a little sick.  But I’m feeling much better.”  Nori could see the faint lines on Ori’s face and he spoke.  He couldn’t be sure if it was a lie or not.  For one so small, Ori tried to be so strong for his brothers.  He would often tell them he was not hungry even when his stomach was growling louder than an animal.  If he was telling the truth it could be a double edged sword.  The body often rallied one more time before it just gave out.  Sometimes the rally was enough to insure survival, other times it was the rise before the fall.  Just like their mother.

 

“Nori.”

 

“Yeah, kid?”

 

“You are holding a little too tight.”  Nori hadn’t realized it but his grip on the frail child had increased causing him discomfort.  The last thing Nori wanted was to hurt Ori.

 

“Nori.  I missed you.”

 

He had to bit his lip not to cry.  He wouldn’t and couldn’t cry in front of Ori.  It wouldn’t be fair to the kid.

 

Ori could feel his older brother shake.  He knew the he was crying.  Ori hated to see his older brothers cry.  It made him feel like he did something wrong.  Maybe if he went away his brothers would stop crying.  They wouldn’t have anything to worry about.

 

His older brother must be psychic because the next words out of his mouth were, “Don’t you dare go anywhere.”

 

 

* * *

 

Dwalin’s fingers itched as he stood outside of Bag End.  He knew that the thief was back.  He had been on watch when Nori crossed the boarder.  As much as he loathed that low life, he knew the reason he was in town and it caused the warrior’s heart to ache.

 

He didn’t know why but he felt the need to go check in on the brothers.  Just to make sure the little one was still there.  Try as he might, his version of a gentle knock seemed to echo through the night.  Master Baggins answered the door, not at all disturbed or put off by the noise or the late night call.

 

“Please, Master Dwalin, come in.”  It seemed that he knew why the dwarf was there.  As he was lead to the sitting room, he could see that Bofur had not left either.  The miner currently occupied an armchair by the fire as he sat close to Dori.

 

The normally well groomed dwarf looked like he had seen better days.  Strands of hair were out of their usual intricate braids and style.  His face normally washed and clean, was now red with streaks from tears he had been crying for the past few hours.  Nori was no where to be seen. 

 

Finally noticing to other dwarfs presence, he became enraged.  “Why are you here?”  He growled, trying to keep his voice low.  “Nori hasn’t done anything.”  In the back of his mind, Dori knew he was being irrational but damn if he wasn’t overwhelmed.  He knew he was losing one brother and he would be damned if he lost another!

 

If it had been any other time, Dwalin might have taken offence.  But he didn’t have the heart to do so.  Dori was hurting.  That mush was obvious and there wasn’t a damn thing he could do about it.  “I come in peace.  I only wanted to know how the little one was.”  He put his hands up in a gesture of good will.  He truly meant no harm to anyone in the home.  Especially the brothers.  He just wished he could do something.

 

It was at that moment that Nori deiced to appear from down the all, eyes down cast.  All eyes were on him.  Everyone held their breath.  “He’s still here if that is what you are wondering.”  He mumbled.  He didn’t even spare Dwalin a glance as he walked to the door muttering about needing some air.

 

The room once again fell silent.  Dwalin knew it was not his place but still he felt that he should do something.  “Master Dori, do you mind if I see the little one?”

 

* * *

 

 

He had to get air.  He just had to.  The hobbit hole had no air in it.  But even the cool night air did little to relieve the feeling.

 

Panting, his legs seemed to walk him back to the woods by the river.  Water.  That would help him clear his head.  He reached out shaking hands and dipped them into the cool water.  Even in with so little light she could still see the haggard reflection looking back at him.  Snarling, he splashed in over his face embracing the icy chill that came with it.  His head was no clearer.

 

Ori really was dying. 

 

Nori leaned back against a tree trying to gather his thoughts.  But what was there to gather?  Very soon he would lose the most important thing in his life.  Nori couldn’t kid himself.  The kid was his light in the darkness.  Dori’s too.  There would nothing left after he passed.  The others should just call for more stone while they had it on their minds.

 

He would have to be strong for Dori.  He wouldn’t run.  Dori would need someone to lean on.

 

Tears continued to leak from his eyes.  It wasn’t fair!  Ori never hurt a soul, was always sweet and kind to just about everyone.  If someone should die it should be him.  He was the one who stole anything that wasn’t nailed down.  He was the one who lied to everyone, including his friends and family.  He was the one who left the most precious thing in the world behind.  Perhaps that’s why Mahal had decided to take Ori, because he had been so wicked.

 

“Punish me, please.”  He keened as his head fell into his hands.  “Please.”

 

The only sounds in the woods were the early spring insects chirping, the babbling brook and the bawling of heartsick dwarf. 

 

There had to be something he could.  Something!  He was not the type of dwarf that just gave up.  Images and conversations of days gone by reached his mind.

 

**Bofur was sitting there whittling some sort of doll, all the while smiling.  It turned out that Bifur was not as far gone as everyone had thought and Bofur had been busy trying to make enough toys that would be sure to please Bifur when he awoke.**

**“You sure are busy.”  Nori muttered as cleaned one of his many knifes.  He had sat with Bofur for the past few hours in hopes of comforting his friend but it seemed like he didn’t need it as much now that things had taken a good turn.**

**“Yeah.  I want Bifur to see all that I’ve done when he was out.  Ya know him.  If he can put a smile of a little one’s face, he will.”  He chuckled.**

**Nori just grunted.  There was a wondering thought that he finally managed to catch.  “How did you not go insane?”**

**“I’m not insane?  Bombur will be happy to hear that one!”  his happy voice didn’t miss a beat.**

**Slamming down his knife, Nori looked Bofur dead in the eye.  “Your cousin was about to go to the halls of our ancestor, there was no way that you and Bombur could have feed his brood and you still kept it together!  How?”**

**Bofur’s face fell.  “Why does it matter?”**

**“It just does!”  Nori wouldn’t tell Bofur the truth.  He had been worried about his friend and he hoped that he was not doing anything…ruinous.**

**“Ya’ll laugh.”  While Bofur didn’t mind Nori laughing at him, this was something personal and sacred.**

**“If I promise not to laugh, will you tell me?”  Now he had to know.  Hesitantly, Bofur shook his head.  “All right.  I promise on the lives of my brothers, I will not laugh.”**

**With a faint smile Bofur accepted the terms.  “Sometimes when things get to tough, I pray.”**

**Nori blinked a few times, put his finger in his ear to make sure they were clear and repeated what his friend said.  “You pray.”**

**“Yes.”**

**“So, let me get this straight.  Your life is going to hell in a hand basket and you pray?”**

**Bofur was quite happy with the reaction that he had gotten so far.  Nori had kept his promise and didn’t laugh.  “Yes.  Sometimes it helps.  I don’t know if it will change anything but sometime just asking for help makes ya feel better.”**

**Nori had promised not to laugh and he didn’t, at least not out loud.**

 

 

Maybe he should try it.  He had nothing to lose and it seemed to help with Bofur.  But then again, it was Bofur and praying wasn’t his style.  But for his little brother, he would try anything.

 

It was then that he remembered a “job” that he been asked to do.  He was to steal a crystal orb that this cult had and give it to his client.  It was a simple enough job, but one that he didn’t complete.  The people there had seemed so dedicated that he just couldn’t take anything from them.

 

But that was not the important part of his memory.  He remembered the leader saying that blood was needed in order for prayers and wishes to reach the ears of the divine.  At the time he had thought that it was a load of bull.  A middle woman had come forward wishing to have a child.  She had been instructed to cut her finger and trace the name of the divine in blood and make her pact.  He remembered her words clear.  “Oh great one.  Please make it so I may have a child.  In exchange, I shall never mistreat the child.”

 

He had all but forgotten about it until a few weeks later, he saw the same woman.  Her belly was rounded.

 

_Anything for Ori._   Nori thought as he took out his knife.  It wasn’t like he had never cut himself before.

 

The sharp edge of the blade sank down think the tip of his index finger cause a pearl of blood to rise up.  Nori knew that would not be enough.  He would just have to cut as needed.  Slowly, he began to trace Mahal’s name in runes.

 

Before he knew it, his entire hand and part of his arm were cover in crimson cuts.  It seemed that no matter where he cut; there was never enough blood to finish.  But his was determined.  _I have plenty of blood in my body.  I will just have to keep cutting…_

 

Nori had to move to his other arm and hand to finish.  He knew that Dori would be inconsolable when he saw the state of Nori’s arms.  First the youngest was on his death bead and now the middle child is cutting.  Nori would just have to cover up under his wounds healed.  But that did not matter at the moment.  He had finished.  Time to make his pact.  “Oh great Mahal.  Please, please allow my little brother, Ori, to live.  I will give you what ever you want!  I-I-I.”  Nori didn’t know what he could use to bargain with.  What could Mahal want from a lowly thief?  “If you save my brother, I promise, on his life, to serve my king and my people.  I promise to stay with my brothers, I-I-I promise never to steal again!”  By the end he was a sobbing mess.  He knew this would never work.

 

* * *

 

 Ori could hear heavy foot steps approach his door.  They weren’t either of his brothers.  They were much too heavy to either of them.  As the door creaked open, he smiled as the guard walked in.  Even though Nori and Dwalin had problems, Dwalin seemed like a nice person.  Well, nice for a person who grunted, didn’t talk much and half of the population was afraid of.

 

But Ori never had anything to worry about with Dwalin.  That’s what Fili and Kili said.  They said that Ori was a good little dwarfling and was never in any trouble, so Dwalin would be nice to him.  In the past, Dwalin would give Ori his food, without Dori knowing.  Ori knew that his older brothers, well mostly Nori, didn’t like Dwalin.  Some times, Dwalin would take Nori away saying that he did something wrong.  Dori never explained but he did say that it wasn’t Dwalin’s fault but his eyes would say otherwise.

 

The bed sank much deeper than it had with Nori.  The little red head managed a weak smile.  He was really tired.  All he wanted was to close his eyes for a little while.  Just a little nap.  Nothing more.  But Dori had taught him that it was rude to nap when guests were there.  “Hello, Master Dwalin.  How are you?”

 

 _Ya really are sweet aren’t ya?_   He thought with a pained heart.  The little one was so sick, yet he asked about others.  The world would be a much colder place when Ori left it.  “Fine.  You?”

 

Dwalin felt a warm forehead against his bare arm.  Was he looking for some sort of comfort?  Or was he just that tired?  Either way, it made the strong warrior weak in his heart.  With all of his strength, there was nothing he could do.  Putting an arm around him, he brought Ori closer. 

 

With all the death that he had seen, he had always avoided when a little one was leaving.  As cold as ice he was, or so he thought, by he would have rather faced Smaug by himself then by near.  He just couldn’t take it.  Adults had a chance to live their lives, be they fair or foul.  Little ones were deprived of the choice.  For a moment, Dwalin wondered what Ori could have been when he would have reached maturity.  He seemed to be much calmer than Nori, so he wouldn’t need to worry about him getting into too much trouble.  He knew that Dori was always trying to teach Ori whatever he could and Ori seemed to eat it up.  Maybe some kind of tutor?  But he had seen the lad’s passion for writing and drawing.  Perhaps a scribe.  He could have worked with Balin.  Balin seemed to like the lad as well so they would have been a good team.

 

He had to stop those lines of thoughts, of what could have been.  What should have been.  For they never would be.

 

 

* * *

 

Dori had watched the guard leave his youngest brother’s room in silence.  The guard usually didn’t say much, but this time the silence took a more ominous turn.  In his bones, he could feel the time was near.  He had to be with Ori.  He was there when the little one was brought into this world; he would be there when he left it.

 

In the room, he could see his little brother cuddling up underneath the massive amount of blankets trying to get that extra bit of warmth.  Just from the slight movements, he could tell that Ori was beyond tired.  He needed rest.  No matter how much Dori didn’t want Ori to close his eyes, he knew there was nothing he could do.

 

“Dori?”  Faded eyes tried to catch his older brother’s attention.  Ori hated seeing Dori so sad.  Ori knew that Dori would be happier soon.

 

He pulled up his usual chair and sat beside the bed.  While the fire roared on, he felt an icy hand reach into his heart.  This would be the last night, wouldn’t it?  Was it selfish for him to want to keep his little brother?  Despite how much pain he was in?  Yes, he was.

 

“You look sleepy, Ori.”

 

He tried to tell Dori he was alright, but a yawn escaped before he had a chance to.  Fluffing the pillow, he eased his little brother back to bed, stroking his red hair.  “Rest, Ori.”

 

Ori gave Dori a faint smile.  “I will Dori and soon I will be all better.  I’m already starting to feel better.”

 

 _Keep smiling._ That was what Dori told himself.  “I am glad to hear it.  Fili and Kili miss you.  Rest for now.  Good night, Ori.  I love you.”  He kissed his little brother’s forehead, pushing back a few strains of red hair.

 

“Ok.  Brother.  Good night.  I love you too.”

 

Dori watched as his little brother closed his eyes. 

 

The room was too quiet for his liking.  There were no other sounds other than their breathing and the sound of the fire crackling.  No sound meant no life.  His eyes watched as his little brother slept peacefully.

 

Many nights he had prayed and tonight would be no different.  It was the only thing he could do and if he didn’t, he was sure he would go insane.  _Please let my little brother live.  I promise to take better care of him.  I will do anything to keep him safe and healthy.  Anything.  Just please, let him live.  If you must have a life, take mine instead._

 

His silver hair fell around his head as he cried softy into his brother’s bed.  His shoulders were shaking from both the sobs and attempting to keep the noise down.  Through his eyelashes, he watched his brother’s chest rise and then fall.

 

* * *

 

Merry tried to close his eyes to sleep but he knew that sleep would not come easy that night.  After Kili had stopped crying, the young dwarf said he needed sometime alone.  Fili had not stopped him.  Kili had not seen them.  When their little group was alone, Fili explained what the stone was for.  A coffin.  Dwarves were buried in stone.  Even during these hard times, when someone passed, everyone would search for stone and do what they could.

 

The normally happy little hobbit wasn’t sure if it was a good or a bad thing that they needed so little given how small the corpse would be.  It wasn’t right.  Ori should have a chance to live and get big.  They would need more stone then.  _No one should die that young._

Even though his mind was a hodgepodge of jumbled thoughts, he could still feel the cool breeze from the newly opened window in his darkened bedroom.  He didn’t even need to light a candle or ask who it was.  Merry just scooted over in bed for the other.

 

Like always, the other waited for a moment to say anything.  He didn’t want to disturb Merry if he was sleeping.  If he was, he could just sleep in the corner or on the floor near Merry’s bed.  It wouldn’t be the first time.  Sensing that the other was awake, he began to whisper.  “Merry, are you awake?” 

 

A soft voice replied back to the first.  “Yeah, Pip.”

 

Biting his lip, knowing that he was being a fool, he asked.  “Can I come in?”

 

“Always.”  Merry pushed down the covers to give his little cousin some room into the nice, warm bed.  He could feel the warmth of the other’s body close to him.  Pulling the covers back up to their necks, he gently wrapped an arm around Pippin, bringing him close.

 

“Merry…”

 

“Shhh, Pip.  Get some rest.  I’m here.” _And I always will be.  I will protect you._

 

 

 

* * *

 

If you thought that “Castle of Glass” by Linkin Park was a bad sign, well it will get worse in parts of this fic.  For instance, the next song is “Safe and Sound” by Taylor Swift and yes, it is a song from the first Hunger Games.

 

I regret nothing!


	5. Safe and Sound

Lost little Souls

Chapter 5

Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift

 

 

This chapter has a lot of flashbacks and inner thoughts.  However, some of inner thoughts are a bit ambiguous.  Can you guess who’s inner thoughts goes with which character.  Here is a little hint.  One of them you haven’t met yet and the other you only heard about!

* * *

 

 

Bilbo awoke with a start.  The night had been a very traumatic one.  Many dwarves had come to see little Ori.  He had seen Dori try his best to keep it together.  But at points, failed.  No one could fault him.  If anyone did, they would soon find themselves at the other end to Bilbo’s fist.

 

He felt a pull to make, as Hamfast had called it, rounds.  Make sure that everyone is where they should be.  Everyone was safe and sound.  Quiet, even for a hobbit, he first made his way to the living room.  Sprawled out on one of the couches, he found both Bofur and Nori.  The two curled up together trying to keep the other sane.  It seemed that Bofur had been playing a crucial role in keeping Dori semi sane.  According to Nori, Bofur would watch Ori at night when Dori would find extra work.  Other times, he would just come over to visit and help Dori with whatever he might need.  It never seemed to bother Bofur.  He seemed to really like the little guy.

 

Slowly, his feet glided across the wooden floor boards making his way towards the guest bedroom where Ori was staying.  Cracking the door open only a sliver, he could see Dori leaning on the bed near his brother.  He wanted to enter the room to investigate but did not want to disturb either of the brothers.  They needed their rest.

 

Finally, he made his way to his true destination.  Frodo’s room.

 

* * *

 

**It was always quiet in his home.  Always lonely.  He knew that he could go out and mingle with others, but he just couldn’t.  He hated the looks that he always got.**

**He had started to receive them at a young age.  After all, what tween would stay alone in a smial all by themselves?  If he had to be honest with everyone, it was not for a lack of places to go.  Both the Tooks and Brandybucks would have loved to have him there, but it was more for spite that he would not leave.  He would not let the Sackville -Baggins take Bag End.  Never.  This was his home.  The home his father built just for his mother.  He was not going to give it to anyone who only saw money.  But that was years ago before he had reached maturity.  Still the looks continued.**

**Maybe that’s why he stayed inside.  Even though it was quiet.  Sure, he would talk to Hamfast and those two had started something of a friendship.  Bell, would come over insisting that he take better care of himself.  But those two were busy as they should be with four little one and from what Hamfast was saying, they might try for another in the near future.**

  1. **While Bilbo might be higher in social standing, he would give it all away just to have someone there with him.  Perhaps he should visit his cousins with their little one.**



_I like it here.  I really do.  Since I’ve come to live here, I made a best friend.  He’s more than my best friend.  He is my other half.  That is what people say about people that they are so close with that if they were apart, they might not be ok.  He really is my other half.  Whenever I see him I smile, even if it just on the inside.  He understands things even if he doesn’t always say so.  Uncle says he plays stupid.  That he doesn’t want others to think he is really that smart.  But he really is.  I wish he would see it.  I wish others would see it too.  My cousins know that he is smart but it’s just us._

_Most people think that we should not be together.  That we are too different.  But we have more in common than they think.  We both like to learn and read.  We both dream about adventure and like to pretend that one day the two of us will go on this grand adventure.  It would be just him and me against everything!  My cousins can come too, but it would really be just about us._

_I hope people see how special he is.  He’s my best friend._

 

 

* * *

 

Thorin had forced as many as he could into the local inns before he would even think about resting.  He did mean “force”.  Gloin had put up quiet a fight but only relented when Thorin skillfully brought up Gimli’s wellbeing.  The lad had not spent a night with a roof over his head in quite a while.

 

Still, even with some of his people safe and sound under sturdy roofs, he could not rest.  The events from the past few days and especially tonight had left him with a feeling of restlessness.  As bone wary as he was, his body could not be still.  He had to make sure everyone was safe.

 

Dragging himself up from where he sat, he first had to see his little nephews.  He worried about both of them.  Kili had come home crying while Fili looked like a shell of his usual in high spirited self.  Thorin knew the reason and it broke his heart.  His nephews had become very close with little Ori.  Someone who, if the mountain had not fallen, they might never have met.  But someone who would most likely not been as in such a dire predicament.

 

They looked peaceful enough sleeping under the stars, one curled up against the other.  Fili holding Kili tight against his chest as if he were afraid to lose him as they slept.  Taking a moment, he sat down beside them watching them sleep. They were so close.  Closer than Thorin had been with Frerin, which was a shock.  As different as those two were they had completed each other very well. 

 

**The sound of swords and axes crashing raged on as the gruesome battle continued.  It seemed like there would be no end to it.  But there had to be.  There just had to be.  They lost their home.  They were not going to lose this battle.  He would win this for this people.  They needed something to hope for.**

**But it seemed like the orcs had a different idea.  The pale orc only wanted everyone dead.  Thorin had no doubt that losing the battle would mean losing every soul that had gone in with them.  He couldn’t let that happen.  Looking around he noticed that** **Frerin**   **was no longer with him.  He had told Frerin to stay close!  He had to find him!  He had to find his baby brother.  He had promised their mother on her death bed that he would look after his younger siblings.  Nothing bad would happen to them.**

**“Frerin!”  He shouted.  It was hopeless.  The person next to him could barely hear him.  What chance did** **Frerin**   **have then?**

**-**

**Maneuvering carefully, still fighting, he scanned to field for the familiar golden hair had he had known for most of his life.  All he could see was the war raging on.**

**He barely had time to dodge an arrow as he continued to search.  From the corner of his eye he could Dwalin and another dwarf with a boar spear trying to fight another wave that seemed to have targeted the prince.  It was clear as he heard the metal clash and the swishing sound of flesh being pierced that they would not give up.  It was moments like this that he was proud of his people.**

**In the distance, he sees it!  The flash of gold he had been searching for.  “Frerin**   **!”  Thorin cries.  The sound of his own voice is eclipsed by the sounds of the turbulent onslaught of orcs.**

**Hacking and slashing, he fought his way to his younger brother.  He had to stay with him.  He couldn’t leave him.  Thorin’s eye widen as he saw the sword of an orc slash across Frerin's chest causing a sprit of crimson.**

 

 **This couldn’t be happening.  This was all just a bad dream.  Frerin**   **was not just struck.  Frerin**   **was not falling to ground.  It was all a dream.  A terrible nightmare.  It had to be.**

**But it wasn’t.  Thorin didn’t know where the stealth came from as he was able to avoid detection from any of the foes but he didn’t care.  He had to be at his brother’s side.  No matter what.**

**Falling to his knees, Thorin clutched his baby brother’s body to his chest.  He could still hear him breathing.  Maybe there was a chance that he could be saved.  Maybe he could get him to Oin or another healer.  They still might be able to save him.**

**Over the roar around him, he heard a soft voice call to him.  “Brother.”**

**Looking down at his brother, Thorin tried to hold back his tears.  “Frerin**   **.”**

**“I’m scared.  Please don’t leave me.”**

**Frerin, the dwarf who thought nothing of riding a mining crate down a mining shaft.  Frerin, the dwarf who looked forward to being out numbered in a fight. Frerin, the dwarf who clamed that nothing could make him back down, was scared.  He knew he was dying.  He just didn’t want to die alone.**

**Thorin nodded his head.  The weak smile was the last thing his brother gave him.  Thorin would treasure it always.  “I promise I will never leave you.”  He couldn’t hold back the tears anymore as they rained down on Frerin's cooling face.**

**It was a nightmare.  It just had to be.  But his nightmare only got worse.  When he lifted his head from his dead brother, he saw the white orc with his grandfather’s head.**

**-**

* * *

 

_I know why he lied to me.  Well, he didn’t lie to me.  He just didn’t tell me.  He is always trying to protect me.  Even Uncles says so.  I don’t like being thought of as weak.  I am not weak!  One day I will be a great warrior, just like our uncle.  But he says I need to calm down first.  That my temper will get me trouble.  My temper!  What does he mean my temper!  Brother has the same temper if not worse.  Our cousin teases my brother and says he is uncle’s heir in name and temperament.  Whatever that means…  But I know why he protects me._

_I’m his baby brother and I don’t think that he will ever stop protecting me.  Balin says that if you are a baby brother, you are a baby brother for life!  No matter how hard you try to prove yourself, you will still be your older brother’s baby brother.  But it is kind of funny when I see Balin try to take care of Dwalin…  Once he scolded him for not eating enough!   I guess if even a strong and brave warrior like Dwalin has to put up with being the baby, I guess I can too._            

_________--

* * *

 

 

_I don’t know what I would do without my brother.  He is always there for me.  Either to get into trouble with or to get out of trouble.  We go together like a sword and its sheath.  That’s what one of our cousin’s says.  We always have.  If I lost him, I think I would be lost too._

 

_I wonder if Dori and Nori will be lost.  Balin says that losing a baby brother or any sibling is worse than losing your arm.  The pain in your arm will eventually stop hurting but the pain in your heart will never go away completely.  He says that people who have suffered that lose can become cold and lose their ability to see the light in the world.  I don’t get it.  How can someone not see the light when the sun is out?_

_I think he might have been talking about Uncle.  I learned that we had another Uncle.  Uncle and Mom’s younger brother.  He was the baby of the three.  Once I asked Balin what Uncle was like before our other Uncle died?  I never knew that Uncle used to laugh a lot or even smile.  We almost never see him have a true smile.  Sometimes it is a tiny one.  But not like Mister Bofur’s or Gloin’s.  I can’t even remember the last time I heard him laugh…But when his baby brother died, part of him died as well.  Losing our mother was the final nail in his coffin as Balin would say._

_As it turns out, we are what keeps him going, although sometime I think he would be better without us.  We are always getting into trouble and we are too curious for our own good._

_I once heard Balin say that Uncle was sad when I was born.  Something about he couldn’t give me anything.  But I don’t want anything.  I just need my family.  That’s it!  I hope he knows that._

 

* * *

 

As Gloin looked down at his sleeping child, he couldn’t help but feel a bit of treason rise in his heart.  Half of his heart wanted to give this room to another much weaker than his strong family.  The other wanted to take everything to insure his child’s safety and happiness.  Either way, he was a traitor.  But the moment of conflict was over.  They were in the room safe and sound.  He just hoped the others would be the same come morning light.

 

 

* * *

 

_I’d lie if I said that I was not jealous of my cousins.  They are always together and they go together like a sword and sheath.  At least that’s what my father says.  He is right.  I would like to have someone like that.  But I don’t think that is ever going to happen.  I don’t think I will have any siblings and as much as I like my cousins, I just…I don’t know.  I feel alone.  Like I’m not like them.  I know that we all like to go on adventures but the same can be boring._

_Dad thinks that I am moody because we have moved so much.  But that’s not it.  I want more.  I want someone who is not just like me.  Someone different but at the same time like me._

_My Uncle says that people are like weapons.  They can either help you or hurt you.  If I was a weapon, I think I would an axe.  One day, I will have a great big axe just like my dad.  But I don’t want to be surrounded by axes.  I think a bow would be nice.  Something different.  We could be different but still be in the same armory.  I know I’m weird.  My family doesn’t understand.  But that it what I want.  For someone to understand!_

 

* * *

 

Hamfast stared blankly across the table at the empty chair.  His heart pained at its emptiness.  Inside himself, there was nothing.  He supposed it was better than the pain that had originally dominated his every waking moment, but he wasn’t too sure.  He wasn’t sure about too much anymore.  Only that he missed her with all his soul.  He would give anything to have her back, even his own life.

 

She probably wouldn’t be sitting here like this if she were in the same spot.  He mused.  Bell had always been so strong.  Much stronger than he was.  But that strength didn’t stop her from going.  It has happened to others from time to time.  Hamfast knew that.  But he didn’t think it would happen to her.  To them. 

 

He wanted to join her.  Sometimes, he would think about it more than he should.  He knew it would be selfish.  It wouldn’t be fair to May and Hamson, to leave them with their little brothers and sisters.  Especially since Marigold was so young…

 

Marigold… her name meant something to Bell.  A ray of hope and light.  That was what she had become to him.  What all of his children had become to him.  He wasn’t sure it was fair to put so much on ones so young.  But if he didn’t, if he didn’t think about them, put them first, he knew his despair would swallow him whole.

 

For them he would live.

 

Quietly, he made his way around the silent home, making sure all of his children were tucked in and warm from the night. 

 

* * *

 

_How long has she been gone?  It seems like only yesterday she was here making everyone smile.  But now she is gone.  I miss her so much.  I know everyone does.  We all try to make it work but there is only so much we can do.  We try to smile, especially the girls but still there is a hole in all of out hearts._

_Bad thoughts have been coming into my mind about Goldie.  First, she came and then Mom when away.  It wasn’t her fault.  I know that.  But what if someone starts to say it was.  What if someone tries to hurt her?  I can’t let that happen.  We won’t let it happen.  We will protect her from everyone!  I will have to be brave enough to protect her.  But will my heart be as strong?  Will I be strong enough?_

_Mom told me I had to be brave, that I have to be a good big brother.  But how can I?  How can I live and protect her?  How can I keep it together?  I can’t let Mister Frodo know.  This is my burden.  Not his._

 

* * *

 

_Am I far enough away?  I hope so.  I don’t want anyone to find me.  If someone finds me, I will have to go back.  I can’t go back.  I just can’t.  I would rather die here then go back.  Father, why did you send me there?  Do you hate me?  Did I do something wrong?  If I did then I am sorry.  But please, please don’t have anyone find me!  I don’t want to go back to that bad place again!  Let me just stay here if you don’t want me.  Just don’t make me go back!_

 

 

* * *

 

_I really am worthless, aren’t I?  I can’t seem to do anything right.  I can’t explain what needs to be done.  I can’t remember everything from my studies.  I can’t act right. I can’t say what needs to be said.   But most importantly, I can’t protect him.  I promised I would but I can’t.  There really is nothing I can do other than hold him and tell him how much he means.  Maybe one day I can, but not now.  Not for a while either.  Till then please stay strong.  You need to stay strong and so do I.  But I don’t think I can…  My heart hurts so much!_

 

* * *

 

_I like being here.  It’s nice and warm.  I know in the morning I will have to go back.  I don’t want to.  I just want to stay here with him, but I know I can’t.  He would keep me here too and try to protect me.  But he can’t.  No one can.  Still it is nice to know that someone cares.  It helps the pain even when the pain stops me from leaving my home.  One day the pain will stop._

 

__

* * *

________________________________-

 

His soft brown eyes opened only to find darkness.  It must still be night. He thought as he wished to go back to sleep.  He had been having a wonderful dream.  There were all these people there and everyone was so nice to him.  But then someone, a dwarf with golden hair, came up to and said he needed to go back home.  Home?  Did he even have a home?  Not for a long time.  That’s way they kept moving.  The other only laughed when that was what he said.  The response from the other was a saying he had heard his older brother say many times before.  Home is where the heart is.

 

It really had been a wonderful but weird dream.  Sadly, it was starting to fade from his memory but the feeling of the all the warmth and happiness remained.  Speaking of warmth, he could still feel his brother near him.  The warmth emanating off of his larger body made Ori want to curl up next to him.  He was glad not to be alone.  He never liked the dark.  He couldn’t read in the dark.

 

But now a more pressing issue had a risen.  He was thirsty.  Not just a little thirsty but really, really thirst.  He didn’t want to wake his brother.  His brother hadn’t been getting much sleep lately and he knew how important sleep was.  His brother was always telling him that he should get more sleep. 

 

However, he really did need that water and he felt kind of gross.  It might have something to do with why his sheets were so wet.  It looked like he had been sweating an awful lot.  Feeling a little bit guilty, he shook his oldest brother’s shoulder.  “Brother, can I please have some water?”

 

* * *

 

 

The song for the next chapter is called “Heaven’s Eyes”.  It is from the Prince of Egypt movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As hard as the other chapter was to write, this one hit closer to home. That said, Mother's Day is this Sunday. So please wish all the women in your life well. Remember, you don't have to be a mother to mother someone!
> 
> Side note  
> For the life of me, I can't remember the middle Gamgee girl's name. Does anyone know?


	6. Heaven's Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead. Let's have dinner.

Chapter 6

“Heaven’s Eyes”

 

Disclaimer:  I do not own anything of Tolkin’s because if I did, things would have turned out differently.  I also don’t own the music

 

Note: Anything said between ** is said in Khuzdul.  Later, I will but a word or two in but for the most part follow this.

 

Author note:

Dear God this is a long chapter.  To give you an idea, it is 200KB.  Yeah.  That is chapters 1-3 and chapter 5 put together.  This is the longest chapter I have ever written.  Sorry it took me so long.  I moved and work started up again, leaving me little time to write.  I hope it was worth the wait.

\---

 

 

A bubble of laughter erupted from Nori as he sat high in the tree outside of Bag End.  Leaning back against the trunk, he felt another wave hit him.  He had been laughing most of the day.  To those who had the talent and skill to spot him, they would just see a laughing/crazy dwarf in a tree.  But to hell with everyone!  Life was good and at this moment it was not just good.  It was fan-fucking-tastic! 

 

Ori, ever full of surprises, was on the mend.  Everyone had buried the little guy in their minds.  But Ori proved them wrong. 

 

Like Nori said.  Life was good.  Even if at the moment he was hiding from his older brother.  Shortly after, Oin confirmed that Ori was doing much better; Nori had the bright idea to change his clothes.  In the hobbit hole…The mother-hen took one look at Nori’s arms and, to put it gently, threw a shit fit.  Complete with cursing and throwing things, screaming “How dare you hurt yourself like that” and “Don’t I have enough to worry about without worrying about you hurting yourself?”  Honestly, had it not been for Bofur, Nori might still be in there cowering from his brother’s thunderous wrath. The other dwarf had, much to Nori’s surprise, skillfully distracted Dori for a moment, and then grabbed him while saying “Run, Nori!”  On second thought, it wasn’t that skillful and Nori really shouldn’t have been that surprised.  But still he escaped with only minor injuries; a book had managed to get the corner of his head.  More importantly, Dori had the energy to throw such a fit!  For a while, Nori was a bit worried about his big brother’s health.  Not that he would ever admit it.  He never seemed to eat and would run himself into the ground working, if only to keep his mind off of Ori. 

 

But the past was in the past.  The future looked much brighter.  Not just for the brothers but everyone.  The mayor had given his approval for the dwarves to move into the abandoned smials.  However, like everyone else, they would have to pay taxes.  Nori couldn’t help but grit his teeth.  The past was in the past alright, but how were they going to get the money they needed.  There was no way they could live off of Bilbo’s generosity forever and since Nori had given up his thieving ways, he needed to find something to generate some kind of income.  Otherwise, he would be of no help to his brothers.  Sighing, he began to think of things could be.  He had no knowledge of any kind of metal work so he couldn’t be a smith of any kind like so many of the other dwarves.  His cooking skills were minimal, so that was out.  Without the mines, he couldn’t mine.  Maybe he could cut trees or some other sort of labor?  But it seemed like the hobbits had that pretty much covered.  He was running out of options.  Perhaps lady luck would shine on him.

 

Speaking of “shine”…  One of the reasons Nori picked that tree was he could see inside Bag End.  It looked like Bofur was still there helping Dori.  While he did appreciate all Bofur had done, his job was over.  Nori was back and back to stay.  Shouldn’t he be with his own family?  Or did he ask the fox to watch the hen house?  Yeah right. 

_

 

“Calm down Dori, please calm down.  Ya are scaring the hobbits” Bofur motioned to Bilbo and Frodo who where currently huddled in the kitchen in an attempt to stay away from the enraged dwarf.

 

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Dori took a deep breath.  He had lost his temper.  Even if it had not been as strenuous a time, he still might have reacted the same way.  What had Nori been thinking?

 

**Dori needed to find Nori.  It wouldn’t do for his younger brother to not eat.  He had noticed the trouble maker had avoided food since his arrival.  At first, Dori thought it was nerves.  Having someone on death’s door would be enough for anyone to lose their appetite.  But Oin had made it clear that Ori was no longer in danger.  Whatever Bilbo had given him, must have worked.  Whatever was in that strange stuff…**

**With one brother doing well, it was time to look after the other.  Tracking Nori down was easy.  The thief insisted that he change his clothes, which Dori was glad he had at least one extra set.  Disregarding his own teaching for once, Dori opened the closed door without knocking.**

**It wasn’t the first time Dori had seen his brother without his shirt.  But it was the first time he saw him with so many nasty cuts along both his arms and hands.  The crimson marks had begun to heal leaving behind crusty scabs; however that did not stop the rage that was boiling in Dori’s belly.  Given the angle and where they were, he could tell they were self-inflected!**

**“Nori…”  Said brother backed away from his brother, looking for some sort of escape route.  The growl was nothing he wanted any more of.  Dori could put any dwarf to shame when it came to his temper.**

**“I can explain!”  No, he couldn’t. _Yes, let me tell my brother how I sliced up my arms in a ritualistic attempt to save the baby’s life.  That wouldn’t go over very well._**

**Dori’s bellowing echoed though the smial.  “How dare you hurt yourself like that?”**

**The noise caused Bofur and Bilbo to rush into the room.  Soon after taking in the scene, Bilbo slowly backed away.  The last thing he wanted was to be involved with the two brothers fighting.  Much to his surprise, Dori, who he had always thought of as a quiet and calm dwarf, was now down right scary.  It was always the quiet ones…**

  1. **Nori never thought that Dori would resort to throwing things**.  **Or to throw things at him!  “Don’t I have enough to worry about without worrying about you hurting yourself?”  Another book flew close to his head.  “What is wrong with you!”  This time a book nicked the corner of his head.**



**Dori felt strong arms around wrap around him.  It took a moment for realize it was Bofur as he heard. “Run, Nori.”**

 

Perhaps he had overreacted…He would apologize later.  After Dori smacked Nori one more time.

**___**

The forge in Hobbiton was not too far from Bag End so when Bilbo offered to watch the lads while Thorin worked, he knew he could rush back incase of an emergency.  It also was a great comfort that Balin had started to spend his days there as well.  Others that were not going to be working in the local forges had started to set up little shops around town.  Thorin was shocked to see that Bofur was doing pretty well.  It turned out that everyone, regardless of their age, like toys and his were finely crafted.  Others tried their hands in other fields; Bombur was working as a cook in the local tavern, “The Green Dragon”.  Turned out the owner thought it would be best to widen their menu with the huge influx of dwarves in order to fit their palates.  Some like, Bifur and Balin would stay back with the children while everyone worked.  Those that could find nothing in the shire would spend their day in Bree doing whatever job they found and come back at night.

 

“Did they use this as a storage shed or a forge?” Bellowed Gloin.  Looking around he had to agree with his cousin.  The forge was in disrepair and debris littered the entire floor.  Thorin could already tell it was going to be the start of a very long day. 

**\--**

_I won’t spy on them.  I won’t spy on them._   That had become Bilbo’s mantra for the past few minutes.  Sam and Frodo had decided to go play outside and he had a perfect view of them should he chose to lift his head from the books he was working on. 

 

Bofur had come by earlier that day to see how Ori was doing and to make sure Dori hadn’t killed Nori.  Ever the giver, he had brought toys for each of the lads.  A mechanical bird for Ori, one that sang when a key was turned.  A strange set of hollow wooden dolls that could be placed inside each other in a certain order, which was given to Sam.  Each painted skillfully with a different face.  For Frodo, it was the strangest yet.  It looked like a wooden stick with two wings on top.  You placed it in your hand, spun it, throw it up in the air and it would fly!  Would wonders never cease?

 

 _Speaking of wonders…_   He really couldn’t help it.  The two of them were playing with Sam’s dolls. Nine is all.   He could observe Frodo and Sam pretending that the dolls were going on some kind of adventure.  The four smallest dolls were always together, and then two larger of the four went off on their own.  He had to laugh.  If he had not watched them for so long, he might have thought that they were playing house!

 

Not that it was a bad thing.  He wondered what Sam and Frodo would be like when they got older.  Would they still be as close or would society force them apart?  Bilbo believed in Frodo’s love for Sam.  It was clear even at this early age; he would kill to make sure Sam was happy.  In turn, Sam was the epitome of loyalty and dedicated.  There was no doubt in his mind that Sam would stay close to Frodo come hell or high water.  But what worried him was how people would look at the pair.  Already they were getting looks.  People were wondering why they were not staying to their own kind.  Shouldn’t Sam be with others like him?  Wouldn’t Frodo be better off with those of the same rank? 

 

He could hear they joyful laughter from outside.  He just wondered how long it would stay that way… 

**\--**

“How did you do that?”  Whispered Dori in Bilbo’s ear, anxious someone might over hear.  Dori nearly had a heart attack when he spied his baby brother eating his vegetables without so much as a peep.  If there was some secret spell or magic at work, he wanted to know how to use it!

 

Bilbo couldn’t help but laugh.  He had dealt with picky eater before.  “A trick I learned from Bell Gamgee.  Put enough sauce on anything and the child will eat it.  I saw her go through that phase with Daisy when she was a small thing.  She would always put hollandaise sauce on the vegetables.  Slowly, she weaned her off of it.”

 

Dori didn’t care how much sauce was on those vegetables, Ori was eating them.  Normally all he got, “I don’t like green food.”  But he had not heard that when the boys sat down to lunch.  Sam, Frodo and Ori where sitting there peacefully eating their meal talking.  No screaming, yelling or throwing food.  If the Durin lads had been there, it probably would have ended in a mess.

 

Just watching, he felt at peace.  His baby brother was safe and sound.  Nori, was crazy but alright and they were going to have a new start.  It would be a fresh start for him as well.  Hopefully he would be able to find some work around town.  He did not want to go to Bree to find work…

 

After their meal, the three were corralled in the study, Ori still being too weak to go outside but still wanted to be with his new friends.  The three of them had been close, much to Dori’s relief.  He had been worried that the other lads in the shire would expect Ori to act a certain way.  More dwarf-like.  No one, so far, had questioned his love of books and drawing.  In fact, it seemed that he had found perfect matches in Sam and Frodo in that respect. Both loved to learn and Sam was learning to read.  Looking back at them he saw Sam was leaning over a heavy book that was in Ori’s lap as Ori read the story to the others.

 

Hearing someone clear their throat, Dori turned around expecting to see Bilbo or Bofur.  Instead there was a hobbit he had never met before.  Not to say he didn’t know who he was.  It was Hamfast Gamgee, Sam’s father.  “Hello, Master Gamgee.  How can I be of service?”  He had heard good things about the Gamgees.  They were hard working and Bilbo seemed very fond of them.  So…why did Dori feel odd?

 

 **Get to know them.**   That’s what Mister Bilbo had said.  But getting to know them meant talking and he didn’t think he would have any common ground with any dwarf.  However, seeing his son take such an interest in Ori caused a bit of a shift.  The same shift had happened when Sam first met Frodo.  At first, he wanted to find out a bit about them.  Now, he was concerned.  “He’s reading.  Books will do him no good.”

 

Dori could feel his eye start to twitch.  Was he judging his parenting?  What was wrong with books?  “I do not understand.”  Oh, he understood.  He just wanted it said out loud.

 

“You and your family…are not…”  He was having difficultly finding the right words.  He didn’t want to insult Mister Bilbo’s new friend, but at the same time, he did want to impress the importance of the situation.  “It’s not our place to read.”

 

“Can’t you read?”

 

“A bit.”

 

“So, why is it some important for Ori not to read?  Or is it not Ori we are talking about?”  Dori pondered.  He had seen this type of action before.  This hobbit was not trying to do anything to Ori but for his own son.  “This is not about reading…  It’s about stations.  So tell me, Master Hobbit, what do you see in your son’s future?”

 

“The same as my father saw in mine.  He was a gardener, I am a gardener, and my son will be a gardener.”  He said folding his arms over his barreled chest.  This was not how the conversation was supposed to go.  The dwarf was supposed to agree with him and that would be all. 

 

“But what if he wants to be something else?” 

 

“Depends.  A rope maker is fine.  But he will not go above his station!”

 

“Why not?”

 

“It just isn’t done.  It isn’t right.  We all have our places and ours is near the bottom.  We should be happy with our lot in life and accept it.”

 

Near the bottom?  Be happy?  What kind of crap was that?  Hamfast might have been talking about his son, but Dori had heard those words before.  They were the same words he had heard before the mountain fell and he was not about to let them stand!  “But why?  Why just accept everything?  There is no reason.”

 

“We are who we are.  There is no changing that.”

 

Hamfast might be right.  You can’t change who you are but it was up to you to figure out who you are.  “But how can you judge on person’s worth?  By what he builds or buys?”

 

“You do not understand.  This is not your home and you do not understand our ways!  There is an order to things and it should not be disturbed.  Our betters keep us safe and we provide them with services.”  A small voice in his head whispered doubt.  He knew as those words flew out of his mouth that they were half truths.

 

“Betters?”

 

“Yes, betters.  The gentle hobbits.”

 

“So tell me, does the stone that sits on the very top of the mountains mighty face, is it really more important than the ones that form the base?”

 

By this point, Hamfast’s hands were by his sides shaking in fists.  This was madness!  Did this dwarf want to unset the whole natural order of things?  Did he want to bring tragedy to them?  By this point, Hamfast was no longer thinking rationally.  He was just glad he had not struck the dwarf.

 

Hearing the silence he knew the hobbit had no retort but that didn’t mean he was finished.  He had held these words in for far too long.  They needed to be said.  “So, how can you see what your life is worth?  Or to who?  Hamfast, you must listen to me.  We have been through hardships that most can not even begin to fathom.  But we have learned to look at our live through Mahal’s eyes.  We have learned that we are like threads in a tapestry.  Our color brightly shines, but if we limit ourselves, we may never see the purpose of the grand design.  So, tell me Hamfast, is a rich king worth more than a shepherd lad to a lost sheep?  You think of others as your betters but they are not.  They are your equals and the sooner you learn that, the better Sam will be!”

 

 

**\--**

_Foolish dwarf._   As much as Hamfast wanted to, he couldn’t bring himself to outright curse Dori.  He had been right.  This entire life he had been told to respect his betters.  That they would protect and keep everyone safe.  But he knew in his heart that was not true.  Only some of the gentle hobbits would actually care for the lower class.  The Took, Brandybuck and Baggins (mostly Bilbo) would and had helped in the past when the harvest was bad.  But others like the Sackville-Baggins would have preferred to watch them all die.

 

  **How do you judge the worth of a person?**   That was what Dori had said.  The words still rang in his ears no matter how hard he tried to shake them.  Perhaps he needed to hear them?  The Lady worked in mysterious ways…Perhaps it was through Dori that she spoke.

 

No!  He couldn’t encourage it.  His children needed to be safe and protected from the outside.  If it meant that Sam spent the rest of his life wrist deep in dirt…so be it. 

 

As he went to make his rounds, he spotted Bell’s needle work.  She passed before she had ever had a chance to finish.  But Daisy seemed to pick it up, wanting it to be a special tapestry, one that had both of their souls in it.  Carefully, he picked up one of the buttercup yellow strands.  It was very beautiful as it sparkled in the dim firelight.  By itself it looked nice, but when it was placed in the right spot, it would look magnificent.  **Our color brightly shines, but if we limit ourselves we may never see the purpose of the grand design.**  

 

No!  Sam knew his place and he would still shine brightly.  But still…what if that was not his right place…

 

Sam was still up when his father came around.  He had been trying to sleep.  Really, he did, but he was just too excited.  Mister Dori told Sam that Ori would be able to go outside very soon.  He might even be able to sit in the garden tomorrow for a little while.  Sam and Frodo had been thinking of all different kinds of games they could play with Ori and things to show him around Bag End.  Sam liked Ori.  He was a quiet and calm dwarf.

 

Hearing foot steps, he looked over to the door way to see his father.  Sam had learned early on, the ritual of the night.  His father would come around after he thought all the children were asleep and make sure they were safe.  But this time Sam was awake.

 

Hamfast didn’t know how to proceed when he saw his youngest son awake.  He had been hoping the lad would be fast asleep and could hold off on any talk him might have.  But looking at his son in his hand-me-down sleepwear, sleeping in a bed that might be better off as firewood, he made up his mind.  “Samwise.”  He said as he gently took a seat at the edge of his bed feeling the well worn sheets under his callused hands.  “If you could be anything, what would you be?”

 

What sort of question was that?  His wide eyes looked at his father in confusion.  “I might like being an elf.  They are very tall.”

 

 _The innocence of youth._   Hamfast thought.  “What I mean is, when you grow up? What do you want to be if you could be anything?  If you didn’t want to work at Bag End?”

 

His wide eyes now held terror that he didn’t know he could posses.  Not work at Bag End?  That would mean he couldn’t see Mister Frodo everyday!  “Why can’t I work at Bag End?  I want to work there.  Please say I can, please!” 

 

Small tremors seemed to take over the boy’s body as his father wrapped his arms around him in an attempt to quell the fear.  “I didn’t say you couldn’t work there!  I asked if you could do anything else, what would you do?  That don’t mean you can’t work in that garden when you come of age, but if you could do you think you would be something else, like…I don’t know…mayor?”

 

“I just want to work near Mister Frodo, Da.  That’s all.”

 

“And that’s fine, but I just wanted you to know, if you wanted anything else…I am alright with that.”  Hamfast held his son, trying to rock him to sleep like he hadn’t since he was a wee thing.

**\--**

It looked unimpressive from the outside.  Only a pile of dirt with a few holes that used to be windows and a larger one that might have been a door.  At least that was Dwalin’s impression of the abandoned smial.  He wasn’t too far off on his thinking either.  “This is where we will live?”

 

Gloin took one look and wondered if they might not be better off living in the woods inside of being buried under dirt.  “Oh, come on Dwalin, with a little fixing up it could be a real piece of crap.”

 

But Bilbo would have none of that.  He knew that with a little love and care a house could become a home.  Smials, while they might seem strange to outsiders, were wonderful dwellings.  Warm in the winter and cool in the summer. Right outside your smial, one could plant a lovely garden that could bring them joy through out the seasons, if it was cared for.  “It might not seem like home now, but it can.  You just need to give it some time.  Here, why don’t we go in to see what it looks like?” 

 

Bilbo tried to open the door only to find it stuck.  He knew it wasn’t locked, so what was the problem?  Giving a little nervous laugh, he tried again pushing a little harder.  But still it would not budge.  _Oh please, don’t make me look like a fool in front of Thorin._   Bilbo knew if he looked back, he would see a bunch of dwarves, more specifically Thorin, looking at him as if he was some kind of idiot who couldn’t open a door.

 

“Need a hand?”

 

The group turned around to the one dwarf they were not expecting.  Dwalin had to suppress a growl as he laid eyes on Nori.  Though the thief had not caused trouble yet, Dwalin was still very cautious about his presence in the shire.  If there was one dwarf who could fuck everything up for everyone, it was Nori.  “What are y’ doing here?”

 

Nori shoved his hands in his pockets.  He should have known there would be some push back from Dwalin, not that he could blame him.  But he was trying to turn over a new leaf and part of that was to help out his king and his people.  In this case, it meant fixing these hobbit holes.  All of them.  “Look, do you want my help getting into this place or not?  We all know I can do it in less time than it would take for you to break down the door.”

 

Before Dwalin could answer, Bilbo spoke up.  “If you wouldn’t mind.  I’m sure the door is unlocked.  Perhaps you could see what the problem is.”  The hobbit knew of Nori’s sorted past but still he trusted him.  Dori had promised Bilbo, his younger brother would be no trouble and to date, it was true.  So why not use his skills to help?

 

Giving Bilbo a sly wink, he disappeared before he had the chance to hear Thorin growl at his cheek. 

 

A few minutes later, from the other side of the door, they could hear rustling and what sounded like something heavy being pushed around inside.  By this point, Dori and Bofur had joined the group.  Dori started to lose it when he heard where Nori was.  After a quick bit of reassurance from Bilbo on Nori’s actions, he seemed to calm down.  It only took about five minutes for the door to swing open with a heavily panting Nori standing in the door way.  “There-was-a-beam-in-the-way.” 

 

Looking behind Nori, they could see a huge beam that had fallen in the path of the door.  The door had not been locked but blocked.  Secretly, Thorin wondered if the hobbit hole was even safe to live in.  Had that been a support beam or a beam of less importance?  Would they be able to find someone to help them repair the dilapidated homes?  To date, no one had volunteered their assistance, save Bilbo.  What if they could not be repaired?  What would happen to his people then?

 

“No use standing around.  Let’s look at the damage.”  Gloin pushed his way through his family.  It really was a mess.  Fragmented glass from the windows littered the floor along with organic debris that had come from the broken barriers to the outside world.  Some dirt had formed a small pile on the floor right under where a crack in the ceiling was.  As dismal as it looked, Gloin noticed that most of the wood was in good shape.  Very little was rotten and what was could easily be repaired…He thought.

 

Further exploration of the smial revealed a master bedroom, two smaller bedrooms, a small kitchen, bathroom, a living room, another room that could be converted into almost anything and a cellar.  Gloin could see his family, along with his older brother, living there.  The empty room he could use as a hospital.  But that brought up another question.  “Thorin, how are we going to decide who lives where?”  He asked.

 

Thorin hadn’t really thought about that.  He had been more worried about getting the places ready and not so much where they would live.  While ideally each family could have their own smial, he did not think that would be possible.  “There are more families than there are smials.  We will have to live with our kin if everyone is to have a roof over their heads.”

 

“We are used to being close with our families, right Dori?  I only request that we get a large smial.  Bombur has many children after all and I don’t want them to all smother Bifur.”  Bofur winked.

 

“We shall see what we can do.”

 

_

 

It took much longer than they had anticipated to assess the damage to the smial.  A bit of work would be needed to fix it but nothing a skilled worker couldn’t handle.  Now all they needed was a skilled worker…but it seemed that many of the hobbits had become wary of their soon-to-be dwarf neighbors.  Over the past few days, they had been receiving some puzzling looks around town.  The adults would look at them as if they were trying to determine something.  What that something was, even Bilbo was not sure.

 

“Why don’t we look at the other ones?  Perhaps they will be less damaged and we could move a family into sooner.”  Dori suggested.  However, every door they opened, lead to a ruined foyer and mountain of problems.  Most, if not all, of the smials required some structural reconstruction.  Since the dwarves were unaccustomed to how the smials were designed, they were hesitant to start work less they cause more damage.

 

“Well…at least we figured out where each family will live.”  Bofur tried to stay positive.  They had gone through every abandoned smial and each family could be designated to one.  Bofur got his wish and a large smial was found that would be prefect for his large family.  Dori and his brothers found a much smaller one that had only three small bedrooms, a living room, kitchen and bathroom.  Dori had secretly wished for another room to turn it into a study for Ori but beggars can’t be chooser.  Gloin would live with his family and older brother.  Thorin wasn’t sure he would be able to handle all the hot tempers that would be living under his roof.  In addition to his nephews, Balin and Dwalin would live there.  Mahal help him…

 

Dori sat outside of his future home.  He had noticed many of the hobbits seemed to have such charming gardens and he could not help but be envious of them.  Perhaps he could try his hand at it.  Getting on his hands and knees, he began to weed through the over grown, grassy area around his smial.  In his mind, he pictured beautiful flowers on one side of the hill where Ori could enjoy the outside while reading on fair weather days.  On the other side, he would plant a garden to help feed his family.  Nori had promised he would help in whatever legal way he could, so in Dori’s mind that meant Nori could tend to the garden part of the time.

 

He had been so focused on the future and what joys this smial could bring once it was repaired that he didn’t even notice another set of hands working to help him clear the garden.  It was until the owner of those hands cleared his throat that Dori realized he was not alone.  Looking over his shoulder, he saw Hamfast helping him weed.  “Master Gamgee, to what do I own this pleasure?”  Dori was still a little bristled from their last encounter but at least he was able to keep a civil tone.

 

Hamfast remained silent as he continued to weed.  He always did his best thinking when his hands were at work he found.  It freed him from the rest of the world and gave him the ability to let him mind wonder.  Perhaps that was why he loved his job so much.  “I…I wish to apologize for the other day, Master Dori.  You were right.”

 

“I was right about what?”

 

He was never good at apologizing.  The softer and gentler things he had always left to Bell.  But now he had to learn or the world would pass him by.  “About Sam.  About what I want for him.  You see, here in the shire we don’t have many dreamers.  People are born in a certain station and they will die there.  That is the way it has always been since I can remember.  Very few would try to change that or even think twice.”

 

Dori could empathize with that.  “Before that mountain fell, it was the same but after the dragon; we started to see what a person was worth not by their station but by their merits and deeds.”

 

“One of the only hobbits that would even think someone could rise above their station would be Mister Bilbo.  Ever since I can remember he was a dreamer.  I think that is what I like about him.”  For the first time, Hamfast smiled.

 

The dwarf returned the smile.  “I thank you for your apology and it is accepted with pleasure.  But you did not have to come out here to help me weed.”

 

“I didn’t come out here to help you weed.”  He smiled “I came out here to help you repair your new home.”

 

If Dori had caught Ori or Nori with the kind of expression he was now wearing, he would have reminded them to close their mouths otherwise a bug might fly in.  An apology was one thing, but the offer of help was heaven sent!  “You-you are really going to help us.”  He wanted to grab the hobbit and shake him to insure that he was telling the truth.  But he could tell it was the truth. 

 

“Well…It’s not just me.” Out of the corner of Dori’s eye he could see Nori talking with another hobbit as he made rapid gestures to explain the damage to the smial.  The hobbit only nodded and walked in the door way. “After talking with others around the shire, they have also volunteered to rebuild.  After all, you lot don’t seem too bad.”  He winked.

**\--**

This was too boring for Nori’s taste.  Too simple.  Too clean.  There seemed to be little drama in the shire.  Everyone seemed to have their place and like it.  Or at least they pretended to.  Social class was nothing new to the Ri brothers.  It was common knowledge, at least among the dwarves, that they were at the bottom of the food chain.  That you couldn’t get any lower than they were.  But that never stopped Dori from dreaming that Ori would do better than they did.  Nori, for his part, supported his older brother and wanted Ori to be free from the shamble of a life that fate had dealt them. 

 

For some, climbing the social ladder meant marriage.  For others, it meant money or fame.  For Dori, it was knowledge.  He always told Nori that Ori should have a roof over his head, food in his stomach, clothes on his back and a book in front of him.  Knowledge, especially literacy and writing, would be the kid’s ticket out. 

 

So far, no one tried to stop him.  Before the mountain fell, it might have been laughed at.  Not to say it would be impossible but he might not get as far as Dori would like to see.  People can be cruel and so stuck in their ways that if someone steps out of line, they would be pushed back.  In Ori’s case, it would be to the gutter.

 

No one had made a move to quell the fire in Ori’s belly for learning.  If anything, much to Nori’s shock, it was unchallenged by the other dwarves, Balin had even taken to tutoring Ori when the princes’ had their lessons.  At first, Nori didn’t want Ori or Dori anywhere near Balin.  He had learned early on that there was always some sort of catch and given his older brother’s looks, he wanted to warn the older dwarf that if his hands, or any other part of him, went anywhere they shouldn’t, said part would be missing.  Nori’s fears were put to rest with a message from Bofur stating that Balin felt they needed more educated dwarves and a good mind was terrible thing to waste.  Of course, he added that Balin wanted nothing in return for his services either. 

 

Nori yawned.  It wasn’t late but the work on the smials was taking a toll on him making him wish for a hot bath and a warm bed.  Looking across the hills, he spotted the youngest Gamgee lad, the one who started a friendship with Ori.  With him was another young hobbit lad, one he had never seen before.  A plump face and rounded body was common in hobbits but normally not at such a young age or so large.  _He must have plenty of food on the table_.  Thought Nori.  His clothes also boosted wealth as well.  Finely tailored clothes, obviously never worn by anyone other than said hobbit, fit like a glove over his bulbous body.

 

But it wasn’t the clothes or the size of the young hobbit that caught Nori’s attention.  It was Gamgee lad’s expression.  Humbled and almost sad.  His face fell more as the other was talking.  Laughing at something.  He was too far away to hear what was being said, but he could tell this was no friend.  He didn’t want to admit it but when the lad started to cry, he wanted to kick the fat kid across the shire.  The Gamgee lad, Sam, if he remembered correctly, was a great kid.  Always seemed to smile and wanted to help Ori in the early days of his recovery.    “What kind of ass would do that?”  He muttered.

 

“Lotho.”  Looking down, he noticed another young hobbit.  There were just so many of them around but this one looked familiar.  Another hobbit of high standing, but one he had seen play with Sam and Ori.  It wasn’t the one that lived at Bag End.  No, this one had blonde hair. 

 

“Lotho?”

                                               

“Yeah, Lotho Pimple.” 

 

As an expert on names and name calling, Nori knew they normally fit the person or teased them in some way.  “He doesn’t have any pimples, kid.”

 

“Not yet!  But he will and if not we are going to ask Gandalf to curse him so he does.”

 

“I don’t think that’s how that works.”  Either way, from the last sentences, Lotho Pimple, he was going to call the fat kid that in hopes he gets really bad acne, didn’t have many fans.  “So, what’s his deal?”

 

“He’s terrible!  He always teases Sam until he cries or he will make him do chores and not pay him.  Sam won’t say no either.  He thinks he would be “going above his station”.”

 

“But I thought Sam worked with his dad at Bag End?”

 

“Yes, but Lotho Pimple is Bilbo’s cousin along with the rest of Sackville-Baggins.  They really aren’t nice hobbits.  They don’t think Sam or his family should go ‘above their station’.”  The blonde snorted as he plopped down next to Nori.  “I hear that a lot about stations but it shouldn’t matter.  I know it makes Frodo really sad.”

 

As if on cue, Frodo stormed over the hill towards Lotho Pimple and Sam.  His hands waving with his beet red face as he took one look at Sam and how upset his friend was.  Just as quickly as Frodo came, he grabbed Sam’s hand, gently, Nori noted, and scampered back towards Bag End.  Leaving Lotho Pimple smirking.

 

Mahal!  Did he want to wipe that smirk off the kid’s face.  A thought came to mind and he quickly dismissed it.  He had to stay out of trouble.  “By the way kid-“

 

“Merry.”

 

“Ok, Merry, what does Lotho Pimple normally tease Sam about?”

 

Merry liked his dwarf!  It hadn’t even been 10 minutes and already he was calling Lotho,  Lotho Pimple.  “Well…I know that Sam like-likes Frodo.  I mean he really, really like-likes him!  Like he would follow him to Mordor type of like-like.”  Nori grinned at that.  _Like-like._ “But Lotho Pimple tells Sam that Frodo will never like-like him back.  That “no one in their right mind would like-like a son of a mud grubber, especially someone of like Frodo.”

 

“Does Frodo like-like Sam?”  Oh Mahal!  He would never hear the end of that if Bofur heard him say that!

 

“Yes, he does!  He tries to be where Sam will be so he will run in to him and they are always holding hands.”

 

“Has Frodo told Sam this?”

 

“No…”

 

He might not be able to get vengeance on Lotho, but karma could be a bitch.  “Merry, let me tell you about a game.”

**\--**

Freedom!  That was what this had to be.  To walk the streets of a town without an older brother shadowing your every move.  To make little pit stops along the way and explore with friends who like you just the way you are.  _Perhaps that was why Nori left as often as he did_. Mused Ori.  His sentence had been lifted and was able to explore the town freely.  Bilbo had reassured Dori, Ori would be safe exploring the town with Frodo and Sam.  The pair had gone to market plenty of times in the past by themselves and nothing ever happened.

 

“So, how are you liking your first trip into town?” asked Frodo as he walked hand in hand with Sam.

 

“It’s very peaceful.  There doesn’t seem to be many bad things happening.” Ori noticed there were no guards around like he had seen in the towns of Men.

 

“Most hobbits don’t like trouble.”  Sam commented as he looked around at the surrounding stores.  Their little trip into the center of town had not been on a lark but more of a mission from Mister Bilbo.  He was in need of some ink so the trio had offered to undertake this quest for it if only to leave Bag End for a while.  “You like to write don’t you, Mister Ori?”

 

“You know I do, Sam!”  He chuckled.  Over the past few days, Ori had taken to writing little bits and pieces, nothing he wanted to share but he was never without his book.   A few times he had shown Sam and Frodo his drawing.  In his mind, they still lacked a certain quality that the greats had but his friends were in love with them.  Merry and Pippin had asked Ori to draw them numerous times already.  It was a shame that they could not be there today.  Merry was off at home studying while Pippin caught sick.

 

“Then you will love this little shop!”  Frodo all but pulled Ori into the well worn door.

 

Ori’s eyes grew wide as they surveyed the surroundings.  The aged wooden shelves were lined with crystal clear bottles of all shapes and sizes.  The contents, for the most part, were dark liquids of all different hues ranging from ebony to gold.  He knew what was in them.  He had a very small one back home.  The shelves were full of ink bottles.  “Told you, you would like it.”  Smiled Frodo.  It took all of Ori’s will power to not reach out a hand to just caress the bottles lovingly.  His bottle was empty at home and he sorely missed the ability to freely express himself.  Perhaps he could ask Mister Bilbo for some?  No.  Mister Bilbo had been generous enough to give him some but he did not want to keep taking from the kindly hobbit. 

 

The dwarfling was so busy looking around that he did not see the elderly shop keeper approach him.  A smooth hand gently rested on his shoulder causing him to leap out of his skin.  “I did not mean to scare you.  Your friends were telling me how much you love to draw and write.  They even showed me some of your work.”  The shop keeper took out a sketch of a flower he had done a few days ago.  It had been his first trip out of the smial.  The flowers had just started to bloom.  He was pretty sure the rose he saw would be the most beautiful he would ever see in his life.  But he never thought anyone other than his friends would appreciate his drawings.  “You have talent.  I don’t want to see that fade.  Here, for you.”  The shop keeper put a small bottle of onyx ink in the little one’s hand.  “Use it in good health.”  He smiled.

 

\--

Ori smiled as he watched the ebony liquid swirl around in the transparent glass container.  The rays of sun refracted through the glass and parts of the ink causing an odd little rainbow on the ground.  Never in the towns of Men had he been given anything other than a dirty look.  But here, in his new home, people were kind and generous.  Things were looking up.

 

An arm shoved him out of the path of another hobbit child, forcing Ori to drop the bottle with its precious contents.  The glass shattered as the ink looked more like dark blood splatter than true ink.  Looking over at the other child, one who he had never seen, he expecting some kind of apology.  That it was an accident, but all he received was a sneer.  “Really Brandybuck, you should pick friends who have a better grip.”

 

Frodo could only clench his fists in rage.  He wanted to lash out.  He wanted to punch his fat face.  But Frodo knew he could not do that.  It would cause more troubles for his uncle and the new comers.

 

Off at stand down the road, Dwalin couldn’t help but notice what had happened. 

 

“Don’t worry, Ori.  I’m sure you could get some more.”  Sam could empathize.  But there was nothing he could do.  He had no money to replace what was broken.  All he could offer was a shoulder to cry on. 

 

Frodo, having lost interest in his cousin, began to rub Ori’s back.  He could hear a sob forming in the other’s voice as he tried to calm himself down.  It just wasn’t fair to his new friend.  Had Merry been there he would have punched Lotho.  He was so focused on Ori; he had not seen the shopkeeper approach.  “This is for you, lad.” As he handed yet another bottle over to the child.

 

As much as Ori wanted the ink, he knew he couldn’t take it.  It was bad enough that he had taken the first one, but take another would be too much.  “No thank you, sir.”  He whispered.

 

“But it’s been bought and paid for.”  Out of the corner of Ori’s eye, he could see Dwalin trying to escape from the shop’s door.

 

_Oh…_

**\--**

The smell of savory chicken wafted through the heated kitchen at Bag End as Bilbo prepared lunch for the children and himself.  Even though the little ones had a home to go to, they still preferred to spend their days there with Frodo and Sam.  Bilbo didn’t mind one bit.  It was nice to see Frodo spending time with other children.  He usually spent his time alone or if he was able to, with Sam.  But now the pair would meet the other children to play whatever game they could come up with or explore the shire.  He had to remind them on several occasions to not go too far into the woods.

 

What made it better was Balin usually accompanied them.  The old dwarf was kind and very knowledgeable about the world.  It was always a pleasure to talk to him about their travels and what he had seen.  They would even swap stories that they had heard along their journeys.  Balin with in the town of Men, Bilbo with the Elves.

 

Looking down at the chicken, he was thrilled to realize he had enough for what he really wanted to do.  Thorin was such a hard worker.  He would leave for the forge early in the morning and would not return until supper time.  From what Balin said, Thorin rarely took breaks at work and would not bring any food with him.  Despite all of Balin’s cajoling, the stubborn dwarf refused to eat like a normal person.  Well, for a normal non-hobbit person.  Bilbo hoped to change that in a few minutes.

\--

It was scorching and sticky inside the forge as the smell of heated metal reached all who worked there.  The sound of clanging metal against metal, trying to form and model it into desired shapes rang thought their ears along with the hiss of water when the metal reached its final end.  A cool drink of water would be divine but none dared to break.  None wanted to show weakness in front of Thorin.  The dwarf king had been talking again.  About this foolish plan of his, taking back the Lonely Mountain.  It was little more than a dream now, but still it seemed to fuel the fire in Thorin’s belly all the more.  If that was what Thorin needed to get from day to day, so be it.

 

Under normal circumstances, a soft, gentle sound would be drowned out by the thunderous noise in the forge, but it wasn’t.  This sound seemed to reach everyone’s ears.  A gentle knocking on wood.

 

“Excuse me, Master Thorin.”  Bilbo said as he fidgeted with the box in his hands.  “I thought that you might care for some lunch.  We had plenty of extra.”  He jutted out his hands giving Thorin no choice but to accept the box.

 

From across the forge, Dwalin could see trouble in Thorin’s eyes.  To be more precise, it would be the skin around his eyes as they were twitching like crazy.  He hoped that his cousin wouldn’t do anything stupid.  To his relief and slight annoyance, he only said thank you before taking the box and throwing it into the corner.

**\--**

Thorin had seemed thankful, well he did say thank you, when he brought the lunch but something was off.  Perhaps it was the way he said things or the look in his eyes.  It was like he had insulted the dwarf.  He had to know what was going on.  Quickly, he ran to find the one dwarf who seemed to know everything.

 

“Mister Balin, a moment of your time, please.”  Bilbo panted as he leaned on the bench where the old dwarf sat. It had been very fair day and Balin did not wish to be cooped up inside the smial he shared with his family.  He had been hoping for a leisurely afternoon since the little ones were out playing somewhere.

 

“Easy, there laddie.  Where is the fire?”  He chuckled as Bilbo all but fell down next to him.  Bilbo was a good lad.  Kind and patient but right under the surface was all fire.    

 

“I am sorry to disturb you.  But I was hoping you could help me understand something.” 

 

Balin pulled out his pipe.  He knew this was coming.  It had been coming very since the day they arrived.  “You want to know about Thorin, don’t you?”

 

“Yes.  I think I might have insulted him.” 

 

“Oh and what makes you think that?” 

 

Bilbo felt rather foolish at this point; perhaps he was making a mountain out of a mole hill.  “I visited the forge and I brought him lunch.  But something seemed off.  He wasn’t rude, but…it was something.”

 

Balin felt like he would be spending the rest of the day at the Green Dragon when this was over.  The memories were still fresh and the wounds still raw.  “You didn’t insult him, lad.  Thorin just doesn’t know how to react.  While to you it might be a sign of friendship, he might have thought it was charity.  You see, Bilbo, before the mountain fell, Thorin was very, very well off.  His whole future was planned and he wanted for nothing.  But all that changed when the dragon came.”

 

The hobbit wanted to ask more about before the mountain fell, but the far of look in Balin’s eyes silenced him.  The old dwarf was hurting far more than he let on.  “We might have been fine.  But…when it rains, it pours.  There was the battle of Azanulbizar.  It was terrible.  Like nothing I have ever seen and I have seen my fair share of battles.  There isn’t a soul in our group who was not effect by it.  Bifur, Bofur’s older cousin, still has the axe in his head…Thorin lost many things that day.  His grandfather, father and worst yet, Frerin.”  Balin needed to catch his breath.  In his ears, he could hear the clashing of weapons, the screaming of dwarves and orcs alike and cries of the dying.  He wouldn’t tell anyone, not even Dwalin that there were nights he would wake up in a cold sweat from flashbacks. 

 

He felt a warm hand on his shoulder.  “You don’t have to tell me the rest.” 

 

“That is where you are wrong.  I must continue, for them.”  He took a moment to steady his voice and keep his story straight.  _Can’t let them know who Thorin really is._   “Frerin, was Thorin younger brother.  He was the middle child and was always getting into things as a young lad.  Those two were inseparable, until that day.  That day we lost our king.  The white orc cut off his head.  It was then that Thorin flow into a rage and with a part of an oak tree as a shield killed the white orc.”

 

“Oakensheild” Bilbo thought.  Now the surname made sense.

 

“When the dust settled, we were unable to find the king’s heir.  Our people began to follow Thorin.  Even though he works as a blacksmith, he is still very prideful and sensitive.  But lad, know this, as prideful as he can be, he is still a good dwarf.”

 

“You don’t have to tell me that, Balin.  I already know.”  It was then that he knew how to make things right or at least bit better.

 

-

 

Thorin stared at the lunch box Bilbo had brought.  His stomach rumbled at the thought of food.  It felt he hadn’t eaten all day, which was the truth.  He didn’t have time to eat this morning and while hobbits ate every few hours, he was used to not eating for days.  He would not touch the food.  He didn’t need Bilbo’s pity.

 

A faint rapping at the entrance to forge caught his attention.  Turning around he saw Bilbo standing there with another lunch box.  _If he is bringing me more food, I will kill him_.  “What?”

 

“I was wondering if you had lunch yet?”  He asked eyeing the lunch box he had given Thorin.  Thorin didn’t replay.  “So that means ‘no’.  Good!  That means we can have lunch together.”  Without waiting for a response, Bilbo grabbed the other lunch box and Thorin’s hand trying to led him away from the forge.

 

“What do you think you are doing, hobbit?”  Thorin growled.

 

“You need a break.  Working every second of the day is not good for you and besides you need to keep up your strength which means eating.  So I am forcing you to have lunch with me.  Otherwise, I will be having lunch by myself since Frodo is staying with Merry today.”  Bilbo pouted sticking his lower lip out.

 

He wanted to laugh at the sight in front of him but there was no way in hell that he was going to concede.  This had now become a battle of wills and he had lost too many battles to lose this one!  “I still have work that needs to be done!  I shall eat later.”

 

“No, y’ won’t.”  Neither Bilbo nor Thorin had noticed Dwalin standing in the shadows watching them.  It was too funny watching this little creature try to tame his cousin.  “Thorin, take a break.  The work won’t be goin anywhere and besides y’ are always in a better mood after y’ve eaten.”  He winked at Bilbo secretly giving him his blessing.

 

 _Traitor!_   Thought Thorin as he was pulled from the forge as Dwalin waved bye.

 

\--

 

“This is not necessary.  I am an adult.  I can take care of myself.”  He barked.

 

“Yes, that is true, but did you ever think that I might like some adult company?  I don’t get out much and eating lunch with you is forcing me to do so.”  Bilbo let go of the other’s hands knowing his pride would not allow him to run.  Carefully, he pulled out the simple meal of chicken and spring vegetables he had made for the both of them before sitting down.

 

Thorin eyed Bilbo for a moment.  What was the hobbit up to?  It wasn’t as if he had anything to gain from this.  He had no money to give, no standing that Bilbo could have known of.  So, why?

 

“I already told you why.”  Bilbo looked up angrily.  While Thorin had not spoken, he was more than capable of understanding ‘looks’.  “I told you what I was about the day we meet and that has not changed.  I would have thought after all I’ve done, you would have realized this by now.”

 

For the first time today, Thorin felt that it was he who had snubbed the other.  Bilbo had been nothing but kind.  For some reason though, it bothered him more than he could say.  It might be better just to keep the hobbit at arms length.  Perhaps he can find someone more suited to him…Still he conceded and sat down to share the meal.

 

They remained silent for a while, neither knowing what to say.  Before he had started to work at the forge, conversation had flown easily between the two of them.  Now they were at a lose for words.  Bilbo would be damned if he was going to let Thorin’s mood ruin their developing friendship.  “Thank you for coming out with me.”

 

“You didn’t give me much choice.”  Thorin grunted.  Eating a little did improve his mood a bit but still he knew there was more to his actions than hunger.

 

“Thank you anyway.  I’ve been alone for so long that I thought it might be nice to share a meal with a friend.”

 

Alone…That was a concept Thorin was all too familiar with.  He might have been surrounded by dwarves his entire life but there were times even in a crowd that felt like he was trapped in a dark room.  “But what about the other hobbits?”  He had heard that Bilbo was “mad” but surly he still had friends or at least kin that would keep him company.

 

“Haven’t you heard?  They call me “Mad Baggins”.  Thorin, before my cousins passed and left Frodo in my care, I was all alone.  I had no one.  My parents had passed many years before and I sort of locked myself up in my home.  I didn’t –and for the most part still don’t, trust others.  Hobbits like to gossip, especially some of the branches of my family.  If they see you, they will say one thing but think another, they will try to trick you out of your home and everything you have.”

 

 _This couldn’t be right_.  He had heard gossip about Bilbo but for his kin to want him out of the way so they could acquire Bilbo’s wealth.  This couldn’t be right.

 

“Mind you, it is only one branch, but they have poisoned the well, so to speak.”

 

“What happened?”  It wasn’t fair of him to ask this of Bilbo.  He had just treated him so shamefully that he would understand if Bilbo chose not to tell him.  There would be no hard feelings.  He was surprised to hear the other’s voice.  It started out as a whisper and gradually grew into a more stable voice.

 

“My parents died when I was young and since I had not come of age, many of my family members wanted me to leave Bag End.  Some of them felt it was not good for a young hobbit to stay all by their lonesome.  The Brandybucks and Tooks were highly concerned.  They knew I would have the money to survive but were more worried about my mental health.  They are not the ones I am talking about.  There is a branch of my family, Sackville-Baggins, who have their noses so high up that the tip gets frost bite.  They tried to have me evicted from Bag End the day of my parents’ funerals.”

 

“WHAT?”  What sort of person would do that?  Thorin might not be familiar with all of the hobbit ways, but he was sure throwing someone out on the day of their parents’ funeral was taboo.

 

“Welcome to the mind set of Otho and Lobelia.  They suck.  I think that might have been the only time Hamfast nearly stepped over his station.  Others had to keep him away from Otho before his fist met Otho’s face!  I would have paid to see that.”

 

Hamfast Gamgee just earned more respect from the king than he had previously.  When Bilbo said that Hamfast was a good hobbit, he meant a really good hobbit.  Loyal and honorable.  _Wonder if he ever thought about becoming a warrior…_

 

“So, I refused to leave.  There were stretches of time I was afraid to leave my house for fear I would come back and locks had been changed.  Something similar had happened.  Went to the market and came back to find a small, and I do mean small, bag of my possessions sitting on the front porch.  They tried to tell me that I no longer lived there.  Hamfast had ran to get the sheriff when he saw what was happening.  After that, I didn’t leave the house until I came of age and no one could force me out.”

 

“You had a dragon is sheep’s clothes.”  Muttered Thorin.  “We lost our home to a dragon, another to orcs, but never did family try to take it from use.”

 

“Your villains came from the outside, mine from the inside.  It’s not that I don’t trust people anymore, but most give me a strange look.  Like they like I am damaged.  Honestly, if it wasn’t for my family’s wealth, I’m not sure who would bother with me.”

 

“I would.  Bilbo, you are a very kind soul and I don’t think you are damaged.  Hurt? Yes.  Damaged? No.  It shows in how you did not lose your faith in this world.  We were strangers here and you welcomed us with open arms.  We had nothing to give in return but that did not matter.  You were a friend to the friendless and that shows your fire.”  Everything seemed to fall into place at that moment.  The feeling he had the first day he met Bilbo.  So, these were his demons, the troubles from the past that still haunted him in the present.  The hobbit had been wronged by his family and shunned by his people.  Thorin would make sure he was treated with the respect he so rightfully deserved by the dwarves at least.

 

“Is the only reason you stay in the shire because of Bag End?”  It seemed odd to him that the other would not try to leave a hostile place.

 

“I don’t think I could every really leave.  I have done some traveling, my mother did the same in her youth and I sort of followed in her footsteps.  But that is a story for another time.  But if I had left in my youth, Bag End might have gone to Otho and Lobelia like it would have before my birth.  And they would not be kind to those who lived on the land.”

 

“The Gamgees?” _He stayed in order to protect them._ Given what he knew about the Sackville-Baggins, they would have evicted them as soon as look at them.  Greed really was a monster.  “But now you stay because of Frodo.”

 

“It wouldn’t be fair to him.”

   

“So you stay.”

 

“So I stay.”  Bilbo smiled faintly.  “But I must look on the bright side.  If I had left, I wouldn’t have met you and for that I am glad.”

 

 

He didn’t know what to say.  What could he say?  As royalty, many people were “glad” to meet him.  But as a blacksmith, who would glad?  “I…”

 

“You didn’t finish your lunch!”  He joked pointing in a mockingly stern way.  But Thorin knew why he said that, it was to save him face. 

 

Taking a bit of his chicken, he made an important decision.  “Perhaps we could eat lunch together another time?”

 

“I would like that.”

 

\--

 

Thorin returned to the forge much later than he had intended but he had such a wonderful time.  For the first time in his life, he was not Thorin the King Under the Mountain.  He was just, Thorin the blacksmith.  He was [enthusiastic](http://click.thesaurus.com/click/nn1ov4?clkord=12&clkpage=the&clksite=thes&clkld=0&clkdest=http%3A%2F%2Fthesaurus.com%2Fbrowse%2Fenthusiastic) for someone to see him for more than his crown.

 

“Y’ took yer sweet time!” laughed Dwalin as he entered the forge looking quite relaxed for once.

 

“Enough from you.”  He didn’t have it in him to even pretend to be cross with Dwalin for his treasonous act earlier.

 

“I knew getting some food in y’ was what y’ needed.  Or was it something else?”  He winked.

 

“So, how long has Ori been sleeping there?” Changing the subject and pointing to the corner that Ori currently occupied. 

 

The lad looked really adorable.  He was dressed completely in knits with a book in his lap and quill slack in his hand.   His red hair splintering off it all directions as he leaned back against the wall, trying to make himself as small as possible.  Mouth opened slightly as a trickle of drool ran down the side of his face.  Truth be told, he had been there all day, doodling or writing or whatever he did in that book.  Dwalin didn’t have the heart to tell him to go somewhere else.  His brothers were off looking for jobs and not having much luck.  So how could he tell the kid to buzz off?

 

“Not sure.”

**\--**

The words “Let’s play a game!” should never install such fear in a child, but when the words come from Merry’s mouth, it could only mean trouble.  Their motley group at the moment consisted of Pippin, Merry, Kili, Fili, Frodo, Sam and Ori.  Once again, Gimli opted out of their little gathering. It had taken them a while to track down Ori.  He had fallen sleep at the forge of all places.  Ori felt a rock form in the pit of his stomach.  Merry seemed just like Fili.  Knowing Fili like he did, this could either be great fun or make him want to run for the hills.

 

“What kind of game?” Frodo eyed Merry suspiciously.  He knew some of his older cousins played “truth or dare” and he didn’t want anyone, chiefly Sam, caught up in something that could be dangerous or embarrassing.

 

“Well, it’s not really so much of a game as a grown up talk.”  He beamed to his audience as he gave Fili a knowing wink. 

 

Fili took over without missing a beat.  “Who does everyone “like-like”?”

 

“Like-like?”  Asked Ori.  What sort of game is that?  He had never heard of it and Bofur always would show him new games that his nieces and nephews would play.

 

Merry took over again in the explanation.  “Well, we are all old enough to know who we are going to marry.  If you like-like someone, that means you want to marry them someday!”

 

Kili and Pippin started to giggle with excitement while the other three turned redder than the roses growing at Bag End.  Each had an idea of who they like-liked but none volunteered an answer.

 

“Ok!  I’m going first.”  Screamed Pip nearly pushing over Kili.  “I like-like Merry!” 

 

“Yep and I like-like you!  Where do you want to live, Pip?”  They both had like-liked each other for a long time and had already started to think about where to live.  Merry wasn’t sure that he wanted to stay in either the Great Smials or Buckland.  Maybe they could move to Hobbiton and get a smial with Frodo!  They could have a grand time!

 

“Not sure…But I think we have about 3 years to figure it out.”

 

“My turn.  My turn!”  Kili was only too eager to say what everyone already knew.  “I like-like Fili and when we grow up, we are going to be the best kin-“ Fili’s hand stopped the rest of words from escaping his big mouth little brother’s lips.  His friends didn’t need to know that they were going to be king and queen.  Well…king and prince consort. 

 

Frodo eyed his two newest friends with a sneaking suspicion.  During Ori’s stay at Bag End, both Frodo and Bilbo knew there was something all of dwarves were hiding.  Something big and from the looks of it, Kili nearly let the cat out of the bag.  He trusted his friends; he just wished they would trust him. 

 

“Ok, I like-like you too, Kili.”  Fili said it loud enough for everyone to hear before whispering something in the other’s ear.  Whatever it was, Kili must have agreed since he nodded his head.

 

“So…” With an evil twinkle in his eye, Merry turned to the silent members of their little party.  Maybe, just maybe, he could get Frodo and Sam to admit they like-like each other!  “Your turn, cousin!”  Pointing at Frodo.

_Stay calm…_ he told himself.  It would do no one any good to fly off the handle and kill his younger cousin.  Frodo didn’t want to back down, but there was no way he could say the words he wanted.  It was too embarrassing and what if Sam didn’t like-like him too?  He knew Sam’s father was always telling him to “mind his place” and stuff, so did that mean he wouldn’t like-like him?  “I-I-think I might like-like someone, but I’m not sure if he like-likes me.” 

 

Frodo had never been one for stuttering.  Even at a young age, he seemed to have a way with words.  _Must be from living with Mister Bilbo._   Thought Sam.  _So if Mister Frodo was stuttering, it must be big!_   Chewing on his lip, he hoped against hope, that it was him.

 

“So…Who is it?” Pip leaned closer to Frodo as if that would give him a better chance to hear what his cousin had to say.

 

A moment of silence passed before the fair hobbit opened his mouth.  “I’m not telling.”

 

“WHAT???”  A stereo scream came from Fili and Kili.  “But you have to.  It’s part of the game.” 

 

“Really?  I thought it wasn’t a game but more of a grown-up talk?”  He couldn’t help but grin at how he turned their own words around on them.  Bilbo would be proud. 

 

Merry slated over across the circle.  “But we want to know!  You’re not being fair!” 

 

“And I DON’T want you to know.”  Merry locked with Frodo’s[cerulean](http://click.thesaurus.com/click/nn1ov4?clkord=8&clkpage=the&clksite=thes&clkld=0&clkdest=http%3A%2F%2Fthesaurus.com%2Fbrowse%2Fcerulean)eyes hoping to stare him down into submission.  After a few minutes, he knew there was no changing his mind. 

 

 _Shoot!  Change of plans…_   “Sam!  Who do you-“

 

“You don’t have to say anything!”  Frodo chimed in.  Sam, being the gentle soul he was, might not have the strength to opt out and instead end up a glowing, babbling mess…again.  Frodo knew his cousins meant no harm but still putting Sam on the spot half the time ended badly in some way, shape or form.

 

“FINE!”  Fili crossed his arms.  He had wanted to hear Sam’s like-like confession just as much as Merry did.  That was the whole reason they started his game, conversation…thing.

 

Kili noticed that Ori had been pretty quiet this entire time.  Which was not that unusual but he had this far of look, like he was thinking about something.  “What about you, Ori?”

 

That shock Ori out of his daze.  “Me!?“

 

“Yes, you!”

 

The grass suddenly became very interesting to Ori.  He wondered what made it green and how it got its food…

 

Feeling a gentle shove on his tiny shoulders, Ori looked up to see Thorin’s heir smirking.  “Nice try.  So, spill!”

 

Fili had lost his sport in Sam and Frodo; he was not going to lose it in Ori as well.

 

“Well…”  His small hands started to play with the blades of grass.  “I don’t think I like-like this person…but…I sort of…I don’t know…”  Ori wanted to bury his scarlet face in the emerald grass.  Now, he knew why the others didn’t play.

 

“Oh, come on Ori!  We won’t tell anyone!  We promise, right?”  Fili eyed everyone as they shock their head.  If Ori was going to open up about something like this, they had to keep it a secret.  Especially from his older brothers who would most likely KILL who ever this person was.

 

A sort of murmur escaped from Ori.  Nothing they could really hear and certainly not a name they could identify.  “Ok, come one!  We promised.”

 

Sucking up all his courage, he tried to form the name.  “Dwalin.”

 

“What?” A dead pan response from Kili.

 

Everyone was sure they had something in their ears.  Kili ever pocked at his.  Did he just say Dwalin?  The big, scary dwarf who arrested his brother from time to time.  The guy who most people would rather look at from a distance instead of close up just in case he was in a bad mood?  That Dwalin?

 

“He’s not a bad person.”  Ori defended.  “He can be really nice.  You know that.  He is your cousin after all.  He just…cautious.”  That was the best word to describe Dwalin emotionally, cautious.  Doesn’t let people in unless he really knows them.

 

“Well, this explains why you have been hanging around the forge so much!”  Kili winked.

**\--**

The sun shone on top of an emerald coated hill warming the soft blades of grass beneath Bifur’s callused fingertips.  He loved the mountains.  They were his home, but he couldn’t help but feel just as comfortable here as he did back there.  Well…maybe that was not true.  In the shire, no one could understand him.  Literally.  Since his brain injury, he had been unable to speak a word in common tongue.  This did not mean he was unable to hear what people were saying about him.  “Freak”, “odd”, “scary” were words that he often caught wind of.  He didn’t mind those but it was what the little ones were told that broke his heart.  “Stay away from him.  He could hurt you.”  Never in his life had he hurt a child.  Never.  As he rose Bofur and Bombur could not find it in himself to raise a hand to discipline them with force.  But no one knew that.  They only knew what they saw and he really couldn’t blame them as much as he wanted to.  They were only trying to protect their children.  And they should be protected…

 

It was a rare day to himself.  Bombur had the little ones with him, giving his older cousin some much needed rest.  While it was nice to have a break, he felt like something was missing.   He missed their laughter and energy.  It was that which kept him alive.  Even if it was total chaos.

 

“Hi!”  A sense of Déjà vu came over Bifur as he once again found the same tiny lass he had days before.  His Sun Jewel, Marigold.

 

*“Hi.  How are you today?”*  He asked giving her a smile.  Bifur knew she couldn’t understand him but he felt it would be rude to ignore her.  Since she was being so friendly and all.

 

He watched as a small unabashed hand reached for the ax embedded in his skull.  She didn’t seem scared, only curious.  Not wanting to frighten the little one, he held as still as a stone and let her explore the abnormality.  Chances were she had never come across anyone with such an injury.  He had been luck to survive the vicious attack.  Most who received an axe to the head were not as fortunate.

 

A few minutes passed and she seemed to grow bored with the axe.  From there, she moved to his wild beard.  Her hands running through the tangles mess like teeth of a comb trying to make it neat like she had probably been shown in the past.  “Hi!” the sunny voice chirped.

 

Unable to respond in a tongue she was accustom to, he responded in kind in Khuzdul.  “Hi.”  This rudimentary conversation seemed to continue for quite some time.  Marigold had gotten off of Bifur’s lap to pick flowers only to return and try to put them into the single braid in his beard.

 

While he was not surrounded by many children, this one seemed to brighten his day.  It wasn’t until another hobbit lass, her older sister most likely came running after her.  Seeing the crazed looking dwarf, she grabbed her sister and made to leave.  It break his heart to see evidence the people did not trust him but what left Sun Jewel’s mouth more than made up for it.  “*hi!*”

**\---**

Frodo wanted nothing more than to run down the road to meet their guest.  But he knew that he wouldn’t be there yet.  Sighting, he sat down on the grassy knoll trying to be as patient as a little hobbit could be.  He really wished he had brought a book.  In the distance, he could hear the rumbling of an old rickety horse cart.  Still he had to wait, with his luck; he would get run over by the cart.  Finally seeing the cart come into sight, he jumped to his feet.  “You’re late!”  Frodo frowns as he crosses his tiny arms over his thin chest.  He had been waiting all day for him to arrive and it wasn’t fair that it took him so long!

 

The horse cart came to a stop as the hobbit addressed the driver.  A set of old gray eyes peered out from under the brim of an equally gray hat.  “A wizard arrives exactly when he means to.” A haggard voice called wearily from his journey yet refused to bow to this whelp. 

 

The two stared at each other, both of their faces set in stone.  But both knew they would not be able to keep it up for long.  Soon a tiny chuckle came from Frodo as he was rapidly losing the staring contest, the other could only smile when the other started to break.  He loved it when little ones, especially Frodo, laughed.  Not a moment later a pint sized hobbit throw himself into the arms of the wizard crying “Gandalf!”

\---

As the rickety cart carried the pair to Bag End, Gandalf thought about how much he loved coming to the shire.  The people were friendly and always eager to see what new sort of tricks he would perform.  This time it would be fireworks.  He had created a new one that gave off the illusion of being a floating lantern when lit before turning into a huge fire flower which in turn would lose each petal and each petal would zoom around the night sky.  He couldn’t wait to see the children’s faces when that one was lit he thought as he light his pipe.

 

It seemed that Frodo couldn’t wait either as he was half in the back of the cart trying to look under the tarp.  Pulling gently on the little one’s clothes, he forced the trouble maker to sit still.  _He must be spending more time with Merry and Pippin if he is getting up to trouble…_ While Gandalf loved the little ones, those two were more than enough to give him a right headache that could last for days.  “So tell me Frodo, what is new in the shire?”  He had given Thorin his advice but he was unsure if he would follow it.  But the words that left Frodo’s mouth put him at ease.

 

“There are dwarves in the shire!” he exclaimed his face all alight with joy.  “There are so many of them and they are really, really nice.  Some of them are our friends!”

 

“Oh?  And who would they be?”  It wasn’t really hard to guess the names of his new friends.

 

“Well…There is Fili and Kili, they are brothers.  I really like them.  They try to get in trouble with Merry and Pip.”  Gandalf had a sinking feeling about his fireworks as Frodo continued to talk… “Then there is Ori.  He is really nice and smart.  He even helps Sam with his reading and doesn’t tease him.”

 

The clanking of the cart almost masked the sound of Gandalf‘s throaty chuckle.  “Sounds to me like you have some interesting new friends.”  He couldn’t help but feel relieved that Ori had survived his ordeal.  That little one was so sweet and down right adorable with his big eyes.  “What about the grown ups?”  As much as he was interested in the little ones, he wanted to about the adults, Thorin in particular.

 

“They are really nice, too.  There is Bofur, he makes toys and gave Sam and me one!  They were really neat.  Can I show you when we get to Bag End?”  Frodo watched the gray hat bob up and down in a nodding motion.  It as obvious Frodo was so proud of his new toy.  Frodo couldn’t wait for Sam to show his off either.  “Ori has two big brothers, Dori and Nori.  Oh and Bofur has a younger brother, Bombur, but he looks like a big brother.  They have a cousin who is really nice to Marigold but we don’t understand a thing he says.  Balin and Dwalin are brothers and I never thought two brothers could be so different.  I mean, Dwalin hates books!  Can you believe it!  He hates book but Balin loves them.”  Gandalf suppressed a grin.  If he was mentioning Balin and Dwalin’s mixed matched mood and not Dori and Nori’s that must mean the younger of the pair had cleaned up his act.  “There is Oin, who is healer, and Gloin.  He works at the forge with Dwalin and Thorin.  He has a son but he doesn’t like to play with us.”  By process of elimination, Gandalf suspected which dwarf would be next and it was the one he had been waiting to hear about.   “Oh!  I almost forgot!  There is Thorin.  He is Fili and Kili’s uncle.  He was very grumpy when he got here, but Uncle straightened him out.”

 

A wisp of pipe smoke wet down the wrong pipe forcing the wizard to sputter and cough.  “Straightened him out?” 

“Yeah.  Uncle Bilbo said Thorin was not allowed to be this grumpy so he forced him to be friends.  Now they have lunch together almost everyday.  Uncle Bilbo will go to the forge and they will have lunch.”

 

“Really?  Almost every day?”

 

“Yep and then he wasn’t so grumpy.  Uncle Bilbo says that it is really hard work being a blacksmith and they forget to eat.  So, sometimes he is over for dinner.”

 

It was moments like this that he wished he could just poof to the shire.  Oh, how he couldn’t wait to hear all the gossip!

**\--**

His conversation with Bilbo had been very enlightening.  It seemed that Bilbo had befriended the dwarves the moment they entered the shire and had even campaigned for them to stay.  That was not out of the kind hobbit’s nature but it was his relationship with Thorin that had Gandalf all a flutter.  The “blacksmith” had been “acting” as the leader of the refugees since there was not official leader.  Not a hard story for Thorin to remember.  The rest was truth.  He did lose his siblings and was now raising his sister’s sons.  Sons, it seemed who have become very friendly with the hobbit children including Frodo and Sam.  This meant Thorin would be over more often and have more to discuss with Bilbo than he would under other circumstances.  He had not completely foreseen this happing, not to say he had not been hoping.  Bilbo was a wonderful hobbit who deserved to be treated with kindness and respect but also challenged.  Many were able to be kind and respectful but no one would challenge him.  A good row every now and then was good for the soul after all.

 

It seemed like everyone in town was getting ready for the party.  Parties were fairly common in the shire.  In fact, they would try to find reasons just to celebrate.  The dwarves on the other hand, had never been that fortunate.  Perhaps he could work a little magic at this party…But first he needed to get everyone there.

 

Gandalf was pleased to see no one other than Thorin was working the forge when he arrived.  He needed to speak to the king in private and not just about Bilbo.  “Good day, Master Thorin.”  He said.

 

Thorin whorled around to find the gray wanderer standing in the doorway.  He hadn’t expected to see him so soon. Was a little peace too much to ask?  “Gandalf.”  He grunted as he turned back to his work.  He began to strike the heated metal much harder than necessary in hopes the sound would drive away this new nuisance.  But it seemed the gods were not on his side today.

 

“How have your nephews been?  Well, I hope.”  The winkle in the old one’s eyes told Thorin, he would not be leaving until a conversation was had.

 

Letting the hammer fall from his hand, he turned once again.  “Yes, they are.  What is it you want, Wizard?”

 

“Only to talk.  I am pleased to see you took my advice.  I had been concerned for you and your people.”  Thorin could tell from the look in the other’s eyes this was not a farce.  As much as Gandalf annoyed him, the wizard was always sincere.

 

“We are all doing well.”  _Better than I thought_.  He added to himself. 

 

“That is wonderful to hear.” 

 

The two of them stood in the forge neither moving or making a sound for a few minutes.  Each having something important to share but neither on wishing to give in.  “I spoke with Bilbo.”  That caught Thorin’s attention.  Why had he gone to speak with the hobbit?  “He is doing much better from the last time I saw him.  Granted that was right after his cousins’ deaths.  Frodo is well, too.  Much more lively.  I wonder if your nephews have anything to do with that?”

 

“Perhaps…They have become friends with some of the hobbit children.”  Outside he could hear his nephews playing.  They had wanted to be close to their uncle for the day and while they were not permitted to play in the forge the surrounding area was free game.  He closed his eyes for a moment wishing the wizard away.  Every time he saw their sorry state, a warm pain filled his heart.  They were princes, not vagabonds.  They should not be covered in mud and dressed in rags.  They deserved so much better than the life he was giving them.  Perhaps he could convince Dain to take the two in…

 

“They love you.” Gandalf’s calm voice broke through the dense fog of his mind.  “You might think you are giving them little but you are wrong.  Right now, the lads are learning compassion and friendship.  Traits that will serve them very well in the years to come.  While you might wish they had more, they have what they need.”

 

Scoffing at the notion, Thorin felt worse.  It was his job to protect and provide for this family.  At the moment, he felt like he had done neither.

 

“You wish for wealth, son of Thrain.  But know this; a truly rich man is one whose children run into his arm when his hands are empty.” 

 

Wishing to retort the comment, Thorin turned to face the man only to find himself alone. Muttering under his breath, Thorin cursed the wizard.  What did he know of poverty or strife?  He only wanted to spare them from undue hardships.

 

 “Uncle!”  Kili chortled as he leaped for this uncle, catching him off guard.  “Guess what we found?”

 

“You need to see it!”  Fili grabbed Thorin’s arm pulling him out of the forge causing a tiny smile to appear on Thorin’s face.    

\--

 

It wasn’t like he hated his family.  No, he loved them but he just needed his space.  Everyone had been so cramped together the last few years and now that they had finally settled down he didn’t feel cramped but trapped.  Trapped was a good word for it.  Before he could walk a bit behind to escape or go off to the side, but now that they were in one place and not traveling, he lacked that freedom.  To make matters worse, his father would scold him for doing exactly what he was doing now.  Going into to the woods.  It wasn’t like he hadn’t told anyone, but he wasn’t sure that whispering to his uncle counted…Oh, well.  Worse comes to worse blame it on Uncle Oin.

 

Gimli wasn’t really a fan of the forest but at least it gave him solitude.  It allowed him to think about his life and where it was going.  What sort of dwarf didn’t love in the mountains?  He wondered would he ever be a proper dwarf.   Come to think of it…What was a proper dwarf?  Thinking about all the dwarfs he knew from his father to Thorin to Dori, they were all so different but they were still proper dwarves or at least no one said otherwise.  So, what made a dwarf a dwarf?  Was it the beard?  No…if that was true then what about him?  He didn’t have a beard yet.  This was harder than he thought.  Maybe there were some kinds of rules that he didn’t know.

 

He had been so lost in his thoughts that when he looked around he came to the horrifying realization.  He was lost.  Great.  Just great..  First, he was depressed now he was pissed off.  It looked like he couldn’t win.

 

As he tried to find his way back he wondered if he had inherited his cousin’s navigational skills.  That would surly explain things.  Gimli was thankful that he remembered to bring his knife.  As he walked, he makes little marks on the trees just in case he passed that way again.  After a few times passing the same marked trees, he finally went in another direction.  So getting lost was easier than he thought…

 

Sighing, he looked around.  Everything looked the same.  Everything was green and brown.  Not like the mountains that were speckled with gold and black or shapes that had taken centuries to form.  He hated the forest from its high tree tops to the pile of straw to the left.

 

Straw?  Why would there be straw just laying in the woods.  Hobbits were silly little creatures but something was odd about the straw.  Did it just move or was he going crazy?  Maybe being by himself wasn’t that good for him.  No, it was defiantly moving.

 

Taking a chance, he crept closer to the straw.  Upon closer examination, he noticed the straw was attached to a head.  It wasn’t straw but golden hair.  The person was sleeping.  What kind of weido would sleep right in the middle of the forest?  Gimli’s eyes rolled over the sleeping stranger.  He, at least Gimli thought it was a he, had pointed ears.  There were only two races with pointed ears hobbits and elves.  Peeking at the feet he expected to see a set of large hairy feet but was shocked to see leather shoes.  Hobbits never wore shoes, that’s what his cousin said.

 

So…it was an elf.  Never trust an elf!  That was what his father had said.  What was an elf doing near the shire?  Maybe he was planning some kind of attack!  He had to find out.  Finding a long stick he picked it up and proceeded to pock the sleeping elf.  The first few pocks did not but cause the annoying elf to roll over.  Becoming frustrated he started to pock him harder and yelled, “Wake up damn it!”

 

This finally caused the elf to only open his eyes a little.  “wha?”  he slurred in a sleepy voice.

 

Gimli had seen it many times during practice.  He knew what to do.  Holding the stick like a sword in his fist, he pointed the tip to the stranger’s throat.   “What are you doing here?” he demanded.

 

The elf looked shocked for a split second before regaining his composer.  “What are you doing here?  I didn’t know there were dwarves in the forest.  Shouldn’t you be in the mountain somewhere?”

 

“I live in the shire.  Not the mountains!”  Not living there still was a sore subject.  “What about you?  Why are you near the shire?  What are you planning to do?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Are you planning on attacking?  If you are I will kill you now!”

 

“I’m just a child!  Why would I attack?”

 

Gimli had to stop and think for a moment.  True, the stranger was an elf but he was also a child like him.  It could be stupid to think this scrawny creature could posse a threat to his family.  “Well as long as you stay away from the shire than fine!”  He huffed as he folded his arms and turned his back.

 

“Fine!”  The little elf did the same.  They were quiet for a moment before the elf spoke again.  “so, why don’t you leave already?”

 

“Never expose your back to an enemy!”  That was one thing his father had taught him.

 

“But your back is to me.”

 

Gimli’s eyes opened wide as his arms fell.  He had never felt so stupid in all his life.  Even if his enemy had his back exposed to him, that didn’t mean he could do the same.  For some reason, he felt like laughing but he couldn’t.  It might show weakness.

 

Behind him however he heard a little laugh and soon without meaning to a chuckle escaped his mouth.  “I still don’t truest you.” He finally said turning around.

 

He was met with a beautiful set of green eyes that could put the finest emerald to shame.  “That’s ok.  I don’t trust you either.  My name is Legolas.  What’s your name?”

 

“Gimli, son of Gloin.  At your service.  So tell me…Where is everyone else?  Are they at the shire?”

 

“No.”

 

“In Bree?”

 

“No.”

 

“Then where?”

 

“I’m by myself.”

 

As much as Gimli liked being by himself, he didn’t think he would travel alone.  “But you’re just a child.”

 

“So?”

 

“Don’t you miss your family?” 

 

There was a brief pause as Legolas thought about it.  But when he thought about it… “No.  I don’t.”

 

Slowly, it began to dawn on him.  He had heard of people who did that but as much as his family annoyed him, he didn’t think he could do that ever… “You ran away.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Gimli wanted to ask why.  How bad could your family be if you wanted to run away?  But everyone had their reasons.  “So, where are you staying?”  He wasn’t wanted to make sure the elf was ok but really elves can be so stupid.

 

“You’re looking at it.”  Legolas motioned to the surrounding forest floor.

 

There was nothing there.  Only some rocks and trees.  “No seriously, here are you staying?”

 

“What’s wrong with this?”  Legolas thought it looked nice.  It was wide open and he could see the stars at night.

 

“You elves really are stupid.  What if it reins?”

 

“Then I get wet.”

 

“What if someone sees you and tries to attack you?”

 

That was something he had not thought of.  He wasn’t scared of the hobbits and the dwarves, while they had an intense dislike for elves, would never hurt a child.  It was everything else that worried him.  “So, do you have any bright ideas?”  he huffed

 

“Silly, silly elf.  Let me show you how it is done.”

 

With Legolas’s help, they found their way closer to the shire.  “You got lost, didn’t you?’  Legolas teased.  Over the course of an hour they had argued a dozen times about directions, swore they would never speak to each other 3 times and tease each other about height, hair and whatever else they could think of every 5 minutes.

 

“I didn’t get lost.  I took the scenic route.”  He had heard his cousin say that line a dozen times.  There was little heat in any of their words.  Their teasing was more in jest and entrainment than anger or hate.

 

By the time they reach a spot that they both liked, Legolas wanted to be deeper in the woods to avoid detection while Gimli wanted him closer to the shire for protection, the sun was starting to set.  As much as Gimli wanted to get home before dark, he wanted to make sure the stupid elf was safe. 

 

“Look, here is ok and I don’t think it will rain.”  He said looking up at the darkening sky.  “I will come back tomorrow to help you build a shelter.  But for right now the tree roots re big enough for you.  See you tomorrow.”

 

“It that a promise or a threat?”  Grinned Legolas.

 

“Both.”

 

**\--**

A party was not really Dwalin’s scene.  While most dwarves preferred the loud sounds of music and the flow of drink, he preferred the quiet solitude.  But he felt that his presence was necessary.  Thorin had decided to attend the party.  His line was something like it would be good for relationships with the hobbits.  What a load of bull.  There was only one hobbit whose relationship he was worried about.  But still…it was nice to see his usually reserved cousin attempting to open up.  It was funny to watch.  Everyday, the pair would eat lunch together in private and Thorin’s mood would improve 10 fold.  A few times, the couple would dine together either at Bag End or at the Green Dragon.  Since Thorin’s arrival, it seemed that Bilbo had turned into a social butterfly.  Well, social for him.

 

Looking around he had to admit it was a nice party.  Everyone was there.  Dwarves and hobbits, young and old.  Everyone, even those two little hobbits, Merry and Pippin.  According to Ori, Merry studied all the time and Pippin was constantly sick.  So, it was nice to see them up and about.  Most likely causing some sort of trouble.

 

Dwalin scoffed as he glanced around.  It was too much for him.  While the stars were shining bright in the night sky and the fire was warm in the cool spring air, he wanted to stay in the corner where he was.  Too many people, too much noise.  Just a few friends round that’s all he wanted.  This was why he sat by himself off in the corner on a bench that was reserved for wallflowers. 

 

Or so he thought.  He almost didn’t see Ori under all the knits.  For a moment, he wondered if the kid could sweat to death.  In the firelight, he could tell Ori was flushed.  Looking around to make sure Dori or Nori weren’t shadowing the little one, he reached out a large hand and plucked off the knitted cap.  There!  Now the kid could at least breath.

 

Ori tried to stay silent. As he felt one of his friend’s try to push him closer to Dwalin.  Mahal did he hope the other didn’t notice.  When his friends had suggested that he rest away from the noise and excitement, he thought nothing of it.  But knowing his cunning friends, they had planned this from the beginning.  He was glad when Dwalin didn’t try to start a conversation.  Right now, he just wanted to enjoy the other’s company.

 

 

\---

Thorin grinned as he looked around at the festivities.  His people, for the first time in forever, were happy.  He couldn’t find a single one with a sad look on their face.  Except for Dwalin but he was more peaceful than happy.  Balin and Gandalf were off taking while Gloin and Oin were getting proper sloshed.  Bifur was helping Boumber with the food for the party while Bofur (who was way already drunk or at least appeared that way) was entertaining the older Ri brothers.  The lads were off somewhere with the little hobbits but when he did catch a glimpse of them, they looked thrilled.

 

They really did look happy.  Sighing, he closed his eyes for a moment to enjoy the night air and the well deserved happiness of his people.  He wished this moment could last forever.  But it seemed that Mahal would never grant him that one moment.  “Excuse me, Master Oakenshield.”  Cracking his eye open and wishing this latest disturbance away, he spotted a few grown hobbits.  Some he had only caught a glimpse of.  Bilbo had pointed them out as Took and BrandyBuck.  While others he had deals with.  Hamfast Gamgee.

 

Hamfast was the one who had spoken.  “I don’t mean to bother you, Master Oakenshield, but might we have a word with you?”

 

How many people did it take to have a simple conversation with him?  Thorin wondered.  If it had to do with his people, Bilbo would be among them but no, he had joined Balin.  “How might I be of service, Master Gamgee?”  He hoped that was whatever had to be said would be said quickly so he might be left in peace.

 

Licking his lips as if to find the right words, he finally spoke.  “I-we- don’t mean to stick our noses in other’s business, but you must understand.  This is part of our business.”

 

Thorin always hated the way Gamgee spoke.  Beating around the bush and going in circle in a desperate attempt to stay in his place.  “Just say what you want and leave me in peace.”  He growled.  His pleasant mood all but forgotten.  Trying to calm himself, he pulled out a pipe and began to enjoy the calming smoke.

 

Not phased at all by this tone or words.  He began to speak.  “What are your intentions towards Master Baggins?”

 

Sputtering and coughing, smoke came out both his mouth and nose, trying to give his lungs precious air.  “My intentions?”

 

“Yes.  What are you intentions towards my cousin?”  A Brandybuck (or a Took, he could never really tell) said with her hand folded over her arms. 

 

“I have no indentions towards him!”  He cried finally getting some air.

 

The other hobbit, Took perhaps, wouldn’t hear of it.  “You have been spending an awfully good deal of time for someone who has no intentions towards him.”

 

“Of course I have!  He has helped my people.  Why should I not seek his friendship?”  Is this what all the hobbits of the shire thought?  He glanced over to Gamgee in hopes to find he was wrong. 

 

“People have been talking.  They do little else, Master Oakenshield.”  The Brandybuck lend closer, now only a hair’s breathe away.  Had Thorin been anywhere else, he might have struck the hobbit for this brazen act.  Who was she to think she could intimidate him?  “I care little if your intentions with Bilbo are romantic or not, but know this.  If you hurt him, we shall make sure you wish you had never heard of the shire!”

 

Looking at group, he did not see rage but concern.  A moment before he wanted to struck down the group, now he felt a small smile tug at his lips.  He understood.  “My intentions are to do no harm.  Anything else, I will have to leave to fate.”

 

From the corner of his eye he could see Gamgee nod in acceptance.  The group turned to leave him but not before he caught the faint smiles on their faces.

 

“Mahal!  Hobbits were full of surprises.”  He muttered under his breath.

 

“That they are Master Oakenshield.” 

 

How was it that a man so tall could move so silently?  He wondered as the regarded the Gray Wanderer.  “To what do I own this new intrusion, wizard?”  He didn’t have to be a friendly to this person.  The others were Bilbo’s kin.

 

“My question is the same as their’s.”

 

“Are you here to give me a warning as well?”  His eyes spoke volumes about what he thought.

 

“Oh, no, not at all, my good dwarf.  I know you would never hurt him intentionally.  But the question still remains.  What are your intentions?”

 

Thorin sighed.  In a perfect world, he knew what his intentions would be.  But this was far from a perfect world.  Gazing around, he caught sight of Kili running with the others.  Joy painted all over his face.  Until the little one fell.  From where Thorin was sitting, he could see Kili’s eyes start to water.  He was about to get up when he saw Bilbo step forward to tend to him.  Bilbo looked at the lad’s knee before kissing it and giving him a warm hug.  Smiling down at the lad, he kissed the top of his head before shoving him off to play again.  Bilbo really did make a good parent.  “I have nothing to give.”  He whispered.

 

This seemed to be the crux of Thorin’s problem or at least in his mind.  Gandalf, however, was not about to let Bilbo’s potential happiness be ruined by the stubbornness of dwarves.  He had noticed a marked change in Bilbo from the time before.  Where once the hobbit was skittish and isolated, he now was more brazen and out going.  Thorin didn’t know it but he had been good for Bilbo and Bilbo was most certainly good for him.  “You don’t need to give anything, Thorin.  That is not who Bilbo is.  You know that.”

 

“Still…I’ve lost everything I owned at one time.   Once I was a prince, one day to rule over the Lonely Mountain.  Now I have nothing.” 

 

Gandalf thought for a second.  “This is true, you have lost everything you own but have you truly lost your worth?  Coming to the shire, meeting Bilbo, could be a beginning of a new and brighter birth.”

 

“Perhaps…” 

 

His eyes never leaving Bilbo.  He watched as the firelight danced across his hair while to party goes twirled.  Before Thorin knew what he was doing, his feet lead him across the party standing right in front of the object in question.  “Would you like to dance?”  He stammered.

 

\---

“Are they dancing?  Are they dancing?”  Kili asked trying to push aside his older brother and his friends.  Indeed, the two of them had started to dance.  Both it seemed, were unaccustomed to dancing, leaving the pair out of step with each other.  But still, for all their missteps and trampled feet, they seemed to smile.  Fili was hard pressed to find a time when his uncle had smiled so much.

 

The group sat in the shadows and watched as the party goes ebbed and flowed on to the dance floor.  The only constants were Bilbo and Thorin. Frodo pulled his knees to his chest, resting his chin on them.  Everyone looked so happy.  There was no reason why they should look sad.  But for Frodo, it was different.  Here at this party, under the star lit sky, he saw hope.  Hope for his lonely uncle, hope for the blacksmith, hope for his friends and hope for Sam and him.

 

Both Sam and Frodo were so busy watching everyone dance, they failed to notice they were alone.

\--

To many, Bofur appeared to be completely drunk.  But to those who knew him, they knew half of it was an act.  The hobbits would need quiet a bit more to intoxicate Bofur.  Of course, this didn’t stop him from being his normal clingy self.  He would drap himself over Dori in hopes of getting the stuffy dwarf to relax a bit. 

 

“Come off it, Bofur!  Give my brother room to breath.”  Laughed Nori as he downed the rest of his pint.  It had been hard enough getting Dori to come out tonight.  Ever fussing over what life might throw at them, Dori had taken to sitting at home thinking and planning.  What he was planning was anyone’s guess.  He sure didn’t let Nori know.  Over protective git!  But still, it was that over protective spirit that allowed Nori to persuade Dori to come out.  After all, Ori really wanted to go to the party. 

 

“I thank you for your concern.  But I am alright.”  He tried to smile, he really did, but it just wasn’t happening.  Their money was running out and faster than he had thought.  Not that he blamed anyone; it was just difficult to live like that.  He needed a plan.  He had a backup plan, but…that was the last resort.  He had hoped the past was in the past, but if need be, he would make it the present for a little while.

 

A mug was shoved under his nose almost causing some of the frothy bubbles to be inhaled.  “Drink up!  It’s a party.  Everyone here has worries, my friend, but you can’t let them ruin a good time.”  Bofur laughed.

 

Bofur was right.  It wasn’t fair to either Bofur or Nori.  Both had chosen to keep him company at the gathering and here he was acting like it was the end of the world.  Everything would work out.  It would just take sometime.

 

\--

When Fili saw Merry and Pippin leave, he motioned for Kili to do the same.  Whatever those two were up to would be grand fun.  The brothers watched as their doppelgangers snuck into a well-worn tent that Gandalf had set up earlier in the day.

 

“Hey!  Did you see what they did?”  Cried Kili.

 

“Yeah!”  Fili replied just as vexed.  “They didn’t invite us!”  With that, the brothers followed their friends.

 

\--

The fire was burning low by the time the pair decided it was time to relax from dancing.  Neither one had wanted to show a need to stop but this would be the third time wood was added to the fire and both were in desperate need of rest. 

 

Taking Bilbo by the hand he led him away from the dance floor to rest at an empty table.  “I do not believe either one of us is made for dancing.”  He laughed as he saw Bilbo rub his sore feet.

 

“Speak for yourself!  I can dance just fine when someone isn’t stepping on my feet every few moments.”  He chortled.

 

“True enough.”  It had been Thorin who crushed Bilbo’s feet more than Bilbo on his.  “I never would have thought creatures with such big feet could dance so well.”

 

“We do not have big feet!  You have small feet.”  He laughed.  The two enjoyed a moment of silence before they know words were needed.  Neither one knew where to begin or even what to say.  Words like these were not easy to say and if spoken incorrectly, could be catastrophic.

 

But Bilbo was willing to risk it.  “So, where does this leave us?”

 

“I-I don’t know.”  Sighed Thorin.  He knew what he wanted but was it really right or even fair to Bilbo.  Part of their relationship would be built on lies, didn’t he deserve better?

 

“I really like you, Thorin.  You can be grumpy at times, but you are a good and kind person.  I see it every time you look at your nephews.”  Bilbo waited for Thorin to reply but when nothing came, he continued.  He either had two choices, beat around the bush or say what he wanted to.  “I’m not sure how you feel, but I would like to give it a go.  If that is alright with you.”

 

Thorin licked his lips.  He had gone for entire days without water but now, in this instant, his throat felt as if his last sip of water was years ago.  “I will be honest with you, Bilbo.  I don’t, as you put it, “really like you.”

 

Bilbo’s heart was trapped in his throat.  He felt like he couldn’t breathe.  Did Thorin truly not care for him in the same way?

 

“I think, however, I might be in love with you.”

 

“Wha?” Was the most intellectual word that could come out of Bilbo’s mouth.  His heart had gone from his chest, to his throat to exploding. 

 

“I meant what I said.  We do not have to talk about this now but this is how I feel.”

 

“Thorin…”  Bilbo reached out to hold Thorin’s callused hand.  Over the past few weeks, he had come to know the texture and layout of his hands.  He was sure he would know Thorin’s in a dark room.  He wanted to speak words of encouragement and of hope.  But most of all he wanted a kiss.  Leaning close, their lips were only a hair’s breath away, neither pulling back.

 

PEWWW!  WHORL!  BUZZ!  The sky filled with fireworks…and a tent.  Everyone was running around screaming.

 

“What the hell is going on?!”  Thorin Bellowed.  He was just about to get a kiss!  Who ever was responsible for this would die!.

 

Dwalin used his large body to shield Ori from the light and chaos that the party had degraded into.  Sam and Frodo held each other as they watched people run around.  Nori, Dori and Bofur ran to help put of a small fire that one of the fireworks had caused. 

 

Gandalf on the other hand remained still as stone, waiting for calm to move.  He already saw the cause. 

 

As the smoke began to clear from where the tent had been, Bilbo and Thorin spotted to four soot covered children, hair standing every which way from the exploding shock, smiles plastered on their faces as the words “That was fun.” and “Let’s do that again.” were heard.

  

 It took every ounce of self control Thorin had to not kill his sister’s sons.  They had ruined the perfect opportunity for kiss.  Them and their foolish pranks.  He would teach them better.  They would learn.  Not now though.  Not now.  But oh, they would get it when they got home.

 

“What were you four thinking?”  cried Bilbo.  “You could have been hurt or you could have hurt someone else.  Or worse!  A fire was started because one of fireworks.  Image what could have happened if it had not been put out.  All of you need to think before you act.”  For their part, the children not only appeared to be ashamed by their actions but upset as well.  While Bilbo’s tangent had not been long, it did hit a nerve.  “Come.”  He said as he took Kili and Pippin’s hands.  “The four of you made a mess, now it is time to clean it up.”

 

Thorin watched as Bilbo lead the children to the wreck of the party.  He might not have gotten his kiss but he did have plans to make it up later.

**\--**

An arm swung over Dori’s broad shoulders as a smiling; slightly tipsy Bofur practically draped himself over his friend.  “You’ve been very quiet this evening, Dori.  What’s on your mind?”

 

“I found a job in Bree.”  Dori kept his voice low.  It wasn’t uncommon for the dwarves to work in Bree during the day and come back at night, but something in his voice put Bofur on edge.

 

“What sort of job?”  Hearing that Dori would not be in the shire hit him like a bucket of ice water.  If he wasn’t in the shire, how could he look after him?

 

“Same thing I did before.  I will be working at a tavern.”

 

“But that was night work.  What does Nori say?”  Nori loved Ori but he didn’t know much about feeding and bathing a kid. 

 

“I haven’t told him yet.  It would only be three nights a week and I will be back by morning.  Besides, the money is good.”

 

“I hate to see you leave the shire even a night.  I do have two requests thought.”  Funny normally it was Dori asking Bofur for help.  “Tell me before you leave so I can check in on Ori and two stay safe!”

**-**

**Yeah.  Lots of stuff happened and many things are coming together.  I would to start by saying that, no, Bifur will not be a pervert.  The relationship is purely platonic.**

**Once again, I am sorry it took so long to update.  I hope to update in the next month or two.**

**Either way, the next chapter is called “When we were young” by The Killers**

 


	7. When we were young

Lost Little Souls

 

Chapter 7

 

When We Were Young

* * *

 

_Morning already._   Grumbled Gimli as he rolled out of his bed almost falling to the floor.  It had been a terrible night’s sleep.  After all the excitement at the party, Gimli became worried that his new friend would be spotted.  While he didn’t fear he would be harmed, just being found could be trouble.  Elves were always trouble.  That’s what his father and uncle told him.

 

As he dressed, he began to wonder more about Legolas.  What had happened to make him run away?  He had heard tales of people running away but never that young.  Was someone after him?  Was he in some kind of danger?  Chewing his lip, he pondered the idea of telling his father.  _Never trust an elf._ Echoed in his mind.  The words of his father.  In the voice of his father.  Perhaps not…

 

Tip-toeing out the door as not to waken anyone, Gimli laughed at the situation.  Here he was going to a clandestine meeting with an elf who was his friend.  If he had told anyone, they would have thought it was the beginning of a joke.  He wasn’t sure where the joke began either.  Which would make people turn their heads more, the elf or friend part?  Gimli was just as irascible as his father and his uncle.  Very few people would tolerate such a temper and even less would be will to befriend someone with such a flaw.  Friend…It was a weird and inviting notion.    

 

His feet crushed the blades of grass beneath his feet getting his boots wet from the dew.  _Maybe tomorrow I will bring him a blanket._   _A blanket…What about food!  That stupid elf didn’t have any sort of plan._   He was just going to stave in those woods!  He would have to sneak out later to bring him some.  What did elves eat anyway…

 

Before he could think further on that topic, he spotted his friend curled up asleep on the forest floor, almost in a fetal position.  _Just like I found him,_ thought Gimli.  Not quiet….Drops of dew clung to the child’s hair and clothes.  That which had formed on his face had beaded down to the ground leaving streak marks.  _He must be cold.  We really need to build that shelter today._

 

A mischievous grin formed on his face as he spotted a stick.  Just because they were friends, didn’t mean he couldn’t poke fun at him.  Literally.  Gently, like before, he poked and prodded his new friend.  “Oi, Legolas, time to wake up!”  He laughed.  To his surprise and disappointment, the elf just batted away the stick, muttering that he wished to sleep longer. 

 

Of course, that was no fun.  He was about to hop on his friend, similar to what he had done on several occasions to wake his uncle up, when he spotted something on his friend’s right wrist.  Looking closer, it appeared to be some sort of dark spot forming.  Not a circle, but more around the entire wrist.  Gimli was sure it had not been there the night before.  His eyes scanned the rest of Legolas form.  He couldn’t really find anything else, given his sleep position of choice, but when he awake, Gimli would be sure to look.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Ori couldn’t help it.  He knew in some places, following someone was wrong but he couldn’t help it.  The little one followed Dwalin from his over crowded home to the forge where he worked.  Trying to stay in the shadows to avoid detection, he just watched.  Watched as his powerful muscles rippled as he struck the heated metal.  Watched as sweat tricked down his sculpted body.  But most importantly, he watched as Dwalin opened his lunch pail.

 

Unbeknownst to the giant dwarf, Ori had snuck something inside the lunch pail.  A small drawing.  Not much really, it was the best he could do.  But still he thought the drawing of Grasper and Keeper with his war hammer underneath them, fit the other.  He had worked on it long and hard, hours after he should have been asleep.  But he couldn’t put down his quill until it was finished.  It called to him and he just had to make sure his protector received it.  Ori wasn’t expecting anything in return.  He just wanted to see the other smile.  Just a little or at least not to throw it into the burning fire.

 

Now, he watched and waited for some sort of reaction.  Anything.  But Dwalin just stared at it for the longest time as if he was trying to finger out what it was.  Had his drawings been so bad that Dwalin couldn’t recognize his own weapons?  Or maybe he thought it was some sort of challenge?  Or would he just throw it in the fire?

 

Either way he continued to wait until finally he saw a crack of a smile.  Only a crack, after all he wouldn’t want to let his guard down.  Ori watched as Dwalin carefully folded the drawing into a small square before placing it in his pocket.  Ori’s heart skipped a beat as he watched the other return to his meal.  He liked the drawing.  He really liked it!  Of course, Ori didn’t sign his work but still.  But he thought enough of it to keep it.  Quickly, he turned around trying to leave without the other knowing he was there.  His face feeling as warm as it did the night when Dwalin shielded him with his body when the fireworks ran-a-muck.

 

It had been a shock to see the doodle in the lunch pail.  At first, he thought Balin might be trying to remind him of something.  But his older brother would have written a note.  Perhaps the lads wanted to show him what they were up to but no, Fili and Kili didn’t draw much less this well.  Then he remembered little Ori, the artist of the rag tag group.  He couldn’t help but smile at the thought of admiration.  It wasn’t often he got admirers.  It was quiet flattering.  Not to mention the kid had an eye for detail that would have made more skilled scribes green with envy.  Well, if the kid wanted him to have it, he would treasure it. 

 

* * *

 

 

Hamfast’s hands dug deep into the soft garden bed to work the soil.  Given the quiet moment he allowed his mind to wander.  While he did want a good life for his children, there was nothing wrong with the life they were living.  If the dwarves wanted something else, that was their business.  Looking over to his son, he found him mimicking the same motions.  Like father, like son.

 

A sense of pride filled him as he watched his son turn the dirt making it easier for the flowers to take root.  Sam had suggested this as their first chore.  He wanted to plant more flowers.  While he was thrilled his son wanted to make Bag End bloom, he couldn’t help but feel the undercurrent reason.  It as not just loyalty to his Master Frodo, it was blind devotion and love.  Part of him wanted to distances Sam from Frodo but he could not stand to see the boys’ and Bilbo’s hearts break.

 

From the first day they meet, they had been close.  Sam made sure of that.

 

**Sam loved going to Bag End with his father.  Learning the trade as his older brothers called it.  But he loved to listen to Mister Bilbo.  Sometimes when the weather was too hot or rainy for Sam, Bilbo would shuffle him inside for a story or to learn his letters.  Mister Bilbo even gave him a book for his last birthday, not that he could read it, but one day he hoped to learn enough.**

**Looking up at his father, young Sam could tell that something was the matter.  He had been quite for the past few days regarding Bag End when normally, he would discuss all the work being done.  Sam began to wonder if something had happened.  Was Mister Bilbo sick?  Did he leave again and not tell anyone?  Did the Sackville-Baggins get control over Bag End?  A chill ran down his spine at the thought of any of those things.  Mister Bilbo was kind and didn’t deserve any troubles.**

**As Bag End came into view, Hamfast decided it was time to tell his son.  “Now Samwise, you need to mind your place, especially today.  Mister Bilbo has taken in his young cousin.  The poor thing has lost his parents and they don’t need any trouble from you.  Stay with me and away from the smial.”**

**_Lost his parents?  Where did they go?_   Thought Sam.  It took him a few moments to remember that “lost” meant “died”.  Poor thing indeed.  While Sam knew his new young master was in good hands, he felt he should do something.  After all, everyone wanted to know someone cared about them.**

**Hamfast rested his hand on the creaking gate for a moment before addressing Sam once more.  “Before we get to work, I want you to meet Mister Frodo.”**

 

**So that was his young master’s name.**

**Bilbo must have been waiting for them since Hamfast’s worn hands barely touched the green door when it opened.  “Good morning, Hamfast, Sam.”  He smiled his almost normal smile except for a hint of sadness.  “Sam, I would like you to meet Frodo.  Frodo, this is Sam.  He is Hamfast’s youngest son.”**

**Beside Mister Bilbo, clutching the other’s trousers was a young hobbit, only a few years older than Sam.  The sight nearly took his breath away.  Never before had he seen such a pale hobbit.  His dark curled contrasting with his skin making his more ethereal, almost glowing.  He could have been mistaken for a small elf.  But what really made his heart skip a beat, in more ways than one, were his lovely blue eyes.  Such beauty tainted with such sorrow.  His entire being radiated with sadness.**

**His mind left him as his feet guided him away from everyone in a hurried motion.  It wasn’t right for Mister Frodo to be sad.  It wasn’t right for Mister Bilbo to be sad.  He had to do something.  Looking over at the rose bushes, he grabbed a set of shears and got to work.**

**While Bilbo was stunned by Sam’s actions, Hamfast was mortified.  There would be hell to pay when they got home.  That was sure.**

**Frodo, for his part, didn’t seem to notice much.  His fogged mind barely recognized anything.  Another person leaving. _Not much of a surprise._   His mind chimed in through the fog.  Frodo knew he would have to grow accustomed to loneliness.  His parents left him.  He had been forced to leave Buckland.  One day, Bilbo too would leave him.  While part of his mind was dwelling on the impending acheronian future, another part registered the outside world.  Something is in front of you.  His mind told him.  His eyes coming into focus, he saw a brilliant scarlet rose.  His eyes traveled from the fragrant flower to the cut hand holding it.  Frodo noticed the steam had been de-thorned.  He finally met the face.**

**“You looked sad. Here.”  Sam said forcing his voice to be steady as he handed Frodo the rose.  “One day I am going to make Bag End bloom.”  He smiled.**

**Sam’s kindness and contingence smile forced Frodo to smile for the first time since his arrival at Bag End.  While it was a small smile, both Bilbo and Hamfast could see the gloom leave his eyes for that short moment.**

There was nothing Hamfast could do.  From that moment, they were bonded and he knew in his heart it would remain so.  Regardless of what he or anyone else could do.

* * *

 

 

_No good would come from this._   Thought Balin.  What was that old saying, “Nothing gold can stay”?  Balin know Thorin’s budding relationship with Bilbo could not last.  Nothing built on lies should either. 

 

Balin had said just as much to Thorin, but his young kin disregarded it as bothersome and would not hear anymore about his prediction of doom. 

 

**“Thorin, please listen to reason.”  Balin had been trying to persuade the lost king into canceling his up coming date.  But like all in the Durin line, he was too stubborn to see the good in the advice.**

**“Why should I?  You have been speaking I mean to hurt him or him, I.  Nothing of the sort will happen.”  Thorin folded his arms like he was a little child being scolded by a parent.**

**“Perhaps not at the moment, but the time will come.  I feel it is better to end things now before things become more complicated.  You care for Bilbo, good.  He cares for you, equally good.  But it can not last and you know this.  The lie will not allow it”.  Balin wanted to be gentle.  While Thorin might be king, he had little experience with relationships and repercussions of lies during such a rapport.**

**“You’re wrong, Balin.  It is one little lie.”**

**Balin tried to keep his temper in check but now it was of little use.  “A little lie?  Thorin, you parade around the town as if you are a common blacksmith while you are king under the mountain.  This is not a little lie.  Hobbits are simple creatures.  They like things neat and in their place.  Your lie, when discovered, will upset the whole order of things.  You will be hurt many, not just Bilbo.”**

**“You are wrong.  A lie doesn’t end a relationship.”**

**“Usually the truth does.”**

**“Enough!  I will hear not more on the subject.  I plan to have a nice evening with him and that is final!”**

 

No good will come of this.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The axe embedded in his skull had hurt less than the whispers that the wind carried.  They were always whispers.  No one ever had the courage to say thing to his face.  Except today.  A hobbit had come straight up to and gave Bifur a piece of his little mind.  “stay away from the little ones.”  For a moment Bifur had no idea what the other was talking about?  Why should he stay away from children?  He had never heard of someone asking that?  What did he not understand?  Either way, to avoid a problem, he just shook his head.

 

As he sat down in his spot (he called it his spot since that was where he went everyday at this time) on the hill, the words still rolled around in his head.  Did the hobbits really think he was a danger to the children?  They couldn’t, could they?  After all, they were neighbors and many had gotten to know his family.   They knew or should have known that he lived with many children.  Perhaps it really didn’t matter…he would have to talk to someone about this.

 

But that would be a little later on.  One reason he loved this spot was it gave him the ability to see far into the field but allowed him to be close enough to the woods.  He could see the coming and goings of many of the residents of the shire, along with greeting dwarves had come back from Bree.  The little ones, it seemed really enjoyed playing their games near this area, perhaps they were waiting for someone?  Or just eager to spot new comers.  Either way, there had not been a day were he had been completely alone.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I don’t understand what you are so bloody upset about?”  Bellowed Oin.

 

Bifur did his best not to whines at the volume.  Sometimes his friend would talk louder in an attempt to hear himself.  Quickly, he began to sign; knowing most of his words would be lost otherwise.  *volume*.

 

“Sorry about that.”  He muttered sitting down at the table with his friend.  “But I don’t see what you are so upset about or why they should be upset?”

 

It was hard to explain to someone like Oin.  Oin, for all of his good qualities, could best be described as a cantankerous dwarf who cared little about what others though.  His colorful language around even the youngest members of their community was a testament to that.  Holding his head, he tried to think of the right words.  His head throbbed as he tried to focus.

 

“Oi!  Your head giving you problems?”  Oin didn’t even wait for a response before he got up to get his tool.  “Bloody moron.  Fucking stupid to walk around with pain in your head, especially you!  I thought you of all people would know that.  But no!  I’m going to tough it out.  Fool.”  Oin took out his looking glass to take a closer look at the healed flesh around the axe.  He was always worrying something could happen with it, ever since the battle.  Oin had cared for Bifur on the field and was surprised he survived.  Since then the two became friends despite personality differences.

 

“Everything looks ok…But I’m going to give you some tree bark pills for the pain.”  Before Bifur could even comment, two white pills and a glass of water were shoved into his hands.  “When was the last time you ate?”  Oin rose from his seat as he his feet turned to the kitchen.

 

*this morning* Bifur signed.  He knew what was coming next.

 

“Of course.  Why would you eat every few hours?  It has only been six hours.  Not much time has past.  Idiot!”  He could hear Oin chopping and boiling something in the kitchen.  Bifur had to laugh.  Oin was like a walnut, hard on the outside but good on the inside. 

 

Bifur stopped mid-laugh as a bowl of hot soup was slammed down in front of him.  “Eat!”  Bifur dared to look at his friend, glaring at him arms folded across his chest.  Oin might not look like the violent type but his entire family was bent in some shape or form.  Not wanting to chance that streak coming out, he picked up the spoon that lay in the bowl.  Swirling the spoon in the steaming liquid, he inspected his recently made meal.  In the past, Oin tried to slip him some meat.  Bifur was just making sure this was not one of those times.

 

“Mahalul zharmur khurûh!  I didn’t slip anything in there!”  Oin bellowed.  No, after Bifur become ill from the last time he tried to give Bifur meat, the healer in him swore against it.

 

Satisfied with both his inspection and his friend’s colorful promise, he took a sip of the soup.  It wasn’t bad considering it was made in a hurry.  Lots of carrots and celery.

 

Sighing, Oin finally rested at the table.  “You worry too much about it.  Anyone who knows you would trust you with their children.  People are so cautious that they think ill of everyone before they get to know them.  Give them time.”

 

Smiling at Oin, he knew his friend was right.  While there was still the sting from the mistrust, the loyalty from Oin made it just a bit better.  *looks like you can heal hearts too*, he signed.

 

Oin was about to respond when he heard the slamming of the door.  Turning to look, he saw his nephew panting heavily and leaning against the door.  “Are you trying to wake the dead, lad?”  He yelled.

 

Gimli didn’t have the energy to try and glare at his uncle.  The day had been spent building the stupid elf some sort of shelter.  After an hour of arguing, they had agreed on some kind of lean-to.  It had just enough room for Legolas to sleep and hidden enough for a traveler to miss.  Of course, they still had the other problem with the lean-to like it having two open sides.  But Gimli was hoping he could steal a few pieces of canvas for that.  Of course that had been the easy part of his day.  Seeing those bruises sent shivers down his spine even now.  Every time he tried to bring it up, the elf just ignored or changed the subject.  _Stupid elf._   Well…may be not so stupid…hiding now did seem like a good idea.

 

He didn’t realize he let his mind wander until a gentle hand rested on his shoulder.  Looking up, he saw he uncle’s concerned eyes.  “What’s gotten into you, lad?”  No cursing, no yelling, just an honest question, hoping for an honest answer.

 

“I’m just tired.”  Gimli said truthfully as he tried to right himself from the door.

 

“Been in the woods, again?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

The old dwarf paused to examine his nephew.  The lad had been spending a great deal of time in the woods.  While there was nothing wrong with that, something was going on.  Obviously, he didn’t trust anyone with his problems, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t try.  “Want to tell me what is going on?  You’ve been going to the wood quiet often.  What are you hiding?”

 

_Crap!_   Gimli was awake now.  If his uncle went searching, he might find Legolas and who knows what could happen!  “Nothing!  Just leave it alone!”  His heart pounded in his chest at the thought of harm coming to his friend.  His uncle might not hurt him but he got those bruises somewhere.  And he’d be damned if he was going to let someone get his friend.

 

Had it been anyone else, Oin might have cursed in their face, but Gimli looked not only like someone who was hiding a secret but someone who was scared.  “Calm down, lad.  You know I mean no harm.”

 

Gimli relaxed a little, it was true.  Uncle Oin was more bark than bite.  But still…

 

“A bit of advise.  Take it as you will, but a burden shared is a burden halved. That’s all I’m going to say on the subject.  There is some extra soup in the kitchen you are welcome to.”  Oin tried to give the child a reassuring smile.

 

Too tired to say much, Gimli followed his uncle’s advice on food and made his way to the kitchen.  Perhaps he could sneak some out to Legolas before nightfall.

 

_Kids_.  Thought Oin.  More trouble than they are worth.  Looking back to Bifur, he was happy to see the bowl empty.  “Glad at least someone can listen to my advice.”  He grunted.

 

*What was that all about?* Bifur signed.

 

“Oh.  Gimli has been acting strangely.  Going to the wood at all hours and stay for long stretches of time.  Even brings food.  I wonder when he will try to bring him home.”

 

*Him home?*

 

“Yes, what ever animal he’s found and feeding.  Gloin did the same thing at his age.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

Dori licked his lips again as he tried to think of the words to tell Nori.  Nothing he said would be a lie it was just; he never had to explain it to him.  The other times when he would look for work in the towns of Men, he would talk to Bofur.  But now that Nori was staying, he was the one to talk to.  It wouldn’t be fair to ask Bofur to watch Ori since his younger brother was more than capable of looking after the little one.  He did still need to talk to Bofur before he left but still…

 

“You’re quiet this evening, Brother.”  Nori leaned against the door post from the kitchen.  His transformation had been incredible.  Since he Ori’s recovery, Nori had not only been staying out of trouble, but helping around the house.  At night, Nori would clean up from dinner while Dori but Ori to bed.  The little arrangement was working well.  The only thing they really lacked right now was money.  Money that they were in desperate need of.

 

“I shall be going into Bree.”  Dori tried to speak with the finality he knew he should but he was never good at keeping secrets, especially from Nori.

 

“When?”  Nori looked out the window only to confirm the setting sun.  “Are you seriously going to leave now?  It will be dark before you get there.”  While Dori might be the strongest dwarf he knew, he was by no means as savvy a fighter as Nori.  Traveling in the dark or close to it could be very dangerous.

 

“I really don’t have a choice.  I found a bit of work at a tavern during the night.  It seems some unsavory characters frequent the taverns of Bree during those times.”  Not a complete lie.

 

“Really?  Unsavory characters in a tavern at night?  And in Bree of all places.”  Nori chuckled before he turned back to a more stoic face.  “If that is the case then why go?  I’m sure we can find work here.”  _No, they couldn’t._   Thought Nori.  They were having no luck with finding any employment other than little jobs that were more charity than employment.

 

“You know we haven’t and if we do not do something soon, we will be in trouble.”  Nori didn’t want to meet his brother’s eyes.  All he kept thinking was the danger involved in the travel and just being in Bree.  Nori would rather sell his body parts than have his brother injured all for the sake of money.  That was his job to take the risks.  His job to go to the dregs of the underbelly to find employment.  While Bree was not that, it was close enough and he wanted his brother far away from that.  _At least let my brothers live with honor_.  He thought.

 

Strong arms wrapped around Nori’s frame bringing him close to the other body.  “I will be safe and I shall return before sunrise.”  He whispered as he had done so long ago when Nori came to him for comfort.

 

“Dori-“ 

 

A finger on his lip silenced him.  While Dori and Nori were not known for their brotherly affection, they was still great love between them.  Dori’s eyes were the softest he had seen in a while when directed at him.  “I would like for you and Ori to stay safe while I am gone.  I will be back before you know it.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

A strange sense of irony set in as Dori took a seat at one of the local taverns in Bree.  Nori was home with Ori while he was out doing things he’d rather his brothers never find out about.  Still, desperate times called for desperate measures…again.

 

Looking around, Dori tried his best not to wrinkle his nose at the horrible atmosphere of the tavern.  Try to look for more positive things like…there was a fire so it was warm inside or the table and floor was not terribly sticky.  That was about were his list of positives ended.  The patrons didn’t seem to understand he had little desire to have a conversation or be touched.  One of the “gentlemen” went so far as to reach under the table and grab Dori’s genitals, saying he could make sure Dori left satisfied and with a few coins too.  After some “gentle” persuading, the gentleman left Dori to bother the serving girl.

 

Dori almost wished the man’s attention was back on him when he saw his hand go up the poor girls’ shirt.  Thankfully, before Dori could take action, another patron stepped in and practically throwing the horrid person into the night.  Focus on the good things.  There were still good people out there.

 

But now Dori had to get to work.  So when he would return home the following morning, no questions would be asked.

 

* * *

 

Thorin tapped his foot lightly as he waited as patiently as he could for Bilbo to show up outside the Green Dragon.  The two had made plans earlier to meet for a date. As hard as he tried he couldn’t help but think about Balin’s words.  Would this end badly?  Should he call it off before they were in too deep?  Bilbo was a sweet person and the last thing he wanted was to hurt him.  He was about to turn tail and run when a head of curls bounced up toward him.

 

“Good evening, Thorin.”  He smiled.

 

All the doubt just seemed to wash away with that smile.  For better or worse, this was what he was choosing.  “Good evening, Bilbo.”

 

The two stood there neither one knowing what to do.  They had gone for meals numerous times before, but never as a “date”.  Truth be told, neither of them had ever been on a date period.  “So…”  Bilbo softly spoke being the first one to gather his courage as he rocked back and forth on his feet.  “Now what?”

 

Thorin had never been so glad for poor lighting in all his life as he could feel his face flush with embarrassment.  “I…I’m not too sure.”  He muttered looking at the ground.  He felt like a little dwarfling wanting to run to his older cousin for advice.  It was then he remembered how his kin felt about his too begin with.  “What do most do?”

 

“Are you really asking me?”  a chuckle came from both of them.  If they were going to be clueless at least they would be clueless together.  “I think we should go inside, don’t you agree?”

 

“Ah…yes.  That would be a good idea.”  Thorin eyes roomed around hoping no one saw his moment of embarrassment.  If Dwalin was there, he would never hear the end of it.

 

Tonight was like most nights at the Green Dragon, crowded with both hobbits and dwarves, food and drink a plenty.  Even with so many people in one small tavern, it was far from dirty or over heated.   The light and love of the other patrons seemed to give off just enough to make it cozy without being stuffy.  Behind the bar, Thorin was glad to Bomber grabbing food ready to bus it to other patrons.  For all of Bomber’s faults, he was a gentle soul who would mind his own business and leave the pair in peace.    

 

“The usual for you two then?”  He smiled at the couple as he brought over their usually beverage of choice.  Another reason Bombur was a boon to the establishment.  Not only was he an excellent cook, but he a remembered what each patron ate, how they liked it cooked and when they ate.  With a nodded from both, he was off to make their meals all the while smiling.

 

Bilbo looked into his cup of tea as Thorin mirrored the action with his tankard.  Neither one knew where to begin or even if there was a place to begin.  Talk had always come easy to the pair but now they sat in silence each waiting for the other to speak.  It was not like this before, what had changed?  Bilbo mulled the thought over and over and Thorin was deep in the same thoughts but neither gave voice to their fears or concerns. 

 

They must have been in silence for sometime since the next thing they knew, Bomber was laying out their food.  “Relax, you two.  I’ve never seen a pair so somber when there is no sorrow to be had.  Enjoy each other’s company and have fun.”  He winked at Bilbo.

 

_The cheek!_   Thorin thought.  How dare he think he knew better than Thorin or for that matter when did it become his place to say such things to his king?  But…he is married.  A little voice in the back of his head reminded him.  So perhaps, he could take the advice.  “Why are we so quite?”  He asked Bilbo.  “Never before has it been like this.  What had changed?”

 

“I’m not sure.  Perhaps Bomber is right.  We are a bit too serious for our own good.”  Bilbo commented.  “But I am not sure how to act really.   I have never been on a date.”

 

“Never?”  Bilbo didn’t need to know that Thorin was just as inexperienced at romance as he was.

 

“There was never anyone I wished to be with.  I had my books and Frodo.  What more could I need.  Besides…”  The hobbit didn’t want to bring up the other reason.

 

Nodding, Thorin knew the unspoken troubles.  Looking around the room, he saw many hobbits, most were working class but somewhere of the gentry like Bilbo.  Perhaps Bilbo would be more comfortable with more of his own class.  “You seem to frequent the Green Dragon when you come out.  Why not some other establishment?”  Bilbo looked at Thorin curiously for him to continue.  “Most are working class.  Wouldn’t you be a bit more comfortable with the gentry?”

 

“Ha!  That’s a laugh.  You know they think I’m crazy and while most of the good people here still think that, at least they are quiet about it and try to invite me to join them.  Other places are not so kind.  Besides this is only place I know Lobelia will not step foot in.  And that, my good dwarf, makes it the best tavern in the shire.”

 

Thorin smiled at Bilbo’s words.  “All too often growing up I was told how the nobles were better than everyone else.  But in my years of wandering, I find there is little difference.  People are not different regardless of their class.  It would be fool-hardy to think of the nobles as betters.”   He said bitterly.

 

“Are many really that terrible from the Lonely Mountain?” 

 

“Yes.  At the moment, we have very little from that class.  Many thought it would be safer to travel to the Iron Hills and beg Dain for entry.  They abandoned us.”  He growled sending terrible thoughts to those cowards.  How dare they think they were better than others.  Smaug had shown him that everyone was the same.  The flesh of a noble burns just as easily as that of a pauper.  At a time when they should have joined forces, they fled like rats from a sinking ship.  Never had he cursed his own so much.  It seemed the only ones to stay were his kin. 

 

“But-“  Bilbo put a finger to Thorin’s lip to stop him from talking for a moment.  “Not everyone abandoned you.  If there is one still among you than they can not all be bad.”

 

Snarling, Thorin tried to calm himself.  It would do no good to get angry at the moment.  “Maybe you are right.”

 

“Of course I am.  You can’t lump everyone into one pile.  There is good and evil in all groups.  It would be wrong to assume otherwise. I’m sure not everyone has had as a lovely an experience with a dwarf as I am having but that would be no excuse for being unkind.”  Bilbo smiled

 

“Take people as you find them?”  Thorin’s smirked.

 

“Exactly.”

 

 

 

Dinner continued in the same hearty manner.  They moved from the heavier topics of politics and such to livelier topics such as their wards.  The pair swapped stories of how the children were constantly getting into trouble.  Like the time Fili got his head stuck in a fence post or the time Frodo glued a book to his hand.  But still, regardless of the misadventures the lads had, they still seemed to come out whole.

 

Thorin was halfway finished a story about how Kili doodled on a sleeping Dwalin’s face with ink when they heard the chime of the clock.  Looking, they were both startled to see it was nearly midnight.  Neither had noticed the lack of patrons in the tavern and it seemed no one wanted to disturb the pair.  Perhaps it was for the best, they had such a grand time without the interruption of little ones or meddling kin.

 

“It’s getting late.  I should be getting home.  I’m sure the sitter would like to sleep, if he is not already asleep as well.”  Chuckled Bilbo at the though of the old wizard scrolled out on the sofa near the fire.  He could almost imagine Frodo attempting to wake him asking where his dear uncle was.

 

“You are right.  The lads should be asleep by now but I have a feeling someone might be waiting up for me.”  Thorin tried not to think about how Balin thought ill of his decision to venture out this evening with Bilbo.  He tried to erase that thought with one of his nephews sleeping curled up next to each other, arms intertwined like they always did.  That brought the smile back.

 

The cool air felt good after being inside so long.  And as the stars twinkled above, they both stood their, once again, unsure.  “ Uh, Thorin.”  Even with only the starlight to illuminate Bilbo, he could see the blush forming.  “Do you think you could walk me home?”  Bilbo looked away, trying not to show how eager he was to be shown that courtesy.  Since the time of his youth, he had been told stories of how it was polite or almost expected that a suitor walk the other home.  Or perhaps he should be walking Thorin home?  “Or I could walk you home?”  He whispered not wanting to be rude.

 

It was touching how Bilbo wanted to walk him home, but even though Bilbo knew the shire much better than he, dwarves could see much better in low light.  Part of Thorin could almost see Bilbo falling in a ditch on the way home without being guided of the terrain he knew so well.  “I shall bring you home first.”  He said.  “After all, you have someone who you need to get back to.”  He smiled.

 

 

The walk to Bag End was a quiet one.  Both enjoying the other’s company and requiring nothing more.  That was until they arrived at the creaking gate.  Again, there was a pause.  Bilbo did not want this night to end, but he feared it must.  At least for now.  “I had a wonderful time.” He said.

 

The black whiskers on Thorin’s face twitched as he smiled back.  “As did I.  Perhaps we could do this again?”

 

The moon and stars were put to shame with the light from Bilbo’s smile.  “I would like that.”  Licking his lips, he stood paused, his hand on the gate as if waiting for something.  “I…must confess.  I am not sure about relationships.  Romance had never been something that appealed to me, before now.  I fear I will make a fool of myself.”

 

A warm, callused hand rested lightly on the other’s cheek.  He understood Bilbo’s fear and apprehension.  His feelings were the same.  “I understand.  I can’t promise you a perfect relationship, but what I can promise you that as long as we’re trying, I’m staying.”  Now it was Thorin’s turn to act a bit unsure.  “Uh…If it is alright with you…I would like to kiss you before I go.”

 

Nodding shyly Bilbo leaned forward slightly.  As Thorin did the same and their lips met, he could not help to think that his could be the first true kiss.  Other kisses meant little and were in the heat of the moment or tumble.  But this had hope and love behind it.  Something that could develop over time into a treasure that others would envy.

 

As they pulled away from each other, they knew there would be other dates.  Thorin watched Bilbo close the green door he felt for the first time, completely happy and had to stop himself from acting like a love struck fool.  This was what he had always heard people talk about, the feeling of completion.  He just hoped that feeling would last when he arrived home.

 

Closing the green door behind him, Bilbo felt his body fall against it.  So, that was a date.  He thought as a smiled tugged at his lips.  His eye lids fell as he embraced the warmth he felt from this evening.  Thorin was well…wonderful.  He had a fire in him, spoke his mind and didn’t care that other’s thought him strange.  _Or doesn’t care that I am strange._   He added.  A sigh escaped his lips.

 

“Bilbo?  Is that you?”  Bilbo shouldn’t have been so surprised that the wizard was still wake.  Even given the late hour.

 

“Yes.  How was Frodo this evening?”  He called coming in from the foyer to see his dear friend.  While Gandalf was awake now, it was clear he had not been so for long, his was more of a wreck than normal and his clothes were in desperate need of ironing.  Perhaps he could do that tomorrow to thank him for watching the little one.

 

“He was fine.  Wanted to know if he might be getting a new uncle.”  A sparkle in his eye made Bilbo giggle.

 

“And what did you tell him?” 

 

“Only time would tell.”  As Gandalf stretched Bilbo winces at hearing the pop and crakes from the old wizard’s bones.  “I don’t think I need to ask how your date went since you are coming back this late, do I?”

 

“No, you do not.”  Fatigue was finally catching up to him as he was about to head to his bedroom, he heard the other call out.

 

“Tonight may have been a dream but there is much more to a relationship than romantic fancy.  The test and the substance of a true relationship are found in the struggles and the determination of lives.  Don’t forget, that part of that struggle might be forgiveness.”

 

While Bilbo did take his the words from his wise friend, he knew his mind was too sleep-ridden to think much on it.  Perhaps tomorrow might shed some light.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Thorin’s steps seemed much lighter than they had been in years.  Things seemed to be going his way.  And as if to confirm this notion, not a light was lit at home.  Perhaps Balin was asleep?  He could only hope.

 

But as he closed the door behind him, he saw in the corner sitting in his arm chair Balin’s reflective eyes gazing despondently at Thorin.  Neither said anything but stared until finally Thorin muttered a good night and walked to his bed.  Tomorrow, he could deal with Balin but for now he wanted to keep what was left of those happy feelings to himself.

 

 

* * *

 

 

That was all Bofur seemed to be doing this night and it was starting to annoy Bifur.  His young cousin had been acting like this since Dori told him about his trip to Bree.  Most nights, Bofur would take out his flute and play.  Sometimes Bifur would join in.  But there would be no music tonight.  Bofur seemed …empty. 

 

*Stop with all the sighing.*  Bifur asked in a hushed voice.

 

“I’m not sighin.  Sighin in for little children and love struck fools.”  Again, he sighed.

 

*So, which of those things are you not?*  Bifur tried to make light of his cousin’s emotions but instead it seemed to cause him more trouble as Bofur’s normally cheerful face became more crestfallen.  *Would you like to talk about it?*

 

“Nothin to talk about.”  This time he was able to keep his sigh inside.

 

Looking out the window, Bifur was pleased to see it would be a mild night.  The perfect kind for a smoke outside.  *Grab your pipe*  he said tapping the miner on the shoulder.  *We smoke outside tonight.*

 

Bofur didn’t even put up a fight.  Perhaps some fresh air would help clear his mind.

 

It really was a lovely night.  The warm air spoke of the upcoming summer as a few fireflies flew around.  Bofur sat with his pipe between his lips watching them twinkle like earth bound stars, enchanted by their glow.

 

*I heard that the reason fireflies twinkle is to find a mate.*

 

“To find a mate?”

 

*Yes. Each one of them is showing off how special he or she is to everyone else in hopes of catching someone’s eye.*

 

“And hopefully not a child with a jar.”  For the first time that night, Bofur let out a chuckle.

 

*Very true.*  They sat just enjoying the night time noises of crickets and other assortment of late spring insects all the while the smoke relaxed them.

 

*Oin said something very interesting to Gimli today.*

 

“Really?  What was that?”

 

*A burden shared is a burden halved.  I’ve been thinking about that for sometime now.  You are obviously burdened.  So, why not half it?  Tell me what is troubling you*

 

Bofur thought for a moment.  His avuncular cousin had always been there for him.  So, why not now?  It’s not like his cousin didn’t know, but it was still hard to admit outside of his own heart.  “I love him.”  He whispered.

 

*Love who?*  Bifur knew the answer but he just wanted to make sure.

 

“What do ya mean who?  Ya know who.  Dori.”  He slumped in his seat feeling as if his emotions were being toyed with somehow.

 

*Why do you love him?*

 

It was difficult to know where to start.  After mulling it over, he knew the answer.  “His heart.  He has a strong and kind heart.  After everythin that has happened, he still stays strong for his brothers and even though Nori is a right arse, he would die to protect him.  I see how he acts towards the other children as well.  His eyes are always watchin and tryin to detect danger.  He guards them and wouldn’t think twice about gettin between a sword and a child.  I love his smile, too.  The way it seems to glow almost like a low light fire givin off enough light to see and givin of the right amount of warmth.  Did I mention how his eyes twinkle when he’s happy?  I was there when Ori came home with that bottle of ink.  Just seeing Ori happy made him happy.  It was more in his eyes than his mouth.”

 

*You seem to have a long list.*  Bifur smiled when he noticed Bofur had begun to look more like himself.

 

“And I gave ya the short version!”  he chortled.

 

*So, why haven’t you told him?*

 

“Do ya want the long version or the short version?”

 

*The truth, whether it is long or short*

 

“For starters, he’s Nori’s older brother.  Nori is my best friend.  It would be weird if I  started…goin with him.  Not to mention Nori might not take kindly to those types of advances on his brother.  He once stabbed a man for commentin on Dori’s arse.  I can only image what he would do to me.  But that’s not what I’m really scared of.  What if Dori does not like me or thinks I’m a creepy?”

 

Bifur thought for a moment.  All of those reasons were logical and in the realm of possibilities.  But still Bofur was miserable; he had to at least try.  *If Nori is your best friend, I don’t think he will stab you.  Besides, that person clearly didn’t care for Dori.  You on the other hand, do.  And as for Dori not liking you, don’t you think you could chance it?*

 

What Bifur said made sense.  He could deal with Nori, if the time came, but for now he had to deal with Dori.  “I will talk to him in the mornin.”

 

*Morning?  Why wait?  I can’t think of a grander gesture of devotion then traveling to see the one you love.  Go see him now!  Sweep him off his feet!*  By this point Bifur had gotten so emotional that he stood up and swung his arms around in a dramatic fashion.  Bofur knew that while his family was crazy, they were also right.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_So I am back in Bree…not the best place but not the worst._   Bofur thought as he looked around the deserted town.  Given the time of night, very few people would be out and about making his job a whole lot easier.  All he would need to do is find an open tavern and look around for the dwarf.  Hopefully, there were not too many in town that was open.

 

Looking around, he found the one he had left the message for Nori in.  Perhaps that would be his best bet.  After all, if the owner knew Nori, in a good way, he might have been more inclined to hire Dori.  The creaking door was one of the very few sounds Bofur heard as he walked into the tavern.  Looking around it seemed nearly as deserted as the rest of the town.  Only a few rag-tag patrons off to the corner along with a severing girl could be seen. 

 

The poor thing looked like she had seen better nights.  Bofur didn’t mean to stare but he must have since she turned.  “Your eyes have weight to them”.  He heard Bifur say.  “A moment of your time, miss.”  He called flashing a big smile.  No reason to frighten her. 

 

Without any hesitation, she glided across the room to greet the new comer.  “How may I be of assistants, master dwarf?”  Her voice strained to keep the obvious sleep out.  Bofur felt bad for keeping her from rest.

 

“I do hate to bother ya, miss, but I was wonderin if ya might have seen another dwarf here tonight?” 

 

The young woman thought for a moment.  “There have been many more dwarves around Bree as of late.  But in the tavern tonight…I think I might have seen one.  But that was hours ago.”  She paused to think.  “Yes.  Yes, I defiantly did see one, with silver hair.  He rested here for a short time, drank a cup of tea, of all things, then left.  I’m not sure where he went.  Perhaps you should ask around.  The gentleman I was just talking to has been here since night fall.  I’m sure he would know something.”

 

Bofur thanked the serving girl for her time before he made his way over to the fellow sitting in the corner.  “Hello, friend.  Nice evenin, is it not?”  Bofur smiled.  His smile had been known to open doors (and a few trousers as well).  Smiling was nearly all his face knew how to do by this point in his life.  Smile and the world will smile back.  Bofur hoped his time, life would smile back.  The man did not seem to be a friendly looking sort.  Face a bit dirty, clothes needing a good scrub and from were Bofur was standing, he could smell him.

 

“What do you want?”

 

The smile didn’t even falter.  “I was wonderin if ya saw another dwarf earlier today.  He had sort of silver hair.” 

 

“Why do you want to know?”  The man’s eyes bore into Bofur similar to how Nori had looked at others when disturbed.  If he did not tread carefully, he might end up on the wrong side of the knife.

 

“He is a friend of mine.”

 

The man sat up taller, trying to size the miner up. “Really?  What’s his name, then?”

 

“Dori.  What’s with all the questions?  I just want to know if ya have seen my friend or not!”  _So much for treading carefully._   He thought as the man stood up, bringing himself to full height and grabbing him by the collar.  Before the man could strike, a voice from behind the bar called out.

 

“Oi!  Leave that one alone.  He’s alright.”  From the corner of his eye, Bofur could see the bartender he had met on his previous trip to tavern when he needed to leave the message for Nori.  Thanks the gods for Nori not being a complete arse to everyone!

 

The man released Bofur and slumped back in his chair.  “Sorry about that.”  He muttered.  “We can’t be too careful.”

 

Bofur waited for the man to continue, but when he found silence his curiosity got the better of him.  “No problems, my good man.  But what do ya need to be careful about?”

 

“Many think of Bree as a town of vice.  We do have our vices, make no mistake about it, but we are not a town of complete low lives.  Thieving is one thing.  Taking advantage or abusing people is on a different level.”

 

“Ya thought I might hurt someone?” 

 

The man nodded.   “There is a belief that only those that look the part of a villain could commit such acts, but we know different.”  The man’s eyes trailed the serving girl as she bused the tables.  “Some of our most “upstanding” citizens are really the worst.  A few of the town folks have formed group to protect and deter.  We watch those who have been targets before and follow the offenders, since sometimes they are above the law.”

 

“But what does this have to do with my friend?”  Dori was by no means a weak dwarf, but if someone had tried something…

 

“I saw him talk with one of the men I was watching.  I thought he could be in trouble, but your friend must have ‘helped’ him see he was not worth the time.”  The man gave a crocked smile.

 

“What happened to the man?”  What Bofur really wanted was a description to give back to Nori.  Maybe the two of them could make a holiday out of tracking his fellow down.

 

“He started to bother the girl before I showed him the door.  Funny thing, I beat your friend to it.”

 

Bofur sighed with relief.  Who ever that creep was, he did not get far with Dori.  But still, Dori was not here and neither was that creep.  Now, Bofur felt that finding Dori was not just to talk to him but to protect his friend.  “Do you know where my friend went?”

 

“I’m sorry, I don’t.  But if you are hard up, might I suggest you looking into some vice?”

 

“Some vice?”

 

“We are not saints here in Bree.  There is plenty of vice to be had from the bedroom to the brawl room.  Your pick.”

 

* * *

 

 

Dori’s breath came in short gasps as he tried to keep himself together.  How long had he been going at it?  How many had he been through?  How many men?  His body ached from the strain and he was sure he would have bruises to explain when he got home.  Perhaps, he had made enough money to last them a while.  No, it still was not enough.  There were three mouths to feed, not two.  Maybe, Nori or he would find something so he would never have to come back here again.  But, that was a little later on.  Right now, he had to think about the man in front of him.  Part of Dori was hoping he would never have to see this wretched man again, another part was thrilled to find him here.  It was a chance for a little revenge and a chance to make a little bit of money.

 

“Hey there, sweetie.”  He purred as he licked his lips lewdly.  “Fancy meeting you here.  Are you sure you don’t want to rethink my offer?  I really could make it worth your while.”  He grabbed is own groin to emphases the point.

 

“My answer is still the same.”  Dori growled, a bit of fire came back to his body.  By this point, Dori had heard enough of this man to know sexual misconduct was just one mark on his long list of offences.  It would give Dori great pleasure to take him down.

 

Both stood opposite of each other waiting for the signal.  Neither took their eyes off of the other.  To do so could mean a lost.  They heard someone begin the count. 3…2…1…FIGHT!

 

Before Dori could make a move, he heard another noise.  It sounded like his name.  Turning on instinct, his eyes meet Bofur’s and the man’s fist met his cheek.  Before Dori could retaliate, a gloved hand whizzed past him, striking the man.  Noise erupted from the spectators.  Half were demanding the fight be called off due to interference, others wanted their bets taken off.  Either way, the fight was over.

 

  

 Bofur didn’t wait for Dori’s permission as he grabbed the other’s wrist, pulling him out of the shambles that had served as the fighting arena.  Dori for his part, put up a tenuous struggle at best.  Once outside, Dori felt his back shoved against the wall.  “What the hell was that?!”  Bofur yelled, his smile gone. 

 

Dori couldn’t look Bofur in the eye.  Embarrassment and shame over came him.  Not to mention fear.  If Nori found out…

 

“Well?  Are you going to answer me?”  The miner tired to catch his breath.  “A tavern.  That’s where ya were supposed to be.  Not down there doin…that.”  He pointed to the entrance way.  “Why?”

 

The older dwarf couldn’t help but scoff.  “Why?  Please, tell me you are joking.  It is the same reason I would have been at the tavern.”

 

Running his fingers through his hair to calm himself down, he tried to understand.  Dori needed money.  They all needed money.  But that was still no reason for such an unnecessary risk.  “Ya could have asked me, if ya were so hard up.  I wouldn’t have turned ya down!”  True, money would have been a bit tighter in his home but it would have been worth it to keep Dori safe.

 

“I could not ask you.  I have only three mouths to feed, you have 14.  It would be unfair not just to you, but to your nieces and nephews.” 

 

“Who paid ya to do this?”  Bofur wanted to find the man responsible for putting such a gentle soul in such a horrible predicament.

 

“No one paid me.  I would place a bet on myself for winning a match.  I never put all my money in.  I learned that the first time.”  He muttered.

 

“First time?  Ya did this before?”  Dori nodded.  “The other times when ya asked me to watch Ori…Ya said ya had work…This was what ya were doin!”  Dori looked away and wrapped his arms around himself.  He never intended for Bofur to find out, especially this way.

 

“Why didn’t ya get a job at a tavern?  It would have been safer and stable money.” 

 

“I tried…no place needed help.  We all do what we must to survive.  But I shall not take from others!”  There was finality in his voice that spoke of his struggle to keep from that life style.  Thieving might seem easier in a pinch, but the repercussions were too enormous.  The risk did not outweigh the benefits.  For Nori perhaps, but not for Dori.

 

If Dori didn’t steal the money to get started… A sudden panic hit him.  “Dori…where did the money come from?”

 

Perhaps it was too late to play dumb, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t try.  “What money?”

 

Bofur’s lips pulled back in to a snarl.  “Dumb doesn’t fit ya.  The startin money.  If ya goin to bet, ya need money to bet.  So, where did that money come from?”  His stomach flipped in his abdomen as he waited for the answer.  But nothing came.  Bofur knew he could have waited all night and Dori would remain silent.  Some secrets he was not willing to part with.  But Bofur took a good look at his friend and he knew what he had done.

 

Part of Dori had been waiting for a fist to strike him.  He wouldn’t have been able to blame Bofur.  His deception had most likely tarnished their friendship and Bofur, while good natured, did not like to be taken for a fool.  So, Dori was a little more than surprised when a pair of arms wrapped around him.  “Ya a fool, Dori.  A right fool!”  Bofur cried as he buried his face into the junction of Dori’s shoulder.  “I know ya have yar pride, but there are others who love ya and would hate to see somethin happen.”

 

Dori rested his hand on the back of his friend’s floppy hat.  As he felt his skin moisten from the other’s tears, more guilt set in.  Bofur had always been a good friend.  Always there for him, no matter what the cost.  Now, he had repaid that friendship by causing him pain.  “Bofur, I-“  before Dori could finish, Bofur pushed his lips to Dori’s.

 

 

 

* * *

 

Mahalul zharmur khurûh!=Mahal's hairy balls!

 

Found this phrase on another fic, [The Resolutions Project](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1688735).  It is an awesome fic.  highly recommended!  You will laugh till you cry!

 

I am so sorry it took me this long to update.  I know I said it would be done about a month ago, but no.  Life got in the way.  While it might take me awhile to update, I am not giving up.  I know where this story is going, I just need time to write.  However, I am working on two more fics at the same time.  One is a request.  I swear it will be done!  And the other is a one shot that will most likely be posted very soon.  Remember, soon is a relative term…

 

Anyway, the next chapter will have your money shot in it!

 

The song for the next chapter is “Stay”.

 

 


	8. Stay

Lost little souls

Chapter 8

“Stay”

 

Happy International Fanwork Day!!! I told myself, come hell or high water, I would post today.  I even marked it on my calendar and tried to write everyday to finish.  I was not able to write everyday and if you read the note at the bottom, you will find out why.

 

Disclaimer:  I do not own anything of Tolkin’s because if I did, things would have turned out differently.  I also don’t own the music

 

Note: Anything said between ** is said in Khuzdul.  Later, I will but a word or two in but for the most part follow this.

 

\--

 

“What the fuck were you thinking?!!” 

 

“I’m sorry…”

 

Ori had been drifting peacefully in slumber land when the fighting started.  Hearing angry raised voices; he was brought out of the comfort and safety of sleep to find his brothers, yet again, fighting.  But this time it was different, Ori could tell even if he couldn’t hear as well.  Usually when they fought, both Dori and Nori were shouting.  Dori screaming about Nori’s illicit actions and Nori hollering back in defense.  Now, it was only Nori’s roar.  Dori’s voice sounded more like a breath of a whisper.  In his young life, Ori never heard this type of arguing between them.  The young dwarfling tried to hide under the blanket for safety, but still the words came though the barriers of both the wall and blanket.

 

“No!  What were you trying to do?  Get yourself kill?”

 

“Of course not…”

 

“Then why?  What could possess you to do something so stupid?!”

 

There was a silent pause.  Ori held his breath hoping this was the end of the fight.

 

“We needed the money…”

 

“Not that badly!  Bofur-I’m going kill him-said you told him this was not the first time!”

 

“There was nothing I could do…”

 

Ori tried to cover his ears.  But it couldn’t block out all the anger and frustration from his brother’s voice.

 

“Nothing you could do?  What about me?  What about Bofur?  What about anyone the fuck else?  There were plenty of things you could have done!  Fighting and-and-I can’t even say it!”  The little one could hear Nori’s voice start to crack.  It scared Ori to hear his strong brother sound so weak and helpless.  What had happened?  Did Dori do something bad?

 

 

Dori couldn’t even look his brother in the eye.  Bofur had brought him home and told Nori everything.  Now he was facing one of his worst fears.  This was what he had been afraid of.  The pain, disappointment and shame he brought to his family were almost too much to bear.  Sitting in one of the kitchen chairs, he could hear Nori sobbing.  It broke his heart to see his younger brother in so much pain and worst yet, he was the cause of it.  On instinct, Dori attempted to go over to hug Nori only to be pushed away.  He shouldn’t have expected anything else.  It was his fault Nori was like this and at the moment, Nori wanted nothing to do with him.  Dori couldn’t blame him.  Part of him wished he had been killed on the way to Bree.  Then, at least, no one would have known his secrets and Nori wouldn’t be suffering so.

 

As Dori turned to retreat to the safety of his bedroom, he heard his younger brother call out.  “We are not finished with this yet.”

 

“You are right…But please let us finish it in the morning…”

 

“FINE!”

 

 

It was all quiet in the house, a great contrast as to what it had been a few moments ago.  The only thing Ori could hear was the sound of his beating heart and rapid breathing.  This wasn’t happening.  It couldn’t be happening.  No!  He had just gotten both of his brothers back, so why were they now fighting?  They didn’t fight like this.  Not any more.  They loved each other.  Ori’s mind raced and he trembled with emotion, trying not to cry.  He needed to get out.  He needed some air and some place to feel safe.  It wasn’t safe there.  Not anymore.  He wanted to be held and told everything would be ok, but the two people he would normally go to for that were the ones causing his distress.  Who could he go to?  Mister Bilbo?  Mister Bilbo was very kind and wouldn’t turn him away but something stopped him from going there.  No, he has Frodo to look after and he didn’t want to put his friend out in case he needed comfort.  Dwalin….Ori’s face flushed at the thought.  He wanted to go to his protector but…he didn’t want to be weak in front of him, or for him to think less of his brothers.  Bofur!  That was who he could go to!  Bofur had said earlier tonight, if Ori needed anything at anytime, to go to him.  Getting out of bed, Ori wrapped his floral fuzzy faded blanket around him as he put on his shoes.

 

 

As he walked in the crisp night, Ori tried to think of how to get to Bofur’s house.  He’d been there plenty of times during the day, but this was night time.  The dark made everything look different and scary.  Friendly trees during the day turned to wicked monsters at night.  Branches clawing at the path beneath his tiny feet, wanting not more than to grab and gobble him up.  Small noises seemed to thunder, shaking him to the core.  Even the air smelled different.  Instead of the warm fragrant flowers wafting in the air, pungent moisture seemed to penetrate the ground making it soft and brining its odor to the air.  Part of Ori wanted to turn around and run back home to the safety of his brothers, whether they were fighting or not. 

 

But when he looked behind him, he noticed, he couldn’t recognize where he was.  Some how on a straight road, with no turns, he had gotten lost.  _Stupid dark_.  Thought Ori bitterly.  Now he had two choices, one, try to find his way back home or two, try to find his way to Bofur’s.  Since he was already out of his home…  Ori tried to count to mailboxes he saw on the road.  He remembered Bofur’s was 10 mailboxes from his house and had a red flag.  Racking his brain, he tried to think about how many he had past.  After a while, he decided it couldn’t have been more than 5.  So, from five he counted.  6…7…8…9…10. 

 

At the tenth mailbox he looked at the small earth house.  No lights were on.  _Everyone must be asleep_.  He thought.  As much as he wanted comfort, he didn’t want to bother Bofur.  He was always so nice to him and his brothers.  Always offering to watching him and would make him special toys.  It wouldn’t be right.  Carefully, he made his way to the window and sat down underneath.  Even if he didn’t go inside, just knowing that he was near a friend was comfort.  Slowly, he wrapped the blanket tighter around himself to fight the chill as he lend against the soft grass.  All he needed to do was close his eyes and drift back to sleep.  As his eyes began to shut, the window flew open and a massive hand reach out and grabbed him, dragging the frighten child inside.  Ori tried to scream but found he had no voice.  Wherever he was, it was not Bofur’s house.  The child didn’t want to open his eyes for fear of what sort of horrible monster might have grabbed him. 

 

“What are ye doing here, child!”  The voice boomed.

 

Slowly, Ori peered through his fingers.  In the darkness of the room, he was able to make out the mountain of a dwarf holding him.  “Mister…Dwalin?”

 

“Again, lad, what are ye doing here?”  He growled.  Dwalin had nearly been asleep when he heard rustling outside his bedroom window.  Years of training had given him an acute sense of hearing and if something seemed out of place, he had to investigate.  To do otherwise, in certain situations, could mean death. 

 

“I…I’m sorry, Mister Dwalin.  I thought this was Bofur’s house.”  He squeaked, trying not to look Dwalin in the eyes as he was brought eye level.    

 

“Bofur’s house is 20 houses in the other direction!”  Dwalin put the child down on the bed.  It wouldn’t do to frighten him anymore.  _The poor thing probably wet himself already._   Dwalin thought as he looked at Ori trying to adjust his clothes.  Even when Dwalin’s voice was not raised, it still shock people to their core.  “So, why are ye out at this time of night?  Ye trying to run away?”

 

“No.  I just needed a place to stay for the night.  My brothers are fighting.”  He whispered not wanting to wake anyone else in the house.

 

Dwalin couldn’t blame the kid.  When family fought, the only thing one wanted to do was get out of there, but this was the Ri brothers.  Ori should have been used to the fighting by now.  Every time Nori came back, a shouting match between him and his older brother would wake up the dead.   “Them fighting in nothing new.  Nori always does something that drives Dori up the wall.”

 

“But this is different!  Nori was the one yelling at Dori.” 

 

This was an unexpected turn.  “What happened?”  If Nori was the one doing the yelling, something must have happened.  Something real bad.

 

“I don’t know…But I needed to get out.” Ori stared at the quilted pattern on Dwalin’s blanket.  Tracing a nonsense invisible pattern with his finger, he found his voice.  “Can I stay here?  Bofur’s house is far away and I really don’t want to back.”

 

“Lad-“

 

“It’s dark and I know I will lose my way, again.  Please, Mister Dwalin.”  Ori felt two massive fingers under his chin, lifting it gently to look into the other’s eyes.  As much as Ori wanted to be brave, the trying night he had left him weak and tears were starting to form again.

 

How could Dwalin say no?  “Fine.”

 

The tears seemed to sparkle like diamonds in the moonlight.  “Thank you, so much Mister Dwalin!  I promise I won’t be any trouble.” 

 

 _I doubt that_.  Thought Dwalin.  If the boy was friends with the princes, then yes, he would be trouble.  Dwalin watch the little one swim under the covers. Before the thought of where would he sleep came into play.  Thinking for a moment, Dwalin felt this was no different from the other times when the boys had crawled into his bed when they thought they saw a monster under the bed and Thorin was unavailable.  No trouble.  Dwalin hadn’t even lain down and already this boy was causing him to lose sleep.  Sighing, he knew there was little he could do as he crawled back under the sheets for the second time that night.

 

It was then that Dwalin felt a set of arms trying to wrap themselves around his bulky form.  He watched as the boy attempted to make himself comfortable by using Dwalin as a body pillow.  His small head tucked under this chin and into his grizzled beard, nuzzling like a kitten into its mother.  “Thank you, Mister Dwalin.”  A whisper came.  Dwalin felt the nuzzling had stopped and Ori was looking him in the eyes.

 

“Ye’re welcome.  Now get some sleep.”  He grumbled.

 

“Right.”  What Dwalin wasn’t expecting was a tiny set of lips to fall on his.  Whatever fog he felt from his much needed sleep was washed away at that moment.  Throwing the kid half way across the bed, he looked at the kid in horror.  “What was that for?!”  He resisted the urge to wipe his lips.

 

“What do you mean?”  It was clear Dwalin had hurt the boy’s feelings.  But at the moment Dwalin couldn’t find it in his heart to care. 

 

“That!  What you just did.”  He didn’t want to say the word.  Dwalin might not have been the most straight laced dwarf but he did have his morals.  Kissing a child was one of them.

 

“The kiss?”

 

“Yes!  That!”

 

“I don’t understand…”  Ori looked down at his hand as they fiddled in his lap.  Had he done something wrong?

 

Dwalin took a deep breath.  Ori look really confused.  More so than Dwalin.  Perhaps it was natural to kiss someone on the lips in Ori’s home.  He had seen and been a part of that in his own house.  When the boys were very little, they called it “lippy kisses”.  Perhaps Ori was just showing him the same affection he would show his brothers since they were unavailable.  “Ori…ye’re a good lad, but I’m not family.  Ye don’t kiss people who are not in yer family.”  He explained hoping to help the boy a bit.

 

“Yes, you do!  I see Merry and Pippin kiss.”

 

The warrior didn’t feel like pointing out the doppelgangers of Fili and Kili were in fact cousins, so hence family.  “That’s different.  They love each other.”  _As much as two children can love each other_.  He added to himself.

 

“I know.  That’s why I kissed you.  I love you.”  Ori didn’t try to hide his face as he might have in the past.  Something about his recent brush with death had made him a bit stronger; he knew what he wanted and wasn’t going to let anyone else tell him otherwise.

 

“Love me?  Like ye love yer brothers, right?”  _For the love of Mahal, please tell me it like his brothers._

 

“No.  I really, really like you.”  If Ori heard the groan, he ignored it.  “You are really kind to me and always try to protect me.  You never say anything bad about my brothers in front of me and the times when Nori was arrested, you come back to see if you can help us.”

 

This wasn’t happening.  Dwalin thought as he ran his hand over his hardened face.  He needed to explain to the kid this wasn’t right.  The drawing was cute but this…love…he was way too young and Dwalin was way too old for him.  Channeling all of Balin’s diplomatic skills, he tried to find the right words.  “Look, lad.  Ye might think ye are in love-“

 

“I am in love!”  Ori folded his arms across his chest.

 

“Right…But ye are too young for this-“ Dwalin put up his hand to stop Ori from commenting.  “And I am too old for ye.  Besides, ye can do much better than a cold warrior like myself.”

 

  1.   That’s what it was, no matter how you put it.  Dwalin was rejecting Ori.  Ori had heard about broken hearts but never really knew what that meant until now.  It really did feel like some one took a hammer to his heart and smashed it into a million little pieces.  Completely crestfallen, Ori’s head fell to his chest as his shoulders rose in an attempt to curl himself up.



 

As much as the kid was hurting, Dwalin was sure he hurt equally as bad.  It was so much easier to bark orders at soldiers and guards than children.  The only children he really did bellow at were his little cousins and even then their reaction was nothing like this _.  Ye weren’t yelling, ye fool.  It wasn’t the volume but the words themselves._   Through out his life, he killed and fought.  The only true weapons he knew where the ones that currently occupied the corner of the very room.  But words…never.  To hurt such a sweet child, one who didn’t have a cruel bone in his body…it almost felt like murder.  Dwalin knew he was going to regret this.  “Look.  Ye are very young, ye haven’t even hit majority yet.  Maybe and I’m not saying it will happen.  But maybe, when ye are a little older.”

 

Ori’s head shoot up. Did he hear right?  There was a chance!  From what it sounded like, he would just have to wait a bit.  “How long?”  He didn’t even want to keep the hope out of his voice.

 

“Come back in 10 years then we’ll talk.”  He grunted as Ori throw himself at Dwalin.

 

“Thank you!  Thank you, Mister Dwalin.”  Dwalin knew he was going to regret this but seeing the kid happen was nice.

 

 

\--

 

Morning didn’t come soon enough for Dwalin’s taste.  Even though Dwalin told Ori, he would need to wait; the little one was still allowed to share his bed.  And Ori, just like Nori, took what he was given and more.  It had to be around 4 am when Dwalin decided he had enough of Ori’s python like grip and fled from his own bedroom and into the safety of the kitchen.

 

But in the kitchen, it was like out of the frying pan and into the fire.  Balin was up as well.  Trying to surpass a groan, he hoped his older brother would be half asleep and miss his presents.  He should have known better.  Balin was a train warrior like himself and nothing escaped his sight.

 

“Is everything alright?  I thought I heard noises coming from your room earlier?”  Balin placed a cup of hot tea in front of his younger brother.  Tea always helped no matter the time of day.

 

Dwalin sighed.  How was he going to explain there was a child in his bed?  “Ori is over.”  Dwalin paused as he waited for his brother to ask the questions that never came.  “Something happened at home and the lad ran.  Tried to find the toymaker’s house but ended up here.”

 

“And of course you didn’t throw him out into the cold, cruel night.”  Balin’s smile was carefully hidden by his tea cup.  Dwalin struck fear into the hearts of many but he had a soft heart.  Children were his weakness.  He never could stand when one cried or looked depressed.

 

Refusing to talk more Dwalin only grunted. 

 

Setting down his cup, Balin lend across the table to examine his baby brother’s face.  Dwalin was hiding something.  He could tell.  Big brother always knew.  It might not be catastrophic or painful, but as an older brother, he had to know.  “Did something else happen?”  Balin thought for a moment out loud before he remembered the picture Dwalin showed him earlier in the day.  _To be so young and so foolish._   “Did Ori do something?”

 

Dwalin snorted and looked away.  He wanted to retreat back to the safe haven of his bedroom but it was occupied by a pint sized dwarf in love.

 

So, he was on the right tract.  Now to get Dwalin’s attention.  “Did you do something to Ori?”

 

A thunderous bang echoed though the kitchen as Dwalin pounded his massive fist on the flimsy wooden table.  Never!  He would never do anything to child and Balin should know that!

 

“So, tell me, then.”

 

Sighing in defeat, he knew there was no way to escape his brother’s morbid curiosity.  “The lad kissed me and said he loved me.  Told him he was too young.”

 

“And what else?”  He could just imagine his baby brother coming face to face with a crying Ori and bending over backwards to make the kid smile again.

 

“Told him to come back when his balls dropped.”

 

“But not in those words, of course.  How long do you think that will be?”

 

“I give it about ten years.  Ten years should be long enough for him to forget this foolishness.”

 

Balin tried not to laugh at his brother’s obvious uneasiness.  Dwalin was always so sure of himself and his actions.  It was strange and humorous to see him otherwise.  “So, where is he now?”

 

Balin couldn’t contain his laugher when Dwalin muttered, face all red, the child was sleeping in his bed.

 

\--

 

The sun rose both far too fast and too slow for Nori.  All night he tossed and turned over Dori’s actions and what might happen come morning.  Having finally given up on sleeping, he made his way to the kitchen.  It was there he found some small measure of peace.  In the silence of the night, he was able to better assemble his thoughts.  He always thought better in the dark.  Usually no one was round to bother him.  What had set him of?  Was it Dori’s actions or the potential consequences of them?  Was he only concerned with Dori or had Ori snuck in there?  What about himself?  If something happened to Dori….But nothing did.  Dori was safe and whole in his bedroom, all be it nursing a hurt heart, but no permanent damage was done, he hoped. 

 

Hours must have passed since a golden ray of sunlight now spread across the table and his fingers.  The warmth of the ray’s brought him back to his senses.  As angry as he was with Dori, he had done worse and probably worried Dori equally as bad if his older brother’s gray hair was anything to go by.  To keep himself busy, he put the kettle on.  Dori would most likely want a cup of tea after last night.  Out of all the brothers, Nori possessed the best hearing.  He was able to hear a cricket two rooms over or the noisy couple whispering at the next table.  This time his ears picked up the light faltering steps of his older brother.  “I wondered when you were getting up.”  Nori turned to look at his older brother.  There was a dismal sort of quiet about him.  “The kettle’s on.  The water should be hot enough by now.”

 

All Dori could manage was a broken smile as he silently went about making himself a cup of tea.  Neither one knew where to start this conversation and the thought of it kept Dori up all night.

 

“It’s funny.”  Nori started figuring if he didn’t start it they would get no where fast.  “I couldn’t figure out what made me so mad.  Mahal knows I’ve done worse, so why was I so mad?  Then I thought about it.”  Nori paused waiting for his brother to take a seat.  As he heard the scrapping of the wooden chair on the hard floor, he pressed on.  “I think I just don’t want to lose you.  You know the two of you mean the world to me.  I never thought anything could happen to either of you.  You always seemed to have everything under control and never let anyone, Ori and me especially, think otherwise.  But after what happened with Ori…I think I had to realize some things were just out of my control.  And yours as well.  I think that’s what scared me the most.  The fear of not being able to help or do anything.  I don’t want anything to happen to either of you.  Believe it or not but that was why I left.  Figured there would be one less mouth to feed and I could send you a little to help.”

 

“You never had to leave.  We would have figured something out.”  If Nori came to Dori with those concerns in the beginning, how different would their life be?  Perhaps they wouldn’t have fought as much.  Perhaps, they could have drawn strength from each other.  But either way, a luminescent feeling filled Dori.  Nori left to protect them.

 

“I know.”  They sat there for awhile enjoying each other’s company as Dori sipped his morning tea.  The quiet was a welcome change of pace for them.

 

“Besides, I’m supposed to be the black sheep of the family, not you.”  Dori sputtered out the last bit of tea across the table as he tried not to laugh at his brother’s poor humor.  Nori always tried to make light of things.

 

“Looks like there are two in our family.”  Dori countered as he wiped the mess from the table.

 

“Yeah but, they were expecting it from me.  Not prim and proper Dori.”  It felt marvelous to laugh.  In his travels, he heard “Laughter is the best medicine.”  With how much he had been laughing recently, he should live forever.  “Well, I think it’s time to get the half pint up.”  Nori said as he rose from his chair to get their younger brother.

 

Dori couldn’t help but smile as Nori left. This morning turned out to be nothing like he expected.  Thank Mahal!  He had feared the worst. Most of the thoughts were irrational like Nori leaving again and taking Ori with him.  The most realistic ones were Nori never speaking to him again or telling Ori.  But no, Nori, no matter how furious he would become, never involved their younger brother.  He was far too precious for their feuds. 

 

It was when Dori heard the middle brother run at down the hallway at top speed his heart began to sink again.  “What’s wrong, Nori?  You look like you seen a ghost.”

 

“Ori’s not in bed!”

 

“What?  He must be.  I put him to bed before I left.”

 

“And I checked on him right before Bofur brought you home.  But he’s not there.”

 

Even thought Dori knew Nori would never play such a trick on him, he had to make sure.  Pushing Nori aside, he ran to Ori’s room.  He heart leapt into his throat as he found Nori was right.  His eyes combed every inch of the room, hoping he might be hiding under his bed or in his closet, but the little one was gone.  So was his blanket.

 

“Dori, his shoes are missing!”

 

Both brothers were at a lose.  What could have happened to their little brother?  It was obvious he was not taken.  But if not, it meant he left on his own.  Why would he do such a thing and where would he go?  .

 

Dori was forced to take a cleansing breathe as he pinched the bridge of his nose.  It felt like he was in some sort of hellish nightmare waiting to be woken up.  Anything could have happened to Ori.  Quickly, the pair scurried out of the smial hoping to find the lad only wanted to draw outside.  But both knew they wouldn’t find him.  Sadly, they were right.

 

Nori was near tears when there was a knock on the door.  Who ever it was better leave or they might end up with a knife in their throat.  Hoping to not turn the rain into a down pour, Nori steadied himself as he opened the door.  “We are a bit busy right now, Balin.”  He barked.  Niceties at this moment had long been forgotten.  Lord or not, Nori had no trouble telling Balin to get out and where he could shove it. 

 

The elderly dwarf put up his hands to calm the other down.  Behind Nori, he could see Dori running around from room to room. “I am sure that is the case, but I only wish to help.”

 

“And what could you do?”  Nori hissed as he leaned against the door frame.  All he wanted to do was slam it in the other’s face and get back to his task.

 

“Ori is currently at our home.”  Balin paused for a moment to let the relief sink in before continuing.  “He arrived late last night.  Something must have given the poor thing quite a fright.  The lad informed my brother he tried to get Bofur’s home but was turned around.”

 

Not paying any more attention to the lord, Nori turned to call Dori and relay the information.  The instant it reached Dori’s ears, he all but bulldozed passed Balin, Nori hot on his trail. 

 

 

“What in Mahal’s name was he thinking?” Huffed Dori as he ran towards the Durin home.

 

“Who knows?  But now it looks like we are a family of black sheep.  I steal, you do…stuff and Ori runs away.”  It took no time for Nori to catch up with Dori.

 

Even though the joke was in bad taste, Dori was still able to smile.

 

\--

 

Never before had Nori hated a door from baring his passage.  He could have broken down the solid oak slab but Dori wouldn’t have disapproved given who lived there.  They might be in exile, but their king still dwelled in this humble abode.  A loud knock had to suffice.

 

The door creaked as a pint sized dwafling popped opened the door.  But it wasn’t their pint sized dwarfling.  “Good morning.  Are you here to pick up Ori?” Kili inquired as he looked at the brothers, his eyes all bright and shiny from a good night’s sleep.

 

Dori felt much calmer as Kili asked the question.  So, Balin was telling the truth.  In the past, the lord of Moria always told the truth but other nobles were less…noble and lied to the brothers on many occasions.  It was comforting to receive confirmation.  “Yes, we are.  Is he awake?”  Dori asked getting eye level with the little one.

 

“Yep.  We are just finishing breakfast.  Come in.” Kili grabbed Dori’s large hand and began to pull him to the kitchen.

 

Upon entering the eating area, both brothers finally let out the breath they had been holding since discovering Ori’s disappearances.  There he was safe and sound eating breakfast.  His tiny legs swinging back and forth as he happily polished off his plate.  Hearing familiar foot steps, he turned his head.

 

Ori’s brown eyes sparkled for moment at seeing his brothers but faded when the memories from last night returned.  “Are you still fighting?”  He whispered as pushed the plate around on the table.

 

Two sets of arms wrapped around Ori’s minuscule form.  “Little one, brothers fight.  That’s what we do.”  Neither Dori or Nori realized their quarreling wake Ori last night.  He had been present for other fights in the past, but this one must have freighted the lad to no end if he fled their home. 

 

“Yeah, but this was different, Dori.”  Ori needed the warm comfort of his brother’s hugs as he felt himself tear up at the memories of last night.

 

“You’re right.”  Nori began.  “It was different.  But Dori and I talked and everything is better.”

 

Ori looked at Nori suspiciously.  Nori was known to lie, even to him.  “Really?  You two still love each other?”

 

“Was that what you were afraid of, love?  That we didn’t love each other any more?”  Dori brought Ori’s head close to his chest as he had done so many times in the past when comforting the little one.

 

“I thought you didn’t love each other anymore and Nori was going to leave again and never come back.”

 

“Kid, listen.  No matter how pissed I get at the fuss pot, I’m always going to love him.  As for leaving…I never left because I didn’t love him or you.  I left for other reasons which I will explain when you are older.  But I’m not going anywhere.  I’m here to stay.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Really.”

 

“So, are you ready to go home?”  Dori’s eyes looked over Ori.  The child needed another bath after his late night adventure.

 

“Yep.  I’m ready.  Thanks for everything, Mister Dwalin.”  Ori ran and hugged the stoic warrior who tried not to move to avoid detection.

 

“That was very nice, Ori.”  Nori tried not to let his true feeling for the warrior show.

 

“Mister Dwalin was very nice.  He let me sleep in his bed with him!”

 

All Dwalin wanted was for the earth to swallow him whole.

 

\--

 

 

 

When Bifur arrived at his spot on the hill, he wasn’t surprised to see a little hobbit child.  Many of the children would seek Bifur out.  They were under the impression he was unable to talk to the other grown ups in the shire.  This meant they could tell him anything and their parents would never know.  One little girl told him how she hated how her and her siblings were forced to study all the time, another spoke of her family fighting and her baby brother would often get the brunt of the punishment from their father.  Some of the lads made similar stories.  One thought it might be better to run away.  It looked like the green of shire was losing its shine.  When they arrived, many thought the hobbits were little more than children with child like problems.  Their troubles were far from childish and the adults were not the only ones to suffer.

 

The other hobbit children he had seen once or twice around the shire, but this one he knew very well.  The golden curl’s framed his round faces as his usually amber completion was tainted by strikes of red from where the tears trailed.  Never before had Bifur seem Samwise Gamgee so upset.  He was well aware of the mindset of his father regarding places in society.  Could he have finally put his large foot down and put a stop to his friendship with Frodo?  On instinct, he took the little one in his arms.  He couldn’t stand to see a child cry. 

 

Bifur didn’t bother to speak as he might have with the lad’s younger sister.  She seemed to understand the words.  But they would be lost on her brother.  Looks would have to do.  Creasing his brow, Bifur put a finger under the tiny hobbit’s chin, lifting his gaze.  Silently pleading, he wanted to know what ailed the normally happy child so.

 

It took a moment for Sam to catch his breath.  The small sobs and hiccups ebbed as has he tried to explain.  “It’s not her fault!”  Sam pleaded.  “It’s not.  Not matter what Sackville-Baggins says it’s not her fault that Ma went away!”  Sam buried his head deeper into Bifur’s chest as he continued to mutter how it wasn’t her fault.

 

\--

 

Bifur disappeared to his spot and Bofur decided he should go to his.  No one knew where it was, not even his brother.  Bofur prided himself on being able to keep quiet about its location.  Unlike his cousin who wanted to watch the world as it happened, Bofur wanted to escape it.  Everyone assumed Bofur never had any doubt or sadness.  Why would they?  He walked around with a huge smile plastered on his face and laughing and telling poor jokes which could get even the most stoic to crack a smile.  But he needed time to himself.  To not play the happy all the time person and let his face rest.  Bofur found this place by the river by accident during their first week in the shire.  He noticed no one seemed to visit and for that, he was glad.

 

Sitting down, he watched the ripples in the stream as he thought about his actions over the past 24 hours.  How badly had he screwed up?  Nori was more than likely furious at Dori for his actions and at Bofur for not knowing of them. It was his job to take care of Dori and Ori in Nori’s absences.  A fine job he did!   Dori was probably embarrassed at being caught and angry in the betrayal of Bofur telling Nori.  It seemed the only one in that house who wasn’t mad at him would be Ori.  But if his brothers were fight and Ori discovered it was Bofur’s doing then yes, he would be also angry with Bofur.  He just wanted them safe.  All of them.

 

Nori had to be the only person in the shire who knew where Bofur’s hiding spot was.  He had known about it for a while so when he began to seek out the dwarf, this was the first place he looked.  His hand grazed the steel hilt of the dagger resting in its holster on his hip.  Nori didn’t want to use it but he would, depending on some of Bofur’s answers.  Clearing his throat, Nori tried to get the other’s attention.  But it seemed Bofur must not have heard him.  He was still looking in the water, mesmerized by the ripples and currents.

 

Closing his eyes, Bofur waited for the knife he knew Nori always carried.  He wouldn’t blame his friend.  He was responsible for much of their suffering right now.  He had failed them and had no one to blame but himself.  Death might even be welcomed.  “I’m sorry” He whispered as he heard the blades of grass being crushed under Nori’s feet.  “I’m sorry for everythin.”

 

Looking at his friend’s back, he knew he needed to at least give Bofur a fighting chance.  Sitting down beside him, he was still surprised to not meet the other’s gaze.  All he did was stare in to the water.  “Explain.”

 

“Where to begin?  How about I’m sorry for lettin ya down.”  That caught Nori’s ears.  Out of all the things Bofur could felt ashamed about, letting Nori down was one he hadn’t thought of.  “Ya asked me ta watch them and I thought I was doin a good job.  Thought Dori needed sometime to work.  Had no problem watchin Ori.  But I swear, I had not idea what he was doin.  If I had known, I would have done somethin about it.  I would never want him to be in danger, ever.  I should’ve looked out for him more and I‘m sorry for hurtin him because of it.  Had I known…”

 

 _He really does look sorry._   Thought Nori and he knew Bofur, while a great storyteller, was a horrible liar.  “What about the kiss?”

 

The toymaker winced at that.  He told Nori everything when he brought Dori home.  Everything, including about the kiss.  “That I am not sorry about.”  He paused trying to get some strength. “Nori…I really care for him.  He’s kind and always looks out for everyone.  I always knew he would do anythin for you two, but I didn’t know what “anythin” was.  I think he must be the most loyal and strongest dwarf there is.  Some where alon the journey, I fell for him hard and I never wanted him to know, but last night.  It just happened and for that I am not sorry.” 

 

Bofur closed his eyes again as he hear Nori shift.  Trying to taking deep breaths to steady himself not to move as he heard the dagger being pulled from it’s leather casing.  This was it.  He just hoped Bomber and Bifur wouldn’t blame Nori for his own faults. 

 

A swish past his ear and a wet thud echoed in at the river.  Cracking his eye, open he spied the danger embedded in the soft mud of the river bank.

 

\--

 

Gimli sighed as he looked at what used to be the lean-to.  Sometime over the night, it fell over and they needed to start over, a task the dwarfling was not looking forward to.  “How did it mange to fall, again?”  The dwalfing had been relived Legolas wasn’t hurt.  According to the elf, it fell on top of him but he was not hurt since they used light materials.

 

“I don’t know.”  Legolas said folding his arms across his thin chest.  “I think an animal ran by and knocked into it.”

 

Looking at the damage, Gimli knew his friend was holding back the truth.  The damage was from the inside causing the side to be pushed out, not in.  Was the elf just too embarrassed to admit he rolled around in his sleep?  Whatever the reason, they needed to build a new one and fast.  Uncle Oin said it would rain tonight and he didn’t want a stupid elf, who couldn’t stop himself from rolling around in his sleep and destroying the only shelter he had, to get sick on top of everything.  “Let’s get to work, shall we?”

 

It didn’t take too long for them to have it back up and suitable enough to stay in.  To give it extra support, Gimli lined both the outside and inside near the sides with medium sized rocks.  This did not surprise Legolas at all.  Gimli was very dedicated to his work and as most dwarves, or so he was told, were excellent craftsmen and construction workers, so Gimli should be the same, right?  But the shock came when he looked inside his new shelter.  The forest floor was covered in verdigris spongy moss.  Even more was piled near the rocks padding him from the unyielding rocks.

 

“It looks comfy.”  He said to himself more than his friend.

 

“Yeah, I thought it would be nice.  I remember when we were traveling; my dad would always find moss for me to sleep on.  It wasn’t bad, not a bed mind you, but not bad.  I’ll bring you some blankets a bit later today.  Oh and some canvas.  My uncle said it is going to rain.  Don’t want you to get sick or anything.”  The last part was muttered under his breath but still his friend heard it.

 

“That’s very sweet of you.”  Their eyes locked and Gimli couldn’t help but swallow hard as he knew his face was starting to match his hair.  Why was his heart beating so fast?  It never did that unless he was running.  Maybe he was getting sick.  Yeah, that had to be it.  There was no reason for his heart to be this weird around his friend.

 

“So, yeah.”  Gimli stuttered.  “It looks comfy but maybe we should give it a try.”  He waved his friend inside the lend-to. 

 

As Legolas crawled into one side of the structure, Gimli did the same to the other.  It wasn’t too tight of a fit.  There was enough room for both of them to sleep if they wanted to cuddle like his cousins often slept.  It would also be nice and warm with another person.  Gimli had been worried about that.  The weather cooled down during the night and for the past few nights it seemed colder than normal. 

 

 _Shoot!  I forgot the blanket again!_   He would come back tonight regardless of the weather to make sure his friend was safe.

 

“It really is comfy, Gimli.  Thank you.”  The elf slightly bounced on the springy moss.  He had been blindsided by his friend’s insistence on the comfort level.  He couldn’t remember the last time some cared enough to go out of their way for him.  It felt nice to be loved.  Legolas’ eyes opened wide for a moment.  Was that what it was?  Love?  No, it couldn’t be.  No one would love him.  No one could love him.  He was told this from his birth.  He was nothing more than a pawn.  A minuscule piece of a much larger game to which he must be sacrificed it order to win.  No, it couldn’t be love.  A dwarf could never love an elf.  No, it must be something else.  Pity?  It could be pity.  Many people pitied him throughout his life.  Maids and servants gave him a sad look as they watch or at the very less suspected what happened behind closed doors.  But no one said anything.  Occasionally, he would receive an extra sweet but nothing more.  No words of kindness to ease his pain.  Only a look and a piece of candy.  Perhaps he wanted something…That he wouldn’t put passed anyone!  “Why are you doing this?”  This voice gave the impression he was fished for some sort of answer.

 

Gimli paused.  Why was he doing this?  At first he thought, “Hey, it’s a stupid elf who doesn’t know what he’s doing and will die if I don’t help.”  But over the course of knowing him, even in such a sort time, it changed to “Friends protect and help friends.”  Talking a gulp of air, he tried to explain what even he had trouble understanding.  “I’m not sure.  I think you are my friend, I mean; I never really had any real friends so I wouldn’t know but, I think you are one.  And I you protect and love your friends.  That’s what my dad says.  Even if your friends annoy you, you have to be there for them.”

 

“Love?”  The word felt so foreign to his tongue.  Not wrong but different.  But then his mind caught up with his thought.  “I can’t be loved.”  He whispered as he brought his knees up to his chest.

 

“But everyone can be loved.”  Gimli whispered.  He thought about all the times he fought with his family.  Never in the heat of the moment did they ever say, I don’t love you.  It was “I can’t stand you at this moment.”  Or for his cousins, “I hate you at this moment.”  They always added “this moment.”  The moments would pass and all would hug and make up.  But never was he told he couldn’t or didn’t deserve love.

 

Looking over his shoulder, he saw were Legolas’ blond hair parted revealing part of his neck.  The color had changed since yesterday, if he had seen it at all.  What should be a pale peach turned to a demonic deep black with rings of purple.  Uncle Oin’s words came back to him.  “A burden shared is a burdened halved.”  Perhaps it was time to use the old dwarf’s words.  “So, my uncle said something very interesting yesterday.”  Gimli waited for the elf to show any indication he was listening.  The only thing he got was a shaking head.  “He said “a burden shared is a burden halved.”  I’m not really sure what it means, do you?”

 

The other’s eyes seemed to clear up for a moment.  “It means if some thing is wrong, you tell someone and you feel better or they can help you.”

 

Gimli shifted to eye the other’s reaction.  “So, care to do it?”

 

“Do what?”  Legolas had a feeling his friend knew he was playing dumb. But it didn’t matter.  Some secrets were meant to stay hidden forever.

 

Frustrated with his friend’s avoidance, the dwarfling reached out to touch the elf’s shirt sleeve.  “Tell me what’s wrong?  I know you are hiding from something or someone.  I know you have bruises and don’t tell me it is from the lend-to!  I know it’s not.  I want to help you.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Cause you are my friend and I love you.”

 

Legolas thought for a moment.  He always heard about friends but never thought he could have one.  No one else even tried in the past.  But he did hear a lot about them.  His older brothers would talk about their friends and how they had secret that no one would ever find out.  Right now, he needed a secret kept.  “If I am your friend, you can never tell anyone about me.”

 

“But-“

 

Grabbing Gimli by his shirt collar, he brought him close practically screaming in his face.  “Never!  If they find me, they will send me back and I won’t go back.  I won’t.  I’ll die before that happens.  So you need to promise me that you won’t tell.”

 

“But-“

 

“Promise me!”

 

Sighing, he knew there was nothing he could do to change the elf’s mind.  “I promise.”   

 

 

\--

 

Oin, like his younger brother, was known for his temper.  He had mouth fowler than a sewer and didn’t care who heard it or where they were.  Those traits had served him well in their own community.  People rarely bothered him unless he was needed and those who were brave enough to befriend, him earned his undying respect.  However, when both sides of this trait were combined, problems typically arose.  The past few days, right under Oin’s skin, this temper simmered and seared.  He might have down played his feelings about it to Bifur but all he wanted to do was find the hobbit responsible for the rumors and wrap his aged hand around his neck!  How dare someone say such slander about Bifur?  Even with his hearing issues, he could still hear the treacherous whispers.  For the past few days, he ventured out to discern the slanderer’s identity. 

 

It was harder than he thought.  Many heard the rumors but gave them no mind.  One young hobbit lass informed Oin, her father would be cautious even if it was a foreign hobbit.  That the shire folk were unaccustomed to strangers, even friendly ones, and were still unsure how to take the dwarf.  She also pointed out Bifur’s lack of communication skills.  While not his fault, it did cause some concern and anxiety among the people.  But he was happy to find most enjoyed Bifur’s presences.  They had seen him often enough with his cousins and the dwarf children to know he wasn’t a real threat.  But still he was an outsider and it would take longer for them to completely bring him into their ranks.

 

Catching his breath, Oin had to think about where he should go next.  He didn’t want to give the hobbits the impression he was spying on them, even if it was the truth.  In the corner of his eye, he spotted the hobbit lass he spoke with on numerous occasions about this.  She seemed to be as disturbed as he was about the rumor.  Doing his best to act causally, he strolled over to her.  “Good day.”  He said a bit louder than most would.

 

The girl smiled in turn.  “Good day, Master Oin.  How are you?”

 

For the life of him, he couldn’t remember her name.  She looked familiar.  Perhaps she had family which crossed his path.  “I am well as can be expected.  Forgive me, my dear, but I can’t recall your name.”  He placed the trumpet closer to hear.

 

“Daisy.  Daisy Gamgee.” 

 

That was it!  The Gamgees had so many children running around the shire, it was hard not to see at least one of them everyday.  “Daisy, have you heard any more?”  He didn’t need to give her more context.  She knew.

 

Her brown curls shock as she responded.  “I’m afraid so, sir.  But I think I know who is starting all the rumors.”  Her hand resting firmly on her arm as one of her delicate fingers pointed to the hobbit wearing a faded green waist coat.

 

Oin mimicked her actions before whispering the word “green”.  It wouldn’t do for him to scare the day lights out of a random innocent hobbit.  He had to be sure.  “How do you know?” 

 

Daisy could understand his apprehension in believing her.  “I wanted to know who was tormenting such a kind soul.  Mister Bifur has been nothing but kind to my younger siblings and I will not stand to see such things happen.  Especially when the lie is said enough times people start to believe it.  I started to tract down who hear what from who.  It all came back to him.  Not sure why he’s doing it, though.”

 

The eldest Gamgee girl was not one of the world and for that Oin was grateful.  Knowing more about the world meant seeing not just the wonders but the horrors as well.  Bigotry and hatred towards others was not something the old healer was unfamiliar with.  Ever since they were forced from their home, they had been subjected to torments which could make half of the people in the shire cry.  Refused entry into a village, denied work.  Those were the tamer of their trials.  Having rocks thrown at them, being spat upon, the verbal torment which still reached his ears, despite their faults.  He hoped she would never be subjected to such things.

 

A low growl rumbled in his throat as he tromped over to the hobbit.  As he neared, he could hear him informing the other hobbit of some nonexistent defect of Bifur’s.  How dare he!  Who did he think he was to say such blasphemy?  Such slander and vile stories should never see the light of day much less be spoken in public. 

 

Oin became a puppet and his anger the puppet master.  Invisible strings thrust out his arms, forcing his hand to grip the front of the hobbit’s shirt.  “Care to say that a little louder so I can hear it?”  He growled.  All Oin wanted to do was bash the small hobbit into the ground.  He just needed a reason. 

 

The hobbit tried to stammer some sort of response but was too frightened for words to come out completely.  “Just gossip.”

 

Dropping the hobbit, he thrusting his horn to the other’s mouth and he screamed.  “I can’t hear you.”

 

By now the hobbit was cowering in fear, trying to make himself as small as possible.  But no matter how small he tried to be, Oin still could see him and that was one of the problems.  The other was the rapidly growing crowd. 

 

“What’s wrong?  Cat got your tongue?  Do I need to help you loosen it?”  Oin cracked his knuckles ready to put his fists to work.

 

Suddenly, Oin thought he heard a noise directed at him.  His eyes shifted through the crowd to find the familiar face of Bifur.  However, unlike his normal peaceful expressions, the way his face contorted could only mean he was pissed.  * What do you think you are doing?  Stop this at once!*  He quickly signed to his angry friend.

 

Oin just looked at him, blinking impishly as if he couldn’t understand Bifur.  “I’m sorry but I can’t hear you.”  He smiled as Bifur clenched his fists in rage.

 

 _Of all the childish things!_   Bifur wanted to go to Oin and strangle his friend.  Didn’t he realize how scared he was making these good people?

 

He might have if a child next to him hadn’t grabbed his arm.  “He’s only playing, Mister Bifur.  He’s playing!”  Laughed the child thinking it was no more than a silly game.

 

“I don’t know why the fool stopped him.”  Whispered one hobbit to another. 

 

“Who?  The dwarf or Rosie?”

 

“The dwarf, of course.  Ted is always causing trouble and spreading rumors.  It was about time someone put a stop to it!”

 

“True and the things he was saying were just so nasty.”

 

“And about such a kind dwarf too!  Might be a bit odd, but I think I’d trust him with my children more than I would with some residence.”

 

Bifur, and apparently Oin, calmed after hearing the whispers.  They were not alone in their grievances, it seemed.

 

“What’s the meaning of this?”  Boomed a voice forcing the crowd to part.  Dwalin stormed over to Oin towering over him.  Oin tried not to laugh at Dwalin’s attempt to intimidate him.  Having known Dwalin since we was less than knee high, it was hard to find him threatening in the least.  More times than not, Dwalin ran from Oin when it came time for medical treatment.

 

“Nothing much, Dwalin.   This gentle hobbit just needed a reminder about manners.  That’s all.”

 

“And ye were the one who was going to give it to him, I’d wager?”

 

“Of course.  I bloody well should be the one!”

 

Growling, he leaned closer to Oin so he could hear better.  “Enough!  Ye are only causing problems.  Not just for ye but for others and I won’t be having that.  If I need to, I shall put ye under house arrest.”

 

Oin wanted to argue with Dwalin.  Who did the child think he was to talk to him like that?  But one look from Bifur, silently pleading with him, told him not to.  “Fine!  I shall leave this hobbit in peace so long as he does not even breathe the name of my friend again!”

 

\--

 

 

Dwalin ran his hand though his beard as he readied for his shift at the forge.  What was he going to do with those dwarves?  Didn’t they realize what a precarious situation they were in?  If the mayor thinks they could possess a threat to his citizens, the dwarves will be forced out.  He already heard rumors of the hobbits not being happy with some of the dwarves activities.  Cultural misunderstandings really but he was taking the preemptive strike and trying to solve whatever problems he could before the hobbit authorities became involved.

 

A gentle knock echoed through the empty forge.  Grumbling, he hoped the early visitor would take the silence as an absence of presence but this was not to be as an unknown hobbit walked through the door examining the place.  “Well, hello there.  How are you this fine day?”

 

 _It would be better if you would leave_.  He thought to himself.  “Fine.”  He replayed.

 

Nodding, the hobbit looked the dwarf over with a smile.  “My name is Robin.  I am the sheriff.”

 

Dwalin’s blood ran cold.  Had something happened with one of the dwarves?  He was sure he put out any occasional fires.  Could he have missed something?

 

Despite keeping a good poker face on, Robin it seemed could read minds.  “Nothings wrong, so no need to get your beard all in a bunch.  But I did see that little display out in the market this morning.”  Robin put up his hand to stop Dwalin’s line of questions.  “I have to say, you know how to handle people.  So, I asked around.  Turns out, you were captain of the guard before you came here.”

 

Dwalin didn’t want to listen to the past, or to be more specific, his past.  He had taken pride in his job and tried to be fair to everyone.  But arriving in town meant someone else was the law and he, despite his desire, was not.

 

“I haven’t heard of many problems with the dwarves but with so many new people and so many new faces, I kind of get a bit lost.  You on the other hand, probably know everyone and everything about them.  So…what I’m asking is if you would like to be part of the force.”  Dwalin looked at the hobbit in awe.  “I know it wouldn’t be what you are used to.  I’d still be in charge but I would leave you alone to for the most part and if anything involves a dwarf, you’d be the first to know.  So, what do you say?”  The hobbit stuck out his weathered hand in anticipation for a response.

 

Nori could have made a joke about Dwalin’s face cracking as he smiled and grasped the other’s hand.

 

 

\--

 

The house smelled wonderful as the scent of freshly baked bread and hot tea wafted through the air.  Nori was hard pressed to feel anxious with all the homey smells.  But still, he needed to have this conversation.  It seemed that was all he was doing these past few hours.  No action, just talking.  Of course, this didn’t mean he couldn’t have his fun.  “Enjoying the happy homemaker horse crap, Dori?”  He teased his older brother as he watched him take out a loaf of bread from the oven.  

 

“Laugh all you want, Nori.  But come supper, you will be grateful.”  He smiled as he set down the bread to cool.  “Is everything things all right?”  He could tell Nori wanted to say something but was holding back.  Nori was never one to mince his words and for him to do so, could mean any number of things.

 

Brushing his hair with hand he replied, “Yeah.  But can we talk?”

 

“Of course.” 

 

Nori didn’t know where to begin.  He wanted the truth but he didn’t want to put his brother on the defensive.  “Remember when Bo brought you home last night?”  It was a stupid question to ask but he asked it anyway.  “Well, you know he told me everything and I mean everything.”

 

“Nori, we went over this.”  _Or at least I thought we did_.

 

“No, no.  I’m not talking about what you did, I talking about what Bofur did.  He said he kissed you and I believe him.”  How could he not with the light shade of red Dori was turning.  “And I wanted to know, well, how you felt.”

 

“How I felt?”

 

“Yeah, I know you can handle yourself but was it…forced or unwanted?”

 

Dori was stunned.  “Well, to tell you the truth, I never thought about it, one way or another.  I was shocked at the moment.  He just discovered my dark secrets and then he kisses me.  Was it forced?  No.  Was it unwanted?  I’m not sure.  Before last night, I never really thought about Bofur as anything other than a dear friend.  But…”

 

“But now you’re not sure.”

 

“Correct.  It is something I will have to think about.” 

\--

 

 

Connections were the name of the game when it came to Nori.  Knowing people was his way of getting information and he knew everyone and where everybody was buried.  Hell, he even helped bury some of them.  So, when he wanted to find out more about Bofur, he ran right to his little brother.  Bombur was a kind sort of dwarf like his older brother, but not as sharp.  Nori asked Bombur how his brother felt about Dori and a barrage of other questions.  If he had asked Bifur, he might have received a slammed door at one point with how brazen his questions were getting.  But no, Bombur wouldn’t do that.  It was not in his being.  Instead, he answered truthfully.  Nori even had the feeling Bombur was hoping they would marry or at least start going together.  Romance.  Yuck.  But what could he say; out all of his “friends”, Bombur was the only one who was married.

 

But the conversation started to shift from Bofur to Bifur.  Nori heard about the commotion in town the other day, how could he not.  Dwalin was back with a badge and most likely, would watch Nori like a hawk, again.  However, Bombur did really talk much about what happened in town, but what happened on the hill.  “Bifur came home really upset.”  Bombur started.  “You know how he is with children.  If one is upset, he gets upset.”

 

 _That’s how you ALL get!_   Nori thought.  Those three had bigger hearts than most.

 

“Well, it turns out, whatever was said to Sam, you know Sam, right?  He’s the gardener’s son who works at Bag End, Frodo’s friend.” 

 

Of course, he knew who Sam was.  How could he not?  But hearing Sam’s name did make his ears perk up.  He was a good kid.  “What happened?”

 

“Sam was crying and saying something about his mother and youngest sister.  From what Bifur could get, someone with the name Sackville-Baggins has been tormenting the poor soul about them.  Mind you, I have never met the mother; I think she died some time ago.  But I’m not sure what the connection is.”  He muttered as he tried to think of a link.

 

Nori was by no means a kind dwarf, but what was being said warranted a visit and a few chose words, maybe a fist or two.  His knives would have to sit this one out no matter how much he wished other wise.

 

\--

 

Finding Pimple Lotho was almost too easy and sadly, he was up to his old games.  From where he was standing, he could see the cruel hobbit smirking as Sam was nearly in tears. 

 

“Please, give them back, Mister Sackville-Baggins.”  Sam pleaded.

 

“Give what back?  Oh, these?”  He pulled out the stacking dolls Bofur crafted for the young hobbit. “They are mine.  I purchased them this morning.”

 

“Please, give them back.”  Tears started to form in the corners of his eyes.

 

“Perhaps you just lost yours.”  Pimple Lotho laughed as he threw the toy up in the air and caught them.  “Maybe you can ask the crazy toymaker to craft you another one if you have the money.  But than again, I don’t think you have it do you?”

 

By Deathless Durin’s beard!  He rarely saw such cruelty in his travels.  It would not continue if he had anything to say about it!  “Really?  You just got those, eh?”  Nori grabbed the dolls from the round hobbit as he looked them over and smiled.  Good old Bofur!  “There are two very interesting things, lad.  First, Bofur has been home the entire day.  Been working hard on something new and hasn’t left the house all day.  I should know, I spoke with him.  Second, this was a custom job.  Made specially for Sam here.”

 

“You can’t prove that!”  Lotho screamed.  This low life dwarf would not get the best of him.  He was a Sackville-Baggins and that dwarf was nothing.

 

“Yes, I can.  The art on the dolls came from a strange dream Bo had a while ago.  I should remember since he felt the need to wake me up to talk about it.  But more importantly, if you look on the bottom…”  Nori flipped the large doll over to expose the bottom. “You can see dwaven runes.  I don’t think you know what they mean, but I do and they happen to be Sam’s name.”

 

Too amazed to talk, Pimple Lotho could only watch as Nori handed the dolls back to Sam.  “Thank you so much, Mister Nori!” 

 

Smiling Nori ruffled the kid’s hair as he would with his baby brother.  “No problem kid.  Oh and Lotho?  If you bother this kid again, we will not be having such a civil conversation, understand?”

 

\--

 

Nori was pleased with himself.  It wasn’t often he was able to help someone out and control himself at the same time.  Perhaps he was finally growing into his beard as Dori would say.  Either way, he hoped Pimple Lotho would leave Sam alone.

 

From the corner of his eye, he could see he was being followed by an adult hobbit.  Normally, he wouldn’t pay it any mind, but it being the sheriff…What could he want?  Nori hadn’t done anything wrong!  Stay calm, stay calm.  No need to have a guilty conscience.

 

“A moment of your time, Master Nori.”  He called out.

 

 

\---

Hearing the slamming of the front door, Dori stopped his knitting to see his younger brother lumber in and plop down in a chair.  Dori instantly became concerned when there was little emotion on this face.  Nori was usually such an expressive dwarf.  “Is everything all right?”  He inquired as he put his knitting down to rest the palm of his hand on his brother’s brow.  “You don’t seem to have a fever.  Please, tell me what is wrong.”

 

Nori took a moment to sort out what happened.  Out of everything which could have happened today, what did happen was the least likely.  “I got a job.”  He breathlessly whispered.

 

Dori throw his arms around Nori.  “Oh, that’s wonderful!”  He cried.  Dori couldn’t care less what the job was.  His brother was staying on the straight and narrow by getting an honest job.  He could be disposing of dead animal caresses and Dori could still think of it like his brother was mining for diamonds.  “So, what is?”

 

“You’re going to laugh.”

 

The laughter from both brothers could be heard from outside their home.   

 

\--

 

 

Dinner had been lovely.  It always was with Bilbo but more so given the fact Frodo was having a sleepover at his cousin Merry’s home.  Thorin enjoyed Frodo’s company.  He was a bright lad but he wanted some quiet time just for the two of them.  For the past few days, Thorin wrestled with his conscience and morals about his relationship with the hobbit.  He liked what he had.  No, he didn’t.  He loved what he had, but was it really right?  Was it really fair to Bilbo?  Being lied to everyday and having no inkling of what the truth could be.  If Thorin could, he would pretend to be just some poor unfortunate blacksmith who lost everything to the dragon.  A blacksmith wouldn’t upset Bilbo’s calm world.  A king would.  Perhaps he could abdicate?  But abdicate what?  There was no crown.  No throne to give up.  His people only followed him because he was their hope and no matter what he wanted, he could not take away that hope from his people.

 

“You are quiet this evening.”  Bilbo peered at him through the candle light on the table.  Quiet was never a good thing in relationships or so he was told.  People became quiet when something was wrong.

 

“I’m sorry.”  He muttered.  Thorin hadn’t meant to put off the hobbit but his thoughts were getting the better of him.

 

“You could tell me what’s wrong.  I won’t judge you.”

 

How to begin?  Thorin pushed himself away from the table as he began to pace around the kitchen.  “It’s not fair.  It’s fair to you.  This relationship.”  Thorin was so caught up in his own mind; he failed to see Bilbo’s face fall.  “It just isn’t.  I can offer you nothing!  You should have more.  Someone who can give to you, not only take and that person isn’t me.  If I could, I’d give you a crown.  I’d give you a kingdom.  I would.  But I can’t.  I can’t offer you anything.”

 

Bilbo’s heart was breaking.  Thorin was trying to leave him or at least it was on his mind. “Could you love Frodo?”

 

Whirling around to face the hobbit since he began to speak, he finally noticed what damage he was doing.  “What?”

 

“Could you love Frodo as if he was your own?  I know he would never be like your nephews but could you still learn to love him?  If you can, then that is all I need.  I was never one of all the glitz and I have more than enough of all five of us.”

 

“Five?”  Thorin’s mind whirled as he realized Bilbo was referring to Fili and Kili.  Bilbo was willing to support them?  “What?”

 

Bilbo stepped out from behind the table and made his way towards the blacksmith.  “You have this idea in your head about supporting me.  I am more than capable of supporting myself.  I don’t need anyone to provide for me.  All I want is for someone who can not only love me, but Frodo as well.  That is more than enough.  So, now I ask you again.  Can you love Frodo?”

 

“Do you really need to ask?” Thorin calmly smiled.

 

From inside the warm home, the pitter patter of rain began to drizzle down the window pane.  “Perhaps, I should be going before the weather becomes worse.”  Thorin made for the door when a voice caught him.

 

“Stay.  For the night I mean.  It is already raining and you would be caught in the storm.  I would hate for you to catch sick.”  His warm hand reached out to grasp Thorin’s.

 

Their hands fit perfectly together.  Even with the vast contrast in size and texture, it was a perfect match.  “If I stay, you know what will happen.”

 

“I know.  But I still don’t want you to go.  We have been going round and round each other for too long now.  So, please just stay.”

 

\--

 

 

Frodo was so excited about sleeping over his younger cousin’s home.  It was not often he was afforded this opportunity.  Even though there was a time when he lived at Buckland, it seemed like a life time ago.  Familiar things morphed and warped giving the illusion of some far away land instead of his cousin’s dwelling.  Perhaps he had been away for so long that nothing was the same. 

 

As he crawled into bed with Merry, he thought about a time when this was his safe spot.  Right after his parents passed, he would crawl into bed with Merry seeking some sort of comfort.  Words were not needed just another body next to him, another sound in the room, another heart beat.  Anything to prove the world was not over.  But that was so long ago.  Laying next to him did not hold the same comforts it once did.

 

“Oi, Frodo.  We should be getting some shut eye.”  Whispered Merry. 

 

Perhaps his cousin was right.  Some sleep could help clear things.  But why did he feel so anxious.  Not the same kind of energy he felt at the beginning of his stay but more of an unease feeling.  The warmth was not there.  Hearing a noise at the window, he turned to see at tuff of auburn hair trying to climb into the room.  Finally making it, Pip crawled onto the other side of Merry, clutching him tightly.

 

“Pip, is everything alright?”  Frodo asked as he tried to look at his cousin in the dark.

 

Looking back at him with large eyes, Pippin only nodded before drifting off to sleep.  “Pip comes here sometimes to get away.  He says it’s the safest place in the whole world.  But it’s not.”

 

For a long time, Frodo watched Merry cradle Pippin to sleep as he thought about where his own safe place might be.  Where did he feel safest and with whom?  First, there was Bilbo and Bag End.  But soon another thought came to his mind.  Seeing Merry and Pippin were sleeping, he quietly climbed out the window. 

 

\--

Even in the dark, Frodo knew he could find his way to the small smial packed with more people than was wise.  Over the two years he lived in Bag End, he came to know the gardener’s house pretty well.  Frodo would walk over to Sam’s house at least once a week just to see his friend, just to make sure he was alright.

 

Quickly, he found the window to Sam’s and his brothers’ room.  Hoping not to disturb anyone, Frodo climbed in and laid down next to him.

 

“wha?”  A sleepy Sam rubbed his eyes to figure out why the weight in his bed shifted.  Spying familiar alabaster skin, Sam nearly tumbled out of bed in shock.  “Mister Frodo!”  He tried to whisper as to not wake his brothers on the other side of the room.  “What are you doing here?  Is everything alright?”

 

Snuggling closer to his friend’s warmth, he put a hand on Sam’s shoulder to help him lay down.  “Yes.  I was just lonely and I wanted to go to safest place I knew.”

 

Ever obedient, Sam followed the hand’s lead.  “But wouldn’t that be Bag End with Mister Bilbo?”

 

“No, Sam.  It’s with you.”

 

\--

 

The soft rain did little to lull Gimli to sleep.  Try as he might, he knew he would not sleep until his friend was safe.  Quickly, he climbed from bed and made his way to the door with his bundle.  Over the past few hours, he scavenged for bits and pieces to make Legolas more comfortable and safe. 

 

The rain could not keep him inside his safe and warm home.  All he could think about was his friend.  How alone he must be and cold. 

 

The mud caked his boots as he walked through the darkened forest to the tiny little lend-to they built.  Inside, he could see Legolas sitting up just staring blankly at the rain.

 

“Oi, my friend.  Mind if I come in?”  He hollered over the rain.  In the back of his mind, he thought me might strangle the elf if he did not let him inside and out of this rain.  He was getting soaked!  Gimli was shocked to see only a small nodded of the head instead of spoken word.

 

Crawling inside, he wrapped the blanket around them both.  Silently, they watched the rain create rivulet on the forest floor, turning leaves into boats to sail south.

 

“Why are you here?”  crooked a voice.  Gimli wasn’t even sure it was Legolas’ but it had to be.  No one else was around.

 

“That’s a stupid question from a stupid elf.  You are my friend and I thought you could use some company tonight.  Was I wrong?”  He didn’t want to go back and leave his friend but he would if he needed to.

 

Again silence took them.  “But you have a family.  Why bother with me?”

 

“I already told you!  You are my friend and I’m not leaving you.  You are stuck with me whether you like it or not.”  Gimli had to calm his beating heart as his friend lend against him, their foreheads touching.

 

“I wonder what life could have held for us in another time and another place.”  A ghost of kiss pressed their lips.

 

Millions of thoughts ran thought the dwarfling’s head but only two he was able to catch.  First, this had been his first kiss and second, the elf’s forehead was very warm.

\--

 

 

Thorin wasn’t sure what sort of hell he would be in when this was over but for now he was enjoying heaven as he stripped Bilbo’s shirt off revealing smooth pale skin.  “Stunning…”  He whispered as he brought his mouth to the other’s neck sucking lightly.  As much as he wanted to mark the hobbit, Frodo might ask some uncomfortable questions.

 

The wet licks caused Bilbo to giggle.  “What’s so funny?  I am trying to be romantic.”

 

“I know. But I can’t help it if I am ticklish.”

 

“Well, I will just have to do something about that.”  Roughly grasping the other’s nipple.  Twisting it, he could hear Bilbo pant and shutter as he arched his back.  “So, you like things a bit rough.  You really are full of surprises.”

 

“Well, excuse me for not being like everyone else!”

 

“I never said I didn’t like it.  I was just surprised.”  Biting hit neck a little harder than intended.

 

“Oh!”

 

“Sorry.  I got carried away.” Carefully racking his nails down the other’s stomach leaving behind faint red marks as he stole the moan from the other’s lips.

 

Reaching up to Thorin’s high, Bilbo gently placed the other’s ear between his teeth.  “Leave it to you to get carried away.” 

 

Thorin nearly threw the other on the bed as he felt a knee massage him between his legs.  This was madness!  Out of every partner he coupled with in his life time, this hobbit seemed to know more of the tricks and how to drive him wild than anyone else.  Perhaps they were lovers in a former life?  Either way, Thorin was thankful to be given this chance.  “You have two choices, hobbit.  One, you may take your clothes off yourself, or two, I will tear them to shreds.  Believe me when I say they will be beyond help!”

 

With the cheek only Bilbo could pull off in this type of situation, he slowly unlaced his trousers, letting them fall only a little to tease of bit of his hip.  The growl from his partner gave him more confidence than worry.  Others might order his around in bed, but when Thorin tried, it was more like a game of wills.  “Do you like what you see?”  He winked.

 

“Hobbit…”

 

“And what about you?”  He motioned to the blacksmith.  “I am at least half way there.  You on the other hand bare nothing.  Unless you plan on fucking me fully clothed.  Fair is fair, is it not?”

 

Breathe in though the nose and out through the mouth.  Breathe in though the nose and out through the mouth.  Thorin was one step away from going through with his threat.  But for Bilbo, he would play the game a bit longer.  Violently, nearly tearing the seams, his shirt was thrown from his body landing somewhere in the dark room _.  I’ll find it in the morning_.  He reasoned. 

 

Bilbo’s mouth watered as he saw the sculpted torso.  All those long days at the forge did Thorin’s body good.  He looked as if he was carved from the mountain itself!  Almost self-consciously, Bilbo tried to shield himself from the other’s gaze.

 

“We will be having none of that!”  Husked Thorin.  “I wish to see all of you!”  Pulling down his own pants in one fell swoop, he kicked them to the side. 

 

Again, Bilbo was in awe as he licked his lips.   His eyes gaped as he could nearly feel the heat from the other’s member.  Bilbo had seen his share but Thorin left them all behind.  Longer than most he’d seen and wider too.  He wasn’t sure if he would be able to fit in into his mouth.  But looking at it brought the Took out of him as he slump down in front to give it a try.

 

“Bilbo!”  It took all of Thorin’s self control not to thrust into warm wet hole.  When he entered the bedroom, he couldn’t fathom Bilbo on his knees trying to take all of him.

 

Slowly, Bilbo’s plump lips sucked the very tip of the head for a moment before letting the very tip of his tongue tease the slip.  Feeling a shutter from above, gave him the boost he needed to press on.  Taking only the head, the hobbit applied a tiny bit of suction as if it was a sweet treat.  “You taste good.  May I have some more?”  His big eyes pleaded trying to look as innocent as possible.

 

Reciting his long lineage in his head was the only thing that kept Thorin from an early and most likely disappointing finish.  A moment ago, Bilbo was all cheek and vixen like.  Now on his knees, he pleaded like a little child trying to be as innocent as could be.  Bilbo’s range astounded him!  “Have you been a good little lad?”  He so wanted to play this game.  No one else even tried it with him.

 

“Yes, Master, I have.”  Bilbo rubbed his smooth cheek against the heated flesh leaving a trail of clear liquid on his cheek.  “I will be really, really good if I can have some more.” 

 

Those big eyes.  How could he say no?  “If that is what you wish.”

 

“Thank you, so much!”  Grasping the length, Bilbo tried to put as much in his mouth as he could.  What he sadly was unable to fit, he stroked with the tips of his fingers, grazing it gently with his finger nails.

 

Peering down made the king’s knees weak.  He needed to stop this before it was too late. Threading his think fingers through the silken hair, he roughly pulled up forcing the member to pop out of the other’s mouth.  “I kept my end of the bargain.  Now where is yours?  I want to see that arse of your naked on the bed now so I may fuck you till you can’t walk tomorrow.”

 

Blinking Thorin saw a flash of change in Bilbo’s expression.  The minx was back.  “How would you like me?”  He cooed running his hands through his thick chest hair.

 

“So thoughtful.”  Thorin licked one of the plump checks.  “I want you on your back.  Legs spread as far as they will go.  I want to see your face as I fuck you.”

 

“As you wish.”  Finally stripping off his pant, Bilbo threw himself on the bed, bouncing his way into the desired position.  Extending his index finger, he beckoned the dwarf to come a little closer.  The other hand was busily played with his flesh.

 

Sauntering over to the bed, it dipped under Thorin’s weight as he examined between the other’s legs as some do with art.  Taking this index finger, he made a show of sucking the finger.  When it was nice and wet, he ran it down the length of Bilbo’s cock over his stones, gently scrapping him as he made his way to the perineum.  “My, you are lovely down there.”  He started as he stroked the area watching the flesh dimple and quiver at his touch.  “Perhaps I could spend a day just looking at this. Only playing and teasing.”  Hearing a moan, he laughed.  “You like that idea, do you?  Well, I will see what I can do.  Perhaps I could fashion you some irons to wear.  Bound and trapped in any position I choose.  Not to be released until I have had my fill.  Oh, you would be there so long.  Your arse exposed for me to gaze upon.  Your balls dangling and swaging as I play with them.  But I am sorry to say, you would not find release until I allow it.  Perhaps some sort of binding…”

 

“Please, please, enough!” 

 

Grinning, Thorin saw pearls of white start to drizzle down.  Bilbo really was full of surprises.  “Do you have anything?”  He whispered.  For all his dirty talk and play, he would not take the hobbit unless he was fully prepared.

 

A shaking hand reached over to the night stand to grasp a vial of clear liquid.  Handing it to Thorin, he looked expectedly as he watched the other open it, testing the temperature.

 

Smirking, he felt the liquid glide over his fingers leaving them slick.  Warm up a bit he drizzled a bit over the hobbit’s hole watching as it glisten and twitch in the dim room.  He really might make those irons if he only to watch this all day.  Gently placing a finger to the puckered hole, he carefully sank into the heat; carefully watch Bilbo for any signs of discomfort or pain.  A twitch in the other’s face cause him to pause.  “Are you alright?”  he questioned freezing his movements.

 

“Yes.  I’m not used to it.”

 

“Not used to it?”

 

“It’s been a while.”  Bilbo face turned a lovely shade of red as he tried to look away.

 

“Well, then I must make up for your lost time.”  Thorin joked as he continued to ease the rest of the finger in.  Slowly, he drew back and pushed in again until he was sure the hobbit could handle another.  When he was able to take three, Thorin decided it was time.

 

“Here, let me.”  Bilbo grasped the other’s member slicking it up. 

 

Thorin basked in the warm of Bilbo’s skilled hands as he helped to prepare him.  Again, he nearly fell to Bilbo’s bedroom skills.

 

Positioning himself, he slowly sank into the other until he was fully seated. Hearing below him, a gasp he paused to give his partner a moment to adjust to feeling full.  If it was as long as Bilbo inferred, he would need sometime and Thorin was many things but a greedy lover was not one of them.

 

Bilbo reveled in the fullness he felt.  So long had he been empty.  No one daring to get near him, no one very glanced his way.  Until Thorin.  Thorin was the answer to his prayers.  He was the end to all the loneliness he felt for all those years.  The fight he put up at the begging of the night was proof. 

 

His hands clawed their way down Thorin’s powerful back urging him to move.  He knew somewhere inside him was a spot which would make him see stars.  Bilbo didn’t have to wait long as Thorin began to move.  Slowly at first, but picking up speed after he found the pleasure gem.

 

All too soon, they were both over come with pleasure, shouting each other’s names as they reached their peak.

 

For Bilbo, he was in heaven.  For Thorin, he knew only hell awaited him.

 

 

 

 

\--

 

Wow!  Been awhile since I wrote a scene like that!  So, here is how it breaks down.  The precious chapter, I set up the catapult with something less than pleasing and the fan.  In this chapter, I released the catapult.  Next chapter, it hits the fan!

 

Next Chapter song is “Broken” by Seether and Amy Lee.

 

A few other things I need to tell you.

 

But allot has been going on, on my side of the computer.  Recently my father was diagnosed with Non Hodgkin’s lymphoma and since he can never make his life easy, he has both the fast and slow type of cancer.  Yeah…he will be starting both chemo and radiation either this week or next week.  That said, by the time I get back from work and check on him/take him to a doctor’s appointment, sometimes I am drained.  I will try to update when I can.  I hope to update some time in March. 

 

On a more positive/hopeful note, if you would like to help end blood cancers, please click on the link below.  It will lead you to the Leukemia & Lymphoma Society.

 

[www.lls.org](http://www.lls.org/)

 

 

 


	9. Broken- Seether & Amy Lee

Lost Little Souls

Chapter 9

 

Broken

 

Seether & Amy Lee

 

Disclaimer:  I do not own anything of Tolkien’s because if I did, things would have turned out differently.  I also don’t own the music.

 

Note: Anything said between ** is said in Khuzdul.  Later, I will put a word or two in, but for the most part follow this.

 

**Bold= flashback or dreams**

_Italic=thoughts_

 

\--

**“Shut up.  I don’t want to hear anymore about it,” his angry voice seemed to carry through the wooden barrier, which separated them.**

**“Please…for a moment…listen.  I know this isn’t you.”  Her tone sounded more like a fearful zookeeper try to sooth the savage beast and less like a mother trying desperately to talk sense into her husband.**

**_Not again,_ he thought as he clung to his sister.  He tried to bury his head in her soft chest, trying to find some sort of comfort as the familiar scene played on repeat.  He jumped as he heard the first strike of the fist.  His sister wrapped her arms around him.  He was too kind of a soul for this.  Too young.  They all were.  But the gods saw fit to give them this life.  She envied her cousins, all safe in their home.  They never had to cling to each other in a darkened room, praying the violence didn’t over flow, drowning them as well as their mother.**

**Tremors from his silent sobbing physically shook her as she tried to comfort him.  She wouldn’t let him go, not after last time.**

**He struggled to free himself from his sister’s ironclad arms. He couldn’t just stay there hidden like a coward.  All of the stories he was told, all of grand adventures started with people too afraid to stand up for what was right, but some spark forced them to act.  Those actions would spread like wildfire burning their foes and saving the innocent.**

**In the past, he watched helplessly unable to help.  Perhaps now would be different.**

**He waited for his sister’s grip to lessen before he made his move.  Pulling away from her, he ran to the door desperate to help their mother.**

\--

“I can’t believe it,” Thorin sighed flopping backwards on one of the many pillows in Bilbo’s bed, his hand running over his face trying to wake himself up.

 

Chuckling, Bilbo wrapped his arms around Thorin’s neck bringing him in for a morning kiss.  “What’s not to believe?  I offered and you stayed.”

 

How to explain it?  The guilt and the knowing combined with the betrayal and deception.  How to explain that a small hobbit was able to break any barriers he put up without so much as a fight?  How to explain to Bilbo that he could do better and deserved so much more?  “That’s not it.”  Pulling Bilbo close, he wanted to memorize the feel of the other’s body.  Who knew how long he would be fortunate enough to hold him?  “You deserve better. If I could, I’d give you a crown.”

 

Bilbo snorted as he pulled away to lightly smack Thorin’s chest.  “I told you what I needed and I’ll ask you again.  Could you love Frodo?”

 

Even in this playful manner, Thorin could tell Bilbo was serious.  In Bilbo’s mind, Frodo came first.  A feeling Thorin could relate to.  Kili and Fili would always come before his needs and happiness.  “Yes.”

 

“Then that’s all I need.”

 

\--

 

Sunlight peered though the foliage of the forest speckling the air with dust as it tried to illuminate the forest floor.  Inside the small lend-to, Gimli attempted to stretch his aching muscles as he would at home only to find the confines too small and accidently waking his friend.

 

“Good morning,” he chuckled as he watched Legolas rub his eyes free of sleep.

 

“Good morning.”

 

There was something in his friend’s voice.  It wasn’t sleep, but his words sounded a bit slurred sort of like when his father drank too much.  “Are you ok?”

 

“I’m fine.” Legolas tried to sound as normal as he could, but looking at Gimli’s face, he could tell it wasn’t working.  “I’m just a bit tired.”

 

“Are you sure?”  Taking a closer look, he could see the normally vibrate eyes sunken into his friend’s skull.  Perhaps the stupid elf finally got sick.  After all, what else would happen if you sleep outside with no sort of protection?  “Look, let’s go see my uncle.  He’s a healer.  He can help.”

 

His blonde strands shook as his head bobbed to and fro.  “I can’t.  I can’t let anyone know about me.”  Looking at his friend, he tried to keep his vision straight as he leaned forward.  “And you promised never to tell anyone.  Don’t forget that!”

 

He had promised him, didn’t he?  A promise was a promise.  “But why don’t you trust anyone.  I mean you are alone out here.”

 

Legolas took in a shaking breath.  “Sometimes alone is better **.** Alone is what I have.  Alone protects me.”

 

\--

 

It might have been too early in the morning, even for the earlier rising hobbits, but Fili and Kili were already eager and looking forward to start their day.  The thought of excitement and adventure around every corner drove them from their beds far too early.  Past lessons still fresh in their heads, the duo chose to leave their sleeping family alone for now.  Last time they woke everyone, Thorin had them practice with their swords for the entire morning with their cousin.  Neither was looking to repeat that experience.

 

Though the morning fog, they could see a minuscule creature tramping towards them.  The brothers looked at each other wanting to know who could be up so early in the morning.  Perhaps, they would finally have someone willing to entertain them.  But when they caught the sight of their cousin’s fiery hair, they knew their dream was sunk.

 

“Oy, Gimli, what are you doing up so early?”  Even if his cousin would not wish to play, it did not mean they couldn’t greet him with their overenthusiastic morning cheer.

 

Looking up from the ground, it was the first time he noticed his cousins’ presents.  When did they get there?  Turning his head, he was able to see his cousins’ home.  Perhaps he walked longer than he thought if he ended up back so soon, but his mind was elsewhere.  Something was defiantly wrong with his friend, but bound by a foolish promise, he was forbidden from speaking of his troubles.  “Nothing.  Just up for a walk.”

 

“Really?  A bit early for you.”  Fili, unlike his brother, was excellent at the detecting depiction despite his young age.  Tricking Fili would be a challenge.

 

“Yes.  I wanted to see the sunrise in the forest.”  Not a complete lie.  He did see the sunrise.

 

Kili fell for it.  “Really?  Was it very pretty?”  His eyes sparkled at the thought of seeing a beautiful sunrise.

 

“Yeah.  Maybe next time I go, I will take you.”  As he made his way to leave, he felt Fili’s hand on his shoulder. 

 

“If there is anything you need to talk about,” he whispered so his brother wouldn’t hear.  “Just come find me.  It could be just between the two of us.  I won’t tell Kili.”

 

Gimli could only stare at his future king.  Already Fili started to show signs of leadership and devotion to his people.  What sort of ruler would he be when the time came?  

 

\--

Seeing Dori coming his way, Bofur decided to turn tail and briskly walk in the other direction in an attempt to avoid the other dwarf.  Since the kiss, Bofur tried to avoid his friend and Nori was not the only reason.  Nori decided to spare his life, but Dori and he had never discussed how they felt or to be more accurate how Dori felt about Bofur.  Fear was a good motivation as he tried to weave in and out of the crowd in the market trying to make it home.

 

“Mister Bofur, a moment of your time!”  He knew that voice and Mahal, did he just want to get home, but he couldn’t.  Not when Dori asked.  His treacherous feet stopped as he waited for the other to catch up.

 

“Yes, Dori, what can I do ya for?”  Even though his smile was as bright as it could be, there was fear and anticipation behind those loving eyes. 

 

“I wanted to discuss something with you, but if I am keeping you, we could talk later.”  Dori looked just as nervous as he was.

 

“No, that’s alright.  I have time.”  Better get this over with, he thought, as he straightened his hat.

 

“It is regarding…well…you know.  To say I was surprised to see you there that night would be an understatement.  But what was more shocking was the well…you know.”

 

“The kiss.”

 

“Yes.  The kiss.” Dori tried not to stumble over the foreign word.  “I am not sure why you kissed me.  I mean, I understand why people kiss, but I do not completely understand why you kissed me.  I would like a bit of clarity.”

 

It seemed like he was telling the story to everyone, but the one person he should have been up front with.  If he didn’t do something now, he might never have another chance.  “I really, really like you.  I have for some time.  That night, I wanted to tell you.  I know I have no great skills.  I don’t come from a rich family and I am no warrior.  I smell sometimes and I’m not the cleanest person around. I like vulgar jokes, but still I really care for you.  I always see the way you fuss over everyone, trying to make sure they are happy and in good health.  The time we were able to get a barrel of yarn; you knitted scarves for every one of my nieces and nephews.  I just really think you are something.  That’s what I wanted to tell you.”

 

“Bofur.” Dori didn’t know what to say.  He never thought himself worthy of courtship.  In the past, he was overlooked because of his family’s statues or lack of.  More recently, there was little time to even consider romance.  Every ounce of energy was used to preserve what he had.  To insure Ori was feed and warm.  To make sure he stayed healthy.  Courtship was little more than a flight of fancy.  But now…  “Why didn’t you say anything before?  It wasn’t as if we never saw each other.”

 

Playing with one of his thick braids, he looked away in embarrassment.  “I was scared and ya always had so much to think about and do that I didn’t want to cause any problems for ya.  I just wanted to help.”

 

A light ray of a smile shone on Dori’s face.  It was just as he thought.  Bofur was just the person who he thought he was.  Now it was time to see if they could be what Bofur thought they could.  “And are you still interested in courting me?”

 

“Of course.  Nothing would make me happier.  But…”  There was a moment of hesitation.  Would it really be alright?

 

“But what?” 

 

“Aren’t you a bit worried about Nori?” 

 

“Why should I be worried about Nori?”  Dori crossed his arms looking a bit puzzled as he tried to think of how Nori might be involved.

 

“Well…”

 

 

\--

**His eyes started to droop as the words seemed to blur on the pages.  While the flickering candle light burned brightly, it traveled quite a distance from where it was lit.  Ivory pools caked to bottom of the candle stick holder as more wax traveled to fill the puddles.**

**Sighing, he looked out the window, smiling as he saw the shimmering moon illuminate the night sky.  Little firefly like stars twinkled in rhythm to the orchestra of the night.  Oh how he longed to join in.  To listen to the calming sounds of the evening as they lulled him to sleep.  But no, he could not.  There was still much work to be done.  Too much knowledge out there he was unaware of.  Too many things he didn’t know.  Information, which according to his father, would serve him well.**

**“How are you doing?” his father’s gentle voice asked as he placed a plate of biscuits and a glass of milk next to his son.**

**Every night it was the same.  The same snack, the same question, the same time and of course, the same answer.**

**“I still didn’t finish.  There are parts I still don’t understand.”  He yawned hoping for a reprieve.  “I’m really tired.  Do you think I could finish this tomorrow?”**

**There it was. The look he dreaded.  Furrowed brows and lips pushed together, his father’s look of disappointment. Sighing, he looked at his son.  It was getting late and he could always finish it tomorrow.  “Alright, but you must be diligent tomorrow.  All of your studying, both from today and tomorrow must be finished before you are to play.  Understand?”**

**“Yes, father.”  The pair bade each other good night.**

**But sleep evaded him.  He hated to disappoint him.   His father was there whenever he was sick; if every there was a problem he was having with either his sisters or mother.  So why, why couldn’t he please him?  Why was he such a disappointment?  Why couldn’t he be more like his older cousin?  Why?  Everyday it seemed there was some new way he could disappoint his father and he hated himself a little more everyday because of it.**

**\--**

 

 

\--

 

The flowers were just starting to pushes their way through the soft soil in the gardens of Bag End.  This could only mean more weeding was necessary.  Carefully as not to accidently pick the new growth, Sam raked his fingers across the soil trying to find anything that didn’t belong there.  His father scolded him time and time again to use tools, but Sam knew there were certain things that only his hands could tell.  No, when it came to weeding when the plants were still new, he would use his hands. 

 

So focused on his work, he failed to notice the soft foot steps of another falling against the plush grass.  “Sam?” a voice whispered.

 

Quickly shifting his upper body, Sam nearly fell in the flower bed he was so intently working on.  He was relieved at seeing who it was that made his blunder.  “Good morning, Mister Frodo.  How are you?”  Vivid images of last night popped in his head.  His master snuggled up against him.  Try as he might, Sam was unable to keep the color from his sun kissed cheeks.

 

“I am fine.  Ahh, Sam, I wanted to thank you for last night.” 

 

“Thank me?  For what, sir?”

 

“For not telling your father.  I know I was trespassing, but I don’t know, I really needed to see you.  Especially after Pippin came over.”  It really did mean a great deal to Frodo, knowing there was somewhere safe he could go.  Someone he could trust even in the dark of night.

 

“Mister Pippin came over?  Whatever for, if you don’t mind me asking?”

 

Frodo thought for a moment.  Merry was very cryptic at the time and Pippin didn’t offer any information.  A stone settled in his stomach as he tried to decipher their actions.  “I’m not sure.”

 

“Well, if there is anything I can do to help, please let me know.”  Sam smiled as he tried to ease his master’s growing anxiety.

 

Bilbo always said it was the little things in life that made it special.  To Frodo, Sam’s smile was just that little thing he needed at that moment.

 

\--

Every time this woman came over for tea, Bilbo wanted to fake ill.  Pretend to have a fever or just hide in his closet until she gave up.  But he knew he couldn’t hide from Lobelia forever.  She would find a way in and wait.  It wouldn’t be the first time he found her waiting for him in his seating room.  Uhhh, he really needed to talk to Thorin about new locks.  Maybe they would be strong enough to keep this nosy woman out of his home and life.  Sadly, manners dictated he must host such a woman.  His mother, as wild as she was, did instill proper etiquette and would be sorely disappointed in her son to find them lacking. 

 

“How can I help you today, cousin?”  He asked, pouring her a cup of freshly brewed tea.  He was in no mood to entertain her.  Because of her ill time appearance, he was going to be late meeting Thorin for second breakfast.  The pair tried to eat at least one meal together a day.  The one day, Bilbo regretfully was unable to make it, he found an enraged dwarf standing on his door step. He was promptly thrown over the large dwarf’s shoulder to be brought to the forge.  All the while Thorin would be saying it was not fair that he should suffer because he didn’t get his “Bilbo time” and while he did not want to be hurled around like a sack of potatoes, right now it seemed like the better option.

 

But it seemed she was in no rush today.  No one else to torment, by his recollection.  Slowly, she sipped her tea, making small talk about the weather and gardening (like she ever picked up trowel!).  It was when she began to mention familiar names that he started to actually pay attention.  “I must say, I do fear for Frodo’s safety,” she said, her voice as high as ever.

 

“Excuse me?”  Was Frodo in some sort of trouble he neglected to talk to Bilbo about?  He knew there were times when Frodo would let his temper get the better of him like when it came to bullies, but only here and there not enough to be noticed by her.  Unless, Lotho was involved.

 

“Have you seen the pack of wild dogs he runs around with?  While the gardener’s son is a less than ideal playmate for someone like Frodo, he is a far better choice than the others!  Like the badly dressed redhead with the book.  Always in knits, poorly dressed, the little thing is consistently underfoot in the market and wanders unsupervised through town.  I’m surprised he had not been trampled by a cart, not that anyone would notice.  But still nothing compares to those two deviant brothers.  Breaking things and stealing.  Always causing some sort of commotion.  At least the red head is quiet, but those two could wake the dead.  I am surprised you allow Frodo to associate with such riff-raff.” 

 

As Lobelia paused to sip her tea, Bilbo tried to contain his anger, his fists tightly bunched around the fabric of his pants.  How dare she talk about the children like that?  Ori tried to stay out of everyone way.  He was an observer, always writing and drawing what he saw.  Completely harmless and a trusted adult was never too far from him.  As for the Durin boys, they were a handful just like Pippin and Merry, but they were no thieves!  If they took anything, it was paid for, perhaps in advance, by their uncle.  Trying to keep them out of trouble, the pair usually ran Thorin’s errands and any trouble they found, they usually tried to make amends before their uncle became involved.

 

“But they are only children.  It is the adults I am more concerned with.”

 

“Lobelia…” he said, barely holding himself back. He was reaching his limits.  His friends had troubles in the past, but they did not deserve the sort of slander she was about to give.

 

“I’m sure you can understand.  I mean dwarves can’t be trusted.  They are always keeping secrets.  I know you trust them, but I know they are hiding something, especially that blacksmith.  Mark my words.  They are all in on it!  And you, Bilbo Baggins, should stay far away from them.  They shall only impugn your reputation even more!”

 

By this point, Bilbo was shaking with rage.  The woman didn’t know them at all.  They were kind, hard working people, who wanted nothing more than to start new lives and as far as his reputation, he couldn’t give a damn.  A smirk sudden flashed across his face.   “You know what Lobelia, I think you are right.  I should stop running around with Thorin like some love sick tween.”

 

Sputtering her drinking in the most unlady like way possible, she stared at him for a moment.  Had he just agreed with her?

\--

 

Mahal had a fucked up sense of humor.  Or at least that was how Dwalin was seeing the world right now.  Out of everyone in the entire world who he could be forced to work with, Nori was the last person he would think of.  *“This is really fucked up.”* Muttered Dwalin as he watch the people go about their business.  He took to speaking in Khuzdul, not to isolate himself from the hobbits, but to talk about things which were better not heard by hobbit ears.

 

“* Yes, you are.”* Nori grinned as he flung his arm around his new co-worker’s neck.  “* Honestly, I think you are the most fucked up person in this entire place and that is saying something.”* Dwalin refused to rise to the bait.  Before a few nights ago, Nori attempted to avoid Dwalin at all cost or if they were forced to interact, it would be civil with Nori attempting to be humble.  But after everything that DIDN’T happen with Ori, it seemed Nori had it out for him and was going to make this life a living hell.  *”Never pegged you for a guy with such low morals, but I guess that comes with the territory of your kind.”*

 

Dwalin could understand Nori’s frustration, not just at him, but the whole world.  In the world, there existed an invisible social ladder.  There were the people at the top, like Thorin and himself, the bottom rung belonged to the Ur cousins and even farther bellow that, at the very, very bottom before the ladder even began, was where the brothers tried to scrap out a life for themselves.  Too many times, they were pushed off the ladder with no more than a second thought.  It seemed people just enjoyed tormenting them for no other reason than they could.  “* Ye know nothin happened and I would never touch a child.”*

 

 

“*I still don’t trust you.*” Nori’s eyes attempted to burn the Dwalin’s to ash.

 

“*That’s one thing we have in common.*” Dwalin grumbled as he refused to met the other’s gaze.

 

“*Speaking of trust issue, what about his highness and his bedmate?*”

 

 

Dwalin only glared at his coworker.  It was none of his business what was going on between Thorin and Bilbo.  The former thief only wanted to rile him up and try to get at him through his best friend as a sure fire way to do so. 

 

“*What?  Not talking?  I didn’t think you would.  But again, it’s the morals of the rich to do what they want regardless of who they hurt.*”  While all the dwarves were sworn to secrecy about the royal family, it did not mean he did not feel guilty about lying to Bilbo and yes, he was lying to him.  Since lying is done with words and also with silence.  It killed the Ri brothers to not tell the kind hobbit the truth.  After everything he did for Ori, they took his trust and smashed it into a thousand pieces.

 

“*Do ye think we feel guilty too?*” Dwalin looked away not really sure he could stand the shame.  The hobbit must have been made of some sort of powerful magic if he was about to break though Thorin’s stone heart.  He didn’t want to see a creature of such will and light hurt, but there was little he could do.  King’s orders.  Even his brother couldn’t talk sense in Thorin this time.

 

Examining his partner for the first time, he was almost pleased to see guilt.  Perhaps not all royals were snobs after all…

\--

 

“Has Thorin talked to you about his past?”  Balin inquired as he looked at his small friend from across the table.  The two usually shared second breakfast together on days Bilbo did not make arrangements with Thorin.  It was a way for Balin to escape his home with a destination.  He hated to walk around aimlessly unlike many of the dwarves.  For the past few years, all they did was wander so why should he continue to be a wanderer in town?

 

“He hasn’t said much.  I really only know what you have said.  Not much else.  It’s like he wants to forget everything that happened before he came here.”  Bilbo stirred his tea, he could not help, but hear that wretched woman’s voice harping.  He tried to pay it no mind, only wanting to enjoy his friend’s company.

 

“You are right to a certain extend, Bilbo.  But he knows he cannot run forever.  Eventually, the past will catch up to him and so will his destiny.  I just hope we are strong enough to deal with the outcome.”  Bilbo and Thorin’s growing relationship brought uncertainties with it, which kept Balin up at night.  He feared, not just for his people, but for his cousin and Bilbo as well.

 

“Balin, I do not know much about his past, but I will be there for him no matter what.”

 

Balin wished he was as sure as the hobbit.  “You say that now, but there are things you do not understand.”  Balin didn’t have the heart to outright tell Bilbo that he was being lied to.  Too many hearts broken in his life time and he did not want to add this gentle soul to the list.

 

“Has he committed some sort of crime?”

 

_Crime…by whose law?_   “No.  Not by the law anyway.  But if lying was a crime most of us would be in jail.”

 

Bilbo had to laugh.  “Lying?  That is his great crime?  Did you know you are lied to at least once a day?  Do you know what the most common lie is?”

 

“No, I’m afraid I do not.”

 

“When someone asks ‘how are you’ and you answer ‘I’m fine’.  Most people relay with what they think the other person wants them to hear.  Not the truth.  So, if Thorin is lying.  I hope he will find the courage to tell me the truth.”

 

“But the question now becomes, my dear Bilbo, what will you do?”

 

“People, who lie, lie for a reason.  Some to protect, some to prevent.  They might be scared of something or of someone.  Maybe they are trying to gain something.  I will have to see what the lie is and his motives.  Beyond that, I can not say.”

 

“And what if he was not the only one to lie to you?  What if it were many?  Then what?”

 

Lobelia’s voice could not be stopped.  Not after this conversation.  **“I know you trust them, but I know they are hiding something, especially that blacksmith.  Mark my words.  They are all in on it!** ”

 

“I will have to see.”

\--

 

“I don’t know what to do with him,” Gloin sighed as he looked at his son’s locked bedroom door.  Gloin caught Gimli trying to sneak back into the house early this morning.  He could tell the boy had been sleeping in the forest.  His clothes were filthy and damp from the morning dew.  The boy tried to play it off like he went for an early morning walk, but he was a terrible liar, not to mention he was still wearing his pajamas.  When confronted with his lie, Gimli cursed and refused to speak the truth.  Gloin, refusing to be spoken to in such a manner, promptly grounded his son until he not only apologized, but spoke the truth as well. 

 

“I know you are worried, but remember when you were his age, you did the same things and you grew out of it.”  Oin saw how Gimli’s behavior was effecting his younger brother and it broke his heart.  Neither was cruel, but Gimli was growing up and growing up sometimes meant keeping secrets from your parents.

 

“But I am worried!  What is he doing out there?  He is there everyday for most of the day, brings food and will not speak of his actions to anyone.  I’m worried he could get hurt or lost.  I might not feel this way if he would just tell me what he is doing!”

 

“I could always follow him.”

 

“Maybe…”

 

“Oh, don’t look like that!  He’s probably doing the same thing you were doing when you would hide as a lad.  Now what did you call that beast again?”

 

\--

Bifur sighed contently as he watched the clouds over head.  Over all the past few days seemed to revive something in the odd dwarf.  Having so many people, or more accurate, hobbits, stand up for him, he was truly beginning to feel like part of the community.  Still there were some who didn’t completely trust or accept him, but in time they would.  Yesterday showed him that.

 

Looking back to the forest, he could see his little sun jewel running around through the trees with her older sister right behind her screaming for her to come back.

 

\--

**" Hey, you really don’t look so good,” Gimli reached up to put his hand on Legolas’ sweaty forehead.  “You’re burning up.”** **  
**

**Legolas attempted to push away his friend’s hand.  The last thing he needed was another lecture.  “I’m fine.  I just need some rest.”  His eyes went wide as another sound caught his ears.** **Freezing like a deer, his eyes watched another figure enter the clearing.  They were not alone.  They found him.**

**Gimli tried to keep his composure as he watched his uncle enter the clearing.  Rage evident on his face, Gimli watched as his uncle opened his mouth...**

 

Shooting up from his bed panting, Gimli looked around for a moment.  His heart racing as he gasped for breath.  He was alone and safe in his bed.  But still it had been a close call.  Gimli flopped back on his bed using the back of his hand to shield his eyes from the offensive sun.  Uncle Oin had followed Gimli into the forest yesterday. Had it not been for Legolas’ great hearing and Oin’s lack of it, the pair might have been caught.  Gimli only shuttered to think of what could have transpired. 

 

Having caught his breath, Gimli wanted to sneak out to keep an eye on his friend.  Something was really wrong and Gimli needed to be there to help in whatever way he could.  Now, however, things were more difficult.  After yesterday, Gimli was grounded not only for his frequent trips into the woods, but also for sneaking out when grounded.  His father was becoming more protective.  He said he could feel trouble deep within his bones and knew something was going to happen.  According to Uncle Oin, his father had the same kind of inklings right before Smaug attack or the Battle of Azanulbizar.  But what could happen, unless that bad feeling had to do with his friend.

 

Hearing a gentle knock on the door, Gimli waited to see what would happen.  His father would knock and wait only a moment for an answer before entering.  He rarely announced who it was.  His uncle would knock so loud as to wake the dead and scream to announce he was entering.  It was rare for them to wait even when he was getting dressed.  But this knock was different.  Much lighter and no one barging in.  Someone was waiting for permission.  “Um, hello?”  Gimli called.

 

“Oh, Gimli, you’re up!  Is it alright if I come in?”  Gimli smiled as he heard to hobbit’s voice.  He liked Bilbo.  All the children did.  He was strange and would give them their space if they needed it, not smothering like other adults.

 

“Sure!”  He cried as he tried to straighten his clothes making himself look more presentable. 

 

Opening the door, Bilbo was greeted by a well rested dwarfling.  “I hope I didn’t wake you,” Bilbo said as he took a seat on the bed, giving Gimli the once over.

 

“No.  I just got up.  Where is everyone?”  Perhaps if Bilbo was the only one here, he might be able to sneak out again.

 

“Your father is at work and your uncle is making a house call.  They asked if I could stay until they returned.  I hope you don’t mind.” 

 

Bilbo’s gentle smiles always seemed to win over any dwarf.  “Nah, you can stay.”

 

“Good!  I was hoping to make us some lunch before your uncle gets back.  Is there anything you would like or should I surprise you?”  Bilbo helped Gimli from the bed and began to make the bed.

 

“Whatever is good.”  Looking out the window, Gimli wondered how easy it would be to give the hobbit the slip.  Bilbo was always so trusting and would never think anything was a miss if he said he needed some fresh air.

 

“Oh and Gimli.  Don’t you think for a moment I wasn’t told that you were grounded.”  Bilbo chuckled as the startled face of the child.  Having been that young once, Bilbo could empathize with the desire to flee the confines of parental rules.  “I was told you were grounded, but not for what.”

 

“I’ve been going to the forest a lot.  My father doesn’t want me to go as much.  He thinks it will be dangerous.”

 

“Perhaps your father is right.  He only wants to protect you.”

 

Protect you.  That’s what parents are supposed to do.  But from the inklings and other clues, that wasn’t always true.  **Sometimes alone was better. Alone is what I have.  Alone protects me.**   “Yeah right.  Alone protects me.”

 

Expecting harsh words and a raised voice, the young dwarf was surprised to feel a kindly hand resting on his check.  “No.  Friends protect people.  A good friend is there when you need them anytime or anywhere.  Good friends are hard to come by, but they do exist if you let them.  Sometimes those friends may even be cruel to be kind.  But alone will not protect you.  That’s the job of a good friend.”

 

\--

“I can do it, I can do it.”  Ori muttered as he walked back and forth near the line of trees leading to the forest.  A stupid dare from the princes.  He had to accept to play the game, didn’t he?  Wasn’t he smarter than that to play truth or dare and didn’t he know better than to pick dare?  Well, at least his dare wasn’t as humiliating as Kili’s.  The young prince was forced to run though the town square naked.  The forest was dark and scary.  Bad things happened in the forest.  If he chickened out no one would know.  Fili and Kili were practically chained to their uncle after Kili’s behavior.  But still, he would know and if he ever wanted Dwalin to really like him, he had to be brave just like him.

 

“Here goes nothing.”

\--

 

Elevensies were quieter than usual in Bag End.  Normally, there were dwarves coming in and out of the smith stealing a bit of food and looking for some quiet company to ease them through the rest of their day.  However, today it was only the two of them.  Frodo did enjoy the quiet, but he had become so accustomed to the noises of others, the silence was almost haunting and quite a bit alarming.

 

Even though the table was spread with delicious jams and breads, fit for a light snack, nausea prevented him from sampling.  Perhaps Frodo was in some sort of trouble.  Did his uncle know about him sneaking out last night?  Was he being sent away like Lotho always said he would be? 

 

Noticing the paler than normal look on his nephew’s face, Bilbo pushed a fragrant cup of tea towards his charge.  “Drink up,” He said as he smiled.  “Tea always helps when there is a problem.  It soothes the soul.”  Picking up his own cup, he carefully took a sip of the hot liquid.

 

Mimicking Bilbo’s motions, Frodo sipped his tea.  Peering over the rim of his cup, he noticed something he did not before.  As slight as it was, Frodo was sure he saw it.  A tremor in the other’s hand.  “Is everything alright, Uncle?” 

 

“Uh…yes…everything is alright.” He laughed with more moxie than normal all but telling his nephew he was hiding something.

 

Staring at his guardian, Frodo waited for the true answer.  Bilbo would tell him in time and hopefully before the meal was over. 

 

Pushing food around on his own plate, Bilbo thought it was best to just get it over with.  “Say, Frodo, how do you like Fili and Kili?”

 

Frodo was slightly taken back by the question.  Surely Bilbo already knew the answer.  “They are my friends.  Strange at times, but they mean no harm and you should see the way they team up with Merry and Pippin.”

 

“Oh!  I’ve seen that!  Putting the four of them in a room together is a sure recipe for disaster if I ever saw one!”

 

“Even without the fireworks.”  Frodo giggled as he thought about the trouble the pair was able to get into.  However, despite all their mischief, they would not abandon hard work if someone needed help.  Earlier on in the week, they offered to give Sam help with planting a few of the saplings.

 

Licking his lips, he braced himself to ask a harder question.  “And what of Thorin?”

 

Pausing for a moment, Frodo had to think.  How did he feel about the older dwarf?  Truly, he didn’t spend as much time with him as he did others, but it was on account of him working so much.  From what Fili says, their uncle can be stern, but fair and would do anything for their people.  Kili added how after their mother passed, he took them in as his own and never treated them any differently.  “I like him just fine.”  Then it dawned on him why Bilbo was asking this.  “And how do you like him?”

 

Bilbo spit his tea into his napkin in surprise.  He wasn’t expecting Frodo to ask him any questions.  “I…I like him just fine as well.”

 

“Good.”

 

“Uh…Frodo…What I really wanted to ask you, was how you might feel if they came to live with us?”

 

“Live with us?”  As in people would be moving in, like he had?

 

“Yes.  Fili, Kili and Thorin.  I mean, we have plenty of room and you, of course, would still have your own room, but I thought it might be nice.  After all, you would have children to play with when Sam is not around and it is awfully quiet around here.  A little company might be nice.”

 

“And a little company for you as well.”

 

Bilbo smiled as he gazed into Frodo’s blue eyes.  Wisdom beyond his years.  He could see through practically everything.  “I wanted to ask you first before I breathe a word about it to Thorin.”

 

“Why ask?  It’s your home.”

 

“And yours as well.  Never forget it.”  For the first time, Frodo truly felt at home.

 

“So when is my new uncle moving in?”

 

 

\--

An eerie sound whispered on the wind, catching Bifur’s ears.  It was the sound he now only heard in his nightmare when he closed his eyes and wanted to world to disappear, but those horrid sounds still resonated from inside his skull bouncing around and refusing to leave.  Sweat started to form and trickle down his weathered face and as he shook his head, he hoped it was only in his mind.  Perhaps they were only in this mind.  Yes.  That’s it.  They were just figments of his overactive imagination.  But there is was again.  It was not in his mind this time and it was slightly louder than before.  His heart raced as the revelation of reality began to sink in.  _No, no, no!_  His mind cried as he gripped his skull wishing for it to be a dream.  The sound came again.  There was no escaping the truth of their presents.  He had to do something. 

 

Running home, he grabbed his boar spear, when another thought, even more frightening then the one before it.  Marigold and May were in the forest with them!

 

\--

 

“Of all the pigheaded, stubborn, foolish…” Dori wanted nothing more than to ring his younger brother’s neck.  How dare he interfere like that and to Bofur of all people? Seeing Nori standing over by Dwalin, Dori knew the guard’s presents wouldn’t save his younger brother from the tongue lashing he would so rightfully deserved.  “You!”  Dori pulled his brother in front of him.  “How dare you do such a thing?”

 

“Please brother, remind me of what I did this time?”  Normally, Dori being cross with Nori left him less then worried. He could really care less about whatever minor irritation he caused his brother.  In, Nori’s mind, Dori needed to relax a bit.

 

“Bofur!”  Ok, so maybe it wasn’t that minor.  “How could you even think of even-to Bofur!  He’s your best friend.  Over a kiss and nothing else.”

 

This really wasn’t a talk they should be having in public, let alone in front of Dwalin.  Nori might have been on his “good” list at the moment, but his actions might just put them both out of work and into a cell.  “Not here, Dori,” he growled trying to keep his voice low. 

 

“No!  We are having this conversation here!  Bofur is completely harmless; he wouldn’t hurt a soul much less me.  I might be a bit overprotective, but your level borders on criminal.” 

 

Up until now, Dwalin tried to ignore the brothers.  It was bad for their working relationship to interfere with domestic issues and Dwalin didn’t want Nori to add “eavesdropper” to his list of crimes.  But the last phrase did catch his ear.  Whatever Nori did to piss Dori off, even he was calling criminal.

 

Trying to shift the blame, he attempted to throw his co-worker under the cart.  “But Dwalin-“

 

“Don’t you bring Mister Dwalin into this!  He is a fine dwarf and is guiltless of any crime you have concocted in your head!”  While Dwalin was grateful for Dori’s backing, he was a little more than surprised to find Dori’s animated actions did not draw a crowd.

 

“But Ori-“

 

“I spoke to Ori!  Did you?  It is a silly little crush and you need to stop trying to shift the blame.  Now back to the matter at hand!”

 

Nori couldn’t glare at Dori as he might have for some other annoyances.  He had goofed big time and his brother had ever right to be vexed.  “So, you talked to him I take it.”

 

“Of course.”

 

“And?”

 

Before Dori could explain, his attention shifted to across the village square where he saw a bit of a commotion.  Concerned at seeing Bifur in the middle, both brothers silently decided they would finish what they started later.

\--

 

Bifur ran frantically through the village square screaming.  He had to get help.  They needed to be warned.  Looking around, he was distressed to find no one who could understand him.  Time was of the essence and if he didn’t do something soon, people would die!  Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Hamfast.  Perhaps he could find some way to explain the situation.  He had to try.

 

Bifur startled the hobbit with his rushed motions.  Hamfast could only hold himself back as he tried to keep himself calm.  He hadn’t the faintest idea what the dwarf was trying to say.  Waving his hands around and howling like a mad man, Hamfast began to seriously doubt the dwarf’s sanity even more than he had as of late.  Perhaps he had finally snapped.  If this was true, he regretted the decision he would have to make.  Marigold seemed fond of the wild dwarf, but if he became dangerous, he would have to distance her from him.

 

Tears of frustration and panic gathered at the corners of Bifur’s eyes.  He didn’t understand.  He couldn’t understand.  Bifur would do this alone if he had to.  His life was only one life.  If he had to sacrifice it for them so be it.

 

“Cousin, what’s wrong?”  Bifur had never so happy to see Bofur in his entire life.

 

“You!”  _Great, now what?_   Thought Bifur as he turned to see the Ri brothers and Dwalin.

 

“Not now, Nori!”  It was all well and good to try to stab him in the forest clearing, but Bifur needed help.  He would deal with Nori later.

 

As Bofur went back to his conversation with Bifur, Nori could help, but be startled.  Bofur was not a snippy person.  But then again, Nori’s timing was completely off.  Looking over to the cousins, he felt a twinge of guilt.  Franticly, Bifur was clinging to Bofur trying to say something.  His words getting all muddled, but finally the words came out and Nori felt the air go cold.

 

“Are you sure?”  Bofur asked his cousin practically shaking him.  He knew Bifur wouldn’t joke about this, but could it be a mistake?  _Please, please let it be a mistake._

 

Bifur looked at his cousin, giving him the look telling him he was sure before pointing to the axe head.  He was sure.

 

Bofur had to calm himself for a second before he took a deep breath to shout.  “Orcs!”  This caught everyone’s attention.  Every hobbit and dwarf with in hearing distance stopped what they were doing and turned to the toymaker in shock.

 

“What?”  Dwalin hoped his ears were playing tricks on him.

 

Throwing his hands up in frustration, Bifur ran.  Those fools could take their time, but he was not going to let them die!

 

“Bifur heard orcs near the edge of the forest.”  He looked around at all the hobbits to find them fidgeting and murmuring in fear.  These creatures had no defenses, no weapons.  They had nothing of value any outsiders might want.  No gold or riches.  Only land.  “It gets worse,” Bofur told Dwalin.  “The girls are in the forest.”

 

Hamfast blood froze.  It couldn’t be right.  “The girls?”

 

“Yes.  YOUR girls.  May and Marigold.”  It was at that moment, Hamfast understood why the crazed dwarf ran to him. 

 

“Please, there must be something we can do,” he cried.  His girls.  His baby girls.

 

A reassuring hand rested on the gardener’s shoulder.  “We shall handle this.”  Dori tried to comfort him, but the hobbit was still shaking and with justification.  Orcs were not known for their kindness and children were not exempt from their wrath.  From the corner of his eye, he saw Dwalin had sprinting away to talk with Thorin.  Their heated glances and body language was more than enough to know the orcs wouldn’t be there long.

 

No longer was Thorin the blacksmith when he reached the square, he was their leader once more.  All of the dwarves, young and old, turned to hear his words.  “Du Bekâr,” he cried out as he saw many of his people just standing there.  “Bofur, go to the homes near the forest and tell them to stay inside, away from windows and doors.  If they have anything like a weapon, tell them to hold on to it.  We shall come around later to tell them when the orcs have been dealt with.  Bomber, Balin spread out and patrol the area. If someone is outside, explain the situation and see to it they are brought some where safe. Dwalin-“

 

“Uncle.”  A small hand grabbed the pant leg of his trousers. 

 

Now was not the time for Fili to interrupt!  “Both of you back into the forge and stay there!”

 

“But Uncle, Ori’s in the forest.”  His wide eyes filled Thorin with dread.  He was not lying.

 

“What?!”

 

By the time Thorin turned his head back to his men, Dwalin was halfway cross the square with Nori and Dori hot on his trail.  Thorin couldn’t blame Nori and Dori, but Dwalin was the surprise.  Either way, he needed to round up the rest of his men.  “The rest of you come with me.”  As he was preparing to leave, he felt a withered hand grasp his arm.

 

“Please tell me what I can do, sir,” Hamfast begged.  They were his girls, his children out there.  He couldn’t just sit there and wait. 

 

Resting a callused hand on Hamfast’s, he tried to explain.  “The only thing you can do is stay here.  If you go, you might be in the way.  If you would like, try to make sure everyone is inside just incase the orcs get this far.”

 

“Do you think they will?”

 

Thorin looked around at the people gathered in the square.  All of them, both hobbits and dwarves, looking to him for guidance and reassurance.  It was the role life cast him in and he was going to do his part.  Not just for the dwarves, but for the hobbits as well.  They were all his people now.  “Not while I breathe.”

 

\--

 

Gloin knew he was breaking rank when he stopped at his home, but Thorin gave him ‘the look’ giving him silent permission.  He needed to warn Oin and have him start gathering his medical supplies.  Bifur never said how many orcs, but it was not usually just one.  Orcs were messy business.  They didn’t like to leave survivors and those who were fortunate enough to live, were never the same.

 

Bursting through the door, he was glad to find both Oin and Gimli in the same spot.  It would save him both time and energy to only have to say it once.

 

One look at Gloin told the older brother something was wrong.  “What happened?”

 

“There are orcs in the forest.  I need you, both of you, to stay here.  Don’t leave, don’t answer the door unless they state who it is.”

 

“And my medical expertise will be needed most likely afterwards.”

 

“Yes.”  Turning to his son, he needed to make sure he understood the danger.  “Gimli, under no circumstances are you to leave this house.  Doing so will not only cause a distraction for the others and could not only get them killed, but you as well.  So, please for the love of Mahal, stay here!”

 

Only bits and pieces of what his father was saying actually penetrated his skull.  His mind was elsewhere thinking of a frail looking elf all alone and scared in a forest filled with orcs.  Legolas….

 

\--

 

_What is all that commotion outside?_   Bilbo wondered as he walked to the window.  Many of the dwarves were headed to the forest, weapons in hand.  _What on earth could be going on?_   Thankfully, he saw Thorin make his way past the gate and up to the front door.  It was just the dwarf Bilbo wanted to see.  “Hello, Thorin.  What seems to be going on?”  As cheerful as Bilbo tried to sound, there was still a strain of apprehension in his voice.  With how well the dwarves were armed, nothing good was about to happen.  Looking Thorin over, he noticed his sword was firmly in its usual spot.

 

Thorin wrapped his arms around the smaller hobbit.  Before, when he would go into battle he had no worries about the people at home, many of them were warriors too old to fight or too young and still in training.  But here in the shire, there were no warriors, nothing that could be considered a defense system.  If for some reason they failed…  “I need you to listen to me and do exactly what I tell you.  Go back into your home and find your sword.  Take the children; I am assuming Sam and Frodo are with you.”  He waited for him to nod before continuing.  “Take them and hide.  Stay away from all the doors and widows.  The cellar might be the best spot. But incase the unthinkable happens, you would be trapped…no, don’t go into the cellar.”

 

“Thorin, what is going on?”  Far be it for him to not listen when Thorin was like this.  He never saw the dwarf so serious.

 

“Bifur said he heard orcs in the forest and I am likely to believe him.  He would know that sound anywhere.  Bifur said he saw-“Thorin peered over Bilbo to make sure Sam was not within hearing range.  “The younger Gamgee girls play there and Fili informed me, Ori was in the woods as well.  We are going there to find them and deal with the orcs.”

 

“What?  Orcs?  Orcs never attacked the Shire in the past, why now and where are the rangers for that matter?”  Bilbo thought out loud.  “Wait, you can’t seriously be going there, can you?  You’ll be hurt or killed.”

 

Despite the situation, it was nice to know someone cared for him.  “It won’t be the first time I’ve battle orcs and I seriously doubt it will be the last.  But I need you and the others to stay safe, is that understood?”

 

“Of course.”  He brought Thorin in for a hug and a quick kiss before letting him go.

 

As the dwarf walked off, he could hear Bilbo cry out.  “Thorin Oakenshield, you better come back from this.  We need to have a talk!”

 

\--

“Marigold, wait up!” May called as she tried to keep up with her little sister.  For such a small thing, she sure could move!  It was only when she stopped to look at a patch of flowers that she was able to catch up.  May wanted to grab her little sister and shake some sense into the child.  “I thought I told you to wait!  Wait till we get home and I tell Daisy on you!” 

 

As the Marigold looked at the flower, a dark shadow fell over her followed by a putrid stench of rotting flesh.  Looking up to see grizzled form with gnarled teeth and something in its hand, she could only turn her head in confusion.   _What sort of creature was this?_   She wondered.

 

While she was not properly afraid, May was! She grabbed her little sister and made a run for it. 

 

The creature seeing his prey trying to escape, gave chase and quick over took the young hobbits, leaving them gripping each other for dear life.  May watched in horror as the weapon was raised above their heads ready to deal a deathly blow.  She only wished she could have said goodbye to her family.  Closing her eyes, she awaited their death. 

 

Even though her eyes were closed, she could hear as clear as a bell the sound of another weapon. Opening her eyes, she saw, some sort of long axe, intersecting the fatal blow.  On the other end, too her relief was Bifur.

 

Growling at the orc, Bifur put every last muscle in his body to push the foul creature back and away from the girls. The force caused the orc to stumble backwards, nearly tripping over a log in the process.  With the little bit of given time, Bifur was able to position himself between the girls and danger.  He didn’t know who was coming or if anyone was coming at all, but he was going to save them even if it cost him his life.  Sparing the girls a sideways glace, he nodded his head over to the bushes.

 

May like most of the Gamgees only played the part of a fool.  Quickly grabbing her sister, she all but threw them into the bush for concealment.  One hand wrapped around Marigold’s waist and the other over her sister’s mouth, she watched as the battle unfolded.

 

A strange calm eased over Bifur as he noticed the girls hid in the bush, grateful they did not try to run.  Running might seem like a wise choice, but there were orcs running about.  If they were to run, there was a high probability for danger and their path to intersect.  The girls would have to wait hidden until he was finished with this menace.

 

Turning away from the orc proved to be erroneous as he barely missed his face being sliced from his head.  It was only with a faltering step back that he was able to avoid it.  Bifur needed to focus.  If he thought too much about the girls, he would lose his focus and their lives would be in danger.  Right now, he was the only thing standing between them and death.

 

Raising the boar spear in both hands, he charged for the creature.  The orc tried to swing at him with the long sword, but Bifur unitized his weapons long range to dodge and avoid the blows while landing some of his own.  It was this strategy and his patience that helped win the fight.  As the creature lay there bleeding, he waited, not moving a muscle until he was sure the creature was dead. 

 

Satisfied with his kill, he rushed over to the bush, pulling the two frightened children from within its safety.  He breathed a sigh of relief as he held the girls.  They were safe and unharmed.  Griping them to his chest, he felt little Marigold wiggle to look him in the eye.  Her smile really did blot out the sun as she giggled and laughed as she was held.  His little sun jewel was safe as was her sister. 

 

\--

Ori flung himself onto the shadow of the large rocks in the forest.  _Orcs!  Orcs!  What are they doing here?_   Over his years of travel, he was given the misfortune of seeing these foul creatures up close and personal.  He remembered what his brothers always told him.  Stay still and stay in the shadows.  He prayed they would over look his tiny form as he tried to become one with the rocks. 

 

One of the orcs stopped to smell the air.  Ori froze in terror.  They smelled him.  They must have.  As if to confirm his dark fears, the two creatures turned to the rock and shambled over, their weapons already in hand to catch and kill their dinner.  Holding his breath, he hoped they might miss him even as they approached.

 

A loud noise sounded though the forest as a battle cry drew their attention away from the rock and to their uninvited guest.  A deep guttural growl forced from the throat of their guest was the only clue Ori was given to the identity of his savior as he refused to raise his head out of the shadow.  Desperately, Ori tried to think of who it could be.  Having not heard many war cries, his number was very limited to only Dori, who Ori once saw take down an orc with his bare hands.  But it wasn’t Dori…it was too deep and was too well projected.  Someone with a bit more practice.  Once, Ori asked Balin the reason for war cries.  It was not for strength, but for moral.  Hearing the battle cries of your comrades, reminds one that they are not alone.  It also served to unnerve ones enemies.

 

As he sat listening for the tell tale sounds of battle, the little dwarf was almost alarmed to find none.  Had the battle finished as he was reminiscing?  Who won?  Was anyone hurt?  He had to know.  Carefully, he peered out from behind the rock, still eclipsed by its shadow.  From his vantage point, he was able to see a monster of a dwarf standing like a mountain with his back to Ori.  Ori sighed for the first time actually allowing himself to make any sort of noise as he took in the battle worn figure of Dwalin. 

 

Hearing a noise, the warrior quickly turned to examine the rock.  A small smirk cracked on his face as he spotted little strands of rouge hair coming from behind the rock.  Slowly, as not to scare the little one, he approached putting away his weapons.  The last thing the kid needed to see were his blood soaked axes.  “It’s alight little one,” he rumbled as softly as he could. 

 

Taking a moment to look the kid over, he was please to see there was no damage.  Other than his clothes being a bit dirty, he seemed to be in fine health.   Letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, he reached out his large hands and gently picked up the child.  As they neared the battle ground, one of his gargantuan hands grasped Ori’s skull, forcing it closer to his chest preventing the child from seeing the carnage.  Dwalin had not been in the finest mood when he arrived to battle and the mutilation on the bodies showed it.

 

\--

 

The brothers ran though the forest ignoring all sense of decorum and protocol as they franticly searched for their brother.  Somewhere in the forest, was Ori.  Neither knew if he was hurt, lost or…no.  Not after everything.  The boy was resourceful and would hide until someone found him.  If the unthinkable happened and he came across an orc, the boy would hide just like they taught him.  But until he was found, neither would rest.

 

“Nori, look!”  Hearing his older brother’s voice, he quickly turned to see what his brother was so excited about.  All of the pent-up energy left him as he looked at Dwalin carrying his little brother.  The lad curled up into the guard’s chest protectively as Dwalin for once didn’t look like he wanted to hurt someone.  He almost looked…happy.

 

Standing back, he allowed Dori to rush over and grab their brother.  While Dori gushed over Dwalin, thanking him over and over, Nori couldn’t find the words to say.  Perhaps later when he found them, but until then a nod would have to do.

 

\--

 

It was getting tiresome fighting the orcs, thankfully there weren’t that many, but the fear of losing yet another home was taking an emotional toil on Gloin.  Finally, they found a place to stay.  Finally, they found some sort of occupation.  Finally, they were rebuilding their lives.  If the orcs thought for one moment, they were going to come in the shire and ruin all of that, they were sorely mistaken.  Wiping the sweat from his brow, he looked over to his cousin.  It felt just like old time, fighting against the orcs in defense of something they loved.  But this time was different.  Not only were they lucky enough with the lack of orcs, but they had the element of surprise.  It was almost humorous to see the looks on the orcs’ faces as they caught sight of the dwarves ready for battle.  Apparently, they didn’t hear the rumor of the refugees from Erebor settling in the shire.

 

“Nice to be on the winning side for once, right cousin?”  he shouted to Thorin as he loped off the head of a fallen orc.  One could never be too carful.

 

“Nice is not the word for it!”  Battle might be in his blood, but it was not a requirement to enjoy the hardship every single time.  Especially when he would much rather be at Bag End having lunch.  Thorin tried to think of what sort of defense the shire truly had.  He knew there were some watchers, but what good were they if they didn’t know how to fight.  Something about rangers, but where the hell were they now? 

 

In the distance, Thorin heard something akin to the clomping of hoofs.  The rangers?  “Well, it’s about bloody time!” cursed Gloin as an arrow flew by nearly missing him as it became embedded into one of the few orcs.  “Watch it!”

 

Feeling a hand tightly grip his arm, he turned to his cousin concerned.  “I know some of them,” Thorin whispered his iron grip refused to yield. 

 

It took Gloin a moment to understand Thorin’s fear.  “Crap.”  This could ruin everything.  “You head back.  Bifur already left with the girls.  You could tell everyone reinforcements have arrived and they no longer need to be shut in and afterwards hide in the forge.  They won’t look for you there.”

 

“Really?  They won’t look for a dwarf in the forge?” 

 

“You know what I mean.  Go!  Quickly before they see you,” Gloin said as he pushed his cousin toward the village.

 

Gloin watched as his cousin disappeared into the foliage as the men approached.  “Here comes the cavalry.  Just in time for the battle to be over.” 

 

Watching the men dismount, Gloin felt all eyes on him.  “You there, dwarf.  What is the meaning of this?”  _Great, someone else who obviously didn’t know the dwarves are there._  Given Thorin’s reaction to their presents, he could only assume they were not on friendly terms.

 

“One of my comrades heard orcs in the forest.  We went to investigate.  As you can see, we are more than able to handle them.”

 

“And pray tell why should the dwarves care if the orcs attack the shire?”

 

_A better question is why you were late!_   “Our people have taken refuge in the shire.  They do not seem to mind our presence and it was very fortunate we were here.”

 

“Yes indeed,” the ranger muttered.

 

Oin always said one day his big mouth would get him in trouble and today was probably that day.  “I thought it was the responsibility of the rangers to protect the shire.  Were they able to slip by your eagle eyes or were they allowed to pass?”  Gloin kept rolling it over in his mind.  The orcs should not have been able to get as far as they had unless they had some sort of assistance.

 

The ranger glared at the dwarf trying to make the smaller creature feel no bigger than an ant.  It might have worked if he was someone else, but Gloin didn’t cow tail to anyone, even the king.  “You are correct.  It was an error on our part, which was soon rectified.  Now, if you will excuse us, we have some business in town.”

 

The ranger motioned for his comrades to follow him though the forest.  Watching their backside, Gloin only hoped they didn’t run into Thorin.

 

\--

 

Thorin might have told Bilbo to stay away from the widow, but of course it didn’t mean he would.  The hobbit sat near the window sill watching and waiting as he hoped to see someone he knew.  Until then he was forced to hold his breath.

 

However, seeing Thorin scurry past his home, Bilbo began to approach the door, with Frodo and Sam close behind.  _Where ever could he be going?  If the battle was over, shouldn’t he stop by here?_ Bilbo could tell something was amiss as he left and walked down the path leading to town.

 

\--

He took a moment to breathe a sigh of relief as he saw Hamfast holding his children with Bifur standing vigil.  They made it back.  All though he had no doubt Bifur would see them safely returned to their father, it was nice to have confirmation.  Looking around he spotted Balin, his weapon still at his side, patrolling the area.  “Balin!” 

 

The old dwarf stopped to greet his king with a smile until he observed some sort of distress in his dark eyes.  “*What seems to be the trouble?*” Balin knew he was being rude, but Thorin rarely looked this distressed.

 

Grabbing his mentor’s arm, he brought the other close.  While the hobbits might not understand all the words, he was aware a few picked some up some words and now was not the time for someone’s language prowess to make itself known.  “*I might have been spotted*.”

 

“*What?  How?*”

 

“*The rangers in the forest.  I recognized some of them.*”

 

“*Would they know who you are?*”

 

Thorin quickly nodded as Balin tried to push Thorin out of sight.  This was bad.  The dwarves built their reputation on their hard work, but a lie such as this could destroy everything.

 

“Oh, Thorin, there you are!”  _Great timing, Bilbo!_   Balin grumbled to himself.  “Where are you going?” 

 

The dwarves shared hidden look as they tried to come up with some kind of lie Bilbo might believe.  Thankfully, Fili and Kili poked their head out of the forge door at the moment giving Thorin some extra time to think.  “I was going to check on the lads before working on some plans to reinforce the village.”  It wasn’t a complete lie.  He planned to have a meeting with Balin and Dwalin later on to discuss the matter, but at this moment it was a good out.

 

“Uncle, is everything ok?”  Fili knew something was wrong with his uncle.  Something in the way he stood, one foot to the door and the other forward as if he was trying to leave.

 

“Ah, yes.  I want to tell you two, Ori is safe and there is no need to be locked up anymore.  But stay within the Shire.  I do not want anyone going to the forest until we are absolutely certain it is safe.”

 

Fili knew his uncle was lying, but would not push the issue.  Instead, he forced his attention on his little brother and their friends.  Hopefully, whatever his uncle was worried about would pass soon.

 

If the gods heard Fili, it was only to acknowledge and laugh because at that moment, the rangers arrived in town.  The leader took a puzzled look at his uncle before a huge smile broke across his face.

 

“Well, well.  Who do we have here?  I have not seen you in quite some time, your Highness.”

 

Bilbo’s gaze shifted back and forth from the ranger to his lover.  What was he going on about?

 

This was not happening.  Everything they built was about to come tumbling down.  Looking over to his nephews, he could see they came to the same conclusion.  Even at their young age, they knew the repercussions and could see ever bit of the oncoming train wreak with no capacity to stop it.

 

“Thorin Oakenshield.  Prince, well…King, I suppose now, never could find your father after the battle could you?  And with your grandfather dead, I do believe that would make you king.”

 

“King?”  Thorn wasn’t sure who spoke, but it really didn’t matter.  His attention was solely on the man destroying everything he built.

 

“So tell me, Thorin, did nowhere offer you refuge?  Was the Shire your last hope?  Honestly, I would have thought your people would tough it out instead of groveling to the hobbits.”

 

“WE GROVEL TO NO ONE!”  he bellowed finally losing his temper.  His secret might have been revealed, but he was not going to let this man shame his people.  They did not beg, they did not grovel.  Anything they had, they worked hard for and no one could tell them otherwise.

 

\--

Dwalin, Dori, Nori and Ori could hear their king’s roar across the town. 

 

“Well, this can’t be good,” quip Dori as he adjusted his hold on his brother.  “Oh, well.  At least whatever is going on does not have to do with orcs.”

 

“That doesn’t mean we should just stay here.”  Nori resisted rotating his shoulder.  Any sort of ailment meant Dori hovering over him like a hawk.

 

Dwalin grunted in agreement as the two went ahead of Dori and Ori.

 

“Those two… Well, I am just glad everyone is safe!”  Dori ruffled Ori’s hair slightly watched them leave.

 

\--

 

_Crap!_   Was Nori’s first thought as he took a good look at some of the rangers.  _Why the hell did it have to be them?_   Nori could feel the sweat starting to run down his neck as he tried to calm himself.  While he might be on good terms with everyone in the shire, this of course, did not mean the bounties on his head disappeared.  A few of the men he recognized as pursuers from one time or another.

 

“Know them?”  Dwalin grumbled as he took in Nori’s body language.  The usually calm dwarf was anything but.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Not friends?”

 

“Nope.”

 

Nori might be the biggest pain in his ass, but he was still his comrade and the guard would defend him.  Dwalin pushed the smaller dwarf near one of the alleyways.  “Stay here and don’t make a sound,” he whispered as he used his giant body to block the entrance.  If anyone were to come this way, all they would see was Dwalin standing with his arms folded looking irritated.  Irritation was only one of the emotions though.  Anger and almost pity were in there as well.  Looking over at his cousin, he could see the dwarf’s world falling apart. 

 

“Of course you don’t grovel, your highness,” mocked the ranger as his gaze turned to the boys. 

 

The hairs on the back of Thorin’s neck started to rise as he noticed the shift in eye contact.  As much as he didn’t want the man’s attention, he wanted it even less on his nephews.  “What do you want?”

 

“Oh, nothing.  I just wanted to say hi.”  He laughed as he saw the rage on Thorin’s face.  “But we really should be leaving now.’  As he walked by, Thorin heard what only he was supposed to.  “Next time keep out of other’s businesses.”

 

Balin watched as the rangers left, leaving the dwarves to try and pick up the pieces.

 

\--

 

Thorin threw one of the many heavy hammers across the forge, striking the opposite wall. His rampage continued leaving chaos in his wake.  The creak from the damaged door only slightly brought him back and out of his rage.  Seeing who entered was what caused him to pause.

 

“Is it true?”  Bilbo spoke as he looked around the mess.  “What the ranger said.  About you being king.”  Still he received no answer.  Deep down Bilbo hoped they were mistaken perhaps they thought he was another dwarf, but his logical mind knew the truth.  Too many things were falling into place for it to be otherwise.  “Don’t just stand there!  Tell me!  Tell me they were mistaken!”

 

Thorin couldn’t even look Bilbo in his eyes.  To see the pain and betrayal was too much.  Looking instead at the hammer, he wished he hadn’t caused such a mess. Then he could hammer away his frustration.  Perhaps the noise might even drive Bilbo away.  That would give him time to come up with another lie.  Bilbo seemed to want to believe anything other than the truth. Thorin could have told him the sky was purple and he might have bought it in his desperation.  But no.  He couldn’t run.  Not any longer.  “No.  They were not mistaken Bilbo.”

 

_There had to be a “but”._   Thought Bilbo desperately trying to make sense of his sifting world.  Nothing came.  Instead he watched silently as Thorin started to clean the ruined forge.  The heaviness of such few words weighted his heart and breathing down as his mind started to work.  Sadness, shock, betrayal and most of all anger.  He was lied to, used as pawn, a fool.  Rushing out of the forge, he glared at Balin for a moment before he continued on his way.  He needed to get home.  Back to where he was safe.

 

Balin didn’t even try to stop the hobbit.  There was nothing he could do.  Bilbo had every right to be upset, not just with Thorin, but with all the dwarves.  Each one of them was responsible for perpetrating this lie.  Perhaps when everything calmed down a bit Balin could explain the situation to him.  But why should Balin?  It was not his lie, it was Thorin’s.  Speaking of Thorin, he had expected his cousin to come chasing out after the hobbit in a desperate attempt to explain himself.  Yet instead, he hid in the forge like a coward.  His parents didn’t raise Thorin or his siblings to be cowards and he would not let such behavior continue. 

 

Like most of the Durin’s, Thorin possessed a wicked temper.  His wrath was evident in what remand of the once well-organized forge.  “Why are you still in here?”  Balin demanded as he watched Thorin attempt to clean.

 

“Not now.”  The last thing he needed was for his cousin to reprimand him like he was a small child. 

 

Balin had enough and did something he should have done a long time ago.  Stomping over the Thorin, he grabbed the other by his ear and twisted painfully.  Ignoring Thorin’s cry, he continued to twist and turn like he had when Dwalin was little.   “Now you listen to me, Thorin Oakenshield!  You lied to that sweet hobbit.  You had all of us lie to him.  Now that your lie has been discovered, you wallow away in self pity when you should be out there trying to make amends.”  Shoving Thorin away, he looked him in the eyes.  “Right now, you are at a crossroad.  If you follow him, you might be able to explain the situation.  What was going on in your head, why you felt it was necessary to lie.  But if you stay here, you might lose him forever.  You deserve happiness, Thorin.  I have always thought that and right now you have a choice.”

 

\--

“So your uncle is king…”  Frodo whispered as he looked at his friends.

 

Kili was uncharacteristically silent leaving Fili to do all the talking.  “Yes.”

 

“So what does that make you?”  Frodo looked at his friends as if it was the first time really seeing them.  So, this was the big secret. 

 

“I guess you would call us “princes”.  When I was born, Uncle named me his heir.  It means when he steps down, I will take over.”  Fili didn’t want to use the word “king”. 

 

“As king.”

 

“…yes.”

 

The little group didn’t really know what to say to each other.  Frodo and Sam never had princes as playmates before.  Were they even playmates?  Did princes have playmates? 

 

A small unKili like voice caught Frodo’s pointed ear.  “Does this mean you don’t want to be friends anymore?”

\--

 

Balin, as always, was right.  He couldn’t just stand there and let one of best things that had ever happened to him get away.

 

Running through the town, he ignored all the stares.  _Let them stare_.  He thought as he race thought the obstacles of dwarves and hobbits alike.  All of the damage he would repair later, but right now he needed to repair his relationship.  If it could be repaired.

 

Reaching Bag End, he was pleased to see Bilbo was not yet in the door.  “Bilbo!  Wait!”  he cried.  Surprisingly the hobbit did in fact stop.  “Please let me explain.”

 

“Explain?  Explain how you lied to me?  How you tricked me?  How you couldn’t trust me!”  Everything Lobelia said was true.  About Thorin, about his reputation, about everything!

 

“No, I-“

 

“Did you think I was a joke?  Were you laughing at how foolish I was?”

 

“Of course not-“

 

“Then why?  Why?”

 

Thorin thought for a moment.  How to explain it?  Would Bilbo even understand?  “I can’t really…I don’t know how to explain it.”

 

“Then I do not wish to see you again until you do.”  As Bilbo made his way to the door, he could still hear Thorin talking.

 

“I didn’t lie about everything.  And if it was still within my power, I would give you a crown.”

 

\--

 

Slamming the door shut, Bilbo leaned against it, his head in his hands as tears came down.  A crown…

 

 

 

\--

He had to get to the forest!  He had to make sure he was ok.  Making sure the coast was clear, Gimli tried to make a run for it. 

 

A large hand grabbed him, pulling him back.  “Gimli, where do you think you are going?”  yelled his father.  This was the second time his son tried to escape today.  Many of the dwarves were sent into the woods to make sure there were no remaining orcs.  The children were ordered to stay in the village.  Gimli, unlike the rest of the children, was doing everything in his power to run headlong into potential danger.  Gimli could hate his father for the rest of his life, but Gloin would be damned if he would put his son in unnecessary danger.

 

“Let me go!”  Gimli tried to squirm his way out of his father’s iron clutches to no avail.

 

Gloin had enough of this madness.  Was his son trying to get himself killed?  Did he want to others to get hurt?  The forest was no place for him right now.  “Whatever animal it is, I’m sure it will be alright.  The orcs don’t care for forest creatures!”

 

“It’s not an animal!”  he cried as Gloin let go of his son in shock.  “It’s not an animal.”

 

His father’s mind raced.  If it’s not an animal and Gimli was taking food to the forest…Oh shit! 

 

\--

 

 

So, the next chapter is called “Concrete Angel”.  The song is by Martina McBride.  Not a happy song but I would highly recommend it.  Bring your tissues…  Here is the link to the song. 

 

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KtNYA4pAGjI>

 

 

 

 

Also, while you wait for the next chapter, I high recommend you checking out “Glove and Boots”.  Basically, it is muppets doing a blog and is funny.  Here is a link to one of my favorite ones.  I think I watched it about a 20 times already…  It’s called “Levels of Trolling”.

 

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O83vd0l-_Ew&list=PLPU-SleOZ3Z95Dy5CPBJlLpn02S_eUOP-&index=26](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O83vd0l-_Ew&list=PLPU-SleOZ3Z95Dy5CPBJlLpn02S_eUOP-&index=26)

 

 

Happy Otakon!


	10. Concrete angel

Concrete angel  
Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Tolkin’s because if I did, things would have turned out differently. I also don’t own the music

Note: Anything said between ** is said in Khuzdul. Later, I will but a word or two in but for the most part follow this.

Happy International Fanworks Day!!! Last year, AO3 declared February 15th International Fanworks Day. Let’s all remember this day as a time for everyone to contribute to fandoms new and old.

Bold= flashback or dreams  
Italic=thoughts

Curling up his small body, he tried to will away the pain coursing through his veins. He was a fool. Always was, always would be and nothing would change that, not even the course of time. Was it so wrong? His actions were they so skewed to deserve this? Maybe…He had to learn, that was what he was told. Learn yes. He could learn, he might never be as smart as others but he could still learn. All he needed was time. Now the only question was would he live to see it?

\--  
Bilbo hadn’t moved an inch from the time he slammed the door shut. His body still rested against the unforgiving slab of wood, the only thing which kept him up right. 

How much of a fool he had been? All the signs were there. He knew they were hiding something, all of them but still he ignored it. Even when Lobelia pointed it out, still he refused to believe they were hiding something. Well, at least nothing so drastic. King…What a fool. Nothing more than a passing fancy. Royalty never settled for a commoner, no matter what the stories said. They were only there to give hope and comfort to lower classes to keep them in their place. Lobelia had said as much in the past. But he could never rid himself of that romantic notion. However, reality finally caught up with him and he was seeing his story book love fade.

\--  
“Just when things were starting to settle down…” Dwalin grumbled under his breath as he watched the interactions of the shire in the town square. Less than an hour ago, some jackass decided to blow his cousin’s cover and now all the hobbits were wary of the dwarves. Sure, they never voiced it, but the looks in their eyes was enough to let him know what they were thinking. The dwarves would once again have to fight their way back into good standing with the shirelings. Why did they ever listen to Gandalf? Perhaps being honest with them from the beginning would have saved them a lot of heartache. He really needed a smoke right now.

As if Mahal answered his prayers, a lit pipe appeared before him. “You looked like you could use this.” Nori smirked as he handed Dwalin the pipe. However, it wasn’t Nori’s usual smirk, more of a slight smile. All the ill will usually forced behind it completely gone.

“Thanks.” 

They sat in silence people watching again like they had before the orcs came. Only this time no barbs were thrown only good company remained. It was pleasant to not have to have a verbal battle with his co-worker. Dwalin hoped this peace between them would last. 

“Thanks.”

Dwalin shifted his eyes to look at Nori. “What are ye thanking me for? Ye are the one who gave me the pipe?”

He wasn’t good at expressing gratitude, ask Dori, but he needed to say it. Even if he might look weak. “For what you did in the forest, for Ori and for hiding me when the rangers came. You didn’t need to do either. Especially with the type of ass I’ve been.”

The humility from Nori was astounding. The dwarf normally thought himself beyond gratitude. To hear such words, he considered have Oin look at his ears. But as Nori played with his hands in his lap, he knew the sincerity was genuine. “The little one was in danger. Whatever ye might think of me, I would not put our feud over his life. As for the rangers…” he had to think of how to phrase this right. “Ye are my co-worker. Even if we don’t get along, we need to stick together. If ye are in danger I will help ye and I hope ye would do the same for me.”

Forgiveness was a complete stranger to Nori. Even Dori held on to his anger longer. But Dwalin was ready to forget the past and stick his neck out for him. Once again, he found Dori right. Dwalin was a noble dwarf. He began to feel more like a heel as the moments past. All the nasty things he said. Displaced anger and now he was once again at those crossroads. He had to choose which path he would take. Keep his unjustifiable hate towards Dwalin or let go of the hot coal. 

Nori was shaken from his thoughts as a body flopped down next to him. “Well, that was sure excitin but I don’t want to be doin that again.” Bofur grinned at his friend.

“What are you doing here?” In the back of his mind, Nori wondered why Bofur wasn’t with his family or Dori. 

“What does it look like I’m doin? I wanted to make sure ya were ok. Ya had yar brothers spooked when they couldn’t find ya after the rangers came. Dori thought they might have hauled ya away. For someone who likes to be nice and neat yar brother sure knows how to get dirty.”

“Dirty?”

“Yeah. The poor fella was lookin high and low for ya. Told I would track ya down instead. Don’t scare us like that. There are people who care about ya.”

Bofur was worried about him, too? After everything he did. “Bofur-“

“Don’t ya say it. It’s water under the bridge as far as I’m concerned. But ya might want to have a talk with Dori. He might be a little steamed still but he will cool off eventually.”

\--  
“Bilbo, open up!” A loud knock jolted him from his spot against the door. He thought about ignoring it but it was never a wise idea to disregard a wizard. 

Opening the door only slightly, he hoped to keep Gandalf out. However, Gandalf had other ideas as he burst through the door knocking Bilbo back a few paces. “You have a lot of explaining to do, my boy.” He crocked as he slammed the door shut.

“I have explaining to do?” What a crock! “You knew who he was and still you never said a thing to me! How could you? I trusted you. I trusted him. ”

“And what pray tell what trust was broken?”

“Who he really was. A king! Are you out of your mind!”

Clutching his staff, he tried to control his anger. Sometimes, mortals could be so foolish. “Is that all? You throw him out of your life because of his heritage? I thought you were better than that Bilbo.”

Bilbo was taken back by the harsh statement. “It’s not his heritage, it was the lie! How can I trust someone who lied to me?”

“And what else did he lie to you about, hum? About his family? No, you have met his nephews and cousins. You are also aware of his brother and sister. How about how he lost his home? Of course not, they never kept it a secret from you. How he became leader of his people? Now things must make more sense to you about the battle of Alizbare. After losing, their king, his grandfather and his heir, his father, who else would they have turned to?” As he caught his breath, he noticed with every additional word, Bilbo face seemed to fall even more. But still one final blow needed to be dealt. “Did he lie to you about his feeling?” He whispered. “Did he?”

“I…I don’t know.”

Moving the now distraught hobbit to the sitting room, he maneuvered Bilbo to his chair hoping for him to regain himself and continue their conversation. After a moment, he began again. “Well?”

Was he really honest with him or was it all in fun. Searching his heart and mind, he did not think Thorin could be that good of an actor. “He said, if he could, he would give me a crown. I didn’t understand. I thought it was just some romantic gesture, but now…”

“But now you are thinking other wise. Bilbo, the dwarf has suffered greatly over the past few years as have you. The two of you were fortunate enough to have the fates cross your paths. Don’t throw it all away over a little white lie. If you are going to blame anyone in this situation, blame me. When I told them about the shire, I advised them to keep the royal bloodline a secret. There was no malice intended but you know how some people get, especially in the shire when it comes to stations. They wanted a new life, nothing more.”

“But why didn’t he just tell me? After everything. I would have kept his secret. I wouldn’t even have told Frodo.”

“That you will have to ask him. But remember, my friend, a lie would have no sense unless the truth were felt to be dangerous. When he comes around again and I know he will, ask him. You might be surprised by the answer.”

\--  
Just a little more pressure was needed, not much more, just a little to break the skin. Too much would cause a big mess and a big mess would be hard to explain away. As the blade finally pierced the flesh, he sighed as he felt the heady relief he craved. His was what he needed. A release from all the stress in his life. How had life become some complicated? To reduce him to this. Watching the crimson liquid pool in the wash basin, quickly grabbed a cloth and applied peruse to the wound. 

That was enough for today. Maybe he could do it again to more. If he was able to. Could not do it as much as he would like. People might get suspicious. It was a good thing he always worn long sleeves. Maybe next time he would try farther up the arm. A little variation might be good and would give the other wounds a chance to heal. Couldn’t have any scarring, that would raise too many unwanted questions but who really thought to look behind the ever present smile?

\--

Maybe he should try again? Thorin pondered as he continued to clean the forge. After his rough encounter with Bilbo, he found himself back to his other, other home. Ignoring the questions and odd looks he received from both the dwarves and the hobbits, he found himself able to think better when his hands were in motion. Thorin was nothing if not persistent. If he let Bilbo go, he would be making the greatest mistake of his life. No, he was not going to lose anything else. Even if it took years of trying, eventually Bilbo would forgive him. Hopefully.

How to apologize? Gifts? No. Bilbo was far from shallow and would most likely throw them back into who’s ever face it was and tell them to do so in kind to the sender. An invitation to a quiet meal where they could talk? Bilbo most likely wouldn’t show and if he did, it would most likely to throw food in the other’s face. His head ached as he continued to come up with ideas and quickly threw them away. But his head hurt far less then his heart.  
\--  
“Come on Kee. Cheer up. It will take time but everything will be back to normal before you know it.” Fili tried to reassure his brother. Time seemed to slow for the pair since their identities were discovered. Once again, their world grew quiet as people looked on at them never really interacting. Only looking. Once again, they felt like the little lost boys their uncle took in.

His brown eyes watered more even as his hand wiped away the insensate tears. Kili knew his brother was lying. He always did when he wanted to protect him. When their mom died, he told Kili she went on a long trip and they would see her one day. When Ori was really sick, he never mentioned gathering the stone for his tomb and now, he tried to protect him from their lonely reality. He was too old to need such protection, maybe Fili wasn’t trying to protect Kili as much as himself. Perhaps their reality was too much for him to bear? Either way, Kili was in no mood to be coddled. 

Yanking away from his brother’s gentle embrace, Kili slumped over in the fetal position trying to once again make sense of their ever shifting world. There Kili laid intent on staying there until he felt like leaving the safety of his own embrace. It was only when he saw large hairy toes did he look up. 

\--

Simple. Hobbits were simple creatures. So in theory, just appearing at Bilbo’s door and asking for forgiveness should work. So, why did Thorin’s hand hesitate on that first knock? Simple. Just say, “I’m sorry for not telling you the truth and please take me back. You are the best thing that has even happened to me.” Thorin scoffed at his own inner monologue. Such words would never pass his mouth. But he did need to say something. Something simple and heart felt. The truth usually worked best.

It seemed fate was less patient than usual as the green door was nearly ripped off its hinges by the irritated looking hobbit standing behind the door. His eyes seemed to glow with an intensity Thorin was not used to seeing from someone he cared so much, at least not directed at him. “What did you want?”

“I…” You are Thorin Oakenshield. You do not stutter! “May I come in for a moment? A talk is all I am after. I wish for you to hear me out. If you never wish to speak to me again after that, so be it.” Still the hobbit did not move from the door way. He stood there waiting for something more. “Please.” Only then did he move.

It seemed like eons since he had entered the cozy smial when it was only a few hours. Still he looked at things with new eyes. Were there always flowers on the table? Was the armchair always so close to window? Did the room always feel just the right temperature?

Flopping down in his chair, Bilbo waited for Thorin to sit. He would hear the dwarf out, but this by no means meant he would take him back! The sands of time seemed to slow as both parties waited for the other to start. Bilbo, for his part, had nothing to say at this moment. After all, Thorin was the one who approached him. He should start.

“I wish I knew where to begin.” Thorin muttered under his breath just loud enough for Bilbo to hear. “Apologies are not my strong suite and I am not really sure what I am apologizing for.”

“You lied to me. That is what you are apologizing for.” He grumbled folding his arms over his small chest. “You lied to the whole town and made me look like a fool.”

“I did no such thing! Yes, I lied but I never made a fool of you!” 

“Like hell you didn’t!” Bilbo sat straight up in his chair fists clench in anger. “I trusted you; I made sure everyone knew I trusted you. Even when things didn’t make senses, I still trusted you and now they see I was fooled and my word means nothing.”

“Your words have not been damaged. You never lied. Your intent was pure. Mine, however, were not. It is my word in the village which as been tainted and I would say as much in public.” Thorin ran his hand through his bearded chin as he tried to compose himself. This was not how the conversation was supposed to go. 

“My intent may have been pure but because I was deceived, I in turn deceived others.” Bilbo thought about Hamfast and the others who relied on his better judgment to protect them for the cruelties of the world.

Thorin couldn’t disagree with that fact. He had hoped the thought would never have crossed Bilbo’s mind, but once again, he forgot how smart the hobbit was. One of the many reasons he loved him. Again, silence took over as he tried to find purchase in their conversation. Bilbo might be smart, but did he truly understand. “Have you ever wondered why I lied to you?”

Bilbo had pondered the question. At first he thought it was to get in his pants or gain something but if the only thing Thorin lied about was his statues when what could the real reason be? Wouldn’t he have gained more acknowledging his kingship? 

See the wheels turning, Thorin decided not to keep him in the dark for too much longer. “My entire life I have been dedicated to my people. From the time I was born, I was told your people are like your children and must be protected at all costs. The kingdom might be gone but not it’s people. This might not make much sense to you, but there are people out there who scoff at a landless king. To them, they have no power and without power, many times comes oppression. After all, what can I do to stop them? All I have is what you saw when we first met. It is was not much and we had to fight to keep every drop of it!”

“But why fight me? I would never have wronged you?”

“That it true. I know this now. But what about others? Maybe not to oppress but to gain. Some ill conceived notion of gaining favors. That too, is a fear. Bilbo, I swear on the lives of my nephews if I knew it would turn out this way…” Would he have done something different? Would he have told Bilbo the truth?...No. “I wish I could say I would have chosen differently but my people will always come first.”

Bilbo could only stare at the dwarf as he tried to wrap his mind around Thorin’s words. His whole life, Bilbo too was told to protect the people beneath him. Would he have done the same thing in Thorin’s spot? Would he have lied to protect all the families who relied on him? 

Before he could pounder the thought any more, he spotted his young nephew scraping though to the kitchen pointedly ignoring the adults in the room. It was upon hearing him rummage through the cabinets did he finally rise to see what sort of trouble the boy was causing.

“Frodo?” He received no answer. His head did not even turn from his task. Looking closely, he could see a basket being filled to the brim with treats for an afternoon snack. But so much food would not be suited for only one person or even two. 

Gently, he placed a hand on the other’s shoulder. “Where are you going with all this food?” Even thought his attention was on his nephew from the corner of his eye he could see Thorin peeking in. Noisy dwarf.

For the briefest of moment’s Frodo turned. “Packing a snack for my friends. I promised Fili, Kili and Sam we would have a snack outside. You grownups might be foolish but that doesn’t mean we must.” Slamming the lid of the basket closed, he heaved the over loaded cart off the ground, waddling his way to the door.

As he left, he could feel the grownups’ eyes on him. Fools…

Long after his sluggish retreat, they stared at the spot where he exited. 

“From the mouths of babes.” Bilbo smirked. Once again, it seemed his nephew was the voice of reason in this ever turbulent world.

The moment of clarity in his eyes were once again clouded as he turned back to his company. Thorin braced himself for the worst. “You!” The hobbit stormed over to him causing him to falter backwards. “You lied to me. You made a fool of me and regardless the reasons, the damage was done.” Each word pierced his heart as a soft finger jabbed him in the chest forcing him back to the seat. “Never have I been so insulted by someone I cared for so much. And you, Thorin Oakensheild, will spend the rest of you life making it up to me, I will make sure of it! You can start by putting new locks on the front door after you move in.”

The rest of his… wait! Move in. “What?”

“You heard me. Or do you hear the banging of hammers in your head after you leave the forge?” 

Relief flooded over him. He wouldn’t cry in front of Bilbo, he lost too much pride already. “Thank you. Thank you.” He reached up grabbing the other’s small face in his hands trying to his kiss him. “You are the most wonderful…forgiving…kind… person in the world.”

Flailing his hands, Bilbo was not about to let his boyfriend sweet talk his way out of it. “Enough out of you! If I wanted to be smothered in kisses, I would get a dog. But don’t think you are forgiven just because you are moving in. I meant what I said. You will be spending a great deal of time earning my trust back and it won’t be easy.”

“I don’t expect it to be. But I do have a question. How many locks do you want on the door?”

\--

His eyes started to blur forcing the once vibrant colors to mesh together into a brownish blob. Why was everything getting so fuzzy? Shaking his head to try and clear his vision Legolas wished he had thought his action through more thoroughly as his head started to pound and the world tilt. What was going on? He couldn’t be sick. He never got sick. Well...maybe when he was really little but he was bigger now. He wanted to find Gimli. All the noise in the forest from earlier forced him to freeze like a deer. But now, even if he wanted to, he probably would be able to make it to the edge of the woods. 

Lying down, a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead but he was far too tired to care about it. Maybe a quick nap would help. He just wished it wasn’t so hot. The forest shouldn’t be this hot. Not even in the summer.

As his eyes started to shut the crunching of brush forced them to open once more. At first, he thought nothing of it. Most likely Gimli finally returning. But a moment later he heard a second set. Bolting up, he tried to make himself look as small as he could hiding in the shelter. Even as the steps approached the clearing, he refused to move. There was no point, he was too weak to move and perhaps, if he was very still, whoever they were would think this place was deserted and leave.

“Legolas?” 

No. He wouldn’t be swayed by his friend’s voice. No matter how worried he sounded. “Are you here? Please, come out.”

There it was again. Another set of footstep. He lied to me! He promised. He promised. Scrunching is eyes to keep the tears from falling. He had to think of a way out of this. If he was caught….they would send him back. He never wanted to back there. He missed his family, missed is father but if his father got a hold of him…he would be sent back. Death first. He would rather die dirty on the forest floor than return to the prison his father sent him.

What little light shone in through the opening of the lean-to became obscured by the frame of his friend. His shadow providing additional darkness giving his eyes relief from the all too bright world. “Legolas? Are you hurt?” His hand reached out to check his friend for injuries. Sighing as he found the only moisture was sweat. “I was worried about you. Why didn’t you come out?”

Green slits gazed hazily as his cotton mouth tried for form words. “You lied to me. Who is here?”

The stab at his honor was more than justifiable. He should have known better than to think he could out smart his friend. After so many times, over and over again. Swearing he would ever breathe a word of his friend’s existences, he brought his father right to him. “I’m sorry. He wouldn’t let me leave after the orcs attacked and I was worried. I just wanted to make sure you were ok. But you are not ok. You’re sick. Please, let us help you.”

“They are going to send me back.”

“No, they won’t. I won’t let that happen. You have to trust me.”

“Just like I trusted you before? Please, leave. I don’t want to see you anymore.” 

Where did the fire go? All the passion from before seamed to be doused in sweat leaving only smoke in their remains. This was not the Legolas him came to know. Had his existence been reveled before, words barely fitting for a child to know would have been tossed. Their raised voices would have been audible to the shire. But these words were barely a whisper. Even if his friend never wanted to see him again, Gimli knew he made the right choice. “If you don’t want to see me again, ok. But I am not going to let you die.”

“Who is to say when I am brought back, I won’t die there?”

“No father-“

“Who said anything about my father?”

Gimli had always assumed his friend feared his father but if not him then who? Shaking his head he needed to focus. First things first. Get his friend the help he needs whether he likes it or not. Gently grasping, the slender wrist, he tried pulling his friend up right to no avail. “Please, get up.”

“No!” If this was how everything was going to end, it would be without his help.

“I’m not trying to hurt you. If there is someone you are hiding from, we can hide you. Just…look you might not trust me and that’s ok but can you at least live to not trust me. Something is really, really wrong with you and if we don’t find out what…” He could live with his friend’s anger on his conscience but not his death.

Maybe it would be better to die. No one would know the truth and his friend would forget all about him. But a small voice buried deep with in his mind seemed to call out. Don’t give up. It isn’t too late. No, it was too late, wasn’t it. Looking over at his friend, the usually relaxed features seemed to be pulled tautly as he fought against all other emotions. No, his friend would never forget him. No matter how hard he tried, Legolas would always live in Gimli’s memories. There was no escaping this.

“I will kill anyone who tries to hurt you.” A gruff voice grumbled. 

“What?”

How could explain how he felt when he barely understood these feelings himself? Somewhere deep inside him he felt the center of his universe shift again just like it had that night they kissed. He remembered old stories of deep loving feeling and how a person could become another’s center. Their world. Weather this feeling would last, Gimli didn’t know but for now, his boy was his center and he would protect him. “You really mean a lot to me.”

Something in those fathomless eyes seemed to awaken his sense of survival. Regardless of what the future held, he had to face it with grace and dignity fitting a prince. Weather it was to the altar or to an execution platform. Right now, it was neither. A way to hover in between them and float away. This could be his escape but only if he was brave enough to take it.

“I swear on the lives of my kin, I will protect you.” 

It was then he grasped the reaching hand to help pull himself up.

Outside in the clearing, Gloin saw his son help the elf boy out of the pitiful excuse of a shelter. Shit. An elf. It had to be an elf. Carefully schooling his features, he approached the boys trying hard not to startle them. Watching for any sudden moves, he grasped the child as his legs gave out and he lost the battle for consciousness. Shit.  
\--  
Kili was convinced it was some kind of trick as he watched Frodo lay out their snack. Even though he knew the hobbit was nothing if not honest, he still felt a twinge of suspicion. Years of being told to “watch out” and “they will only care for you if they know who you are”, echoed in his mind. But those thoughts couldn’t be true. Not about his friends. They were still friends, weren’t they? 

Even though Sam kept his distance more than usual, Kili could tell he was still trying to make conversation even though it was more fuddled than normal. “Stop. Just stop.” He sighed trying not to loss his temper. He had already made a fool out of himself in front of his older brother and there was no way he was going to do the same in front of his friends. 

Much to his relief, Sam did shut his mouth for a moment before he breathed out what Kili had come to know as his response to most things. “I’m sorry.”

Kili’s eyes sank to the ground. Sam only desired to make him more at ease and here he was rebuffing those gentle attempts. Something about Sam’s mannerisms struck a cord with him. He couldn’t quiet put his finger on it but something bothered him. Something familiar. 

“You don’t have to apologize, Sam.” Fili slung his arm around Sam’s neck bringing him close for a noggy. “Things are just a bit off for us right now. Nothing for you to be sorry about though. Not your fault.” Behind his smile, Fili sent Kili a silent glare warning him to be nice. 

Frodo could see the wheels turning in Kili’s head. Sam actions…there was something he saw before. Frodo know where it was from but did not wish to part with that wisdom. Wisdom must be found not given. But watching the three of them or to be more exact watching Sam’s crest fallen face, he might change his mind.

Nibbling on a biscuit, Kili continued to pounder this strange familiar feeling in his stomach. He knew he felt it before, but when? Where? Would his brother know? Before he had a chance to ask, the thumping of a rapid set of feet rumbled towards them.

Sliding to a stop and nearly toppling over the picnic goers, Ori tried to regain his balance before he finally falling face first to the ground.

“Ori, are we going to have to keep you from falling all over yourself again?” Fili laughed helping their friend up.

Catching his breath, Ori tried laughing but only wheezing came out. For a moment, they feared his sickness had returned. “I’m sorry. But I had to tell you. It’s about Gimli!” As Ori launched into his story, Kili finally remembered. 

\--  
Bilbo looked over his desk full of half written correspondence and groaned as he wanted to go to sleep and put off his writing to another day. He was emotionally exhausted after his ordeal with Thorin even though everything turned out apples, it did not negate the toll it took on him. And now, once again, his home was being used as a hospital. Not that he minded, after all, any little bit he could do. When he asked Oin why the patient couldn’t stay in his home, Oin felt Bilbo’s was much safer. It wasn’t until he saw the patient did he understand.

A child. An elf child. Surely, none of the dwarves would hurt such a small thing but after everything that happened today, emotions were running high and Oin didn’t want to take a chance. Besides, Oin tried to reason with Bilbo, the hobbit knew a bit about elves so he might be able to help with any cultural misunderstandings. Once again, Bilbo was thrust into the role of peacemaker and protector.

Looking once more at the letter he decided he had been a hermit for too long this day and needed someone companionship or at least to play host to a living room full of dwarves again.

As luck would have it, only one seemed to be in his living room at the moment giving him the company but the ease of relaxation. “Oi, Bilbo. Ya should just turn yar home into the local clinic and be done with it!” Bofur’s hat swayed from side to side as he laughed.

“Perhaps I should.” Bilbo sighed as he settled into his arm chair. Bofur was good company, never once was he forced to put on a show for him or entertain. The dwarf was more than capable of entertaining everyone else in the room giving Bilbo a chance to cloister himself. 

“So…” Bofur winked at his friend trying and failing to be discreet as he pointed at Thorin walking around the smial with his tools.

“That? Told him he would have to work his way back into my good graces. He’s starting by changing the locks.”

“Ah! And when will he be back on ya right side?”

“I don’t know. How much do you think I can get him to do?”

Their soft chuckles filled the air as they once again settled back into conversation about their friends. A rock formed in his stomach as he thought about his less than congeal way he handled the entire situation. It was not his moment of shining glory but it seemed everyone else had been too worried about the fall out to even think about Bilbo’s reaction. Between Nori nearly being taken into custody…again and finding an elven child in the woods, the love life of the king was the furthest thing from their minds.

Speaking of the child… “Bilbo, do ya know why the lad was there? I asked Gloin but he hadn’t a clue.”

Bilbo was at a lose as well. Children ran away for all sorts of reasons. Some more apparent than others, but whatever the reason, the lad would not part from his secret, nor would Gimli, if he ever knew. Looking down the winding hall of the smial, where the “sick room” was now located, he wished to be a fly on the wall. What could be going on down there? Oin promised to tell their host after he finished examining the child. But something about this didn’t sit right with him. Just a feeling. 

 

What could be taking so long? Maybe I should have told my father sooner. Gimli slumped down against the wall adjacent from the sick room door. Despite all of his hollering and protesting, his uncle refused to let him go in with his friend. Nothing Gimli could do would change the dwarf’s mind and nothing his father could do would make him move. So there he sat vigil for his friend hoping for some word. What he didn’t expect was the slamming of the door.

Oin swung the door open yanking it for all it’s worth and with just as much force slamming it hard enough for the pictures to shake on the walls. Glaring around him, he spotted his shell shocked nephew plastered against the wall both trying to stand his ground and trying to blend into the wood. “You!” He pointed a thick finger out. “Should have known better!”

“I-“ Before Gimli could defend himself from whatever his uncle was talking about, he had stomped away leaving Gimli to pounder his uncle’s foul mood.  
\--  
By the time Gloin caught up to his older brother he was just as confounded as the rest of the party. Bilbo and Bofur froze when they heard Oin stomp out of the smial forcing them the sink lower into their respective spots trying to avoid his notice. Neither could understand what cause such a volatile eruption of anger. Gimli, the poor boy, thought it was his fault for befriending an elf, but Oin wouldn’t have flown off the handle because of that. No, there was something else and Gloin was determined to find out what. 

Finally, stopping to catch his breath, he watched his older brother swing his axe splitting log clean in half. Firewood. Was all this over firewood? Clearing his throat much louder than normal, he waited for his brother to acknowledge his existences. 

One minute passed then another but still his brother did not answer. Cautiously, he proceeded, hoping that he was loud enough not to startle Oin. It wouldn’t be the first time he ended up on the wrong side of his brother’s weapon. 

“If some one is ignoring you, it’s called a “hint”, stupid.” Oin’s gruff voice forced Gloin to pause his steps. 

“I never could take a hint.” Gloin knew his brother’s temper better than anyone else. Having seen it growing up and been on the receiving end more than once this calmer rage stirred something foul deep in his soul. Oin’s rage usually exploded like a volcano fast and furious but not this time. His rage oozed and flowed, seeping slowly enough to avoid harming any innocent bystanders. But the Oin he knew had to be right below the surface. 

“Leave.”

“Huh?”

“I wish to be alone…please.”

Oin never asked for peace, he always demanded it. What the hell happened in that room? That was the only explanation Gloin could think of. He was normal before examining the elf now he is almost a shell of his former self. For what Gloin could tell, the elf never regained consciousness and if he had passed, surely Oin would have had the decency to tell everyone. Could it be his age? Gloin shook the thought from his mind. Sadly, Oin had his hands covered in the blood of the young before but he never acted this strange? Gloin cast aside the notion of it being an elf. No, that wasn’t it. He was running out of ideas. “I shall leave you alone but only if you tell me what ails you.” 

It was only by shear luck he was able to dodge a split log his brother hurled at his head.  
\--  
Legolas’ fingers ran across the cool sheet as he tried to steady his breathing. I can’t let them know I am awake. I just can’t. His mind tried to remember where he was. He was back at the beginning or somewhere else. Carefully, he listened for any sound. If he was in a bed surely there would be people in the dwelling. A sharp in take caused him to relax a fraction. Gimli…he would know that dwarf from everyone else in the world. 

“Legolas?” 

He must have moved a little too much to be pretending to be asleep. Giving up the pretense of sleep, he opened one of his emerald eyes. Scanning his surround, he was pleased to find he was nowhere elvish. But form what he knew of dwarves and their homes, there seemed to be a disconnect. “Where am I?” He crooked.

A glass of cool water found its way into his hands. “You’re in the shire. Remember I told you I lived there.”

“Oh. Is this your home?”

“No. It’s Mister Baggins’. My uncle wanted to bring you here. Not sure why since our home is also has a sick room.”

“A sick room?”

“Yeah. My uncle is a healer and after you passed out, he wanted to make sure you were ok. Are you ok?” Gimli watched all the color draining from his friend’s face. His hands holding the now empty glass seemed to shake with trepidation as his breathing became rapid. He could almost see Legolas’ heart trying to escape from his ribcage.

“I must speak with your uncle.”

“Really, you feeling ok?” If Legolas needed a healer, he was out of luck. His uncle had yet to return and given his mood there was no telling when he would be back. “I can try to find someone to look at you but-“

“No! It must be him.” No, no no. This wasn’t happening!

Getting up from the chair the, he made his way to the door. “He’s not here. Look, give me a minute and I’ll find someone.”

“Gimli, I am fine. I just needed to speak to him. He will understand.” Maybe…

“Not likely, he’s not the most understanding person.”

“I think he understands more than he lets on.”

Slumping back in his chair, Gimli couldn’t find fault in his friend’s logic. Since arriving at the shire, new life was given to the elder. His temper while still fierce was tempered as his life was now given new direction. Maybe he could help. “Not sure when he’ll be back. Something pissed him off. I don’t remember last time I saw him like this.”

Legolas could only look down as he played with a loss thread from the soft bedding. When was the last time he slept safely in a bed? “I’m sorry.” He knew it was his fault. 

“Don’t be.” A gentle hand rested on his shoulder nudging him to recline against the pillows. “You just rest. I’ll be here if you need anything.”

\--  
Bifur had just put his cousins to bed when he heard a deafening knock on their front door. The sun had just begun to set illuminating the small foyer with reddish light, leaving him to want a peaceful evening. But when the knock echoed again, he had to answer. Sighing, he grasped the handle hoping whoever was the caller was did not bring terrible news. He had enough excitement for one day and wanted to go to sleep sooner rather than later. But seeing his friend provided the much needed energy to forge on.

“* Oin, what are you doing here?*” Bifur heard rumors of a new “guest” at Bag End. Had something gone terribly wrong? Oin usually seemed in control, or whatever on might call it, but now with his eyes slightly clouded, he look more like a vagabond seeking refugee from a never ending storm.

Not even saying a word, Oin pushed his way passed his friend to collapse himself into a kitchen chair. He needed company, someone who would let him come to terms with things in this own time. His brother and everyone else made demands “What happened?” “Why won’t you tell us what is going on?” Not Bifur. Never Bifur. A warm cup of tea magically appeared in front of him. Chamomile… he thought bitterly. He needed something stronger than tea. Or what Bifur called tea. 

Bifur watched out the window as twilight turned to dusk and dusk in to night. The tea, untouched for the most part, cooled to match the surrounding temperature. Undrinkable, in Bifur’s option, but he was not willing to take it away not when he could tell his friend needed it.

“You haven’t asked me why I’m here.” Oin grumbled into his cup taking a sip of the tepid liquid.

“*I figure you will tell me when you are ready.*”

“And if I am never ready?”

“*Then I will never know.*” Bifur never pushed. Pushing only made things worse. Give someone enough time and they will come to you.

With the light clank of the tea cup Bifur braced himself for whatever haunted Oin. “I’ve seen so much. Bodies burnt to a crisp, heads severed from their bodies, sickness that can make anyone’s stomach turn. But this…there is evil in this world, Bifur, and I don’t think this is something I can handle.”

“*You know, you are not alone. We are here for you. I am here for you.*”

“This…this is different. I knew about it. I’ve heard about it. Treated in so few times, thank Mahal, but…a child. I can’t-“ His hands were all over now. His face, throat, hair. All trying to come to terms with what he knew.

“*Have you talked to your patient?*”

“No. The poor thing was out when I left. I’m…nervous about how to approach him. I’m… not good at this sort of thing.” His beside manner being his weakest skill as a healer never impacted his work but now it was needed.

His callused hand rested lightly on Oin’s trying to channel all of his inner strength. “*Let him talk and you just listen. You don’t need to always have to say something. A kind ear, remember?*”

How the fuck did Bifur get so fucking wise? Maybe it was the axe blade in his head. Must be channeling Mahal or something. Either way, Bifur was right and Oin knew if he ever needed a place to escape to, Bifur’s door was always open.

\--  
Quietly, Oin snuck back into Bag End to see his patient. He could have let it wait till morning but something told him the boy would prefer not to have everyone breathing down his neck when they talked. Where should he start? Come out and say what he knows? Demand answer? Or would the quiet approach be better? Let the boy come to him? Fuck! Bifur made it seem so easy. Maybe he should drag Bifur out of bed to handle this.

Entering the bedroom, he was heart jumped to his throat as a pair of green eyes peered through the darkness. Fuck! He had prayed to boy would be asleep. Speaking of asleep…Turning he saw Gimli curled up with a pillow and blanket nest on the floor near the sick bed.

“He wouldn’t leave.” He whispered just loud enough for Oin to hear but not enough to wake his friend. “Nothing his father could do would make him leave. It was sort of funny watching him try. Gimli nearly dragged the bed across the floor refusing to let go.”

That sounded just like his nephew and his brother. Neither one willing to give an inch. The only reason his nephew was still in the room was more than likely thanks to Mister Baggins. “How are you feeling? Does anything hurt?” He tried to keep his voice down and calm, the last thing he needed was for his nephew to wake up.

Seeing the dwarf in front of him, all courage and previous dedication to the desired conversation fled. Trying to make himself smaller and perhaps even gain some pity, he nuzzled his face to the pillow with a slight yawn. “I’m tired. That’s all.” Please let sleeping dogs lay. 

“Really?” Oin folded his thick arms across his chest not believing a word. He dealt with difficult patients before and he could tell this boy would be another one. But unlike the others, the rage of rebuttal was a different type of burn. More like an ember than a fire and needed to be handled accordingly. 

“Do you think I am lying?”

“Yes.” Oin let the boy marinate in his own thoughts as he tried to move his nephew to the far corner of the room. Obviously, his patient wanted to keep his voice down but Mahal was it hard to hear him. As he lifted the boy’s body from the floor, slight chills ran down his spine. His patient was watching him, he could feel those emerald eyes on him, waiting. 

Leaving Gimli in the corner all curled up in a nest like when he was a very small child, Oin tried to start the dreaded conversation but was beaten to the punch.

“You didn’t tell anyone, did you?” Such a forlorn voice broke his heart. No child should have such a voice. Turing around made it even worse. Curtains of blonde tresses shielded emerald eyes down cast to the blanket not wishing to show the fear they held.

Oin wished to take the boy into his arms and let him cry but how much would he want to be touched? He didn’t want to scare the poor thing. Plopping down on bedside chair, he tried to regain control of his growing anger. Storming out this time was not an option. “No one knows.”

“Good.”

They listen to the music of the night accompanied by the soft snoring of his nephew. Oin didn’t want to ask. Really, he didn’t but he needed to know who. “Lad-“

“If I tell you, who will you tell?” Gimli seemed to trust his uncle, so why shouldn’t he. For all the stories of his foul temper, Oin seemed to truly care about his wellbeing. Gimli asked for trust, maybe it was time to let someone in on his secret.

“Whatever you tell me, I will take to my grave.” This was it.

Dwarves…always so dramatic. Uncle like nephew. “I don’t know if my father knew this would happen. I hope not. But…”  
\---

The chirping of morning birds echoed through the room as Gimli tried to turn back over. “Noisy birds…” he muttered under his breath burrowing his face into the soft blanket. Wiggling a bit, he tried to remember when his bed became so hard. Sure, it was never the softest thing in the world like the beds at Bag End but never this hard. As a hand snaked out from underneath the blanket feeling the hard wood floors did he remember the events of last night. “Legolas!” He shot up from his nest ignoring the creaks in his back as he scrabble towards the bed. 

He needed to make sure his friend was alright. Looking over him, the color in his pale face seemed to return to the undertone of natural pink as the fever was no longer an issue. “Stupid elf…” he grumbled. “Makes me worry.”

“Stubborn dwarf, waking me up.” Ever through the ebbing hazy of sleep, there was a twinkle of playfulness in his eyes. 

Gimli’s hand reached up to give him a well deserved shove only to push back a few stray blond strands. “How are you feeling? Do you need anything?”

Last night, Oin explained how close Legolas had come to death. He explain how his body had gone septic and was being poisoned by bacteria which found their way into his blood stream. Had he not received help when he did, he would not have been part of this world for much longer. A rosier color brushed across his face. “A bit sick, but much better. Gimli…you saved my life.”

“I did?”

“I…didn’t know how sick I really was.”

He desperately wanted to know what made his friend sick but there was something stopping him. Maybe it was fear of losing whatever innocence he had left or maybe it was his inability to help Legolas in his time of need until the very end. “I’m just glad you are feeling better.” 

“Stop being stupid.” Legolas lightly bopped Gimli on a head with his fist. “I know what you are thinking. There was nothing you could have done to prevent this. We didn’t even know each other. Others knew and did nothing. You…I can only image what you might have done. Or what would have happened to you.” What will happen to you…

“I would have protected you.” From what, he still wasn’t too sure but no one hurt someone he loved and got away with it.

“Gimli…” leaning forward, Legolas brought their brows together enjoying the natural warmth he felt for another body. “I-“

“Are we interrupting anything?” Turning around, Gilmi’s eyes narrowed as he spotted his cousins, the young master of Bag End, the gardener’s son and the group’s artist. They really did have the worst timing. His cousins all cheek and grinning from ear to ear at the tender scene. He would never live it down. 

Looking back at Legolas, he decided to take his leave. Legolas was safe with these loons. Crazy as the day was long but harmless. Right now, he needed to find Dwalin and talk about training.  
\--

They had never seen an elf in person before, not even Frodo and sadly the poor thing was being bombarded with hundreds of questions from “where did he live?” to “what was his favorite food?”. It was only when Fili noticed the tired look in his eyes, did he pull his brother away hoping to give their new friend some space. They needed to talk any way before Merry arrived later in the day.

Once out of prying eyes and ears, Fili leaned close whispering, “What has gotten into you?”

“What do you mean?” He hadn’t been acting any differently. Maybe a bit quieter.

Fili always watched Kili like a hawk. Always making sure he was safe and protected. Any slight difference was enough to make his stomach do flip flops. “You’ve been acting strange since the picnic. I know you, Kee. Something is going on.”

Oh…that. “Nothing.”

“Nothing my foot! Tell me what’s wrong. I want to help.”

Fili always wanted to help. He was his loving older brother after all but something he needed to deal with on his own. “Fee… I just need to be on my own.”

“But you are not! I’m here. We always help each other out.” Come hell or high water, they were a team and nothing was going to change that.

“I know but not this time. If I do need help, I’ll ask. I promise.” While Fili didn’t look at all convinced but he knew he’d better drop it or lose more of his brother’s confidence. Maybe this was what they meant by growing up. 

 

\--

He licked his lips trying to catch his breath. The metallic taste of blood filled his mouth. Had he bit his tongue to stay quiet or nipped his check when the fist hit him. It really didn’t matter too much either way. He needed to get clean up before his cousin found him. He didn’t think he could stand the lost look in those eyes one more time.

Hoisting himself up off the floor, he hobbled to the washroom trying to clean up. He prayed the damage wasn’t as severe as he thought. Each breath sent fire through his body making him wish to stop. 

Two days in a row…he prayed it wouldn’t be three.  
\--  
And they keep piling up. Bilbo thought morosely as he stared at the pile of unopened mail. Friends from all over had been writing to him eager to hear news of this latest chapter in life. He knew he should have kept Thorin a secret a tad bit long. But the thought of having someone new in his life was too exciting to keep to himself, especially from one of his oldest friend’s. Last letter he could think of read, he mentioned a visit sometime in the summer but never specifying when. Typical. Elves have all the time in the world.

Sighing again, he picked through the mail to find the most recent letter post marked a week ago. Grinning, he could only hope to hear good news about his daughter and adopted son or whatever he was. Every letter contained a bit of this and that of their lives making him more of a man and less of a myth. He seemed to like it that way. While other elves preferred to look down among mortals, Elrond preferred to mingle saying it made the centuries warm with life. 

As he read the letter scanning for anything time sensitive, he stumbled on the last line. I shall see you in a week’s time my friend. A week’s time…if this was sent last week…Oh dear.

Rushing from the room, he scurried to find Thorin. This was not good. A child was one thing but Elrond…this could get ugly and fast. Thorin never hid his distain for some elves and Bilbo hoped the elves coming had not crossed his boyfriend.

Finding Thorin slumped on the couch; he knew there was no beating around the bush. Tell him and be done with it. “So.” He stated loudly enough to catch his attention. “I finally caught up with my correspondence.”

“Good for you.” The nervous ticks in the hobbit were not a good sign whatever he had to say was not going to bold well for him or his sanity.

“Yes, well, here is the thing. You see…Some of the letters were from over a month ago and well…my not replay they took as a replay as a positive and-“

“You are talking in circles. Just get one with it!”

“We are going to have company soon.”

“Soon? How soon?” 

“Like tomorrow soon.”

A large hand rubbed its way down Thorin’s tired face. Couldn’t they have waited until next week? Too much had happened in such a short amount of time. Was a break too much to ask for? “Bilbo!”

“Well, I’m sorry but things were a little busy around here and I forgot. Not to mention I didn’t think he would travel all this way without hearing back from me. I would have thought elves had more patience than that.” And here it comes…

“Elves! More elves are coming to the shire.”

“Well excuse me. How was I to know one took refuge in the forest.”

As the two continued to bicker back and forth, they completely misheard the rapping on the front door.

“Uncle Bilbo, the door.” Frodo called from the other room. “Uncle? Thorin?” Looking at the two who were supposed to take care of him completely ignoring their would-be guest, Frodo walked over to the foyer. He would one day be master of Bag End someday, he might as greet people to his home. “Don’t worry, I’ll get it!”

“Get what, Frodo?” What was his nephew up to now?

Looking through the door frame was probably the tallest person he had ever seen. He didn’t know the gods made people that tall. Frodo and his friends always giggled thinking Gandalf was the tallest person in the world and no one could come close to him. He tried not to stare, really he did but he didn’t know people came in that size, even elves. 

“Hello, you must be Frodo.” He smiled putting his hand over his heart to bow. “I am Elrond and this is my daughter, Arwen, and adopted son, Aragorn.”

Don’t stare don’t’ stare don’t stare. “Manners Frodo!” His uncle’s voice called from beyond the foyer.

“Yes. Right. Do come in.” He stepped aside to allowing his guests entrance. They were an interesting group, the three of them. Elrond, as tall as most trees with a faint smile and a twinkle in his eyes. Arwen, thankfully much shorter than her father, nearly eye level with him. Same with Aragorn. Both looked like they belonged roaming the wilds instead of any where remotely civilized.

As unexpected as their arrival was, perhaps it was fate which brought them there. “Frodo, why don’t you show Arwen and Aragorn around. Elrond and I have something to discuss.”

His group of friends just kept expanding. A little light began to glow within his heart as he lean the children to meet the others. Perhaps Bag End was where he truly belonged.

“I do hope this is alright, my friend.” He smiled warmly at the hobbit trying to ease whatever tension caused his back to be straighter than an arrow. Hobbits…they were really were just rabbits without all the fur.

Elrond was a friend. Friends help each other even if it is only to listen to your ills. Taking a deep breath, he took a leap of faith. “The truth is I am not sure if your visit is fortuitous or not. Come and sit. I shall explain.”

Even though he did want to help Bilbo he could not be but a bit more curious about the ambiguity of his letters. “And shall I be meeting this mysterious creature who has stolen your heart?”

That too was something completely unavoidable. Please don’t let this all blow up in my face. “Right this way.”

 

The slight grin fell from his face as his eye lay on the last person in Middle Earth he thought would be the cause of Bilbo delinquent letters. “Thorin?”

It had to be him. “Elrond.”

“Oh! So, you two know each other. Well that saves us the trouble of introductions. Why don’t the two of you get reacquainted while I fix us up something.” This could either be very good or very bad. Either way, Bilbo needed to make himself scarce until after the fireworks. Hopefully there wouldn’t be too much damage to his furniture.

Elrond could feel Thorin’s blue eyes bore holes into his very soul as he tried to sit there calmingly smiling, hoping to easy the dwarf’s anger. “I must say I am surprised to find you and your people in shire.”

“It’s not like we had anywhere else to go.” He muttered. Elves…never trust them.

“What about the other lords? I am sure they would have been more than willing to give you refugee if you had asked.” The sinking feeling of inaction on the part of ones’ own kind weighted heavily on Elrond’s mind. Surely their plea had not been rejected.

“They are not in the habit of taking in the poor and downtrodden. At least not all of us. Most of the nobility were able to seek refuge there but everyone else…”

Elrond schooled his features unsure if he should scowl at the lack of cooperation from the other dwarf lords or smile at Thorin’s dedication to all his people. Thorin was a king in the truest sense of the word. He lived for his people, not the other way around. “And Thranduil -“

“Don’t you dare mention that name to me!” He thundered clenching his fists to keep from hitting his guest.

Right. Thranduil had refused aid in their time of need when they were attacked. It was false hope to think he might want to assist them after the fact. But at least there was a light at the end of that very dark tunnel. “How has life been in the shire? Bilbo spoke about how your people were getting on but Bilbo might have over exaggerated like he does.”

Bilbo did tend to do that. “We are getting by. The people for the most part treat us kindly and we are able to work together. Although I am not sure how much longer it keep up.” It weighed heavily on his mind since his revel, if things could not go back to the way they were or something comparative, they would have to find a new home again.

“Oh?”

“I never told them who I was and now that they secret is out-“

A silver tray slammed on the wooden coffee table shaking the teapot and cups. “Give them time. It will be water under the bridge soon enough.” Bilbo folded his arms glaring at Thorin. It was one thing for Bilbo to bring it up but quiet another for Thorin to dwell on the past.

“If you say so…”

Elrond had not clue what the under laying tension was but if he did not change the topic heated words might transpire. Topic change… “How is Frodo getting on? He seems to becoming more accustomed to Bag End.”

“He is and I do have to thank you for your help earlier in his stay. I really thought I would lose him.” Even after all the time had pasted the thought still sent shivers down his spine.

Caring for a child always brought out something in people. Either the best or the worst. In Bilbo’s case, he put his heart and soul into caring for that boy and when the poor thing fell ill, Elrond did what he could to help his friend. “I’m glad the powder helped.”

“It did and I must thank you for giving me so much. We were able to use it to help another.”

So, that’s where it came from. Thorin always wondered where Bilbo could have found such a powerful healing remedy. He was never given any explanation other than a friend gave it to him. Relaxing a tab, he watched as the conversation flowed between them about the little bits and pieces of their lives that never made it to paper.

“Father.” The trio turned to see the elvish girl standing the sitting room. Her hands playing with the hem of her shirt.

“Yes, my dear.”

“Legolas is here.”

\--  
The whole story came spilling out of Bilbo’s mouth in much the same fashion as a damn braking. Elrond, for his part could only stare at him wide eyed in amazement at how a small child was able to survive in the wilderness without much assistance. As well aquatinted with the outdoors as Arwen was, he didn’t doubt she would have had trouble surviving.

“Your daughter seems to know who he is.” Elrond sighed as Thorin delved for answers. If the princess knew who Legolas was then surly he was someone of consequence.

“And for good reason. All though I am shocked to find him here. As far from home.”

“You are avoiding the question. Who is he?”

Elrond pondered lying to avoid an outburst but something told him the truth might be best. Thorin did not seem to have any ill will towards the boy and he hoped this would not change. “He is Legolas is the prince of Mirkwood. Thranduil’s youngest son.”

Before Thorin could comment, Bilbo burst in face a blaze. “Then what the hell was he doing in the woods by himself! Gimli said he ran away! What could cause a prince to do such a thing?”

As worldly as Bilbo was, he did not understand how treaties and royalty often conducted business. “Legolas no longer lives in Mirkwood. He now resides with a neighboring elf king with whom Mirkwood has a treaty.”

Thorin eyes blinked as he tried to wrap his head around it. The boy was far too young to be married. Normally, the betrothed waited until they came of age to travel to their new homeland. What was going on? Why was even part of the treaty at all? Sometimes elves made no senses. Thankfully, Bilbo expressed his confusion. “I don’t understand.”

How to explain something that, to someone from another class, would sound like madness? “It is very common for treaties to be created with lives. Written in blood as some might say. A marriage between two royals can solidify treaties and insure years of tranquility. However, there are other ways. It is not uncommon for royalty to give up their children to neighboring lords as peace offering and symbols of the treaty. The thought it if the child’s parents break the treaty, the child shall be kill.”

“What!”

“Some who are given the child treat them kindly as if they were their own-“

“Like you do with Aragron.” Now the boy’s presence began to make sense. Elrond never full explained why he came to live with him, only it was for the best and would help all the kingdoms.

“…yes. But others see them as slaves. I can not even image what the boy must have gone through to run away and risk the treaty. Usually regardless of the treatment, the child will stay because of the repercussion between the kingdoms.” Sweet child, what have they done to you?

Thorin folded his arms across his chest, his mind stile boggled by such a notion. But there were more important things to think about other than people’s twisted notion of kingdom binding. “Now the question is, what to do about it.” 

“He’s not going any where!” Gimli slammed the door behind him. Rivers of sweat matting his red hair to his face which nearly matched his hair. Glaring around the room, his eyes fell on Elrond. “You are not taking him back!” His knuckled tuned white as he gripped the handle of the small axe. He would kill this elf if he had to, no matter what he would keep his promise. 

To everyone’s credit, no one laughed at the sight of the diminutive dwarf sizing up the elf king. If anything, their eyes softened. “I would like to know what the trouble is. Perhaps you could explain it to me.”

Gimli launched into his tale of how he found Legolas in the forest and swore to protect him. Even though he did not know exactly what the injures were, apparently they were life threatening. Elrond just studied the lad and listened not speaking a word. The boy was willing to fight for Legolas despite all their differences. Still, even with all his wisdom, he could not decide what to do.

“Gimli.” His voice hushed. “What do you propose we do?”

“I…I don’t know.”

\--

Everyone always thought elves possessed the best hearing but hobbits came in second best. Merry knew he was being nosy and his cousins would surely scold him for it but he needed to know what was happening with so little control over his own life he needed to hear others just as lost. Constantly, he was caught in the whirlpool of doubt and uncertain, almost like the waves were forcing him out to sea away from the safety of land. Dark knowledge and sworn secrets causing his soul to sink farther and farther to the bottom where very little light was able to reach.

Why did he hear crying? No, it wasn’t him this time. Pressing his ear closer, he could hear Gimli start to sob. His mind picture the scene of a tearful dwarf child, eye red from tears with streaks of salty water running down his check. Most likely wiping his nose with the sleeve refusing to go anyone else.

“Gimli.” Bilbo? Yes, it had to be him. “I am here if you wish to talk. As are the others. I can’t imagine what you are feeling but I will help in anyway I can. You should know this.” Bilbo eyes would be hold the same warmth and comfort they always did. Warm enough to comfort but not burn.

The room went silent or at least quiet enough so he could not hear anything. Merry waited until he was sure the coast was clear before he rose from behind the door. Bilbo always seemed to know what to do. Maybe he would have answers this time as well.

Treading lightly on the floor, Merry’s heart skipped a beat as he found Bilbo alone in the kitchen making some tea. Clearing his throat, Bilbo turned.

“Oh! Merry, when did you get here? Frodo wasn’t expecting you until later today.”

It was now or never. If he waited, he might never have another chance. He would do this for Pip. “Bilbo, what do you do if you think someone is being hurt?”  
\--  
Just a little more should do it. He was a traitor. Everything he every believed in, everything he stood for, every promise he ever made, gone. Secrets were meant to be kept never to see the light of day only now where force from the shadows under duress. No, he did the right thing. He stood up for himself. He stood up for the ones he loved. No one, not even his best friend could say other wise. What he did he did for love. 

Now he needed his release. His release from everything. It was a mess habit and he needed to be careful. It wouldn’t do to have his family find him bleeding to death on the bathroom floor.

 

To be continued….

 

See! I’m not dead and I have not abandoned this fic! Life just got in the way. Over the summer I was unemployed and hence depressed. September I got the job I wanted but it turned out to be extremely stressful to the point where I was coming home, doing more work then going to sleep. I wasn’t even reading anything at the time! I just didn’t have the energy. But in November my schedule changed slightly, so I was finally able to write again.

I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I didn’t want to do a big revel with what happened to Legolas. I’m sure you have an idea of what happened. But the messed up part, royal actually did this with their children, trading them as symbols of peace and if the parents broke the treaty the children were executed! Not lying. 

We have one more chapter to go before the epilogue. Yeah, it’s coming to an end. The next song is “Breaking the Habit” by linkin park

“Stolen hearts” should be updated sometime this month.

While you are waiting for an update, may I recommend an awesome web comic called “Oh Human star”. Check it out.

Till then, write on and live the write life.


End file.
